False Expectations
by whenaspritemeetsaunicorn
Summary: She & her children need a better life away from the demon that caused them all their misery. Happiness comes around the corner at first, but everything turns again. They know they can't be apart. Nothing goes their way! Laying low in an alley is scary enough! Another opportunity knocks & there's no returning to the pain-filled lives they used to lead. Blanca/Diablo &Karla are main!
1. Intro

Intro

Torrential rain. It pours and pours. The day out looks bleak and it matches the way she feels. She sits huddled against a hard, brick wall, her hands over her knees in a fetal position. Loose strands from her oily hair gently blow in the soft breeze. It's the coldest day she has seen in months and her teeth chatter. Her old woolen sweater is threadbare and is coming undone on the sleeves near her hand. Even though she isn't consciously aware she's doing it, she's tugging on loose wool strands as her mind works overtime in her anxiousness. She begins to jolt backwards and forwards, as if she's rocking herself better.

Merely a few yards from her, there are people everywhere. The place is quite crowded but she has never felt so alone in her whole life. Teenagers are giggling and texting as they shop, middle-aged housewives are catching up over coffee, and office workers quickly dart through crowds of people to get back to the office. The whole world is going about their day to day lives and it doesn't even occur to them that she's going through her own personal hell. Every once in a while, someone will notice her and they'll give her a disgusted look, or even worse; a pity stare.

She used to be like them; she used to be normal. Well, as _normal_ as normal is. She can't help but feel a longing to go back in time, maybe about six months. Six months ago, she was one of them, one of those normal people going about their lives. She can't help but think back to how she got there.


	2. Way Too Fast

**Thank you for beta'ing, MsSchneeheide!**

**I picture young Blanca looking like Laura Gómez in "victimas del poder" and young Karla looking like Karina Arroyave in "187" and "Lean On Me"!**

The year is nineteen-eighty-eight. Blanca Flores is thirteen years old, going on fourteen come November. She dreads every day of middle school. She gets pushed around and teased mercilessly, all because she's into punk rock and has three eyebrows stacked on top of one another and a mole in the center of her chin. She's her mother Trina's pride and joy, and a slightly older girl, Karla Córdon, is her only friend, really. Karla will be in college when she's still in high school, and then they'll drift apart.

For a short time, she dates a boy named Tim, but he's fatally murdered in an alley. He's in the hospital from a wound near his heart and he's slowly dying as she sits by his bed.

"I'm so sorry I have to go like this, Blanca," he says in an inaudible voice, but since they're the only two in the room, she can hear him.

"No, Timmy, please stay with me…please, I love you. I love you!" she sobs. She takes his hand, which is as cold as ice. He squeezes her hand. His lips are turning blue, and she kisses them. "How can I live…"

"You'll find someone, trust me. I'll always be with you, Blanca. I…love…you…"

"No!" Blanca screams as he stops talking and lays still on the cot. "Oh, god! No!" She rests her head on his chest and cries for hours.

She then decides she will grow old and alone because besides Tim, no boy was interested in her in a romantic way. It's no wonder, because her three eyebrows that she thought were so stylish, have turned into a uni. She's so sad that she never plucks or waxes it. She also forgets to regularly put a comb through her hair. She doesn't even care about her appearance anymore.

One bright summer day, everything changes.

"Yo, chica, mira a ese chico guapo allá arriba." Blanca murmurs to her best friend.

**Hey, girl, look at that hot guy up there.**

"¿Qué, ese socorrista de aspecto arrogante?" Karla mutters and then chuckles while shaking her head.

**What, that cocky-looking lifeguard?**

"¡Oye, sé amable! How should I get his attention?"

**Hey, be nice!**

"No deberías. You would look so desperate. You're thirteen years old, you shouldn't be this insistent on hooking up with random guys," Karla recommends.

**You shouldn't.**

Blanca rolls her eyes. "I won't hook up with him, Karla! I just want him to say hi to me."

"Yeah, with guys like him, _hi_ turns into _fuck me_ pretty quickly!" Karla responds.

Blanca jabs her friend in the arm with her elbow. "Shut up! What are you, my mother?"

"No, but I _am _older than you."

Blanca scoffs."Yeah, by like, a year!"

"Try two," Karla reminds her.

"¿Cómo sabes tanto de chicos, de todos modos?" Blanca asks.

**How do you know so much about guys, anyway?**

"I've been hit on by guys like him. They're all sleazebags. I'm protecting you from getting hurt, sweetie."

"_Gracias_, but I'll be fine. Come on, let's race in the waves!" They pull off their summer dresses to reveal their new and skimpy bathing suits. Blanca's is a little more conservative than Karla's, but it still shows off her blooming cleavage. At thirteen, she almost has a womanly body, but she's shy of it. Linda Ferguson constantly teases her for her weight and her poor grooming habits.

Karla rolls her eyes and they jump in the water after running for a few minutes. A huge wave crashes over them, and Karla comes up gasping. She pushes her wet curls out of her face and tries to find Blanca, but the white male lifeguard Blanca had been staring at gets to the water first.

Blanca waves her arms and tries to scream through the water, but she can't make any sounds. She coughs and feels her world going dark, but then, lean arms pull her out. Water dribbles out of her mouth as she tries to thank the man who saved her. She's half-laughing, and half crying.

Karla swims to the shore and covers up her bikini-clad body with a towel. Blanca catches her breath and holds onto the man tighter. She still can't believe that she's in her crush's arms. He grins smugly and her insides melt. As she looks at him closer, she notices he has some Latino in him, too.

"Trying to catch a wave, eh?"

"Yeah," Blanca mumbles sheepishly.

"I'm Dean, and you're hot. We should go out."

Karla groans loudly in the background, but Blanca ignores her friend. "Yeah...that would be fun. When? We can go whenever you want...I've got all summer!"

He grins cockily. "We'll go out tonight. Wear something that shows off your growing body. You look a little young. How old are you?"

"I'm thirteen. My name is Blanca." She can't stop staring at the man's muscles up close. He hasn't put her down yet. In fact, he's sitting on the sand with her sandwiched between his legs. She isn't sure what she should do. She's never sat in anyone's lap before in a sexual way. Not even her ex was this handsy with her-he just gave her gentle touches and kisses. Needless to say, she's nervous. She weakly lays her hands on Dean's knees.

"Well, damn, girl..." He kisses her lips and runs his tongue over her teeth. She hasn't made out with any guys before, either. It feels nice and she's excited, but she isn't sure she should be doing this at her age. Still, she kisses him back. "I love your accent."

"Thanks. I'm almost in high school. I graduated middle school last month, no two months ago...I mean, I'll be in freshman year next month..."

He keeps at it. He won't let her talk, and she laughs while returning his kisses. He rubs his hands up and down her back and sides. She gasps when he turns her around and puts her legs around his middle. He lifts her up off the ground. "I'm almost nineteen and I'll be graduating high school next May."

Karla chokes out her water that she's drinking. "Dude, that is illegal! She's a minor! Not only that, but she's like my baby sister!"

"Relax, babe, it's not sex," Dean mutters and walks away, still carrying Blanca.

"Did you just call me-wait, where are you taking her?" Karla asks worriedly.

"Up here," he says over his shoulder and walks up to his lifeguard chair. It's a bit high for Blanca, but she knows she's not going to fall with him there. His hold on her won't break. She feels safe with him.

"I love the view!" Blanca cries. "I think I should paint this or something."

"Nah, you're good here with me."

"I know that, but like, later..."

* * *

That night, they go to a nice restaurant. Dean has a lot of money on him, and he takes them out. They have trout, which is his choice. Blanca doesn't like any kind of fish, but she doesn't complain. They eat in silence and look at each other a few times. Actually, she catches Dean staring at her every time she glances up from her plate. She feels self-conscious and crosses her legs, one ankle over the other. She adjusts the straps of her yellow dress and pulls it up so the tops of her breasts won't show too much. She bites her lip.

"What is it, Dean?"

"Nothing. You just look great, that's all."

"Thanks. I did my best. I had to hide this dating thing from my mom. I just met you, and Karla's keeping my secret. She's my best friend, by the way. We met in middle school, when I was in sixth grade and she was in eighth."

"That's cool. You guys ever do heroin?"

"No, we don't...it's bad for your health. We'll wait 'til we're eighty and about to die for that shit."

"Yeah, but it's fun! I bet you guys have never been to a party, either."

"We always go to parties! You should have been at my thirteenth birthday party...we played Spin the Bottle and had a sleepover!"

"Not that kind of party," Dean sniggers. "Wild party, with drugs, sex, booze, and weed. I host those parties all the time. You have to come to my next one."

Blanca raises her eyebrows and blushes with embarrassment. "My ma would never let me. I'm too young. Besides, I don't wanna become an alcoholic. My tía...my aunt...she was sorta getting there, but then she died in a car accident."

"Sneak? Come on, you're almost in high school, you've gotta get used to it and live a little! You don't need to drink as much as your tía did! I'm sorry for her passing, by the way."

"Thank you for your condolences. Like, sneak out of my house?"

"Lie to your ma. Tell her you're going to a friend's house to spend the night, and then boom, go to my party!"

"Thanks for the idea, Dean!"

"Welcome. Where you from? You an immigrant?"

Blanca nods. "Dominican Republic. My parents would fight and then my mom got custody of me and brought me to America when I was around ten. She wanted to come here, but my dad didn't like change. I visit him when I can, but we're not too close."

"You speak good English."

"Thanks...I think?"

"Hope y'all still got your green card. I would hate for you to be forced out of the country."

"Yeah, we're fine," she lies. They're still waiting on theirs, but of course, she won't risk him getting them deported. "How about you? You sound American."

"Born and raised here in the good ol' United States." Dean stretches his arms up over his head and grins. "My grandma on my dad's side was Chilean or something, I guess...I look white, but I got Juarez for a last name, so..." He gestures to himself. "Half Caucasian, half Chilean. I don't know much Spanish, but I bet it's your native tongue, and English is your second language?"

"Mm-hm," Blanca answers him.

At the end of the date, they make out in the car and then he takes her home. She runs up her porch steps and rings the doorbell. Her tired mother opens the door.

"How was your girls' night with Karla?"

"It was fun." Blanca hugs Trina tightly and runs up the stairs.

She texts her homegirl all about her date with Dean and then gets into bed. She fans herself at the thought of Dean wanting to do different things with her and then slaps herself. She doesn't even know him, and already, her mind is going to the gutter.

She tries to fall asleep, but she keeps waking up every hour. She's now addicted to him. Apparently, he likes her the same way, because she hears her bedroom window squeak open. She opens her eyes wide and rubs them, to dispel the illusion of Dean climbing through the open window and getting under her sheets. It isn't an illusion, though, he's really here, with her, in her bed, squeezing her against him. She gasps out loud and he covers her mouth.

"I came in here to say hey," he whispers. "I wanted to check up on you. I missed you."

She kisses his shoulder. "Hey. I'm feeling good. Missed you too."

"Is your mom fast asleep?"

"Yeah, but she gets up for work at five in the morning," she warns him.

"Good, I'll leave then. I love you."

Blanca believes him. Her heart belongs to him now, and she dreams of the day she'll be his wife and bear his children.

* * *

A month later brings on her first day of high school.

"Nice to see you again," Dean greets her.

_She's glad he goes to her school, because on the last day of summer, she feared she'd never see him again. _

She doesn't see what he really likes about her, though. She's a dark-skinned girl who wears no makeup, has her black hair unkempt and frizzy, and a unibrow sits above her eyes. She had made herself over before their first date and wore her hair in loose curls and took a wax strip and baby oil to her unibrow and applied eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara and then lipstick. However, she didn't think she'd run into him today. She has no clue why he's still into her.

Her figure is developing quite nicely, but she feels ashamed that she looks older than she is since it causes some of the students to call her a slut and make bets on her getting pregnant before she graduates. Dean thinks she's great though, and she believes him whenever he whispers that she's beautiful in her ear and kisses that little spot on the side of her neck where she likes to be touched.

Karla's jealous, but she's also doubtful that the relationship will last. Blanca would always tell her to just mind her own business. She's the cheer captain because of him. He made her. She loves him for it.

* * *

"Blanca, you are my girl, and you will always be mine, no matter what anyone else says," he promises her in a passionate moment on his bed on Valentine's Day. It's a Friday night, so she'd told her mom she was spending the night at Karla's house.

"Yes," she moans as he caresses her breasts and makes out with her at the same time. "I love you..."

"Me too. Forever until we take our last breaths."

Blanca sighs and butterflies fill her belly. She giggles when he tickles her bare skin underneath her shirt. She blushes brightly when he slaps her butt. He takes off his jersey while he leans on his knees, which are on either side of her legs. Blanca gasps when he throws the jersey across the room.

"Are we going to..." she trails off shyly.

"You're so cute when you're naive."

Blanca laughs and traces his tattoo on his chest. "When did you get this tattoo again?"

"Same day I got my tongue piercing." Dean licks the top of her chest and she smiles at the feel of the cool metal against her hot skin. "My nineteenth birthday."

"I remember. You didn't even need me to hold your hand. You're so strong. You can even breathe through the pain."

"It wasn't that bad."

"I admire you, Dean."

"Good. You're my girlfriend."

"That's my job!"

"Want to unbutton me?" Dean gestures to his pants. "Come on, sugar, don't be scared."

"I...I'm not," she mumbles. With shaking fingers, she undoes his pants and pulls the zipper down. She's surprised to see how excited he is for her. He rips off her top and bra in one second and tears down her jeans and underpants in the next.

"God, I love you."

For the tiniest second, Blanca feels exposed and frozen under his lustful gaze. She groans in pain as he enters her, but a few minutes later, she's panting and very wet for him.

After their hot night together, she stays by his side until the next morning. She kisses his naked back and reaches over his hip to wake him up with a handjob. He grunts and tries to sit up, but he fails. Blanca giggles. "Good morning."

"Well, that was a nice way to get me up," he chuckles and smirks down at her. "My parents picked the best time to be away on vacation, huh?"

"Yes, they did."

* * *

Dean brags to his buddies that he took Blanca's virginity. She squeals about it to her best friend, who gasps in shock.

"You _what_?" Karla almost screams in her face.

"El fue muy bueno," Blanca says, sighing happily.

**He was so good.**

"Esa es una violación legal. ¡Se aprovechó de ti!" Karla states strongly.

**That is statutory rape. He took advantage of you!**

"No, to both of those."

"He is an adult-"

"I don't give a damn, _consentí_, now don't kill my buzz!"

**I consented.**

"This has all happened in what, five months? Jesus Christ, Blanca, we haven't hung out in forever," Karla complains.

"I know, girl, we'll chill soon."

"No we won't! He's got you occupied twenty-four-seven! You have to introduce him to your mom now. You're bound to him. ¡Has hecho hacer el acto!" Karla says furiously.

**You've done the deed!**

"Sí, lo sé..."

**Yeah, I know...**

Even though Karla doesn't approve, Blanca doesn't care.

* * *

"Can I go to your house this Friday?" Dean asks when they're in school together again. "I'd like to meet your mom."

"Sounds good. I'll ask her first, but I'm sure she'll approve."

"I'll be on my best behavior."

After school, she runs inside the house to tell her mom. She can tell Trina everything now. So she does. All she has to do is lie about his age. He doesn't look _that _much older than her, especially since he shaves.

She then spends the whole night dancing in her room to love songs. She feels like flying and spinning around…the kiss and the making love was wonderful. _He is the one._

Since Trina seems to have forgotten Dean is coming over, she doesn't think anything of it when her ex-boyfriend Chad asks her out on a date. She'd left the house with him just before Dean arrives at Blanca's house. He makes sure to stay for only an hour so Trina won't catch him. Blanca plays innocent when her mom comes home and she teases her for being a little out of it because of how her ex treated her so well for the first time in a while. Since Blanca never really knows her dad, she hopes she'll grow to like this guy a lot.

_Now we both have awesome dudes_, Blanca thinks.

* * *

Trina is going to meet Dean before their second date.

The doorbell rings and Trina goes downstairs to get it. Blanca hears the door open while she's gathering things to put in her purse.

"So, this is the famous Dean, huh?" Trina asks and goes to shake his hand. He kisses her hand instead.

"Yes, and it's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

"I'm Trina."

"Trina," he repeats to himself. "Here comes your lovely niece, who obviously got her looks from you."

"You're so polite," Trina comments.

Blanca puts her purse over her shoulder and runs downstairs.

"Hey, Blanca...the color of your dress goes good with your eyes, both quite beautiful."

She looks down shyly. "Thank you."

When their date is over, she's very drunk because she couldn't get enough of his beer when nobody was looking. She must have had three glasses. Dean says, "I'll take you back to my place...unless nobody's home at your house?"

"My mom's at home so your place is better."

"Alright, come on." He helps her from her seat and puts his arm around her waist. Blanca smiles as they leave the restaurant. She's staggering in her step, but he's a little more balanced. He seems okay enough to drive. He lifts Blanca into his car and then gets in on the driver's side. "I hope you like rock music and fast cars 'cause it's gonna be a wild ride..."

"Ohh, someone's excited!"

Dean chuckles, revs the engine, and rolls down the windows while music plays. "I like how your hair whips around your face in the wind...it's sexy..."

Blanca giggles. "Why, thank you!"

Dean rests his hand on Blanca's thigh. "You bet..."

He unbuckles her seatbelt and straps her in with him while they're still driving, so she's on his lap. Blanca shrieks while they swerve. "What are you doing?!"

"Calm down, little one!" He begins making out with her. "I can still see the road."

"Dean, I don't want to do this..." she mumbles, her eyes flickering nervously out the window.

"It's only for a second! I love you and I don't want to hurt you!"

"I'm glad...but...I don't..." His fingers are touching her moistened panties and she can barely speak.

"You don't trust me?"

"I..." She nearly passes out when he sticks two fingers in her. "I...ohhhh...aaaahhh...fine..." She has no idea why she's agreeing with it, but she guesses it's because she needs to step out of her comfort zone and she's totally smashed. After all, they've had sex before, but never in a car.

"Fuck, Blanca, your pussy is soaked! You'll stain my leather, you naughty girl!"

"I...can't help..." She gasps as she feels another finger go inside her and start pumping. His boner is painfully digging into her ass crack, and her orgasm crashing over her is making her dizzy. She doesn't realize they are spinning madly out of control until she hears the boom and sees nothing but blackness.

**In case anyone missed it, Dean Juarez is the ICE agent on the show who is abusive towards Blanca. He slammed her on the table in her flashback and gave her that bruise on her forehead.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, Boris Yeltsin, Guest, A Star In My Universe, Juliette45, and MsSchneeheide!**


	3. It Can't Get Much Worse Than This

**Thank you so much for beta'ing, MsSchneeheide!**

**Happy (almost) Thanksgiving to those who celebrate!**

**Warning: molestation and sexual harassment at this chapter's end**

**rosada-pink**

Over the months that Blanca's been with Dean, Karla and two other girls, Gloria Mendoza and Lila Williams, have become very close. Karla also makes a guy friend of her own, named Diablo Zuniga, and she hangs out with Blanca's male buddy, Weevil, too. Karla still cares for her best friend a great deal, but it seems like Blanca has dumped her for Dean. She invites her to girls' only hangouts, but Blanca often can't come because she has a boyfriend and would feel weird with her single friend. She doesn't even know that Karla now has a boyfriend herself and they're currently on a triple date with Lila, her new man, James Washington, Gloria, and a rich white guy named Matthew Salsburg. That's how little Karla talks to Blanca. She feels bad about not inviting her, but she just can't stand Dean. He's a bad influence and way too old for their little group. He doesn't fit in. Something is off about him, but Karla can't quite put her finger on it.

"I've known that asshole for like a year now. He only dates Mexicans. It's probably because they're dumb enough to fall for his shit," Matthew mutters. "I don't mean you, Gloria..."

"Well, _that_ was fuckin' racist," Gloria mutters. "Even if I'm Puerto Rican..."

Karla frowns. "Yeah! Blanca's Dominican, actually…and she ain't like stupid or nothin'. She's fiery...she doesn't allow people to disrespect her. Not all Hispanics are the same, by the way. You don't even know her. You wanna be my friend, you'll have to not equate Blanca with being an idiot, because she's my bestie and you can't talk shit about her."

Lila nods. "Mm-hm!" She starts to speak aggressively in French. James responds to her in the same way. It's too fast for Karla to comprehend and both she and her date Ramón are lost. "I can't understand a word they're saying," Ramón complains. The African American couple are quite fluent in French, apparently.

Karla shrugs. "I caught a few. Yo, I got into NYU! I'm really going for my bachelor's associate degree in Early Childhood Education!"

"Oh, wow, that's great!" Ramón tells her.

Gloria, Lila, and James start clapping. "Yay!" Lila exclaims. "I knew you could do it, homegirl."

"I'm so proud of you!" Gloria says cheerfully.

"You'll rock it as a teacher," James comments.

Karla smiles at them. "Thanks, guys. Blanca took me out for a congratulatory lunch and she was like, beaming with delight when I told her." They grin at that.

Matthew taps Gloria. "Are you applying to Julliard? Everyone says it's the best."

"I am. I've always wanted to attend that school. So...you think you're gonna make it big, huh?" Gloria asks him.

"We both are," he says confidently.

"It sounds promising," Gloria comments. "You'll be rich! You'll own one of those fancy houses in Malibu...not just live in one, but actually have it to yourself and pay rent and all the bills, of course...get yourself a pretty wife and some cute kids...I dunno."

"My dad doesn't believe I can do it, but I'm going to prove him wrong!"

"Well, go for it! Hey, Matthew, if you want to date me any longer after this, bigoted things cannot spew from your mouth anymore, got it?" Gloria asks him rhetorically.

"Yeah, we should give this a shot, because I like you, Gloria. I know that this other girl and I started off on the wrong foot because I was rude."

Karla's phone begins vibrating. "One second. It's Blanca's mom. Hey, Ms. Flores...what's wrong?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Blanca and Dean got into a bad car accident after their date and they're in the hospital."

Karla's heartbroken and she wants to burst into tears right then and there. She just prays hard that Blanca's going to be okay. "Can we see her?"

"Of course."

"What happened?" Lila asks.

"Are those happy or sad tears?" Gloria wants to know.

"Blanca got hurt and we need to get to the hospital right now!" Karla announces.

Gloria's and Lila's mouths pop open and they have worried expressions on their faces. Matthew goes home, but James quickly drives the rest of them to the hospital. As soon as he slams on the brakes, Karla, Gloria, and Lila hurriedly get out of the car while holding hands and they run inside the double doors. It feels like they can't get themselves to move faster and they slam into the receptionist's desk while panting hard.

"We're looking for someone...my best friend, Blanca Flores, age fourteen...Hispanic...she was in a bad accident. Which room is she in?" Karla almost screams.

"409," the frazzled woman answers. "Only two visitors are allowed in at a time...are you family?" The lady points at Lila. "You certainly don't look like her."

The girls don't answer. Instead, they get to Blanca's room as fast as humanly possible and Karla opens the door to Trina and Dean arguing. Blanca has her eyes closed and she's lying still in her cot, but when Karla takes her hand, Blanca squeezes it tightly.

"Hey, sweetie, I'm here," Karla murmurs while stroking her hair gently. She makes sure not to touch the bloody bandage on her forehead. "We came as soon as we heard from your mom."

A small grin appears on Blanca's bruised face and her eyes flutter open slightly. "Hola...Karla...was there any...anyone else in-involved in the crash?" she asks in a tiny voice. The girls can barely hear her.

"Oh...I don't know," Karla says. A lump is stuck in her throat and tears are just begging to come out of her eyes.

_"Mi bebé_...she gets a broken leg, severe chest pain, a concussion, and a banged-up face and she still worries about another person." Trina shakes her head while smiling sadly. She kisses Blanca's forehead.

"I..." She gasps sharply and then whimpers in pain.

"You don't have to try to talk, nena. I know it hurts," Trina murmurs.

Karla chokes up at Blanca's beat-up appearance and blinks back tears. Gloria and Lila appear to be upset as well. The dark-haired girls look from the Dominican and then to Dean. Instead of bursting out crying, Karla glares at him. "You could've killed her!"

"Well, I didn't."

"I cannot believe you're just fine!" she yells through gritted teeth. "You are supposed to take care of her! You're her boyfriend! God, I hate you! I hope Blanca dumps your ass after all this!"

"I got neck pain and my ears are ringing...you need to stop shouting."

"I'll put you in a coma, you dumbass!" Karla hollers while shaking her fists at him in anger, but Trina restrains her. She collapses in the older woman's arms while sobbing. The other girls watch on sadly.

"Shh...honey, we are all suffering..._pero_...you cannot blow up, no matter what. Blanca needs her rest."

"We could've lost her for good!" Karla exclaims.

"I know. Why don't you girls stay here with her while I go and check if there were any other victims. Dean, we need to leave them be. Let's go."

"Okay," he mutters. "At least we're alive."

"I hope you don't get yourself and my daughter charged with vehicular manslaughter because of your reckless driving!"

* * *

"Dario," someone murmurs.

The boy of Honduran descent struggles to open his eyes. He takes a breath, but it hurts. "¿Mamá?" he whispers. "¿Que pasó? Where's...?"

**What happened?**

"Cariño ... tuvimos un accidente automovilístico. I was driving you and Adriana home from your game...and then some drunk came from out of nowhere...whoever it was...they hit us from behind. Your sister's still in her coma. I hope she makes it."

**Oh, honey..we were in a car accident.**

"If I could punch the driver...¡Lo haría totalmente!"

**I totally would!"**

Luz chuckles. "There's my son. What's the last thing you remember?"

"We were laughing about something...but it's not important."

"I'm going to kill this bastard if they're not already dead!"

"Ms. Zuniga?"

Diablo's mother turns around. "¿Sí?"

Through his blurry vision, the teenager can see a white-passing Hispanic boy massaging his neck and a Hispanic woman next to him who looks about Luz's age. He tries to get a better look, but he really can't move without swearing and feeling absolutely miserable. All he can do is overhear.

"Your children were involved in this accident, yes?" the lady asks.

"They were. You damn well better pray that my daughter survives this. My son is suffering...and nothing seems to be wrong with either of you!"

"_Lo siento mucho_, but I wasn't in the car. My daughter and her boyfriend were."

**I'm so sorry.**

"I know how bad this must look...but I wasn't drinking...she was. She kept trying to drive...and then she ran us off the road...I guess that's when I lost control of the car. It was awful, Señorita Flores."

Both the women laugh bitterly. "You must think I'm an idiot!" Ms. Flores exclaims. "My baby girl doesn't drink and she wouldn't dare touch the wheel until she got driving lessons! She's underage...and quite frankly, so are you! She is badly injured and so is this poor young man and his sister! You need to tell us what happened and then apologize!"

"I'm sorry, you guys. I was irresponsible and I should've pulled over before we started making out. She was distracting me-"

Diablo wishes he had the strength to throw a heavy object at the douchebag's head. This girlfriend of his is obviously innocent.

"That's bullshit! I'm getting the story from her!" Ms. Flores says stubbornly. "It's all your fault until proven otherwise. How else did you get out unscathed, huh? Don't answer that!"

* * *

"You know...I had the weirdest dream," Karla starts. "Blanca...we were able to find love and get married and have beautiful babies."

Blanca giggles softly. "Did the guys have names? Who knocked us up?"

"I have no idea. All I knew was that we finally killed the guy who shot Tim in the end and were finally able to live our lives."

"Wow, that's cool!"

Karla just grins and gently pats Blanca's shoulder.

"Hey, how come you're all dressed up? You look so pretty."

"Thank you! I'm seeing Ramón, the band guy, and Lila's very into James, a boy from her class," Karla explains. "Gloria and Matthew...I dunno. We went on a triple date."

"I was with Matthew, but he's an asshole, I don't think we'll work out," Gloria chimes in.

Blanca winces. "Oh. I'm sorry for ruining your night."

"That's okay," Lila murmurs.

"I was honestly saved by the bell when your mom rang Karla," Gloria informs Blanca, who gives her a thumbs up.

"We told the boys it was fine if they left because we're busy with you right now. You're more important than a silly hangout." Karla squeezes Blanca's hand and kisses her cheek.

"How did this happen?" Trina asks as she walks into the room with Dean.

"We were making out...not paying any attention to the road," Blanca explains sheepishly. "I told him it wasn't a good idea, but...he likes a challenge. I...I probably should've done a better job of stopping him..."

"You should break up with him before he does shit like this again." Karla signs while sniffling. She and Blanca are taking classes in it since they want to volunteer in preschools for deaf and hard of hearing children when they're older, and they're both very good.

"I agree," Trina mutters.

"Wait, what did she say? What was that?" Dean asks, but everyone ignores him.

Blanca gives them a pointed look. "He didn't do it on purpose. He's definitely learned his lesson! Teenage boys are idiots sometimes, that's all."

Dean shoves his hands in his pockets and looks somewhat ashamed. "Yeah...I'm sorry. I've put a lot of people's lives in danger."

"Do you mean...there were others?" Blanca asks weakly, but frantically.

Dean sluggishly limps to Blanca's bedside and sits next to Karla. He takes Blanca's hand. "There's a boy your age who's badly hurt and his little sister is unconscious. I hope she wakes up soon, because I cannot go to jail."

"You should've thought about that before you tried to get into my daughter's pants!"

"¡Mamá!" Blanca exclaims sharply. "Did the dude in the other car have any broken bones like I did?"

"He got many lacerations and he can barely open his eyes or move. His mom said that he got cracked ribs and he fainted in the middle of his phone call to nine-one-one. He twisted his ankle and he'll be in a wheelchair like you," Trina informs her.

"Oh, that's terrible!" Blanca cries as Karla clutches her heart and Lila and Gloria hold both Blanca's and Karla's hands. "Dean, I love you, but you should've been careful."

* * *

Diablo watches through his heavy eyelids as a nurse wheels a Hispanic girl around his age into his room. As she lifts her head up, he can see that she's quite beautiful. She has golden-brown skin and the most innocent-looking brown eyes, like chocolate. Her midnight colored curls are to her chest. Her fingers are splayed across her good knee while her broken leg is propped up. For some odd reason, he wants to know how tall she is. As she gets closer to him, he notices that she has a split lip and her whole face is marred with black and blue bruises. A bandage is on her forehead with crimson seeping through it.

"I'll get you some ice, hon," the nurse says.

_Diablo is enjoying his first week of school. The homework is a breeze and he already has a few friends, namely Weevil Sanchez, Leon McDonald, and Fahri Basara. There's a cute girl in his cooking class who he's dying to talk to, but he feels like she would brush him off like a bug on her sweater. Someone like her probably has a boyfriend, and he's right. A guy walks into the class and slings his arm lazily over her shoulder._

_"Dude, I wouldn't," Leon whispers to him._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Quit staring at Dean Juarez's chick! I was friends with her, but he told me to stay away from her," Weevil recommends._

_Diablo wants to ask what her name is, but he decides to wait until after class. The opportunity never comes up, though, because she's always with her boyfriend._

When the nurse leaves, Diablo opens his mouth to speak. "Who are you, by the way?" He's so relieved he can get to know her a little bit now. He hopes to at least be her friend.

"My name's Blanca Flores. I just want to make sure you'll be okay. Did they tape up your ribs yet?" Her voice is just as soft and frail as his.

"I guess so. I'm Dario Zuniga," he introduces himself. "Everyone calls me Diablo. It's nice to meet you...despite our circumstances."

She shakes his bandaged hand. "It's a pleasure. I apologize-"

"It wasn't your fault."

The nurse returns and hands the young girl a pack of ice. Blanca holds it to different parts of her face.

"So, Blanca Flores...that's close to _white flowers_ in Spanish if I said your name backwards," he murmurs.

She nods while beaming. "I guess _mis padres _thought I was gonna be pure and innocent my whole life. You can laugh. That was a joke."

**my parents**

He does, as loudly as he can handle for right now. "I suppose_ tu madre es Rosada_, _y_ I dunno about_ tu padre_."

She shakes her head while giggling and waving her hands at him. "No! Trina and Rodrigo. I'm the only one whose name sounds-" She gasps when he starts snickering. "Ay, chico, _¡cállate!_" He knows she's just pretending to be insulted since she appears to be amused. "Shut it," she repeats in English. "Don't make me laugh, it hurts too much!" She presses her lips together, beaming.

He gets serious again. "Blanca...are you in high school?"

"Yes. I'm fourteen. How about you?"

"Almost fifteen and a half."

"I'm actually the baby of my group. My best friend just turned sixteen last week. Dean, my boyfriend, is nineteen."

"_What_? You have a boyfriend in _college_? What was he doing at Martin Van Buren High in our cooking class?"

Blanca chuckles softly. "He's actually still in high school. He had to repeat senior year...lame, right?"

_This guy must be a horrible student and he certainly shouldn't be going out with a girl who would've been a baby when he was in kindergarten, but Diablo keeps his thoughts to himself._

"Yeah."

"So...Karla and I are both on the dance team at Martin Van Buren High School. I'm also cheer captain...you probably know that, though."

"Yeah, I try not to miss any games. I might try out for football next year."

"You should!" Blanca encourages him. "You've definitely got the body for it."

He smirks. "Gracias."

"De nada."

"I love woodshop and cooking class, but I want to be an IT guy when I grow up."

"A _what_ now?" Blanca's face crinkles up in confusion and Diablo smiles at how cute she looks when doing that.

"Computer maintenance guy…I keep out the bad stuff like malware or viruses…I'm really good at hacking and figuring out codes."

"Wow, that's…that's neat."

"I've also had a passion for building stuff since I stacked blocks in preschool. So, construction work is probably more my goal. Also, I wanna play the drums in a heavy metal band."

"That's so cool! I was really into punk rock a while back...still am, I guess, but not so much anymore. I'm also into dancing."

"So am I. My favorite is the slow kind. I wish I could show you some spicy moves, but..." Diablo sighs and gestures to his cast.

"I'm more of a salsa girl. So is Karla."

"There's a Karla Córdon in my gym class. Is your Karla Latina like us?"

"She is."

"I wish she introduced me to her pretty friend."

"Shut up!" Blanca says, but there's a twinkle in her eyes and her cheeks are glowing pink.

"It's a shame you have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, he probably wouldn't like you flirting with me," Blanca replies.

"Well...I'm sure he'd be fine with us being friends, right?"

"Of course. Hey...I know American Sign Language. I can't use my hands very well right now, but you could say I'm bilingual. I'm fluent in English, Spanish is my first language, though...I also can speak a tiny bit of French and understand some Russian. I...I hail from the Dominican Republic." She looks a little nervous as she says the last part.

"¡Muy aseado! Tienes que enseñarme algunas cosas. Tengo el inglés como segunda lengua...Soy de Honduras." He speaks Spanish to her again because it's his primary language and he wants to soothe away her worries of being the only person in the room from another country.

**Very neat! You gotta teach me some stuff. I got English as a second language...I'm from Honduras.**

She gives him a somewhat relieved smile, he thinks. "Mm. Me mudé aquí cuando tenía diez años. ¿Qué hay de tí?"

**I moved here when I was ten. How about you?**

"Nueve. Oye, parece que te van a liberar esta noche."

**Nine. Hey, it appears as if they're releasing you tonight.**

"Son."

**They are.**

"You're lucky!"

"I'm sorry that you're stuck here and your sister's in a coma. I hope she'll come out of it and we'll see each other again at school."

"Blanca, you didn't cause this," he assures her again. "Thank you for your kindness."

"You're welcome."

"It's time to go, Blanca," Ms. Flores says as she comes into the room. "Feel better soon, sir."

Blanca stares at Adriana sadly and waves goodbye to Diablo. "Mi Blanca..." he whispers as she leaves the room. It's the first time he's ever been extremely interested in a girl who isn't available.

* * *

One of Karla's other friends, Tiffany Doggett, has invited them for a slumber party, but Blanca doesn't feel like going in her condition, which everyone understands. Once the girls leave the hospital, Trina drops them off at Tiffany's and then Blanca and her mother continue home.

"Blanca fuckin' bailed again!" Jazmina Diaz starts out when the girls lay out their sleeping bags. "I knew she would."

Gloria scoffs. "Are you in her head now?"

"Duh, from what Karla tells us, Blanca is as flaky as they come," Tiffany points out.

"I don't complain about her. I just miss her, that's all!" Karla snaps.

"She got into a car accident, give her a break!" Theresa Gonzales says defensively. "I don't even know the girl, but I ain't makin' judgments."

"Yeah, me neither," Lila agrees.

"She needs her rest!" Karla adds.

"You girls are so naïve," Jazmina mutters. "When she's around that Juarez kid, she's _La Malinche_! I wouldn't be surprised if she's already got a bun in the oven."

Karla sighs and rolls her eyes. "You don't gotta be so rude. I'm not too fond of him either, but I don't go around calling my friends whores just because they're madly in love with a bad boy!"

Jazmina is about to argue back, but the rest of their clique, Layla Owens, Maria Ramos, and Jazmina's cousin, Aleida Diaz, arrive. Jazmina seems to forget about trashing Blanca as she and the rest of them order some pizza and fettuccini-with a salad, for health reasons-and then sit down to watch a scary movie marathon.

"So, how did your triple date go?" Layla asks as the girls raid the refrigerator for late-night snacks.

"It was fun...up until we were worried about Blanca," Gloria responds. "How's Bartholomew?" She still hasn't forgiven him for breaking her heart and she's the one who named him _Bart the fart_, but that doesn't stop her from making polite conversation.

"Oh, he's great. We're very compatible."

"Cool."

"That's like James and I," Lila comments. "Wedding bells are ringing...I just wish I could hear what they'd sound like already...I do in my dreams."

"Well, that's awesome! What do you think of Ramón, Karla?" Aleida asks. "Those rumors of us dating are extremely untrue."

"Oh, I know...he wouldn't have asked me out if he was with you. Ramón is terrific. I kinda hope we have a future together."

"Maybe you will," Maria says optimistically.

"Maybe," Karla echoes.

"Hey, Gloria, lookin' good!" Tiffany's obnoxious older half-brother, Lee Dixon, calls out. He's always had a thing for Gloria and he never fails to make it known. The girls chuckle uncomfortably and Tiffany flips him off. He winks at Gloria and goes into another room.

"No offense, but your brother is creepy," Gloria says quietly after pulling Tiffany aside so the other girls can't hear. "He's even older than Dean. What is he, like twenty-two?"

"Yeah, at least he buys alcohol for me and my girls when our parents aren't home. You know he doesn't mean anything by it when he teases you. He's just being playful. You should maybe pull your top up a little bit, though. That's really low cut."

Gloria does as Tiffany suggests and then they rejoin the group. "It looks like he got us wine!" Karla says happily. Gloria can't turn down a good glass of Pinot Grigio, even if it comes from a sleazy guy like Lee Dixon. She can simply learn to ignore his leery stares since he's doing his half-sister and her friends a huge favor by buying them a couple of bottles filled with wine to share.

The girls drink so much that they're completely buzzed and they fall asleep right away-with the exception of Gloria. She's a lightweight and really can't hold her liquor. After throwing up into the toilet with her eyes unfocused and dizzy and her belly churning, Gloria crawls into a corner of the Doggett-Dixon's dimly-lit bathroom and curls herself into a ball. She sees a male figure coming toward her with a cup. "Hey...you look like you need some water," he says as he kneels down next to her.

"Thanks...this should make me feel better!" She takes it in her hands and gulps it down.

The blurry person moves closer to her and she can feel a pair of rough lips on hers. "Finally...our first kiss."

She blinks a few times and feels queasier than she did before. "Lee...that's highly inappropriate...what you just did. I'm a minor." She's seventeen. Even if she'll be eighteen in two short months, she doesn't feel it.

"If you're drinking like you're my age, then you're ready for a relationship with me. You're sexy and I think about you in my bed all night long. Just looking at those legs of yours, whoa, and you're bangin' in that dress. That ass is even better. Fuck, it gives me a boner." He groans as he masturbates in front of her.

"I have to...I need to go...back to where everyone else is," Gloria mumbles. She tries to get up, but she can hardly budge. It's like a thousand bricks are holding her down. "I have a boyfriend now. You'd have to go through him to get to me." She's just trying to scare him off, but it doesn't seem to faze him.

"I love you, Gloria," Lee tells her while sucking on different parts of her body. She's too weak to fight him off or even struggle since she's intoxicated. "We won't fuck because you're under eighteen and I'm not going to prison. I just want to feel you up, hottie. You won't remember this in the morning."

"No," Gloria mumbles shakily as his hands slither up her dress and squeeze her breasts. He keeps touching her and she hates it. She sobs and begs him to stop, but he doesn't. "_Por favor_, _no_..."

"Yesss," he hisses as he turns her around, lifts the skirt of her dress over her butt, and yanks her underpants down. His disgusting fingernails pierce her skin as he digs in. "You're so nice and quiet, Hot Pants...don't tell anyone about this."

"I won't. I mean that," she says honestly. She wants to pass out and not feel a thing.

Lee sniggers. "Yeah, I know."

Nobody will believe her anyway. She chose to get herself drunk, so it's her fault for being irresponsible, she thinks.

After being molested, she lays on the floor for a while, trembling. She inhales and exhales slowly and then climbs into the tub to wash his germs off herself to the best of her ability. The warm water comes down on her like a calm rainstorm, gradually erasing her chills and goosebumps all over her body. Then, she gets into the fetal position and hugs herself. "Deep breaths," she mumbles while listening to the shower and keeping herself in the moment. "Respiraciones profundas," she repeats in Spanish. "Estarás bien, bebé," she whispers to the sweet little girl inside of her that's starting to disappear. "Vas a ser-" She breaks off crying in the middle of her self-soothing.

**You're gonna be okay, baby.** **You're gonna be-**

She should've screamed for help, though. She could've done anything to halt that monster's actions. Her tía had taught her how to escape, so she's really completely to blame.

Gloria's dignity plummets to the ground and then she suddenly feels a strong connection to Blanca.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, Boris Yeltsin, Juliette45, MsSchneeheide, and A Star In My Universe!**


	4. They Would've Been Perfect

**Thank you for beta'ing, MsSchneeheide, or as I like to call her, my fellow Salma Hayek lover! Seriously, I've been marathoning Salma's movies so much, it's insane! She's an amazing actress and fifty-three, but looks in her early thirties! Holy...**

**Also, a very happy twenty-first birthday to Caitlin (A Star In My Universe)!**

**celoso-jealous**

They end up in the same coffee shop together in April of nineteen eighty-nine, both on crutches, but just sitting and relaxing, listening to Selena's songs on the radio. They both love the Mexican pop star and sometimes, sing along to her lovely voice. Mostly it's Blanca who starts and Diablo joins in. Their combined voices are a harmonious melody. Beautiful. Passionate. Lively.

Every chance they get, since their first conversation in the hospital, they talk about whatever has been on their minds as their injuries fade. The latest topic is comparing Blanca's favorite meal, _Sancocho_, with his mother's _Olla _soup. They often joke about who will win the contest if they were to cook their specialties and have Karla, their one mutual friend, try it. Diablo teases her that his is better, and then Blanca pulls some random neon-colored scrunchie of hers off her wrist and tosses it at him, telling him through her laughter that he's not even being original, that he would actually have to make his own soup instead of his mother's. It's a pattern between them, it's how they bond.

Today, though, she's just quietly reading at a table with her bad leg propped up on a chair next to her. He's across from her, in the same position, except that instead of reading, he's drawing up construction plans in his notebook while imagining himself banging drumsticks on cymbals, causing a crowd to go wild with excitement-preferably at an underground rave. He would want to take her there as a friend.

Obviously.

She's just a friend-or maybe getting to be one, at least.

He has an innocent little schoolboy crush on her. That's all it is. Karla has asked who-or what-he's dreaming about nowadays, probably because his mind drifts in class and she's just dying to set him up with girls, but every time he goes out with one, they just aren't as good as _her_.

Blanca Flores.

Of course, he'll never tell Karla that about her best friend. They have some sort of girl code. Blanca can't find out, she'll stop talking to him for good. He just has to focus on being her buddy.

"I never got to ask you, ¿por qué _Diablo_?"

He looks over at the thin girl in her bright red cotton dress and matching shiny boots. Her black-now straightened-hair contrasts with her outfit beautifully. She's wearing it in a half-pony braid with a large crimson rose clip holding her hairstyle together. Simple silver heart-shaped hoops hang from her earlobes. She sets down the book she'd been reading and smiles at him, her brow raised as if she's anticipating an answer. So, he lifts up his short-sleeve over his shoulder, revealing his red devil tattoo and then Satan's number, three sixes side-by-side on his hand. She looks highly impressed. "Got another one coming up in a few weeks."

Blanca giggles. "Wow, nice. I assume you're a fan of the devil? No wonder you're called Diablo."

"Oh, _sí_. I'm an atheist, too."

"That's fuckin' amazing, so am I! ¡Odio la iglesia con pasión!" She throws her hands up and stares at the ceiling with wide eyes as she says this.

**I hate church with a passion!**

He grins at her. "¡Yo también!"

"How's your sister? She okay, I hope?"

"Sí!" he answers enthusiastically. "She pulled through within a couple days!"

"Oh, that's great!" Blanca sounds truly happy for him.

Karla later has them both over and she determines it's a tie between the two soups. She can't decide which one she loves more.

* * *

They're not actually on a date or anything like that-he wouldn't dare mess with her or her boyfriend-but they just happen to see each other at a taqueria in May. He and his family are celebrating his sister's eighth birthday and the fact that she and Diablo made it out of that car accident alive. Blanca's with Karla on the other side of the room, cracking up at something her best friend has just said. She's got her head thrown back as she claps a few times, her reddened face looking like the picture of extreme giddiness. Karla is quick to point him out, though, so he immediately glances away.

Adriana starts making kissing noises. "Ooooh, es tu novia..."

**It's your girlfriend...**

Diablo rolls his eyes and steals a bite of her cake. "Shh!"

"Hey! _Maaaaamí_..." she whines.

"Adriana, deja de molestar a tu hermano," Luz scolds the little girl.

**Adriana, stop teasing your brother.**

Blanca walks by his table just then. "¡Hola!" she greets them, and he nods at her shyly in acknowledgment. She smiles back at him.

"Hola," he replies. "¿Cómo estás?"

**How are you?**

"¿Estoy bien, y tu?"

**I'm good, and you?**

"Bien."

**Good.**

"Lo siento si fuéramos ruidosas..." she begins, but then trails off.

**Sorry if we were loud...**

"Todo este lugar es ruidoso, me sorprendió verte aquí también, eso es todo. I mean, not that you can't dine here, you can go wherever you want, I-" He stammers. She truly is intimidating. He's always afraid of offending her.

**This whole place is noisy, I was just shocked to see you here, too, that's all.**

"Yo sé lo que quieres decir." She flashes him a thousand watt beam again. "Have a nice lunch! See ya!"

**I know what you mean.**

"You, too!" he calls back.

* * *

He has a lot more in common with her than he realizes. For one thing, they're both rebels without a cause. As June, July, and August pass them by, they spot each other shopping at the supermarket, buying the same types of Spanish and rock CDs at their local music store, checking out similar books and movies at the library, and rooting for their home team at the Yankees baseball stadium quite a few times. They've exchanged smiles here and there. She recommends everyone-including him-watch reruns of her favorite television show, _Perfect Strangers_, and it turns out that he enjoys it, too. Especially the part about the sign that reads _America or Burst_. The two of them can relate to coming to a foreign country for a better life than the ones they had in their respective homelands. She also loves the telenovela starring Salma Hayek, _Teresa_, and he enjoys watching it with her and Karla starting in August.

When he finally gets his drum set in September, he brings Weevil and their guitarist, Sonya Chekova, together, and they perform outdoor concerts at Central Park, and Blanca and Dean are always there, dancing to the music that Diablo and his bandmates make. He knows why Blanca wouldn't really make eye contact with him, it would send the wrong message, but he's just ecstatic to have her there, listening to his screaming band. Karla, Gloria, Aleida, Lila, James, Leon, Fahri, and the other girls and guys he's friends with are there in the audience too, jamming. The music is dark, yelling about death, but so much fun to play.

As soon as school starts, Blanca and Diablo are both in the same group in Art class. That's how it'll be all year long. He joins the football team because he wants to play. It's just a bonus that she'll always be present, as a cheerleader. He's tired of just being a spectator, even if his friends say watching the game is not too horrible. He wants to be in on the action-even if Dean Juarez and Carlos Litvack shove him to the ground harder than necessary.

October brings on Halloween, and Dean throws a party, as usual. He's in a purple pimp outfit. His party is so big and he has his own jock buddies to mess around with, so a bejeweled Blanca-Diablo can't figure out what she's supposed to be, maybe a princess or a queen-gets to spend some time interacting with a devilish Diablo while Karla, dressed as a fairy, has a dance-off with her boyfriend. Aleida and Leon are heavily making out in one corner of the room in matching king and queen costumes.

Blanca and Diablo pass Fahri, who's smoking weed with Gloria in the kitchen. He knows Fahri is a stoner, but Gloria having a bump is surprising. She probably just wants to try it and get away from her aunt's strict rules for one evening-although Lourdes is just being a caring tía for not wanting her niece to get hooked on unhealthy habits. Gloria and Fahri are in period costumes-the nineteen-twenties, to be exact. They're two peas in a pod and often plan things together.

"Harían una buena pareja, si Gloria no fuera ese maldito perdedor," Blanca mutters and then turns around. Diablo follows her actions, as he doesn't want to be caught staring at them.

**They'd make a good couple, if Gloria weren't fuckin' that loser.**

Diablo nods. "Hey, uh...what are you...¿qué se supone que eres?"

**What are you supposed to be?**

"Esmeralda," she responds as she spins around in her purple and white dress. It's so clear now, but with her gold hoops, her tousled black hair, and her red lipstick, she could've also been Selena, the Mexican pop star, even if Blanca herself is Dominican. It never really dawned on him that Blanca would be a Disney princess, although she pulls it off nicely.

"Right." He claps his hand over his forehead. "I should know, she's my sister's favorite."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah." He chuckles. "Well, _eres hermosa_. A-as Esmeralda, I mean," he quickly says.

**you're beautiful**

"Mm-hm, gracias. Bonito disfraz de diablo, por cierto," she compliments him with a wink.

**Nice devil costume, by the way.**

He grins. "Gracias." He's in a black suit and tie, accompanied with a red cape and matching horns on his head.

Blanca guzzles beer and then slams the can of Bud Light onto the table. "Holy fuck, that's good!"

Holding his own almost-empty can of the same alcoholic beverage in one hand and his fake pitchfork in the other, Diablo nods in agreement. "Hell yeah! Your man knows how to throw a party!"

She nods fervently. "_Sí. Pero..._I don't know half these people here. No importa, supongo."

**It doesn't matter, I guess.**

Her eyes roll back in her head and glaze over for a second. Diablo forgets about whatever he's holding and throws his arms out toward her, ready to catch her if she falls, but she doesn't. She just stumbles back a few feet and then takes a step forward.

"How many have you had?"

"_Solo tres_ so far, but who's counting?" she slurs and then giggles hysterically. "Sorry you dropped your beer for me."

**Just three**

"Está bien, estaba casi terminado, Blanca. Cuidado, no quieres desmayarte," Diablo warns her.

**It's okay, I was almost finished. Careful, you don't wanna pass out.**

Dean suddenly comes barreling over and Diablo gets out of his way. "You're not invited to her quinces next month," he snaps. "Fuckin' all over my girlfriend, _hombre_!" Dean sneers. "You're gonna clean up that spill!" It's just a tiny drop on his precious floor. He's making too big of a deal out of it. Diablo leans down and wipes it away with his cape, gritting his teeth. He grabs the can and tosses it into the trash.

"Dean, he wasn't doin' nothin'!" Blanca assures her boyfriend, but he takes her away, ranting about Diablo wanting to touch her too much. That's not true-Diablo always respects her personal space. They've never even hugged-just talked-like good friends do.

At least he'd be able to simply wish her a _felíz cumpleaños, _work with her in Art, and run into her occasionally. He doesn't need to see her in such an enchanting gown-he can imagine her in it.

Diablo doesn't understand why Blanca picked that scrawny guy anyway when he's so much more buff than Dean. Diablo actually has muscles on him and lavish curly hair and a beard. To be fair, though, Blanca met Dean first. He never had a chance.

He feels like he's trapped in the San Francisco earthquake that happened on October seventeenth of this year. Not being able to even ask Blanca out is disappointing, but her asshole boyfriend forbidding them to be friends is truly awful. He can tell Blanca hates it, too, the way she sometimes complains about Dean's domineering behavior and how he gets jealous quite often.

"You don't see me getting pissed when girls swarm all around him. I know he's popular, I'm used to it. How he acts when boys look my way, _celoso_...like I'm gonna leave him for another dude...it's just so annoying," she gripes as they make clay pots in Art class.

"Sounds like he's got some issues...maybe you could talk to him?" Diablo suggests.

"I'll try. I just hope he listens when I assure him that having male friends doesn't mean I'm gonna cheat."

"Same here..."

* * *

Blanca feels herself slipping away through the years that she's with Dean. He's very controlling with her, especially about chilling with Diablo, but for some reason, she still loves Dean. Her grades drop, she begins losing her school friends she'd made through Karla, and she barely sees her mom, since Dean keeps her at his apartment. To her mom, she's a rebellious teenager just going through a phase, so Trina tries to ignore it. On her birthdays, he throws her parties. They're so lavish and so grand, especially her quinceañera. Blanca wonders why he lives in a shack if he has this much money.

Blanca and Dean are lucky until she's fifteen and possibly pregnant. She might have to stay back and repeat sophomore year because of this.

"¿Usaste protección?" Karla asks when she hears the news.

**Did you use protection?**

"Eh...oh, shit! No, no lo hice...pero let's just hope for the best!"

**No, I didn't...**

They cross their fingers behind their backs, but it doesn't work. Blanca finds herself pregnant a week later and she cries for hours in the bathroom. She doesn't know _how_ to tell Dean. She doesn't know _when_ to tell Dean. She hopes he won't be mad. She hugs her knees to her chest and takes a few quivering breaths to calm herself down.

_She loves kids, but she isn't ready for one of her own, not in high school! Not when she has to do homework and projects and look into a career that suits her!_

"What am I gonna do?" she sobs to herself. "¿Por qué yo? Why the _fuck_ me?"

**Why me?**

She tosses the pregnancy stick across the room and it hits the wall.

She finally has to tell her mom and stepdad when they suspect something is wrong. She keeps throwing up in the bathroom and eating excessively. Plus, she's grown half a size and she has to buy herself bigger shirts. Dean really likes the fact that her boobs are getting larger day by day. She's just told her friend her secret so far, but she knows she has to tell Dean. The longer she keeps it from him, the more furious he will be. Couples tell each other everything.

She puts a brave face on when she comes up to him one day by his locker while he's talking to a friend. She squeezes his hand and he turns around to look at her. She swallows hard. "Dean...I have to tell you something."

"You sound serious. What's wrong?"

_Just spit it out! _"I'm pregnant," she whispers. She pats her belly for effect.

A grin breaks out across his face. "You're shitting me."

"No, I'm not, I really am pregnant. I found out last time I went to the doctor's."

"What the fuck? How did this happen?"

"You wanted to have sex with me, and I agreed."

"No, I know how it happened...how did it happen after having sex so many times? Why didn't it happen before?"

"I don't know...we didn't use a condom this time."

"Fuck! I _knew_ I forgot something that day!" Dean kicks a lower locker a few times, which makes Blanca jump.

"I'm sorry. I should have reminded you. I was just...out of it," Blanca says softly. "You ain't gonna leave me, are you?"

"Leave you?" Dean scoffs. "I would never leave you. We'll take care of our kid together, we'll tell your parents, and if they're mad at me, whatever. As long as they don't hurt you."

Blanca steps closer to her boyfriend and leans her head on his chest. "I knew you would understand."

"I know desires. Right now, I have one for you." He lifts her up and pushes her gently against the lockers. She feels faint when he starts to kiss her.

"Dean...please...I'm too heavy right now."

"No, you're not."

"Ay dios mío, you're too good to be true," Blanca says while he was touching his lips to hers.

"You know I am. Hey...was that Spanish?" He draws back from her and she nods.

"Yeah, it means-"

He sets her back down to her feet."No, no, this is America. We speak English here, alright?"

"I'm sorry...I didn't think you'd care-"

"I do. You came to this country, you know the language, so please speak it when you're with me."

Blanca's heart aches for a second and she inhales and exhales deeply. Karla and Diablo would never talk to her that way. She doesn't want Dean to break up with her for something as dumb as her speaking in her native tongue. "Okay. I'll respect that."

"I love you. You're a diamond in the rough."

"You, too."

* * *

They hold hands while they walk up to her doorstep. She knocks and her mom opens the door.

"Hello, Dean, Blanca," Trina greets them and tries to hide her distaste for him. "How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. What brings you two here?"

"Is Chad here?" Blanca asks nervously and bites her lip. "We need to say something."

"Yes. Chad! They want to talk to us!"

Blanca's stepfather comes downstairs and they both sit on the couch. She huddles into Dean's side and he holds her closer to him.

"I'm pregnant," she confesses.

"I'm gonna be a dad," Dean says cockily.

Chad begins to stand up with a scary glint in his eye. Trina pushes him back down. "What are you two talking about?"

"I'm pregnant," Blanca repeats, "with his baby."

"I'm gonna kill you, Dean!" Chad yells. He gets up and pushes Trina off him. Blanca and Trina scream as her stepfather kicks Dean in the face. "You're fucking dead meat!"

"Stop! Stop, Chad, you're hurting him!" Blanca hollers.

"¡No puedo creer que dejes que te deje embarazada! You are a sophomore in high school, Blanca Raiza Flores!" Trina shouts. "¿Por qué no tomaste anticonceptivos?"

**I can't believe you let him get you pregnant! Why didn't you take birth control?**

Chad turns to his stepdaughter. "You won't be seeing him ever again. He's a disgrace and I don't want him in this house anymore."

Blanca hugs herself. "Chad, please...Mamá..."

"Dean, get out of here!" Trina says angrily.

"No, you can't do this...you can't kick him out!" Blanca protests. Tears run down her cheeks. "I was in the wrong. I'm a slut and a whore...you didn't raise me this way, and I'm so sorry...maybe I should be the one to get out."

"Blanca, you don't know yourself anymore!" Chad interrupts her.

"We miss you, baby! We need you back!" Trina cries.

Blanca falls to her knees and Dean picks her back up again. He carries her out back to his car and they go to his house. She weeps while he lays with her on the couch.

"I have to reconnect with my family."

"Hey. You have me. They don't understand us, babe."

"Only because you got me knocked up." Blanca sniffles. "Are you all right?" She kisses the bruise on his cheek and runs her finger over the cut on his lip when her stepfather's fist had smashed into her boyfriend's mouth.

"Just a split lip. I'll be fine. You, however, need your rest."

Blanca snuggles into him and closes her eyes. She cries herself to sleep.

For some reason, she dreams about Diablo.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, Boris Yeltsin, MsSchneeheide, VeraRose19, ****Juliette45, ****and A Star in My Universe!**


	5. The Fire Rages On

**mira-see**

**Warning: Hints of abuse**

She hadn't seen Dean's violent side until a few weeks later. When they start school again, Dean takes Blanca to her favorite restaurant. They order a pizza and a plate of pasta to share. The waiter nods and smiles at Blanca after taking her menu. Out of politeness, she grins back and turns to Dean. He's gritting his teeth and tapping his nails on the table.

"What's wrong, Dean?"

"I did not like the way he looked at you," he hisses.

"What way? He was just being friendly. I wouldn't go after him. I have you." Blanca stares at her boyfriend, confused.

"He smiled at you. I don't accept that."

Blanca swallows and glances down at the table. "I don't think he meant it as flirting. Just let it go, okay?" She puts her hands on his to try to calm him down. "Breathe, your face is going purple."

Dean huffs and pushes her hands away. "Blanca, you don't understand!" His eyes are burning into hers intensely. "You are mine. Do I have to carve that into your skin to make others believe that we are together forever?"

Blanca shakes her head. "Dean, you're scaring me."

"I'd never hurt you. I just want people to leave our relationship alone. He was staring at you, and I hated it!"

"Girls stare at you all the time, yet you don't see me overreacting about it! You're just handsome-"

Dean slams his hand on the table and Blanca jumps slightly. "Do not tell me that I overreacted! I don't want anyone looking at you with a sly grin on their face! I am the only one allowed to stare at you like that. You belong to me."

Blanca chews on her bottom lip, not knowing what to say. She nods and lowers her eyes when the waiter comes back to their table. Dean stands up and grabs their food from the man. "Thank you, sir. I would appreciate it if you didn't set your sights on my girlfriend! I love her, and I don't want anyone to make her leave me, including scum like you!"

"I...I'm sorry, man. I didn't think I was doing anything wrong...but I'm sorry I offended you."

"Apologize to her, not me! Fucking piece of shit," Dean grumbles.

"It's fine," Blanca said before the waiter opens his mouth. "It's no big deal, really."

"You look at her again, you're dead," Dean threatens him.

"Let me get my manager."

"Oh, like your little manager will save you!" They eat their whole meal without any words being exchanged between them.

"Why are you starting drama?" Blanca asks plainly. "You'll get us kicked out."

"I won't let anyone disrespect you like that."

"He wasn't-"

"Goddamnit, Blanca!" Dean thunders. He bolts out of his seat suddenly, and she moves away from him slightly. "What can I do to make you understand? Don't stick up for people who I'm jealous of!" He knocks over a few glasses of water all over their plates, and then snatches the tablecloth off the table, making everything crash to the floor. By now, everyone is looking at them, and Blanca hides her face in shame.

"Stop it, Dean, you're embarrassing me," she mumbles, but he isn't listening. He's in a rage now, and nothing can stop him. The manager walks over to them and restrains him from touching anything else.

"Don't you love me?" he asks, almost in tears.

"Of course I do, but..." Her cheeks are burning from humiliation.

"Then prove it! Tell that man you don't want him giving you looks like he's in love with you! Tell him!"

"I'm sorry," Blanca apologizes to the manager and the waiter. "My boyfriend's never been like this before...I guess you can't look at me."

"You _bet_ you can't look at her!" Dean hollers and punches the waiter in the face. Blanca gasps and everyone in the restaurant screams.

They do indeed get kicked out, but the manager takes Blanca aside. Dean permits this because the manager is a woman. He sits in the car and waits.

"Am I not allowed back here? I didn't freak out. I feel so guilty," Blanca tells the red-haired lady in a quiet voice.

"Don't worry. You can come here anytime you want. Just...your boyfriend can never return again." She then mutters something in Russian. "That pig fucker..."

"Yeah, once again, I'm sorry for his behavior. I take the blame. It's one of my favorite places, and I shouldn't have begged for him to take me here."

The older woman puts her hand on Blanca's shoulder. "My dear, it's not your fault. Can I give you some advice?"

"Hm?"

"I would find a more peaceful boyfriend. You're young, and you've got plenty of time to find a wonderful man who treats you well."

"He loves me, he's just very overprotective. A good night's sleep should relax him some."

"If he yells and beats up someone else for something with so little meaning, he will do the same to you later in your relationship."

"Oh, that was just once...don't worry about me. I'm fine." Blanca smiles gently and waves goodbye. She turns around and joins Dean in his car. He speeds off and plays loud rock and roll music.

"I'm sorry," he says flatly when they get back to his house. "I was just...envious."

"It's okay. I understand. Just, please, don't get yourself in trouble anyplace else. You should go for a run to burn off steam."

"I won't," he promises. "I love you, and I feel so bad for embarrassing you."

She spends another night with him in his bed, and he has gotten her flowers to make up for his behavior. She forgives him, just like that.

* * *

It's been a number of months since they last spoke or even exchanged eye contact, but Diablo has never wiped Blanca from his mind. Of course, he'd moved on with another girl for a while, but she ended things since she felt like he wasn't too into her. Seeing Blanca for such a long time without being permitted to speak to her much, is so painful for him. It seems like Blanca's boyfriend will never leave her side, until, at last, he does. He goes into the bathroom, and she makes her way to the lockers. A few girls yell, "Slut!" at her and push her down, resulting in her dropping her books. Her sunglasses tumble off her face.

"Stupid skanky whore!" a girl Diablo knows as Linda Ferguson, shouts. "Everyone knows you're preggo!" The fallen girl tries to pick up her books, but Linda steps on them.

"Hey, that's enough, leave her alone," Diablo mutters. "Don't you have some class to get to?"

"Like I care!" she scoffs. "Hey, Carlos!" She skips over to a guy and kisses him. Diablo bends down and both he and the pretty girl in the reddish-orange shirt and blue jeans, pick up her books.

"Gracias," Blanca murmurs, keeping her face down. "I thought she'd never leave."

"De nada." Diablo hands her sunglasses back to her and she hastily puts them on and then over her forehead. He then sees why she was covering her eyes. She appears so tired, what with the dark circles.

Blanca lifts her hand to tuck her hair behind her ears. She looks a little wary, and it's the first time Diablo sees her this close. She's so beautiful. Thousands of emotions show in her eyes. She smiles at him with her mouth half-closed, and he notices she's now wearing braces.

She glances towards the boys' bathroom. "Um, I've gotta go…my boyfriend wanted me to wait for him right after I got my stuff." She opens her locker quickly and exchanges her Science and Cooking textbooks with her English and Health textbooks.

"I'm sorry for distracting you, Blanca." He hadn't meant to say her name, but he wanted to. He wanted to hear her name come off his lips again.

"It's okay." She closes her locker. It's then that Diablo notices bruises on her wrists that extend up her arms a little as her sleeves raise. They're in the shapes of fingerprints. All of a sudden, he doesn't know what to do.

"My friend Keighlyn's mom could look at those for you if you want. She's a doctor."

Blanca's face turns from soft to hard. "You know what, Diablo, mind your own business!" she snaps. She quickly walks away from him.

Diablo happens to be an assistant at the hospital, and he notices Blanca's in there quite a few times. He's applying a cast to her broken arm with Dr. Brooks' help and Dean is sitting in the corner of the room. He doesn't appear concerned, and Blanca apologizes for being so clumsy. Two weeks later, she comes in with a bleeding lip and a bruised jaw. She tells him it's nothing whenever he asks her how she got her injuries.

Diablo presses some ice to Blanca's lip after cleaning it with a wet rag. Her breath is warm on his hand and he has the urge to wrap her in a long hug and comfort her. This can't happen, though, because she has a boyfriend. Besides, she's his classmate. They only sit across the room from each other.

"You can't lie to me this time, Blanca. ¿Cómo pasó esto? First the bruises in the shapes of handprints, then the broken arm, damn it, you were in a wheelchair for a month and a half when I met you...and now, your split lip! What's next, a black eye? Everyone has told me to watch out for your boyfriend for a good reason! Dean is a dangerous man, isn't he?"

**How did this happen?**

"Diablo, ¡fue un accidente automovilístico! I've really gotta go. The doc released me."

**It was a car accident!**

"No." He goes to tenderly place his hands around her wrists, but she flinches. A flash of fear shows in her wide brown eyes, and he pulls away from her instantly. "Hey, lo siento, I wasn't gonna hurt you. I just need you to be honest with me."

"It's okay. I don't know why I..." She sighs. "Why do you care?" Pain is evident in her tone.

"I've known you for years and you keep ending up here at various times, ¡así que sé que esto no fue un puto accidente automovilístico!" She jumps as his voice gets louder. "Sorry," he apologizes again.

**so I know this was no car accident!**

"It was...we did get in one...he had a mild concussion, and I needed a wheelchair, if you remember. We were...kissing...and not looking at the road while we drove home from our date. He isn't a really good driver, but you can't hate him for that..."

"So, he decides to distract himself and threaten your life?"

"It wasn't on purpose," she says softly. "He apologizes every time,_ y__ lo perdono_. He's getting better though...anger management classes are really working for him. I'm okay. Really. He loves me, I know he does." She smiles, but it isn't genuine.

**and I forgive him.**

Blanca's on the brink of tears, Diablo can sense it.

"Come on," a male voice says sharply. Dean grabs Blanca's hand. "Let's bust outta here."

Diablo wants to call the cops, but he knows he doesn't have any evidence that Dean abuses Blanca. He's also aware that Dean's parents are both racist police officers.

Months pass, and things get awkward between them. Instead of enlisting in the army, Diablo and Weevil rob a jewelry store while armed and get fifteen years in prison after he graduates high school and Blanca's pregnant, but she loses her baby. It becomes obvious that she's never going to leave her boyfriend, but every day, Diablo prays that she'll build up the strength to get away from Dean and run into the arms of anyone who will really protect her.

* * *

That same year in nineteen-ninety, Blanca miscarries after Dean pushes her down the stairs. He's so angry at her, but he's also frustrated with himself. He mostly blames her, though. She tries breaking up with him, but he won't allow her to leave his place. Six weeks go by and she does her best not to set him off again. It seems to be working very well, but she just doesn't feel up to being with him anymore. It's now like having a volatile roommate who she has to kiss and have sex with. She doesn't want to have a baby if he's around, so she takes birth control in secret.

The doorbell chimes on a warm night in July. "Get it!" Dean commands as she's standing up to do just that. She looks through the peephole, but doesn't see anyone. She does, however, hear a baby wailing as she opens the door. Gasping in shock, she kneels down and brings the carriage holding the screaming infant inside the house. "What the fuck is that?" he yells.

"Please keep your voice down, someone left their tiny girl here..." Blanca tells him softly while running her knuckles up and down the little one's cheek. "Such gorgeous copper-colored skin and brown eyes...like mine..." The child is wearing a pink cap on her head and matching footsie pajamas.

"Take care of it, then." He turns up the television.

Blanca takes out the newborn while she gets to her feet and then holds the little one close to her chest. She walks into the kitchen while humming a soothing melody, hoping that will calm the child. She hasn't the slightest idea how to care for a baby, even thinks they're curses of Eve, but Karla has watched many kids before and Blanca learned a lot about little ones from her best friend. "No te ves como una maldición," she says gently as she opens the fridge. Luckily, they'd bought everything they'd need for a baby and never got rid of it. Still humming her made-up lullaby in Spanish, Blanca fills a bottle with warm milk and tests it on her wrist before giving it to the tiny girl. "¿Tienes hambre, bebé? ¿De donde vienes? Shh, shh, it's okay..." Blanca guides the nipple of the bottle through the baby's minuscule lips and her red face calms as the crying comes to a stop. She begins sucking frantically. Blanca breathes a sigh of relief as she sits down with the infant in her arms. "Oh, there you go, sweetheart. Good girl. It's yummy, huh? Sí..."

**You don't look anything like a curse. You hungry, baby? Where did you come from?**

When the small girl finishes, she seems a lot more relaxed as she closes her little eyes and breathes in and out through her tiny mouth, letting out adorable cooing sounds. Blanca wraps the baby girl's whole body in a blanket so she can feel more secure. Karla calls it _swaddling_. Smiling down at the precious infant, Blanca touches her cheek. Tears blur her vision. She doesn't understand how anyone could just up and abandon their kid. She gets why her own mother seems to have, it's in their culture to let children learn from their own mistakes and come back to their parents when they're ready, but Blanca really wishes her mom had fought harder for her.

"_Mira, estás bien_," she murmurs. "You're okay," she repeats in English. She lifts herself up carefully, as to not startle the tiny human in her arms, and then goes back to the carriage. She could've sworn she saw something else in there next to the baby.

Sure enough, there's a small piece of folded-up paper. Blanca picks it up and reads the note.

_To whoever lives here:_

_I am too poverty-stricken to take care of my child and I think you'd be able to give her a better life than I could. Please, raise her as your own. Don't try to find or contact me. I am being deported to Colombia to live with my sister Juliana. I have only had Maritza in my arms for a few days. You'll be with her for a lifetime. I'm begging you to keep her. God bless you!_

_-Maria Ramos_

"I gotta find her mother..."

"She said not to, aren't your eyes working?" Dean asks condescendingly, and Blanca jumps, suddenly noticing he'd been right behind her for a while now.

"Well...we should at least turn poor baby Maritza into the authorities," Blanca mumbles while staring down at her sadly. "It's the right thing to do."

"Nope, we're gonna keep her," he decides. "You lost one, so she'll replace it. This is a miracle!"

"It's kidnapping," Blanca tells him.

"No, it's not! Besides, who would we be to turn down this needy lady and refuse to help her? She gave us permission. We got the runt we've always wanted, and she's got her life back. It's a win-win."

"We can't fight around her. I don't want her to get hurt whenever you're...blowing up at me."

Dean scoffs. "Just behave yourself, and I won't feel like killing you for being stupid! Of course I'm not gonna lay a cruel hand on the kid. She's ours."

"Okay," she gives in. She kisses Maritza's forehead cautiously. "Hello, Miss Maritza Diana Ramos-Flores-Juarez." She has to honor Karla somehow, so they share the same middle name-one of Karla's, at least. "I will always protect you, honey."

"She's got too many last names, pick one. Oh, I got it, Juarez."

"We're not married..."

"We will be!" he professed.

So she says goodbye to everyone she knows on the last day of high school. There is lots of hugging and crying between her and Karla at her graduation. Because he's in prison, she can only picture Diablo waving at her when Dean isn't watching and tears slide down her cheeks. She and Dean elope when she's seventeen and a half-he has somehow gotten her emancipated and therefore, she doesn't need parental consent. Only the two of them-plus Maritza as the flower girl and a priest friend of his-are in the wedding. She wanted a ceremony with all her friends and family, but he thought it'd be pointless. Everyone disapproves of them anyway, and Linda and Carlos, his very best friends, move to Arizona together, so he goes there, too, bringing Blanca and now two-year-old Maritza.

Arizona seems so far from home. Blanca's always going to miss New York. Her best friend Karla. Her mom Trina and stepdad Chad. Diablo-although she tries not to think about him too much. Hell, even the girl group she could've been a part of. Karla tried her hardest to include Blanca, she really did.

The only thing that keeps Blanca going now, is Maritza, a bright and happy little girl who's always talking about her day and dancing and splashing through rain puddles and trying on Blanca's makeup and wearing pink ribbons in her long, dark hair. He doesn't ever hurt her in front of Maritza.

Her daughter.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, MsSchneeheide, VeraRose19, Juliette45, and A Star In My Universe!**


	6. A Bit of Lightness

"They are both such stupid girls," Galina Reznikov comments and tucks short strands of her red hair behind her ears. "Gloria, pregnant again, comes to me crying about how her pig fucker of a boyfriend left her for the second time. She had Cecilia two years ago, left the child back with her mother and father when she visited them in Puerto Rico. Now Elena...she called up Milagros, asked if she'd mind taking in another granddaughter. I think if she can't take care of her kids, she shouldn't be having them. They need her more...but she always whines about wanting a man, too. I told her that her children come first and foremost. Plus, I suggested that if she's so desperate for male affections, just date Fahri, then, he won't knock her up willy-nilly and then leave her. Lourdes said the same things I did. What does Gloria do right after her twenty-first birthday bash? She just runs off with some other idiot who's a little too harsh with her. I can see it in him. Oh, and speaking of such things, that horrible mess of a man, Dean Juarez, caused quite a commotion last time he and Blanca were here...I warned her of him, but she ignored me...and skipped town! Fucking Arizona! All the way across the country! Either of them end up dead, well I'll obviously blame their boyfriends, but I wish they'd just listened to me!" Galina plops down on the stool in front of Karla while sighing. She adjusts her green apron over her dark blue and white dress. "Okay, my back hurts. I'm finished ranting."

Karla leans back on her hands and her legs hang off the counter. "Trust me, Galina, I've talked to them time and time again about this shit you're saying-"

"Language, Karla."

Karla rolls her eyes. "So, you're allowed to swear, but I'm not?" Galina quirks her eyebrow up questioningly at the young El Salvadoran, daring her to argue further. To be fair though, she'd make an excellent lawyer someday if she wanted to do that on top of teaching kindergarten to four and five-year-olds and Spanish to middle and high schoolers. "Sorry. Stuff. I've discussed it with them...and it just falls on deaf ears. I got a right mind to actually yell at Trina for not monitoring her daughter more carefully...and Lourdes, well we know that she's lectured Gloria plenty...but let's face it, Glo's just turned twenty-one, a year older than me...she's been doing whatever she wanted since she was eighteen and Lourdes can't really control her anymore. She wants to mess up her own life, we can't stop her, ya know? Let her learn the hard way, maybe. I just hope it doesn't kill her."

"She was like a little sister to me," Galina mumbles, shaking her head sadly and sniffling. "I can't imagine her...gone."

Karla smoothes out some wrinkles in her green and white plaid miniskirt. "Yeah, I felt the same about Blanca. I still do." Her voice cracks. "She's...she's in Arizona now with a toddler and that...god-awful husband who's...most likely abusin' her. I can't prove it, though, which is why I didn't tell Charles. I just really hope she and her little girl will get away from him or that he'll die somehow." Karla wipes her eyes, smudging her eyeliner a bit. She brushes a falling tear off her cheek.

"Maybe the Russian mafia will get him. Or we could hire a hit man..."

"We tried all that, remember? The asshole left the state and fuckin' Carlos Litvack and Linda Ferguson got 'em all arrested and deported," Karla grumbles.

"That's right...but I'm still in contact with the boss. They'll get out soon, and Ganya will be able to sniff out both those motherfuckers, Dean and Arturo."

Karla smirks and brushes her bangs to one side. "Yeah...hey, you didn't care when I just cursed twice. I dropped the F bomb...and the A bomb."

"You're angry. You're cussing out people who deserve it, not just using bad words in conversation. It's alright, honey."

"Thanks. Hey...don't ya think it's weird that not only have the girls ruined their lives, but the boys who could've been their significant others fell into bad habits right after they left, too?" Karla wonders aloud. "First it was Diablo with his armed robbery, now Fahri's gone and become Lee Burley's drug dealer! At least that's what Alex says..."

Galina huffs out a breath of disappointment. "They seem to be coping terribly! They were never even _with_ the girls!"

"It's just so sad," Karla comments. "Still dumb, though. You don't see _us_ doing that!"

"I know! Alright, I start work in a few." Galina stands up and jerks her thumb over her shoulder. "Get off my counter."

"Yes, ma'am," Karla says jokingly. She jumps to the floor and then steadies herself. "I'm glad we vented to each other."

"So am I. We needed to."

Karla yanks her black crop top down past her belly button since it had ridden up a little. _Love_ is printed on it in white lettering with matching-colored hearts adorning the word. She leaves the store just as nine-year-old Nicky Nichols walks in. The blonde girl and the young Hispanic woman share a hug. "Nice seein' ya, Nicky. Have a good day, alright?"

"Gracias, I will, Karla! You too. You're still the best babysitter ever!" Nicky's cherubic grin grows even wider as she says this. "Oh, and I wanna wear skirts just like you when I'm older. I really _love _your outfit...and your hair in the half pony...and your makeup...and your big silver hoops!"

"Aw, thanks, kid! You're too sweet." Karla smiles at Nicky, ruffles her wild hair, and pats her cheek before walking off.

"So are you!" Nicky calls back at the college student. She appears to be lovestruck as she walks into Galina's Russian Market. "She's so pretty, Red," Nicky gushes.

"Yes she is," Galina agrees. "I thought Tiffany was your favorite, though?"

Nicky wrinkles her nose. "Nah, 'cause she got a boyfriend. She and Nathan kiss in front of me and the other girls sometimes. It's nasty! Karla doesn't do that. She's my kind 'a woman. Independent and all, doesn't need a man!"

Galina chuckles. "She has a boyfriend, too, though..."

"Yeah, but they don't make out in front of us. I've never even seen the dude. She's just mentioned him when Lorna asked. Brook started makin' kissing noises and teasin' her and Michelle said they should get married, and Lorna started planning their wedding...but Karla just acted all shy about it! I hung back with Daya, Poussey, Maria, Carmen, and Ramona, since they're almost three and weren't being so silly. Even our other babysitters, Lida and Tiffany, were getting excited!"

"Oh, wow," Red murmurs. "I'm surprised Franny doesn't just watch Lorna on her own, they're sisters!"

"She always wants a playdate with me. Since we were in first grade, we hit it off." Nicky snaps her fingers. "Like that!"

"Aw, that's nice."

"Also, Franny's just three years older than us! Her mommy wouldn't let her be in charge of us, no way! It ain't _The Babysitter's Club_! Besides that, I don't listen to a bossy twelve-year-old. She's a kid, like me."

"I see."

"Lorna was caught digging in both Karla's and Lida's purses for their dark red lipsticks. They were a little peeved at first, but helped Lorna put it on, just so she could see herself with it."

"She's nine!"

Nicky shrugs. "Eh, I don't blame her. Girls our age wanna grow up."

"Well, just not too fast."

"Karla babysat for just me and Brook recently. God, that kid is soooo annoying!" Nicky complains while rolling her eyes. "Seven years old, and already a fuckin' math nerd!"

"Nicky!" Galina exclaims, astonished at her choice of words. "Watch your mouth, little girl. Where on earth did you even hear that word from?"

"It doesn't matter," Nicky says sheepishly. "I just thought it was normal, what grownups say. I overhear my parents fighting all the time."

Galina's heart goes out to her. "Well, malyshka, I'm sorry you have to listen to that, but you're not an adult. You shouldn't use bad language. What, are you copping an attitude with me already?"

"It's just me expressing my freedom of speech." Nicky folds her arms over her chest and raises an eyebrow.

Galina tosses her hands in the air as more customers come in and look at menus. "I can't argue with that."

"Oh, Theresa, you're about to pop! Any day now, huh?"

Theresa gives Carol Chapman a dirty look. "I'm only seven months along. I'm not some balloon, okay?"

"I know! I was just saying..."

Theresa puts her hand in Carol's face. "Cierra la boca, anciana."

**Shut your mouth, old lady.**

"Disrespectful on two counts!" Carol's husband Bill jumps in, but Theresa just flips him off. Galina has to smile. Nicky cracks up.

"Do you have a name for her yet?" Galina asks pleasantly as Carol and Bill walk away, confused.

Theresa nods with a prideful beam. "Marisol. Sea and sun. I was at the beach when I thought of it."

Nicky gives her a thumbs up. "Nice!"

"It's pretty," Alison Basara murmurs.

"Gracias," Theresa tells them. "It's also so I can hopefully call her Marisolita Fajita!"

"Ohhh, like the white people say Hannah Banana, right?" seven-year-old Cindy Hayes asks.

Theresa nods and pulls at her hair bun. "Exactly."

"Well, shit, then I can call this one Daya Papaya!" Aleida jiggles her two-year-old daughter in her arms and then sets the toddler on her hip. "That motherfucker left me and his own kid, so I'm back on the market for dating Leon or Cesar...or Rick Hopper, I guess, but he's my last choice." She'd been on-and-off with them all since junior year, tried to settle down with a whole other man so people would stop calling her a _puta_, and she had a baby with this guy, but he apparently turned out to be an asshole. She never had a good mother telling her the right things to do, but swearing in front of children and putting herself before her daughter and coming into the store smelling like smoke are three things Galina Reznikov absolutely hates. She's glad Lillian Hayes is on the same page about at least one of those.

"Excuse me, there are kids here!" Lillian hisses while covering Cindy's and Joy's ears and pulling her daughters close to her sides.

Galina nods in agreement. "Mm-hm. Speaking of which, I wonder where mine are."

Aleida shrugs. "I wouldn't know."

"Yuri was supposed to bring Vasily and Maxsim in today after their rugby practice...he was looking after them since their father's too lazy."

"He probably foolin' around like frat boys do."

"Oh, I hope not..."

_"Por_ favor, I was kidding, he can't even drink yet! Anyway, I need somebody to watch her for me tonight." Aleida kisses the top of Daya's head. "Dayanara needs a father figure since she don't got her bio one no more."

"Ga-ga!" Daya interrupts while reaching for Galina. "_Liiiiinaaaa_?"

"Hello, missy," she greets the little girl in Aleida's arms and pokes her nose, which makes Daya giggle. "How are you?"

Daya just smiles. "Aleida...you shouldn't be going out on any dates. Your main focus should be your child," Lila Washington scolds her. Her husband James has their tiny human Poussey sitting on his shoulders, but as soon as she squeals Nicky's name, her father sets her down and lets her run-or rather, waddle-on short, stubby legs to Galina's secret favorite girl.

"Hey, chickadee," Nicky greets her and bends down to give Poussey a hug. The blonde girl is careful as she picks the toddler up and sits on a chair with her.

"Yo, yo, yo!"

"Ayiyiyi!" Daya responds to Poussey's gibberish and both little ones start giggling together, which makes the adults exchange grins. Even Aleida seems amused.

That is, until Lila clears her throat and gives her a stern expression. "So, back to what I was sayin'-"

Aleida purses her lips and cocks her head to one side. "Yeah, yeah, I heard ya. I get what you talkin' about and all, but these ain't like random dudes I'm jumpin' in bed with...and I'm so done cryin' over that loser, ready to move on now, it's been like several weeks!" Daya hooks her bitsy index finger through one of Aleida's gold hoops and pulls slightly. "Ow!" Aleida groans through gritted teeth, curses in Spanish under her breath, and pulls Daya's small hand away from her jewelry. "She thinks my earrings are those things the kids hang on at the playground. You see what I mean, though? Mami needs a break." She glances around, appearing somewhat panicked. "So, would someone _por favor_ take her?"

"I understand that, but as long as you'll make more time for your daughter-"

"Why am I listening to somebody who got pregnant when she was in the middle of achieving her art history major and in college the first two years of her kid's life?" Aleida puts her hand in Lila's face. "Adios, tonta! I'll ask Diane Ford or Alex Vause...Dayanara can play with Ashley-Katherine while Mommy has some fun."

Lila glares at Aleida. "_Puta_, you didn't even finish high school!" The young Puerto Rican woman makes her stormy exit with her middle finger raised high in the air.

"Oh..." Eleven-year-old Piper scoffs as she makes her way to the counter with Lorna. "Such ghetto drama, right?" Joy gives her an incredulous stare, but says nothing. "What? That's what my parents call it. We had to leave as soon as things got loud, but we came back! We were sure there would be a physical fight!" When Lillian isn't looking, Joy flips Piper off, but the blonde just ignores her.

"Yeah!" Lorna pipes up. "My daddy was gonna call the police and me and Franny were so scared and my mommy said this is why we don't stop in this neighborhood too much, but we love coming here after church!" She points at the menu. "Can we get pirozhkis, Red?"

Galina nods. "Of course. Also, please tell your families that they don't need to worry. Aleida is all talk, you both know that, and she's hurt...and Lila was just defending herself...and she was right on that Aleida should take a step back from romance since Daya's just two years old!"

"Okay," they mumble.

"Can I babysit, Theresa?" Alison wants to know. "Sure, I'm twelve, but I'm good with little ones. I promise! I help my big sister Layla...and she and her husband are trying for a kid."

"Oh, me too, I'm with Allie, except I'm eleven. I'm tired of being under someone else's care when I'm home alone!" Michelle jumps in.

"Sure! I'm so lucky to have a bunch of babysitters already!" Theresa exclaims. "Thanks, girls."

"You're welcome!" the two reply in unison.

Diane, Charles, Alex, and little Ashley-Katherine-or Katie for short-make their appearances next, and Galina finally doesn't feel like the oldest person in the room at age forty-because she's not. Charles is forty-two while Diane is forty-three. Nicky hands Poussey to her daddy and then races toward Alex with a hundred-watt smile on her angelic, chubby-cheeked face. "Oh my god, I'm so happy to see you!" she exclaims.

"Hey, there, petunia in the cute blue dress!" Alex winds her arms around Nicky and picks her up off the ground a little bit. "Kinda matches the ends of my hair. How you been?"

"Great...but I miss you bunches! I _adore _the rocker chick look, by the way. Fishnet long-sleeved shirt under the band tee, ultra cool!"

Alex's grin touches her ears almost. Galina just about gets tears in her eyes watching them interact. "Aww, kiddo, thanks...I miss you too. Tell me some fun stories."

"Well, you missed a show just now...which I'll have to repeat to Karla later, but..." They continue talking, but it's indistinct since Galina is now paying attention to making her famous piroshkis.

Galina knows that Alex had been Nicky's favorite babysitter for a while, but she never mentioned it since Les and Marka Nichols banned their daughter from being around the teenage lesbian once she was out of the closet at age fifteen four years ago. So, for Nicky to see Alex, it has to be in places where the Nicholses would never go. Unfortunately, Alex and her family had no idea that the Chapman parents and Joe Morello would be there today, too. Stansie Morello doesn't mind Alex sitting for her girls and six-year-old Mikey, but Joe's a dumb bigot who rules the roost, and what he says goes. After getting their treats, Lorna, Franny, Mikey, Piper, Cal, and Danny follow their parents out of Galina's store. "Oh, that's just not right," Alison mutters.

Diane must have the same thoughts about Nicky and Alex hanging out, since she's frowning as she and Charles stride up to the counter, hand in hand, while Diane carries their daughter Ashley-Katherine with her free arm, balancing the little girl on her hip, pudgy brown legs wrapped securely around the brunette's waist and teensy-weensy fingers clutching onto her Friendly's uniform. "We came here, because we just knew the place was packed. Alex really needed this...she wanted to see Nicky. They are so dumb," Diane grumbles. "When I confronted them, standing up for my sweet girl, they told me it was like having a nineteen-year-old boy there alone with their precious daughters."

"Oh, Christ, I'm sorry to hear that," Galina apologizes.

"Ay dios mío, wow, mama," Theresa mutters.

"That's kinda what _we_ said!" Charles informs her.

"Oh, you'd feel uncomfortable too if it was your kid!" Diane mimics a haughty voice, alternating between high and low pitches, perfectly imitating Carol, Bill, Les, Marka, and Joe. "Seriously, those exact words are what they tried to pull on Charles and me! I'm just like...Alex is nowhere near a dude! She's the most wonderful teenager ever. I'm pissed...but at least Alex can take care of the other girls..." Diane beams, and so does Galina.

Although she feels sorry for them that they can rarely interact with their former babysitter, Galina is overjoyed that her daughter figure often gets to spend time with Alex. She's shocked the other parents don't rat her out to her mother and father, though. She knows Carol loves to gossip, especially to Marka, but exposing a nine year old's secret friendship with an older teenage girl who's like her mentor, seems like an incredibly low blow. Galina hopes Carol won't ever stoop to that level. She would hate for Nicky to be punished in any way, especially for something that shouldn't even be a problem with anyone-even if people, including herself, are just getting used to those who aren't straight. It's the early nineties, after all. Alex had been scared to come out, but her mother is accepting. The girl cried tears of joy. Then again, Diane is a white woman married to Charles, a black man. Aleida's fine with any race, and Gloria is best friends with an Arabian guy. Times are changing, and Galina is embracing it with open arms. She had, after all, started wearing jeans in Russia when she was a factory worker under her now ex-husband and boss, Dmitri, twenty years ago. The jeans fad was sparked by Pavel, Dmitri's brother and Galina's former man, but he gave up on it when people started to go missing, namely Galina's best friend and co-worker in the factory, Nadhezda, and her boyfriend Kostya. She has never forgotten any of them. Even though she left Pavel so angrily for quitting, she still feels a strong, sexual desire whenever she thinks of him. She wishes he'd been the one to take her to America, but then again, she would've never had her sons without Dmitri. As unloving and hamsterish that idiot was, she wouldn't trade her boys for the world.

Diane's voice drops to a whisper. "Alex recently met her birth dad at some Death Maiden concert. He...is...a...total...sleazebag," she tells Galina, Lila, James, and Theresa through gritted teeth, and they gasp all together in shock. Lillian is listening in too, but she's also busy watching her daughters and Poussey, who they, including Alison and Michelle, just enjoy fawning over because she's so adorable.

"What happened?" Theresa asks.

"Sorry for butting in, but can I hold her, Mrs. Ford? Please?" Alison eagerly holds her arms out for the toddler. "You look tired, anyway...you both kinda do."

"Yes, sweetheart, you definitely can. I was up half the night...home late from my job, didn't even change. I fell into bed, I was so exhausted." Diane carefully removes little Katie's hands from her dark blue work shirt and her husband unwinds the tiny legs and Katie is soon whimpering softly as she's being moved. They lift her up a little further so her face is between them, and then they kiss her on either side of her cheeks.

"Sorry, Katie, but you kept Daddy up since five this morning." Charles yawns, and Diane does, too. "Do you want to go to Allie now?"

Katie pouts. "I wanna play. You and Mama swing me again!" So they do, they hoist her up between them, holding each of her hands, and swing her back and forth. "Yaaaay!" she cheers and then giggles. She's eventually okay playing with Alison and the rest of the kids, and Lillian joins the adults.

"As I was saying...Alex saw and spoke to Lee Burley for the first time," Diane mutters. She swallows hard before continuing. "My baby introduced herself to that deadbeat washed-up star. That disgusting a-hole actually said he could've...had...sex with her...since he...wouldn't have known she was...his daughter."

"I wanted to go back there to his ratty basement and punch the daylights out of him!" Charles declares.

"Yeah, I felt like doing that too...but Alex told us they'd already left for some concert halfway around the world...like Paris or something. I'm glad his band is about to fail miserably. Screw him!" Diane hisses.

"That pig-fucker," Galina says in a hushed voice, too low for the children to hear. "Your little girl didn't deserve that."

"How awful of him!" Lillian chimes in.

"Eew, gross! Ugh, poor Alex," Theresa adds.

"I know, right? We should take her out for a ladies' night...cheer her up. Of course we'd invite Karla, Aleida, and Layla along...get the ol' gang back together, or, almost all of it..." Lila trails off. Her anger towards Aleida must have dissipated. "Would Alex be okay with that?"

"Good idea, baby," James compliments her, and she beams up at him proudly.

Diane nods. "Sure! She needs some nice friends her age...Tiffany wasn't always that kind to her, the rest of the women she chills with are in their thirties or forties...I'd say she has an old soul, but she does need an evening on the town, and you gals would be fun for her to hang out with."

"What y'all talkin' about?"

They turn to face Karla, who has returned from God only knows where. Galina doesn't notice her until she speaks, as the others tower over her. "Ladies' night!" Lila and Theresa answer her at the same time, and Karla cheers.

A little dark-haired girl that Galina has never seen before leans against Karla shyly. "Oh! This is Shani, she's seven," Karla introduces her. "She's new and I'm watching her today." She looks down at Shani. "You wanna say hi to everyone?"

"Yeah," Shani whispers in an Egyptian accent. She's so cute, going up to all of the patrons and waving at them with a huge smile on her face. Galina returns the gesture, obviously.

Galina's sons and Vasily's best friend, Lida Chekova, eventually join the children. Layla arrives soon after. Galina doesn't really approve Layla's choice of romantic partner either, since he has a violent streak. She hopes he's never harmed a hair on Layla's head, but he's always been getting into bad fights with people at college over their religion. Yuri stays away from him in school, much to Galina's relief. She's protective of her oldest son, seeing that he's just nineteen and in a fraternity with bigger, older men that could beat him up. She didn't even want him to join one, as hazing is a thing, and he has claustrophobia and is quite sensitive, but he's grown up now. She can't stop him. Every time she sees him, he's an inch taller. She's relieved that eight-year-old Maxsim and fourteen-year-old Vasily haven't reached her height of five-foot-five yet, although Vasily's getting there, even sporting a mustache. She hugs her children one by one, and then Lida.

"Ay dios mío, you're absolutely glowin'!" Karla squeals while exchanging a hug with Theresa and giving her bump a quick peck. "I cannot wait to meet Marisol!"

"Me neither...I'm sick of bein' pregnant!" Theresa looks around at Karla, Lila, Diane, Galina, Layla, and Lillian. "Could y'all help me that day? Imma need a lot of support, and I know y'all except Karla have pushed out newborns before! I'm a first time mama!"

"Sure!" they all tell her in unison.

"I love babies and children! _Gracias_ for inviting me!" Karla claps her hands and grins eagerly.

"You're one of my best friends, K, so obviously I'd ask you to be there!"

"Aw, T, you're sweet." Karla puts her hand on her heart.

The young women beam at each other. "Honestly Karla, I'd do the same for you. We all would!"

"Well, I'm waiting like ten years or so...Ramón hasn't even popped the question yet! Who knows if he's the guy." Karla shrugs. She turns to Alison. "Girl, I love your rainbow tye-dye shirt paired with those bright pink pants! They match your hijab perfectly!"

Alison beams proudly. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

Nicky leaves Alex and squeezes Karla's middle, and Alison does the same thing, sandwiching Katie between them. Michelle, Cindy, and Joy join their group hug and then Poussey toddles to Karla. She wraps her little arms around Karla's legs. Nicky beckons Alex and Lida forward. "Hey, join the circle!" she tells the bespectacled brunette and the blonde. "This is for all our babysitters...even though you're just like my big sister now, Alex!"

So Lida and Alex do.

"Come on, Shani!" Nicky waves over the little Egyptian girl, and she, too, runs up to them all, squeezes herself in beside Nicky, and cuddles up to Karla.

"Aww, girls, why all the love? I appreciate it so much!"

"You were sad, so we wanted to cheer you up!" Michelle lets Karla know.

"I'm not anymore, don't worry about me, little charges." Karla tousles Poussey's hair and leaves a lipstick kiss on Katie's cheek.

"That's good. What about you, Alex?" Nicky wonders aloud. "Lida?"

"Well, I'm fine, but I do enjoy hugs from my favorite girls!" Alex exclaims. "Thanks for asking!"

"I'm good too, you're all so precious!" Lida adds.

"Are you sure?" Alison inquires.

"Yes!" the young women say in unison.

Through her overexcited smile and brightened eyes, as genuine as they probably are, Galina can tell Karla is thinking two of her best girls are truly missing out on everything...for scumbags. She doesn't have to read minds to figure that one out.

She sighs softly, shakes her head, fills a plate with piroshkis, and brings them to the girls. _You just can't save everyone_, she thinks, while she's giving them a smile.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, A Star in my Universe, MsSchneeheide, Juliette45, and VeraRose19!**


	7. Fresh Start

**Merry Christmas to those of you who celebrate, and Happy Holidays to everyone in general! Something everyone's been waiting for, I think...**

**Thank you for beta'ing, MsSchneeheide!**

**Warning: Some abuse**

After his stint in prison, Diablo is twenty-five and married to a woman named Keighlyn, who would tell him and all her friends-especially Tiffany-wild stories such as her being invited to be on Oprah in Chicago and win everything in the Christmas show. It isn't until Oprah quits, that everyone stops believing her. She breeds rabbits and sells Arbonne until she no longer has the energy to take care of herself. She's also pregnant as a result of rape. She bottles her pain inside and laughs a lot, but Diablo knows it's fake. He has told her about Blanca before, and she wants to meet her. By the time Keighlyn's in labor, she looks extremely sick and too frail to push out her baby. Diablo knows she isn't going to make it, but he doesn't want to give up hope. He wheels her to the maternity ward and orders the doctors to help her. She'll need a C section, she's so weak. After the doctors pull the baby out of her, she's a little drugged from the anesthesia. After they stitch her up, he looks at his wife with tears in his eyes.

"Diablo," she says in a raspy whisper. "I...I want you...to promise me...something..."

"Sure, anything, Keigh," he says and then kisses her hands that he's holding.

"Take care of our son...name him...Laronne...and find that girl...heal her...love her...like you loved...me..."

Diablo squeezes Keighlyn's hands. "I will. Te amo."

"Good...bye...my...angel..." she says very quietly. Diablo puts his hands over her eyes and shuts them while trembling with sobs.

_He didn't love her enough, _he thinks. _He also failed in protecting Blanca. __Couldn't he just save at least _somebody_?_

A nurse hands him the newborn baby. The dark-skinned boy isn't even his, but Diablo will love him all the same. He cuddles Laronne to his chest while crying on the seat next to Keighlyn-or her corpse, unfortunately.

"Hey, little man, I'm your daddy. Your mommy's up in heaven."

Laronne is still wailing at the top of his lungs, but he soon calms down when Diablo feeds him a bottle. He then takes care of the paperwork and bureaucracy. "Aw, buddy...I guess it's time to go home now. Let's get moving." He kisses the top of Laronne's head. "You and me against the world, sport."

* * *

Blanca finally gives birth to a baby girl when she's twenty-seven and she's long learned to protect her belly from Dean's blows. Their second daughter, Raiza Adilene Rosalia Juarez, comes into the world when their oldest is twelve. Blanca's trapped in her abusive marriage for a total of eight years, but she's been tangled in a loveless relationship since she was almost sixteen.

Now thirty-one and growing sick and tired of the beatings and the other things her children had to witness, she's had plenty of time to come up with a foolproof plan to escape. She's never tried before since he'll get suspicious.

"Blanca, I want to you make sure that the steaks are medium-rare for my friends and I, and remember to vacuum the floors again. I'm not having my house be a complete pigsty!"

"Yes, Dean," Blanca replies.

"Now, I have something to give you before I leave." Dean presents Blanca with a box. She sighs as he slips a gold bracelet around her wrist. He kisses the black-and-blue bruise. "I'm so sorry."

It's the same routine. She knows it inside and out. He'd give her a wound, he'd apologize, she'd forgive him, then she'd give him a new excuse to take his anger out on her.

"It's okay. You're stressed out from your job, that's all. I understand." Blanca rubs his shoulders gently.

"You'd do anything for me, huh?" Dean lifts her hair from her neck and gives her a hickey. She moans like he wants her to and promises herself that if he ever hits her again, today will be the last day of it.

"Mm-hm." She shivers when she feels his breath behind her. His hands slip up her shirt and he grabs her breasts roughly. She bites her lip and tries not to wince.

"You have such a sexy body."

"Thank you."

He presses her to the counter and gestures to the lump in his pants. She knows what she has to do. She kneels down and unzips his pants carefully. She pulls out his erection and closes her mouth over it. He gags her and then releases inside her mouth. Once she stands up and adjusts his pants, he starts bellowing in her face.

"You can't fucking do anything right, you whore! Woman, I shouldn't have to tell you what to do! You should know what I expect from you!" He pushes her into a chair and she falls backwards. She reaches around the floor for something, anything, to defend herself with, but she has nothing. He just keeps kicking her. She doesn't scream, doesn't cry, she knows if she does anything but act natural, he'll be suspicious.

He leaves her and the door slams shut.

It's over. She's finished being abused, finished with the kids having to hear their dad hurt their mom daily, and finished feeling worthless. The girls come downstairs cautiously.

"He hit you again, didn't he, Mom?" her sixteen-year-old asks in a grave tone.

Blanca sits up slowly and stares at her daughters. Her youngest walks over to her. "Mama, I'll kiss your owies." Raiza pecks Blanca's cheeks and forehead and hugs her.

"Pack your things, babies," she orders in a soft, wavering voice. "We're getting out of here before he returns. I've had enough." Blanca slowly gets up and holds Raiza. Her eldest daughter, Maritza, goes up ahead of them and the three of them begin to gather their stuff. They put their belongings into three suitcases and Blanca calls a cab to pick them up. She puts on sunglasses to cover her black eye, concealer to hide the bruises on her forehead and cheeks, and after cleaning the cut on her mouth, she applies red lipstick. She rushes the driver and looks around worriedly for any sign of Dean. They have leftover chilaquiles for on the road, and a cab picks them up five minutes before Dean comes back. When his car passes them, all three of them duck their heads. It's a close call.

"Where to?" the driver asks her.

"The Sky Harbor International Airport."

"Where are we going?" Maritza wants to know.

Blanca thinks up a great idea. She and her best friend Karla lived someplace far away when she was younger, and she wants to find her again. She wants to rekindle their friendship and pick up where they left off. She wants to cry in Karla's arms and apologize and tell her she was right, she told Blanca so. There's a one in a million chance she will ever see Karla again, but it can't hurt to try. The same goes for her mom and that handsome Satan worshipper from so long ago-_what was his name again? Oh right…Diablo. He'd always been sweet on her and seemed to care about her deeply. _She smiles to herself softly. _Dario Zuniga_. While stuck with Dean, she would always replay memories of Diablo in her head. _The devil, simply an angel who fell from heaven. _She wishes to reconnect with them, too.

"Queens," she says quietly. "We're going to Queens, New York."

"Where's that?" Raiza asks and crinkles her brow cutely.

"It's on the other side of the country. It's seven here in Arizona, but it's nine over there."

"How long would it take us to get there?" Maritza wonders aloud. The cab parks at the curb of the airport. Blanca shushes her girls as they get their things out of the cab and the trunk. She doesn't want to give out any more information, as the driver could be pals with Dean. Everyone's friends with Dean.

"About four and a half hours," Blanca replies a while later. "I'll rent an apartment, get a job, and then we can start our new and better lives."

"What if Papá comes back?" Raiza worries. "We're all gone."

"He'll know we're missing. The house is a mess, Mamá. God knows if you left the water running while doing the dishes," Maritza adds.

"Girls, we can't think about him right now. The most important thing is getting out of here as fast as possible before his mind even registers that we've run away." Blanca hands their tickets to the agent, gives him their bags, and heads towards their gate. It's only then that she realizes her hands are shaking. She has to keep her feet moving so she doesn't fall to the floor.

"Mom...your ring," Maritza reminds her before they sit down at their gate.

"Gracias, bebé." Blanca twists the silver band off her finger and looks at it scornfully. "I'll throw this awful piece of trash right in the garbage." She tosses it in the basket without a second glance, and it's like being let out of a prison cell. She sells her expensive bracelet and their cell phones from him to get household items for their apartment. She's stolen Dean's money to save up so she could rent an apartment in Queens.

They talk about random things to get their minds off Dean.

"So, I really want an etruscan onyx GranCabrio," Maritza says with a small chuckle.

"That would be nice for all of us to have," Blanca comments. "We'll just have to learn to drive first."

"Not me. I'm four and too little for a car. I like pink, not black," Raiza pipes up. She takes her Esmeralda doll out of her backpack and brushes her hair. "When I grow up, I'm gonna be a princess like my dolly! I'm gonna dress in all purple."

"Esmeralda was a gypsy, not a princess..." Blanca smiles. "You'll be a sweet little _princesa_, though._"_

"I want to be a photographer and vlogger when I'm older," Maritza says thoughtfully. "Maybe I'll fall in love with a celebrity. Or some Wall Street dude. Perhaps he'll take me in a helicopter as a date…"

"I thought you hated men," Blanca says.

"Ew! Boys have cooties!" Raiza holds her nose.

This makes Maritza and Blanca laugh.

"Flores, party of three," the announcer says, and they board the airplane. Blanca clutches her green card in her hand and kisses it for good luck. A few minutes later, they're off, with Raiza in between Blanca and Maritza. They all go to sleep, and when they wake up, they're in Queens, New York.

Blanca carries a tired Raiza off the flight and Maritza helps her get their suitcases. They take a cab to a cheap studio apartment. It's a fixer-upper, and Blanca has no problem renovating it, as she's a master at decorating houses. Apartments are no different. They have their place, and they're happy. All they need to do is fill it with furniture, pretty pillows, warm blankets, food, water, more clothes, and cute wall hangings to make their new home look nice. For now, since it's so late and they're ready to drop, Blanca gets them takeout at Storky's and they plan to eat it on the way home. Luckily, they'd also packed sleeping bags and pillows, so dozing on the floor won't be so uncomfortable.

They enjoy looking at the beautiful sights as the cab travels through the areas in New York. It all still looks the same, at night, at least. Twinkling lights around the streets signal that it's dark and time for bed.

The cab stops at their apartment and they get off. The girls are silent while they walk to it with bags in hand. Blanca opens it and lets her daughters inside. They prepare themselves to go to sleep with their toiletries they'd taken, and then Blanca and Maritza lay out their sleeping bags and pillows. Then, they set up a makeshift bed for little Raiza inside the largest suitcase they had bought with them and lay her on soft clothes. They don't want her to be grumpy in the morning from tossing and turning all night.

* * *

The next day, they buy everything they need and Blanca has a U-Haul bring in a pull-out couch, but that's it. She has no idea how she had succeeded so well in enrolling her daughters in school, a decent public school, at that. Maritza hates shopping for new clothes at thrift shops since most of them are hideous. Blanca feels so bad, but that's all she can get so she doesn't have to worry about high prices. She can barely afford the cutest outfits Maritza manages to find and everything else like textbooks and school IDs, but she does it.

The store owner stares at her in her gray sweater and dull orange skirt. Her hair's matted from the flight, and she has yet to brush it. She puts all of her items in a shopping cart and wheels it to the cash register. She takes out her credit card and he tries to scan it, but it's denied.

"You should have brought cash with you," he says as she sifts through her purse.

"I spent it all on the apartment," she mumbles in a low voice so he can't hear her. She looks at him suggestively. "I could do something for you if you do me a favor in return."

"What is that?"

"Come a little closer," she whispers and curls her index finger toward herself. She licks her own lips and starts to unbutton her sweater. It reveals a white camisole, and he comes around the register. "You know, if you let me get this stuff for free, I could totally suck you off."

The owner's eyes widen. "I'm sorry, ma'am...I can't let you do this..."

"Yet your boner disagrees with you," Blanca says and pinches the tent in his pants.

"Fuck..."

"Yeah, buddy, you're playing my game now."

"You're lucky this is a small store, or I would be arrested," he groans. She pulls his pants down and tries not to gag when she swallows his seed. She flicks her tongue in and out for a while until he finishes jacking off.

After she takes everything with her, she rinses out her mouth. Maritza shifts Raiza on her hip and takes two dollars and seventy-five cents out of her jeans pocket. "For the bus back to our place."

"Got it."

"Ew, Mamá, I cannot believe you just-"

"My credit card didn't work."

The bus pulls up in front of them and they step onto it. Blanca drops the money into the driver's hand and then goes to the very back. It's cozy in the back, and the girls follow her. It's the night before school starts, and Blanca is going to set out to find a job, hopefully a caregiver for old people, like she was before-she despises it, but she's used to it and does it very well-or an advocate for people trying to gain legal entrance into the country like she's forever dreamed of being. She's always had a fighting spirit. She can go with being a chef or waitress, too. Her first priority, though, is to keep the kids in school without anyone finding out they're going to be on welfare.

They sit on the worn out couch they'd bought at a garage sale. She holds up a single cellphone. "This is for us to share, but only in case of emergencies."

"What if I make friends and I want to call them for a homework assignment explanation?" Maritza asks.

"That counts as an emergency. Anything else like talking can be done when you're in school."

"Got it."

Blanca lays out Raiza's outfit for school the next morning while Maritza chooses her own. She notices their blank looks. "What's up, girls?" she asks in a concerned voice.

"What if they don't like me?" Raiza blurts out.

"Oh, I'm sure they will!" Maritza assures her. "My question was, what are you gonna do when we're in school?"

"I'll look for job openings in the area. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You girls should get yourselves cleaned up from the flight. I even bought some lotion and soap so we can make our faces glow. That's gonna be after the shower, though. Who's first?"

"Me!" Raiza shouts.

"No! You'll use up all the hot water!" Maritza hollers and runs to catch her baby sister. They crash into each other and Maritza accidentally knocks Raiza over, which makes the little girl cry.

Blanca stops opening the miniature refrigerator that she has pizza from Pizza Hut and water, stored in. The food has gone cold. She rushes to Raiza's side and gives Maritza a reproving look.

"Be careful of your sister!"

"Lo siento, Mamá."

"Mama, it hurts!"

"Where, baby?"

Raiza points to her knee and Blanca kisses the spot. "All better?"

"Yep!"

The shower water turns on. "Come on, Raiza, we can share."

Blanca smiles and hands Raiza to Maritza. "Gracias, darling."

"De nada."

"This water can't decide between being a desert and snow!" Maritza complains and Raiza screeches every few seconds.

"Take a fast shower," Blanca advises them. After just a day of this, her head is pounding. She doesn't like the living conditions either, but it's better than being around _him_. She takes out the pizza and heats it up. When their shower sounds like it's over, she brings out two pairs of pajamas from the cart and tosses them into the bathroom.

"Don't look at me!" Maritza snaps.

Blanca rolls her eyes. "I can't even see you. Just dry yourself and your sister and then get jammied up. Pizza will be ready soon."

"Yay, pizza!" Raiza says excitedly.

"Microwaved dinners ain't that bad," Maritza agrees.

Blanca doesn't want to say it, but she's getting frustrated with the microwave. It keeps stopping every thirty seconds, no matter how high she sets it. She'll have to speak to the landlord about that. It takes her one hour just to make a supposedly simple meal for three.

Her face softens when she sees her children all ready and freshly showered. "I'll take a shower when you girls are in bed."

"Cool. Looks good, Mom." Maritza smiles broadly. She helps Blanca cut the pizza into three equal parts. They sit at the small table and make sure not to move. The creaking of the floors and the table makes them very cautious.

Raiza takes a few bites of her pizza. "Yummy!"

"I'm glad you like it, girls."

After dinner, Blanca takes the cushions off the pull-out couch and sets up the bed. It's a rather large couch, so it'll fit all three of them, and then some. Raiza tries to jump on the bed, but is disappointed that the springs aren't bouncy. She plops down and lets out a loud cry of pain.

Maritza chews on her lip. "Well, now you know not to do _that _again."

"I guess that's why they gave away such an expensive couch," Blanca comments. "I hope it's more comfortable than the floor."

"Me too." Maritza crawls up on the bed and curls up on one side of it. She lays her head down on a small, lumpy pillow and covers herself up with the two thin sheets and the thick comforter. "It is, a little...we might have neck kinks in the morning. Let's roll over from time to time."

"Okay," Raiza says agreeably. "Nighty-night, Mamá!"

"Buenos noches, sweetie pies." Blanca embraces both of them and gives them kisses. The scene before her makes her want to cry. Maritza's holding Raiza as they sleep, and Blanca snuggles next to them. She wraps her arms around the both of them and feels Maritza squeeze her hands.

**Good night**

Their sleep is peaceful, despite the winds howling outside and the bed being stiff. They only wake up once in the middle of the night, because Raiza has a nightmare. Then, Blanca silently cries to herself as she thinks of _him _pulling her up by her hair and tossing her across the room for breaking a dish because he scared her.

The next morning, they wake up without the sun's bright rays shining on them. Blanca's used to getting up at the crack of dawn, since _he _made her get up that early every single morning, to make him breakfast and lunch before work. She stretches and yawns. It's nice not having a heavy hand on her, for once.

"Good morning, babies," she half sings. "Wake up, my little ones..."

"_Mo-om_..." Maritza says groggily.

"It's too dark!" Raiza adds.

"You chicas gotta get ready for school, y tengo que preparar nuestro desayuno y tus almuerzos...you girls can have five dollars each for lunch."

**and I gotta make our breakfast and your lunches**

The girls know a little bit of their mother's first language, but they mostly speak English with Blanca and to each other since she was never allowed to teach them much Spanish. She thinks maybe Maritza educated Raiza on some phrases and sentences, but that's about it. She's happy that Maritza has chosen Spanish as one of her elective courses, both back in Arizona and here in New York.

They rub their eyes open. Blanca gives them their clothes and when they get dressed, they eat cereal, strawberries, and bananas for breakfast. She studies the kindergarten and high school handbooks since she finally has time to look at them.

Maritza brushes her hair out after she eats, and Blanca combs Raiza's hair after Maritza's done with the brush. She makes Maritza a French braid and since Raiza's hair is too short to be in anything, she just styles it with small pieces of hair sticking out everywhere. She smoothes down the top with a pink headband.

At ten to eight, the girls put their backpacks on and walk out the door with Blanca. They brave the cold and board their first bus at seven-fifty-seven in the morning. Their second bus picks them up at eight-twelve. Classes start at eight-forty for Raiza at Parson's Preschool and nine for Maritza at Martin Van Buren High. They're ten minutes early.

"_Adiós_, girls, I love you! Have a great first day of school," Blanca says after showering them with hugs and kisses. She waves them off. They step off the bus, and Blanca watches them through the glass window. She leans her cheek against it and closes her eyes.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, VeraRose19 and MsSchneeheide!**


	8. Day One

**Happy 2020! Cheers to a new decade!**

**callate la boca-shut your mouth**

**aquí-here**

Maritza and Raiza walk into Parson's Preschool together, hand in hand. The little girl is wearing white tights under a pink cotton dress with a picture of the Powerpuff Girls on the front and black Mary Jane shoes while Maritza has on a jeans miniskirt, a fancy light blue top, short gold boots, and a gold leather jacket. She wears nude stockings since it's cold and she wants to show off her body in her outfit. For once, she wants to actually be liked in school and not known as the total stereotypical bitch cheerleader. She has no reason to act out now, really. Her mother finally had gotten the guts to ditch that monster once and for all.

It's not like Maritza never had friends for sixteen years, no, but she'd drifted apart from those she liked and some others weren't so nice to her. Most of the time, though, she acted like she was better than her classmates and spewed out catty insults, which made them stay far away from her. There's a few she's still close to, so she'll just reconnect with them later on Facebook and Myspace and be pen-pals or something like that. She knows that getting away from Dean is more important for them all. Even her kid sister understands this. Besides, Maritza hates her papí-if she could even call him that-just as much as her mamí does. Ever since she first saw the domestic violence, he's been as good as dead to her. She'd wanted to tell so many times, but the cops in Arizona are terrible and Dean's an ICE agent.

"School's so big," Raiza comments in a little voice.

A bell rings and Maritza kneels down to Raiza's height. She combs through her sister's short curly black hair with her fingers. "I know, Rai-rai, but don't be scared. I'm just a minute walk away if you need anything. We're all right here. Mamí will make sure of that. I'll take you to your class. Now, who's your teacher?"

Raiza hands Maritza a slip of paper. "I can't read, how would I know?"

"You're right. Okay, I will take you to Señora Córdova's room in…room seven. I am right across the street at Martin Van Buren High. There's a meeting spot with a few chairs if you need anything." She pauses in thought. "Hmm, that's strange, I have her too, for seventh period Spanish."

Raiza nods mutely and shyly hides behind Maritza's legs as her big sister leads her to her classroom.

Maritza timidly knocks on the closed door. It opens, and a petite Hispanic woman with long, wavy black hair and curled-under side bangs is standing before them. She's visibly pregnant and wearing a tan sweater over a light pink shirt. A black skirt decorated with pink and red flowers hangs around her waist and falls to her ankles. She pulls off her outfit quite well, so it doesn't swallow her small frame up or anything. She has minimal makeup on, too, and small gold hoops. Maritza feels tall standing next to her, even if only by a couple inches.

"Hello, my name is Maritza…and this is my sister, Raiza Flores. She's joining your class today. Bye, Raiza." Maritza kisses the top of Raiza's head lovingly.

"Love you, Maritza!"

"I love you too!"

Raiza's preschool teacher audibly gasps. She's staring at them with a stunned expression on her face and her hand pressed tightly to her heart. "What?" Maritza asks, her tone sharper than she means it to be. "You ain't never seen a teen girl drop off their baby sister before?"

"Yes she did, my big sissy Daya does all the time!" a small Latina cuts in. She has long black hair, huge brown doe eyes, and is grinning from ear to ear. She's wearing a dark blue dress.

Mrs. Córdova quickly composes herself. "Nothing, I'm sorry. Um…thank you, dear." She clears her throat after her soft voice cracks slightly. "Hi, Miss Raiza, how are you today?" The woman delicately takes Raiza's small hand and walks her to the circle of children. "We're just beginning to sing the good morning song. Boys and girls, say hello to Raiza."

Maritza leaves the room and smiles to herself, although the lady's reaction to her bringing in Raiza had made her feel awkward. She tries to brush it off and just go about her day. Hopefully, Mrs. Córdova won't look at her so weirdly in the afternoon.

When it's lunchtime, Maritza buys a meal for herself and Raiza and a middle-aged Caucasian woman silently serves it to her. "You'd better like my food!" another white lady-probably the cook-says in a heavy Russian accent. Her red hair peeks out from beneath a chef's hat and glasses hang from her neck on a purple string.

The woman's makeup-double winged eyeliner and bright red lipstick- is very pretty, but she gives off a scary vibe, so Maritza makes a mental note not to piss her off. "I'm sure I will."

The bell rings for her baby sister's lunch, and she meets up with Raiza at half past twelve. She walks carefully around the preschoolers, since she doesn't want to trip or hurt anyone. She beams and waves when she sees Raiza sitting with another girl and boy.

"Mari, Mari!" Raiza yells and makes a beeline for her big sister. Maritza puts the tray down on a table and catches Raiza. She spins her around.

"Are you okay? I brought lunch for you."

"Yay!"

Maritza guides Raiza back to the little children. "Hey, I'm Raiza's big sister, Maritza."

"Hi, I'm Eva!"

"I'm Benji!"

"We're all gonna be best friends!" Raiza exclaims and puts her arms around their shoulders.

"That's cool for you guys. I'll see you later, Tiny Raiza!" Maritza grins and goes back to her own school to find herself a table with her tray.

She's determined to make a friend today since she really doesn't want to eat alone like a loser. She walks along the rows of tables filled with students laughing and talking together and tries to search for kids who she could maybe get along with. Some boys look like they're overgrown and in college rather than high school. Several black girls, two with big curly hair whom she _may_ have seen working at Storky's, and one with a mohawk, give her friendly smiles as she passes them. They all have huge earrings and dress nice, too, in loud, vibrant colors. Another African-American girl with straight black dreadlocks joins them. She's wearing a track uniform. They're all wearing sneakers, probably Jordans. At another area, there are two brunette light-skinned girls eating together and they look kind, too. One of them appears to be Hawaiian and has darker hair. It's just that neither group really ask her to sit with them. She wants to wait for an invitation so she doesn't appear desperate for companionship. She thinks one of the Storky waitresses are in her Algebra class and she's really good at the subject. Tasha...something. Maritza has to stay back two years in math since she's awful. Failing Geometry last year prevented her from taking Calculus, but she doesn't care. She prefers to stay where she feels the most comfortable.

"Hey, babycakes, you want some sugar from Papí?" A Latina dressed in all leather with short dyed blonde hair cropped to her ears pats the seat next to her and then flicks her tongue in and out between her fingers shaped like a V. Maritza is aware that's the sign for oral sex, and 'Papí' has all her friends around her laughing by now.

Maritza scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Ew, ¡no gracias, tonta!"

"Yo, Barbie!" Maritza turns around to find the Spanish accented voice. "Yeah, over here, chiquita." A dark-skinned Goth girl with bangs straight across her forehead waves at Maritza, flashing black painted fingernails and red bangles around her wrists. She's wearing a cute plaid black and red dress paired with black flatforms and a pair of lacy black tights cover her legs. Her dark blue lipstick matches perfectly with the stripe in her hair and she also has on yellow eyeshadow and thick, black eyeliner. "Sit with us. We're saving you from the class _puta_!"

"Callate la boca, Flacaca, you just mad that I wanted Daya and not you!" Papí yells as Maritza walks over to the Hispanic girl group which consists of Flacaca-if that's really her name-and seven others. The one with puffy lips and long brown hair in a ponytail, flips Papí off. She must be Daya and the rest of them giggle.

"Yeah, not really feelin' the lezzie thing," Maritza says and sets her food down in front of her. "Also, she was gross in her flirting. Like, everyone thinks I'm sexy, I get it, but you don't gotta be disgusting, ya know?"

Goth Queen nods. "Mm-hm, for real, girl." She unwraps part of her burrito and slathers some hot sauce on the top. "I'm Marisol, by the way, but _mi gente_ call me Flaca. So does like, a lot of the student population, pero maestros y mi familia y staff in general refer to me as Marisol."

**but teachers and my family**

Maritza plops down in the spot that Flaca and another girl make for her. "It's cool meeting you. I'm Maritza." They shake hands and exchange a grin. "Holy shit, our first names both start with _Mari_!"

The two of them chuckle together. "Whoa, that's super fuckin' dope," Flaca murmurs after swallowing her bite.

"I know!" Maritza picks up her piece of cheese, pepperoni, and sausage pizza and starts eating it. "Mmm! This is good."

"Your name rhymes with your food," the girl on the other side of Maritza comments, and Maritza nods with a smile. "Mine isn't as interesting...Daisy, like the flower."

"Still pretty, though," Maritza assures her.

"Thanks." A look of recognition crosses Daisy's face. "I think you were in my English class this morning, right? With Mrs. Ford?"

Maritza nods. "Yeah, I remember you now. A few rows up towards the front?"

"Mm-hm."

One by one, the remainder of the girls they're sitting with introduce themselves. Cat, who wears jeans and a white shirt and a red beanie and black glasses is Flaca's best friend and they're both in freshman year and fourteen years old, apparently. Daya is indeed the girl with the puffy lips and brown ponytail with bangs straight across like Flaca's and she's a junior, like Maritza. Then, there are sisters, Elena and Cecilia, and then seniors Maria, Sirena, Carmen, and Ramona, except for that the last two are usually called Ouija and Pidge by everyone except their family members and staff at the school.

"So, how do you like it here so far, new chick?" Cecilia asks while pursing her lips. She's a junior like Maritza, but she can already drive, lucky girl.

"It's fine, actually...better than I expected. The teachers are nice, especially Mrs. Ford!"

"I know, right?" Daisy asks rhetorically. "Cool that we have her first period."

Maritza nods eagerly. "Totes."

"Who else you got?" Elena wonders aloud. "Maybe we'll be in the same class after lunch. They mix up high school grades for foreign language classes, gym, art, anything that ain't a core subject."

"Mr. Young for Algebra, second period-"

Flaca groans. "Really? You're stuck with Tasha Jefferson, the show-off?"

"Yeah, but I don't see the problem with her..."

"Oh, trust, you will. Bitch fought me for a King Cone-"

Maria rolls her eyes while resting her chin on her fist. "Flaca, get real, you got all up in her bizz-nazz and told her not to leave it on some random table near the vending machine. Grow up."

"Word," Sirena concurs.

"It was hella sticky and I was about to put my purse down there!" Flaca defends herself. She turns to Maritza. "Then, she beat me for some mock job fair we were doin' last year."

"Fair and square, Franken-cha-cha!" Tasha yells in passing and does a spin. Maritza can't help but chuckle at the drama. It seems so silly compared to the actual fighting that went on in her home before.

"Ay, vete a la mierda y deja de presumir," Flaca mutters, but Tasha has already gone back to hanging out with her own friends.

**fuck off and quit bragging**

"Ohhh, burn, bitch," Cat murmurs and they all crack up hysterically.

"Get this, though. Her nickname is Taystee and her best friend is Poussey. It's supposedly French," Ouija reports and Maritza stifles a giggle beneath her palm. Flaca tosses her head back and cackles again like she's drunk or something. "Though...they're actually really nice, once you get to know 'em!"

"Speak for yourself, O," Flaca grumbles. "Nah, like Poussey ain't so bad, but Taystee is super braggioso."

"I heard she's also a lesbian...Poussey," Pidge whispers. "Rumor is she's dating that foreign exchange student, Franziska Mertensacker."

"Oh, well, I'm glad she's happy," Flaca says, and the others murmur in agreement.

"Alright, let's stop this childish gossip," Daya tells them, and Maria and Sirena point at her with vigorous nods. "Honestly, your life is like a telenovela, Flaca."

"True," Flaca admits. "You know what else is a telenovela?" She glances at Maritza and jerks her thumb toward Daya. "This one and her mamí."

"Oh, Lord, yes," Maria chimes in, and Daya just glares at them.

"Would you honestly shut the fuck up?" Daya growls under her breath. She suddenly stands up and gives a head nod to a white girl and Hispanic boy. "Gotta roll, gang, I'm gonna meet up with Claire and Paolo!"

"I...don't even know what that is," Maritza confesses after everyone waves goodbye to Daya. "Should I? My mom used to enjoy those...she still does, I guess...but life gets in the way. She don't got time for that." The truth is Dean would never let them watch her favorite shows, and Maritza really has no idea exactly what a telenovela is.

"That's a social crime, honestly," Flaca tells her.

"No it's not, don't listen to her." Sirena waves her off.

"Yo, I was kidding!" Flaca says. "Just wanna make sure...you tellin' me you ain't never seen a telenovela?"

"Nope." Maritza shakes her head.

Flaca raises a thin eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Maritza is getting a little annoyed now. "Yes...why is this so hard for you to believe?"

"It's basically a television drama or soap opera produced in Latin America. I dunno, I guess I'm just shocked. You can come to my house and watch some with me," Flaca offers.

"Sure!"

"Anyway...who are your other teachers?" Daisy wants to know.

"Ms. Bell for Science, Mr. Fantauzzo for History...kinda hot, by the way, Ms. Fischer for Art, Mr. Donaldson for Gym, aaaand...Mrs., or should I say, Señora Córdova, for Spanish," Maritza answers her.

"Yessss!" Elena cries while pumping her fist in the air. "We're takin' Spanish together!"

"Yay!" Maritza says brightly.

"Anything to get closer to _Mommy Dearest_," Cecilia tells her younger sister condescendingly.

"She's making an effort," Elena snaps.

Cecilia puts her hand in Elena's face. "Whatever. I can't talk to you." She storms off.

"Bad blood?" Maritza guesses, and the girls nod in unison.

"The worst," Elena murmurs. "It's not exactly _poor mamá_, but she's not completely in the wrong. I can kind of understand why..." She trails off. "Sorry, this is too personal. Um, can we change the subject?"

Daisy nods. "Of course."

"Damn, you got Córdova?" Flaca wants to know.

"Is that good or bad?" Maritza asks nervously. "She's also my sister Raiza's kindergarten teacher."

"Oh, it's great. She's the best, if you're on her good side. I was like, the teacher's pet in her class last year at Marie Curie Middle." Flaca sighs and an upset expression crosses her face. "It's just...sometimes she gets this real sad look in her eyes and it's kinda depressing and makes Spanish boring. I don't know what her saga is, but one time, me and Maria came into her room after school to get some help and she was at her desk, hunched over and crying with some framed picture in her hands. She quickly put it away when we walked in, but it made us hella concerned."

"So, what's her story? Sounds like someone important in her life died or somethin', 'cause we all know she gettin' laid," Maritza says matter-of-factly while miming a pregnant stomach.

Ouija and Pidge snicker. Maria and Flaca shush them and the others just shake their heads.

"We never found out exactly," Maria responds.

"When I took Raiza to her class this morning, it was like she saw a ghost when we showed up. Or rather...when I introduced us."

"Huh, that's weird. Maybe you look like someone that she's missing, or she lost a child who was a spitting image of Raiza," Sirena guesses.

"Good theories!" Maritza says. The bell chimes and they all get to their feet. "Hey, it was a pleasure meeting you. Y'all made me feel so welcome! You can pass the message along to Daya and Cecilia, whoever's gonna see 'em next!"

"I will!" Flaca announces. "The three of us are in Yearbook class!"

Maritza beams up at her. "Awesome, that's super cool!"

"Ay dios mío, cute outfit!" Flaca compliments her.

"Thanks, and yours is pretty rad, too!"

"Muchas gracias, nueva amiga!" Flaca's beautiful smile is so contagious and Maritza can't help but grin even wider than she had been before.

"You seem hella sweet," Maritza tells her. She's so grateful to finally have found a group of possible stable friends in Flaca and her crew. It's only her first day and so much can go wrong, but she's been doing pretty well so far.

"Aw, thank you! You do, too, Bitsy Betsy." Flaca throws her a wink and nudges her. "Maybe your mamí should've named you Elizabeth so that would make more sense!"

"Ha ha. Clever!" They're still sharing smiles as they leave the cafeteria together, following Flaca's other friends.

"So I know this is last minute, but tomorrow's Halloween and I'm throwing a fiesta! You wanna come?" Flaca asks.

Maritza will have to scramble to find a costume, which could prove to be stressful, but she's just so happy to have been invited to her first high school party. "Hell yeah! I'm so in!"

"Yay!"

"Bye! See ya later, we can exchange numbers!"

"Of course! Don't get lost in the crowds, Mari. You've gotta be one of the very few shortest high schoolers!" Flaca's gaze travels to Elena. "Watch out for her, yo. She's teeny-tiny. I didn't even think she was sixteen at first..."

"No worries, I will."

Maritza loves that they're protecting her already.

At the end of lunch, the girls go to an auditorium for gym class.

"Okay, guys, we will be starting tomorrow with dance lessons, so suit up!" The girls' attention is focused on the director of the physical education program. Her name is Milagros Mendoza, and Elena tells Maritza that Milagros is her abuela.

"Wow, you're like, related to everyone at this school," Maritza comments.

"You will all get your textbooks soon...only one hundred and seventy dollars each, so tell your parents or guardians," Ms. Mendoza announces.

"Why does everything have to cost fucking money?" Maritza mumbles to herself lowly. She can only think of one way for her mom to get the money, and she hates that she has to think that way. She never wants to see her mom have to pay anyone in sexual favors again.

"Class dismissed!"

The group of high schoolers leave the gym, and then it's time for Spanish class.

"Hey, _la maestra _ain't in yet," Maritza notices aloud. "You wanna snoop through her stuff? Flaca made me real curious."

Elena shakes her head. "Nah...we shouldn't."

"Okay, you stand guard, I don't wanna get busted."

"Maritza..." Elena glances out the door worriedly. "Class is gonna start any minute."

"I'll be fast!" Maritza hurries to the teacher's desk and pulls open a drawer, but doesn't see anything interesting. She doesn't even get to the next one before a stern voice calls out, "Jovencita, ¿qué haces en mi escritorio?"

**Young lady, what are you doing in my desk?**

_Shit fuckin' holy..._

Maritza freezes in her tracks and looks up to find Señora Córdova speeding towards her. She puts her hands up in surrender and moves away. "Um...lo siento...pero..."

Señora Cordóva narrows her eyes at Maritza, her expression cold as ice. "Sientate."

**Go sit down.**

"Sí, maestra. Um...I didn't steal nothin', I promise!"

Everyone is staring in Maritza's direction and snickering as she slowly takes her seat next to Elena, who's shaking her head in disappointment. "Wow, shortie...I tried to warn you," she whispers. "Sorry, I made an attempt to stall her, but she was too fast!"

"Ay tonta, you too stupid," a short-haired girl on the other side chimes in. She has grills on her teeth that make her look frightening. "Somethin' wrong with your brain?"

"Shut up, Zirconia," Elena hisses. "Ella es mi amiga."

**She's my friend.**

Zirconia smirks. "Hazme, después de clase."

**Make me, after class.**

Elena scoffs and gives Zirconia the finger, but when their teacher isn't looking.

Maritza's face burns with humiliation as Señora Córdova stands at the front of the classroom and stares right at her. She keeps her eyes downcast. "Hola y bienvenido a español avanzado. Esfuércese por no hablar inglés en esta clase. El año que viene, no se permitirá el inglés. Yo soy Señora Córdova." Her tone is much more pleasant now and she's even grinning.

**Welcome to Advanced Spanish. Try hard not to speak any English in this class. Next year, no English will be allowed. I am Mrs. Córdova.**

"Hola, Señora Córdova," everyone greets her in unison.

She begins to take roll and then Maritza raises her hand when her name is called. "Aquí."

Señora Córdova then gives instructions for the students to pair up and work on their first assignment. After class, she asks Maritza to stay.

"¿Por qué estabas mirando en mi escritorio, si no estabas tratando de robar algo? Sé que eres nueva en esta escuela, pero sabes que es incorrecto e inapropiado espiar."

**Why were you looking in my desk, if you weren't trying to steal something?****I know you're new to this school, but you do know that it's wrong and inappropriate to snoop.**

**"**Yo solo...quería saber tu gran secreto porque me estabas mirando a mí y a mi hermana de forma extraña. Perdón por ser entrometida."

**I just...I wanted to know your big secret because you was lookin' at me and my sister weird. I'm sorry for being nosy.**

"Tienes detención, y me gustaría hablar con tus padres."

**You have detention, and I'd like to speak to your parents.**

Maritza's eyes widen and she shakes her head rapidly as her heart hammers inside her chest. "No, no, no! ¡Por favor, no!" she begs. She doesn't want to put any more stress on her mother. "Simplemente no lo volveré a hacer, ¡lo prometo! Tomaré el castigo...pero por favor, no se lo digas a mi mamá. She's got a lot on her plate right now, she don't need this. Además, mi papá no está realmente cerca..."

**I just won't do it again, I promise! ****I'll take the punishment...but please, don't tell my mom. Also, my dad's not really around...**

Señora Córdova folds her arms over her chest and frowns. "Eso es muy malo. No deberías haber estado excavando en mis cosas personales. Esa es una gran violación de mi privacidad, y cualquier otro maestro diría lo mismo."

**That's too bad. You shouldn't have been digging through my personal things. That's a huge violation of my privacy, and any other teacher would say the same thing.**

Maritza sighs. "Lo sé...pero eres maestra! No debes dejar que tus emociones se interpongan en tu trabajo. Mira, no me importa si te recordamos a alguien que extrañas o lo que sea, pero..."

**I know...but you're a teacher! You shouldn't let your emotions get in the way of your work. Look, I don't care if we remind you of someone you miss or whatever, but-**

"Tengo que recoger a mi hijo del preescolar. Será mejor que se comporte por el resto del año, señorita Flores, o tendremos muchos problemas."

**I've gotta pick up my son from preschool. You'd better behave yourself for the rest of the year, Miss Flores, or we're gonna have a lotta problems.**

Maritza nods mutely and slings her bag over her shoulder. She leaves Señora Córdova's classroom so the woman can lock up. "Fuckin' life-ruining puta," she whispers lowly once she's outside.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, VeraRose19, MsSchneeheide, and Juliette45!**


	9. Magical Moments

**Thank you for beta'ing, MsSchneeheide!**

**película-film**

After hours of searching for a place to work or eat, Blanca takes the bus to the girls' school at two-forty-two in the afternoon and makes it by two-fifty-four. She has a small lunch on the bus. It's a ninety-nine cent sloppy joe slider from White Castle. She wants a job at a fancy restaurant she sees on the way to their school, but she doesn't think they'll hire her. She's too new, and it's the end of the year.

"Miss, are you getting off?" the bus driver asks her. "No eating on the bus!" He honks his horn a few times to get her attention.

She wipes her greasy, sticky fingers on a napkin, and heads off. She throws her lunch away in the garbage and tries to look in the bus' side mirror, but it speeds off. She knows she has crumbs on her face, so she brushes them off.

She tries to stay out of everyone's way as she inches closer to the school. It isn't until a pixie bumps into her, that she's jolted out of her unhappy state. A grin breaks out across her face and she hugs Raiza close to her.

"I had fun at school," Raiza says excitedly.

"You did? That's wonderful!"

The little girl nods. "Yeah, Mrs. Córdova, she's our teacher, she read us an awesome story, and she taught us our ABC's...I can say them all!"

Blanca smiles. "Ready, set, go!"

Raiza recites the alphabet. "That was easy. I can even spell my own name. R-A-I-Z-A! And then, Maritza got me some lunch. It was super, super delicious. I got two new friends today. Can they sleep over at our apartment?"

"It's too shabby, I'm afraid," Blanca says guiltily.

"Aw..."

"You can go to their house anytime, though, if you want."

"Yay! Wait, Mama, I don't want to sleep without you or Maritza. I'm afraid of the dark." Raiza hugs Blanca around her waist and buries her face into her skirt. Blanca picks her up and they sit down far away from the school to wait for Maritza.

"Don't worry, sweetie." Blanca's about to start crying again. _Because of her, her little girl can't have friends and be alone with other families overnight like normal kids. She can only hope Maritza isn't too lonely without her or Raiza._ "Mama's always here."

"Can we go to the park, Mama? My friends said that Central Park is lots of fun! Maritza's class ends a long time from now!"

"Of course, bebé," Blanca says with a nod and takes Raiza to the nearby park. She pushes her on the swings and when Raiza's pumping her legs and swinging on her own, Blanca sits on the swing next to her daughter. Pretty soon, they're both laughing and swinging together.

An hour and forty-five minutes later, the bell rings to signal the end of Maritza's day. Blanca and Raiza practically run to the school to meet her out front. Maritza gives Blanca a quick hug, and the three of them hop onto the next bus that will get them home at twenty minutes after five, and they hide in the back.

"School is great, but you gotta pay one-hundred and seventy dollars for textbooks, Mamí," Maritza says begrudgingly.

"That's such a rip-off," Blanca says grimly. "Luckily, I got everything but textbooks. ¿Cómo los conseguiríamos? I could barely afford to eat at White Castle, and I look too ugly to apply for a job."

**How would we get them?**

"They pass 'em out in class. I guess I could share with someone until you get enough money. For clothes to wear on your interview, you'd have to go back to that thrift shop where you got our stuff for the apartment. Maybe some rich or middle class woman would donate her clothes and that thrift shop would sell it for really cheap." Maritza responds. "Mamí, you don't look ugly."

"Mamí, you're pretty!" Raiza chirps.

"Yeah, like Salma Hayek, my new friend Flaca's fave actress," Maritza adds with a grin.

"Well, thank you. You girls are my world, you know that?" Blanca kisses them and they gather close together for the whole ride home.

That night, they watch two Spanish films that Dean had never allowed them to see before-_Living it Up_ and _Callejon de los Milagros_.

* * *

"No me lo puedo creer, Maritza. You were trying to butter me up, weren't you?" Blanca huffs and shakes her head. She wraps a yellow scarf around her bruised neck and dots concealer on her scars that would show. "¡Diciéndome que me parezco a Salma Hayek!" She rolls her eyes.

**I can't believe this. Tellin' me I look like Salma Hayek!**

"You do, _honest_!" Maritza insists. "Lo siento, I tried to tell Señora Córdova that you wouldn't have time to meet, but-"

"She wouldn't need to speak to me if you hadn't rummaged around in her things and let curiosity kill the cat!" Blanca hisses. She carefully spreads lipstick around her mouth and winces when she goes over the cut on her bottom lip. "It's only our fourth day here, and you're already making stupid decisions!" She slides her sunglasses on, brushes out her hair, and marches out the door, with Maritza and Raiza in tow. Blanca scoops up her youngest and then the three of them take the earlier buses to Martin Van Buren High. Late last night after their movie marathon, Maritza had told her about the incident with her Spanish teacher and needless to say, Blanca's pissed. "Whatever Flaca and Maria told you, that isn't your business."

"¡Te lo dije, ella también me miró a mí y a Raiza! ¡Como si hubiera visto un fantasma! Esa mujer tiene problemas. Excuse me for being _curiosa_!"

**I told you, she looked at me and Raiza weird, too! Like she saw a ghost! That woman's got issues.**

Blanca's not sure what to say to this. "I'll ask her about that."

"Go right ahead!"

Once they arrive, Maritza leads them to Señora Córdova's classroom. She and Blanca are walking so fast that Raiza has to run to keep up with them. Finally, Blanca just picks her up again. "Sissy in trouble!" she shouts while pointing at Maritza.

"Shh!" Maritza whispers. "Okay...here it is." She knocks on her teacher's door. "The lair of mi malvada maestra."

**my evil teacher  
**

As soon as the woman opens the door, Blanca's frustration quickly turns to extreme happiness. Karla's standing right there before her and Blanca gasps while clapping her hand over her mouth. This is highly unexpected, but a very pleasant surprise. It's just too bad she has to be the one to punish Maritza. _Why can't it be some other teacher who Blanca doesn't care about_?

"¡Ay dios mío, Karla!" A lump forms in her throat as she wraps her arms around her best friend and squeaks out a sob. Karla squints, as Blanca may be unrecognizable in her sunglasses, but in a split second, the smaller woman hugs her so tight she feels like the life is being squeezed out of her. "Oh, you're so beautiful!" Her usual big hoops have been replaced with smaller ones and her skirts have grown longer. She no longer shows any midriff, nor wears heavy makeup. Even her bangs look different, more to the side and bunched up instead of straight across and spread out. She has a bump under her shirt, obviously showing. She's no longer the teen girl Blanca remembers her as, but somehow, she still looks the same. Blanca would easily be able to spot her anywhere.

"So are you, mi mejor amiga..." Karla reaches up to hold Blanca's face in her hands and her eyes well up with tears. "¡Tan hermosa!" she chokes out.

**So beautiful!**

Blanca sniffles and puts her sunglasses on top of her head to show Karla her black eye. She pulls the scarf down slightly and points to the handprint marks Dean had left around her neck while strangling her constantly. Karla appears to be horrified at the sight of her. "No, no, I look like Salma Hayek en la película_ Ask the Dust_! Or better yet, _Callejon de los Milagros._ Lo siento mucho, Karla, siempre tenías razón sobre ese monstruo, ¡debería haberte escuchado! Eres mi mejor amiga, debería haber confiado en ti, ¡maldita sea! Sin embargo, era tan estúpida e ingenua..." Blanca combs her fingers through Karla's curls. "Y look at you, all grown up, married with a baby on the way...you haven't aged one bit, I swear!"

**I'm so sorry, Karla, you were right about that monster all along, I should've listened to you! You're my best friend, I should've trusted you, goddamn it! I was so stupid and naive, though...**

"Tampoco tú...y está bien, bebé, está bien, eras un niña, joven y enamorada, los niños no siempre saben lo correcto, pero estoy muy contenta de que lo hayas dejado y took your babies with you." Karla glances from Blanca to her confused-looking daughters and gives them trembling smiles. She pats Raiza's cheek and the little girl gazes up at her, beaming now. "I'm so happy to see you...all of you...alive and well!" Karla releases Blanca and guides them to her whiteboard. She hands Raiza markers and Blanca's youngest takes the message to draw with them. Maritza and the women watch Raiza carefully, but still talk together.

**Neither have you...and it's okay, baby, it's okay, you were a child, young, and in love, children don't always know the right thing, but I'm so glad you left him **

"Oh, wow, so that's why you totally freaked when I said mine and Raiza's last name was Flores!" Maritza realizes aloud. "You're our mom's old friend, _now_ I get it!"

"Your mother is still a dear friend to me. She's been in my heart for many years." Tears glisten in Karla's eyes and she wipes them away, smearing some of her mascara. She turns back to Blanca. "¡Te tomó bastante tiempo para recuperar tu trasero aquí!"

**Took ya long enough to get your ass back here!**

Blanca sniffles. "So I must have been in that framed photograph...that my daughter was trying to find. Lo siento."

Karla nods. "Sí, sí...I couldn't stare at it longer than a second without wanting to burst into hysterical sobs of anguish. I probably shouldn't have been looking at it while I was in my classroom..."

"Look at me, though, Karla, I'm a mess! I'm sorry again for what I put you through...and also that we drifted apart."

"You've been through hell. It's understandable. Estarás bien, Blanca. I've got a spare bedroom available if you need help. It's always okay to ask for it. I tell my three-year-old son Benji that every day, and I'll repeat it to his baby brother Abel right here." Karla pats her large tummy.

**You'll be okay, Blanca.**

"Aww! Nice names for your babies!" Blanca grins, and Karla returns it. "Muchas gracias Karla, pero, we're good."

"Not really," Maritza pipes up. "I mean, we got an apartment and stuff, but we don't got dinero for textbooks...and do you know of any places that are hiring? Mamá's looking for a job. Lo siento that I made a lousy impression on you...won't happen again!"

Karla sighs and gives Maritza a tight-lipped smile. "Gracias por contarme todo eso. You're still not off the hook from your punishment, though. One week's worth of detention after school."

**Thank you for telling me all of that.**

"Lo sé, Señora Córdova."

**I know.**

It's so weird that Karla's actually walked down the aisle, wedded her high school sweetheart, has a tiny son, and is now with child for the second time. She's done it at an appropriate age, too. Blanca thinks if only she'd been more like Karla and not gone so fast with Dean, she'd have been a lot better off. Then again, she wouldn't have her girls. She can't be more thankful for them.

Karla appears to be happier with Maritza. She beams at her and then her eyes travel back to Blanca. "I'll talk to Diane, get you started on waitressing at Friendly's, okay? Also, Margaret's looking for a new caretaker for her mother Millie."

"¡Gracias! Um...Diane, you mean Alex Vause's mother? She was our English teacher back in the day, right? We called her Ms. Vause until she got married to Charles Ford, that cop?"

Karla nods. "You got it!"

"I have her for English, too! Small world, ain't it?" Maritza asks rhetorically.

"Yes, indeed! I thought she would've retired by now..." Blanca trails off and shrugs. "Guess not, what is she, fifty-somethin'?"

"We can't discuss teachers' ages in front of the students," Karla lets her know. "It's kinda personal..."

"Oh, right! ¡Lo siento!" Blanca apologizes and pretends to zip her lips shut. "Never mind, forget I said anything!"

"Fifty? I thought she was thirty-five, closer to forty!" Maritza exclaims. "Wow...I am amazed."

"Me too. I haven't seen the woman in so long, but I do remember she aged well."

"I suppose you'll meet her again at Back to School Night!" Karla says.

"Mm-hm!"

"Red still works here, too, and Norma," Karla informs her. "The kitchen, but what else is new? They're the best cafeteria ladies around. Also, uh, Norma's foster daughter, Gina, took the position, too, now."

"Oh, cool! I totally remember Red and Norma. Ummm...who's Margaret again?" Blanca wants to know.

"Diane's brother's wife, or Alex's aunt. We met her like, once or twice. She's been posting signs everywhere."

"Ah, okay. So, how far along are you?"

"Just four months. Of course I've already got the rounded belly, I've always been a tiny thing."

"Yeah!"

"Happy Halloween, by the way! I haven't gotten a chance to dress up yet...I got my gold princess gown, wand, and tiara hanging in the closet," Karla says.

"Oooh, pretty!" Raiza squeals.

"Which princesa?" Maritza asks in interest.

"Nobody in particular, like not from Disney. I made up my character. Tu mamá was Esmeralda when we were teens...so I didn't wanna copy her," Karla responds and Blanca chuckles to herself.

"That'll be pretty!" Blanca comments when Karla shows her the outfit.

"Gracias, mi amiga."

"I wanna be a princess, too!" Raiza exclaims. "Mamí, can I, can I?"

"Sí, of course, baby one," Blanca tells her. "You can be anything you want."

"Yaaaaay!" Raiza cheers.

The women giggle together and continue talking and catching up.

Finally.

* * *

"Mi bebé, goin' to her first high school party," Blanca murmurs as Maritza walks downstairs slowly in her Elvira costume. She and Flaca had planned to be goth queens, and Flaca is going as Morticia Addams-or the Latina version of the character, at least. "Aww, you're beautiful, mija."

Maritza rubs her dark red lips together and adjusts the huge black wig on her head. "Gracias. I hope I look enchanting, too!"

"You do," Blanca assures her. "Ahora...before you leave with Flaca and I take Raiza trick-or-treating around the complex, I wanna tell you a few things."

Maritza rolls her eyes. "I know, get home before curfew, which is when the clock strikes ten. Midnight on All Hallows' Eve is when ghosts and goblins come out and people rise from the grave. That's Flaca's favorite part of this holiday. I didn't wanna miss it, but...alas, I will." She sighs dramatically, resting the back of her hand on her forehead, and sinks to the bottom of the stairs. "Woe is me."

Blanca joins her and beams. "You really believe that?"

"It's a very spiritual time of year," Maritza insists. "Anything can happen, Mamí."

"Well, yo solo quiero you to be safe. You're lucky I'm even letting you go, as you're supposed to be grounded this week."

**I just want**

"Lo sé."

**I know_._**

"Listen to me now, nena. Flaca's throwing this fiesta, pero, she'll be entertaining all of her guests, and sometimes, she won't be with you. I also know that like most high school parties, this won't be supervised, so I'm counting on you to make wise decisions and not put yourself at risk. Since you're new and people barely know you, they could take advantage of you. You need to watch your drink carefully and don't take your eyes or hands off it, ever. ¿Entiendes?"

Maritza nods in understanding. "Sí. I got a group of friends already, so it ain't like I'd go off alone anywhere...I don't wanna attract douchebags by looking all lost and lonely. My cleavage already looks large and in charge. I shouldn't tempt nobody."

"Y te aseguras de que esos nuevos amigos tuyos se queden contigo. Don't ever let them leave your side. Sígalos por la habitación si es necesario. Don't allow a dumb boy to distract you. If you feel the slightest bit sick, I want you to use Flaca's phone and call me, okay? Lock yourself in the bathroom if you need to. Your high heels can be weapons. You won't be in trouble, porque aunque sé que eres responsable, no confío en los demás...especialmente en los chicos de secundaria que quieren actuar como chicos de fraternidad cachondos. That's their problem if they can't handle themselves around a girl who's just trying to have fun." Blanca appears to be somewhat guilty and she sniffles, but Maritza has no idea why. She'll be lying if she tells herself that her mamí hasn't done a good job of putting the fear of getting drugged and raped inside her head. Blanca sounds so confident that something awful will happen, but Maritza knows things are going to be okay. She has plenty of friends who will protect her.

**And you make sure those new friends of yours stay with you. Follow them around the room if you have to. because although I know you're responsible, I don't trust others...especially high school boys who wanna act like horny frat boys.**

"Alright. I got it."

"Look at me, sissy!" Raiza rushes into the foyer and spins around in her glittery pink dress, ending their conversation. She taps her gold crown.

"Aw, Mini Glinda the Good Witch!" Maritza says and curtsies before her baby sister, trying to be silly. "What a cutie you are!"

"Oh no, are you the Wicked Witch of the West?" Raiza screams loudly and hides behind Blanca, whose face lights up more now. "Mommy, it's a trick! I have to make her go away!" The little girl points her wand at Maritza and scrunches up her tiny face in disgrace. "Bibbity-bobbity-boo. Grr...I can't make a house fall on her. Help me, Mamí! It's 'apposed to be magic!"

"That's the Fairy Godmother's famous words to Cinderella before sending her off to the ball, so wrong movie, hermanita," Maritza corrects her. She and their mother chuckle in unison.

**little sister**

"Be quiet, you evil bruja!" Raiza blows Maritza a raspberry.

"No, sweetie, Mari's just Elvira, that's someone completely different." Blanca gestures to her eldest child. "Look, she's not even wearing green face paint or a witch's hat."

"Ohhh! Okay." Raiza begins to relax. She aims her wand at Blanca's sparkly red shoes. "Now click your heels and follow the Yellow Brick Road, Miss Dorothy!"

Blanca stays in character as she does what Raiza says and skips around the room with her as they both laugh in harmony. Maritza thinks her mom looks so young in her braids, her blue and white checkered dress, her white tights, and flats. She'd thought it'd be the other way around, with Raiza being Dorothy and Blanca going as Glinda, but Raiza had insisted on wearing a puffy pink dress and even if Glinda isn't technically a princess, Raiza thinks of her as one.

Maritza soon goes to the party via the bus, and of course, she's accompanied by her mother and Raiza. It's a good thing that the walk to Flaca's place from the bus stop isn't too far. Once Maritza goes up the stairs with Blanca and Raiza and rings the doorbell, her family members kiss her cheeks and hug her.

"¡Adios, que te diviertas!" Blanca calls out.

"Yeah, bye-bye, have fun!" Raiza echoes in English.

"¡Gracias, Mamí y Raiza!"

As soon as Flaca opens the door to a beautifully decorated apartment with splashes of orange, black, purple, and green lights and wall hangings of fake witches, spiders, and cobwebs, Blanca and Raiza quickly retreat down the concrete steps, wave goodbye at her, and disappear into the moonlit night.

"Hola, you made it!" Flaca says happily and brings Maritza in for a hug. The other princess of darkness is so lovely. Maritza can't take her eyes off Flaca. Her makeup is done so well, as always.

"You look so spooky!" Maritza squeals and stays close by Flaca as they enter the party room.

"Gracias, ¡tú también!" The girls beam at each other and then Flaca introduces Maritza to other students from the school. Some of them have to take off their disguises so Maritza can see what they look like.

**Thanks, you too!**

Nobody seems too creepy yet, which is a good sign. She just takes her mother's words to heart and is very cautious of her surroundings. She drinks responsibly-both beer and soda from cans that haven't been tampered with, and the only mixed drink she has is a Long Island iced tea with Flaca, Elena, Ceci, and Daya. It's basically Coca Cola with a splash of rum. The bottle had never been opened.

Maritza doesn't participate in snorting coffee grounds with Pidge and Ouija, because it looks so stupid and painful, she doesn't get high from heroin-which there is a lot of, and she definitely stays far away from the rowdy people, only focused on her crew. She's a little drunk and enjoying it very much, it's making her more sociable and giggly than usual, but she isn't totally wasted and lying on the bathroom floor vomiting on her dress.

She's done an excellent job of taking care of herself, and she's filled with pride. She can't wait to report it to her mamí when she gets home.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, MsSchneeheide, A Star in My Universe, Juliette45, and VeraRose19! Alright peeps, so I'll be updating every Friday from now on! In honor of Orange is the New Black always airing a new season on Fridays!**


	10. Butterflies in the Storm

Every night, Blanca has a recurring nightmare, but she's always reminded of the boy who was sweet to her, Diablo Zuniga, and how Dean would always accuse her of spilling all their secrets to him. She dreams of a better life with her girls and Diablo, but Dean consumes her brain and she can't handle it.

_"What did you tell him, bitch?" Dean roars at Blanca as soon as they're in his car._

_"N-nothing," she stammers._

_"Nothing, right…" he sneers._

_She has a miscarriage when he kicks her in her belly one too many times._

She wakes up with a shuddering gasp and covers her mouth. Her heart pounds rapidly. She rubs her stomach and hugs her knees to her chest. That child she lost will be remembered forever.

"Mamí, are you okay?" Maritza is concerned.

"Solo una pesadilla, mija..."

**Only a nightmare.**

"Mama, what's wrong?" Raiza asks worriedly.

"Nada, bebé. Go back to sleep."

"Night night, love you."

Her sweet little voice breaks Blanca's heart. "I love you too."

It's only been a week since they've sought comfort in Queens. Blanca wants to make the girls something special for breakfast every day that it's not a school day.

"Alright, I will make either eggs or chocolate chip banana pancakes. Which do you niñas prefer?"

"Chocolate chip banana pancakes!" Maritza exclaims.

"Yummy pancakes!" Raiza shouts excitedly.

"Well, deliciosos panqueques de plátano con chispas de chocolate it is," Blanca announces with a smile. "Why don't you girls help me?"

**yummy chocolate chip banana pancakes**

"Yeah!" Raiza cheers. She and Maritza practically run to the cabinets to collect the ingredients and mixing bowl. When the batter is finished, the three of them each take turns pouring it into the pan.

"I know some girls like whipped cream and strawberries on their pancakes," Blanca murmurs. "That's why I bought them at the grocery store yesterday. Grocery shopping has become somewhat of a habit for me."

"Oooh!" Raiza widens her eyes and rubs her hands together.

"¡Gracias, Mamá!" Maritza says.

Blanca cuts the strawberries and distributes them on top of the pancakes, drizzles syrup on them, and last but not least, she sprays whipped cream on the concoction.

Breakfast is as delicious as Blanca promises and the girls had thought it would be. It isn't until she burns lunch when she starts feeling down on herself. Luckily, Maritza is an excellent helper.

"Mom, can I make apple pie for dessert this afternoon?" Maritza asks.

"You certainly can. I don't want to cook after this disaster. Dean was right, I'm not a good cook and I never will be." She sadly watches the cold water run over the burn on her palm.

"That's not true! You made a mistake, so what, everyone does. Even chefs in the most expensive restaurants make mistakes. It's only human."

"Yeah, well, I just got punished for my mistake. Look at this horrible red mark." She shows it to Maritza.

"I can barely see it, and I'm squinting. Keep that under the cold water, then cover it with Neosporin when you dry your hands, and put a bandaid on it!"

"Sí, Mamá," Blanca mutters and rolls her eyes with a scowl on her face. How many more times can she prove to her children that she's a horrible mother? She finds it amazing that they haven't give up on her like she has on herself.

Maritza makes apple pie two hours before Blanca is ready to go out with the girls. She takes it out of the oven and serves everyone.

"Thank you, Maritza!" Raiza squeals and goes to take a bite, but Blanca stops her.

"Cuidado, nena, it's hot. Blow on it, like this." Blanca gently blows on her slice and Raiza copies her. Maritza shakes the can of whipped cream and sprays some on the slices.

_How does Blanca deserve children like Raiza and Maritza? She remembers that Maritza would always try to keep the peace in the household and she would even get in between her parents. Even when Dean was spewing angry words and delivering blow after blow, Maritza braved it all and tried her best to keep Blanca out of harm's way. Raiza would always yell in her babyish voice, "Don't hurt Mommy!" in her hiding place at the top of the staircase and then later promise Blanca she would be good so the fighting would stop. Maritza bought Raiza a doll to hold and cuddle whenever scary things happened, she changed Raiza as a baby most of the time, she brushed her hair, helped her get dressed, gave her a bath, and soothed her to sleep at promptly eight each night without fail. How Maritza got Raiza to sleep with all the noise in the background was one mystery Blanca never got to solve. All she knows is that Maritza is a better parent than she ever can dream to be. Maritza will never stay with a violent man, even if she has kids. Blanca's daughters are strong unlike her, and sometimes, she wishes she wasn't even born. It would solve everyone's problems._

"I'm sorry," she suddenly blurts out.

"Why?" Raiza wonders aloud. "You didn't do anything bad, Mama."

"Yes, I did. I didn't protect you like a real mom would."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Maritza says with a sigh and massages Blanca's shoulders. "You tried leaving, but he would always find us. We're far away from him now. I love you, Mom." She kisses Blanca's cheek and Raiza hugs the both of them.

_They just can't see it, can they? Apparently not._

* * *

_Through the dark house, they can hear screams and gasps of pain, and this happens almost every night. Maritza checks in with her mother all the time, and Raiza is always afraid to face their father. One night, Blanca screams so loud that Maritza almost falls out of bed. Then she hears Dean yelling back at Blanca._

_"What do you mean I'm suffocating you?"_

_"I can't breathe, Dean, I can't-"_

_"Shut up, Blanca! You're so weak and feminine, and why am I the only one who's gotta work? I'm the one with all the money in this house! You be nice to me or-"_

_"Look, I do all the work in this house! I cook, I clean, I take care of my two daughters-well, actually, my teenager protects my baby girl from you...and she and I just can't do it all! You either stop being such an asshole-"_

_"How dare you call me an asshole! Don't you ever say that again, bitch! I love you!" Maritza hears a slap and a whimper._

_Dean has this creepy best friend, Carlos Litvack, who always stares at Raiza and Maritza. One time he'd lured them into his house to help him with something and he tried to make a move on Maritza. She grabbed Raiza and ran. This moment, she can't stand the screaming. She's had enough of it. _

_"You wouldn't know what love is if it hit you in the face!" Blanca retorts tearfully._

_"Speak for yourself!" Maritza whispers to herself. "What does she see in him anyway? All he does is get drunk at some stupid bar and yell at Mamí! They do have lovely moments when he is sober. That doesn't matter, though, she should dump him!"_

_"Oh, Blanca, I'm sorry, I really do love you," Dean says a few minutes later._

_"That's okay, darling."_

_"Okay, now he's sober and we can sleep!" Maritza sighs with relief, although she knows it won't last. "Sweet dreams, Rai-rai."_

_"Night, Maritza."_

"Mom..." Maritza starts. She sits down next to Blanca on the couch and plays with her hands in her lap, as she always does when she's nervous. She isn't sure if she wants to see her mother's reaction to the upcoming news.

"Yes, darling?"

"So, um...we're reading this novel in school."

"Uh huh?"

"It's called _Black and Blue _by Anna Quindlen. It's about this woman who runs away from her abuser with her ten-year-old son and changes her name and starts a new life." Maritza sits up straighter and dares a look at Blanca's face. It's blank. Finally, after a minute, Blanca speaks.

"How do you like the book?"

"I feel awkward about the domestic violence bit, but still, I'm enjoying it."

"Why do they do that?"

"Why does who do what, Mamá?"

"The school. What are they trying to teach you kids? A shitty life can get better? That just gets people's hopes up."

"Well, we did the running away part. Who knows what's next?"

"Life isn't a fairy tale, Maritza. Do you see Prince Charming anywhere, because I sure as hell don't. Even if my soul mate was out there somewhere, he wouldn't want me. They're all either-"

"Taken, gay, or dead," Maritza finishes for her. "I know. We are doomed in the men department. Actually, there's this dude at my school who isn't any one of those, except maybe taken, but we're barely friends. We basically only talk if his sister is the icebreaker. I've made some friends at school, their names are Flaca, Elena, Daisy, Cat, Cecilia, Maria, Sirena, Ouija, and Pidge. I hung out with most of them at the fiesta de Halloween."

"Well, good! Who needs a boyfriend when you have a ton of girls to chill with?"

"Not me," Maritza says. "Hey, a bunch of them are going to the mall and having dinner there tonight and they invited me to come. Can I go?"

"If you're picked up in a car at a good meeting place, then yes, you can go." Blanca takes a ten dollar bill out of her pocket and hands it to Maritza.

"Thanks, Mom! You're the best!" Maritza hugs Blanca. "It'll be so fun! Flaca said her ma can get me right at the train station so that's close by."

Blanca places her hand on Maritza's cheek. "Are you sure you wanna go, mija?"

"I'm positive. You and Raiza have the apartment to yourself."

"Luckily, it's my turn to sing Raiza a bedtime lullaby. You know how she gets when there's changes."

"Sí. No bueno."

"Mommy! Mama, look, it's my art project! I drew me and my friends." Raiza runs to Maritza and Blanca and thrust a piece of paper in between their laps. Messily drawn brown stick figures with different colored triangles for dresses and skinny brown and black lines for hair cover the page. "That's me, Christina, Karima, and Lindsay. I have the black hair and a pink dress, see? And then Karima has black hair like me, but she has a yellow dress. Christina has dark hair too and a green dress. Lindsay, I drawed her like Mulan and she has glasses! I also drew a blue sky and a yellow sun and green grass. Also, there's a big white cloud."

Blanca beams. "Nice job, sweetheart!"

Maritza smiles. "I love it."

"Thank you. It's for me, but you guys can share it. We're learning how to share in school and I have to share with you because it's not nice if I don't. We're learning about colors too. My favorite is pink." Raiza grins adorably and spins around.

"Mine is purple," Blanca says.

"I like light blue the best," Maritza chimes in. _All this talk about colors is making her imagination soar as it always does. She sees the three of them extending their hands out in front of them with a colored mist shooting out of their palms. Raiza has pink, Maritza has blue, and Blanca has purple. The colors mix together in the air and a brilliant white light shines above them all._

"Maritza!" Blanca waves her hand in front of her daughter's face. "You just zoned out there for a minute."

"Oh yeah, sorry. Let me get to my, uh, homework. I've got Spanish nouns and verbs to study." She chuckles nervously and sifts through her book bag. "Quiz on Monday, what fun."

"Alright, we'll leave you alone and then I'll be making chicken with mashed potatoes for lunch, okay?"

"Sure, okay."

* * *

Blanca notices that Maritza spaced out quite a bit during the time they lived with Dean. She understands that Maritza might have been daydreaming to escape their harsh reality, but _what exactly does she think about?_ She thought Dean's actions triggered it, but they were just complimenting Raiza on her drawing and talking about favorite colors. _What does that have to do with Dean?_ She'll have to ask Maritza later.

While Maritza does her homework, Blanca helps Raiza with hers, which is coming up with all words that rhyme with at, ball, and bell.

_Inside, Blanca feels a little wary of the situation, her daughter going out with new friends she doesn't know. Maritza can be taken to a dangerous location in town. Mostly, though, she's delighted that her daughter can finally be out and about after years of having to stay in and care for her and Raiza._

Maritza wears her best red blouse and black jeans for her girls' night out and hugs her mother and sister goodbye before going out the door and down the stairs.

"Have fun! Bye!" Blanca calls out and waves Maritza off.

"Bye-bye!" Raiza echoes.

At around eight, Blanca and Raiza get in bed together. They have a small television with no cable, but they also have some DVDs from a nearby library. They like the Salma Hayek movie they watch together and laugh at the funny parts. It's _Spy Kids_ _3-D: Game Over_. Maritza gets home at around eleven when Raiza's fast asleep in Blanca's lap.

"Hola, Mamí!" Maritza whispers.

"Hey, sweetie, how was your time?"

"Awesome. I just bought dinner, since I didn't want to spend extra money on stuff I don't really need. Clothes, shoes, jewelry, and a purse were real tempting to get! I know we're short on cash, though."

Blanca smiles apologetically. "I see."

"They're planning a movie night at the theater and then a sleepover at Flaca's place next Friday night, and they really want me to go."

"That's fine by me, as long as Flaca's mother picks you up again or you meet her somewhere."

"I know the drill, Mom." Maritza gets up on the bed and scoots close to Blanca's side. "You know, they'll start asking questions that I won't know how to respond to. Like, why haven't they met my mom yet? You have to come out of the shadows and meet these girls. They're really nice. I don't want them to think you left me to fend for myself at the dark train station."

"I walked you to Flaca's casa! I don't want anyone from your school seeing me. They'll connect the pieces and discover that we are the poorest family in Queens and that just doesn't fly at your school. This is a secret we are protecting. Karla is an exception, and I know Diane will keep our secret when I start waitressing at Friendly's next week."

"They can meet you at the train station, not here...and you gotta make friends with their parents, at least."

Blanca puts her hands in her head and groans.

"Please, Mom?" Maritza begs. "You can't hide from the world forever. Karla doesn't count, she's like your sister, and Diane will be your boss."

"I suppose you're right...go get your pajamas on and get in bed. Buenas noches, te amo, cariño."

**Good night, I love you, sweetie.**

"También te amo."

**"I love you too.**

* * *

_Maritza wishes so badly that Dean doesn't exist, that Carlos doesn't exist. They're so mean to her and Blanca and once, Carlos made a pass at Maritza. He "accidentally" brushed by Maritza's chest and touched her butt. __Maritza's friends have never been kissed. She herself almost has been, but it was wrong. Carlos tried to kiss her, but she'd gotten away by pouring pepper spray into his eyes. __Her boyfriend Biff Stratman, only likes this other chick because she had big breasts and a nice figure. She shudders just thinking of him. He's also been her boyfriend for two months. He's sexist, but that's normal to Maritza. Her mother had warned her to stay away from him after finding them in bed together._

_"I bet you that he's gonna force her into sex," one of the girls in her class had said._

_"You don't need to bet me. I already know he will," another girl responds. _

_"I'm not going anywhere alone with him," Maritza mutters._

_After school, she sees Biff and some girl, talking outside her car._

_"There they are, and look, he's got a cigarette in his back pocket. Smoking right in front of her. She's waving it away like she doesn't want to smoke. Good, she shouldn't want to," Maritza points out to herself and goes straight up to him. The girl he'd been chatting up, walks away._

_"God, Biff, do you know what that does to you?" Maritza fans her nose in disgust._

_"Yeah, it makes you look cool. Now, sexy tits, we've been going out for two months, what do you think about getting married in the future?"_

_"You got a ring you're saving up for?"_

_"Nah, but we don't have to do it like that, we could run away together, away from your stupid mom and sister, and Carlos could help us, hell even Dean could-"_

_"Whoa, whoa, back up, back the _hell _up!" Maritza shouts, inching away from him. "I have to finish middle school! Would you get your hands off me? I'm going to this Cinco de Mayo fiesta to dance, not smoke or get married or have sex. Okay? I'm too fuckin' young."_

_"You forgot drink," he snorts._

_"That too," she says nonchalantly. "Vamos." Maritza waves her boyfriend forward. _

_"Let's roll, babe," he agrees, and they're off. __They drive to the fiesta in silence, with her and Biff sneaking glances at each other._

_The party is at some guy named Potato Chip's house, but almost Biff's whole class is there. Everyone's getting stoned, smoking, and doing it. Only a few people are dancing to the awesome music. Maritza wants to freak dance with Biff, but he wants to go upstairs with her and make babies. Maritza shakes her head. "No. I wanna dance!"_

_"And I want to play with you. Please don't make this difficult!" He has them locked in a room already, sitting on a bed._

_He's grabbing her arm way too tightly, giving her a bruise. "Damn it, ow! You're too rough! God!"_

_"I'm too rough," he chuckles. "You wanna see rough?"_

_Before Maritza can answer, he's on top of her, crushing her and making her gasp in pain. She's trying to scream for help, but all she can get out are little squeals. Biff kisses her everywhere and tries to open her pants, but she won't let him. She has one hand clutching the top of her jeans and the other clutching the opening of her shirt. "Stop it! I don't want to make the same mistake my mamí did! I just want to find the right one to do it with."_

_"The right one," he growls. "The right one?!" She flinches at the loud words._

_"See, you're my first boyfriend, and I just think we should see more people and decide if we're really right for each other," Maritza struggles to say._

_"I know we're right for each other," he grumbles._

_"Oh, really? Then why were you making passes at other chicks? Why do you talk bad about my family? Why were you making out with every girl at school last year and a few months ago? Huh? Huh? Explain that to me, Biff, because in my book, that does not prove that we are right for each other!" Maritza shouts hysterically._

_They stare at each other for one minute, anger in his eyes and fear in hers. All of a sudden, he slaps her. She groans in pain and holds her cheek. _

_"You've gone crazy. You have gone crazy, Maritza! Why in God's name would I flirt with those bitches? How do you know the girls didn't come on to me first? You talk bad about your family too, so don't get mad at me for it!"_

_"You would, because you're a creep. Your friend Carlos is a creep too. I see him looking at me like he wants to have sex with me, every day! Sure, my family drives me nuts, but doesn't everyone's? That doesn't make it right for you to talk bad about them. I am so sick and tired of acting like an idiot and sticking up for you all the time. Every single one of my girl friends has told me that you're not a good boyfriend for me, and my mom hates you," Maritza says, her voice shaking with fury._

_"Are you dumping me?" he asks calmly._

_"Yes. Excuse me, but I would like to go downstairs and dance with my girls and freak dance with some other guy in his freshman year and much closer to my age, who likes me for my fabulous personality, and not what I look like!" With that, she releases herself from his grasp and runs downstairs._

_"Maritza!" he bellows. He sounds high and drunk just then, so she ignores his voice._

_"Efua, I dumped him. I dumped Biff," Maritza announces proudly to one of the older high school girls she's good friends with. She enjoys being the baby of her crew, just like her mother was. It makes her feel more secure._

_Efua gives Maritza a hi-five. "Nice, girlfriend! That dumb loser can find someone else to have sex with. Do you want me to kick everyone out so you and I can have a sleepover?"_

_"Sure. That's what I told my mom. I want it to be the truth."_

_Efua smiles. "Everyone out! My parents are coming home now!"_

_The house is empty a few minutes later. It's just Maritza and Efua, having a girls' night and watching movies and eating ice cream._

Maritza remembers telling that girl everything that went down between her parents and what Carlos Litvack would do. She doesn't even like thinking about Efua, because she'd been naive to assume nothing would happen to her old friend. The consequences of exposing her family's dirty laundry to a green card holder had proven to be disastrous since both Dean and Carlos were in charge of Immigration and Customs Enforcement. "You're just lucky I'm sending her away instead of simply killing the bitch," he'd told her, and it was probably the first time she really started to hate him. From then on, she could truly see how much her mamí was suffering from his abuse and she no longer saw her papá through rose-colored glasses.

A chill comes over her and she nestles herself deeper into the covers. She's just relieved she, Raiza, and their loving mamí made it out of their nightmare alive.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, MsSchneeheide, and Juliette45! **


	11. Fantasies versus Reality

An evening social mixer is being held at Maritza's school some days later. It's the perfect opportunity for Blanca to make some friends. She wears makeup and her best outfit, a purple blouse and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, so she won't look too poor. She's shy and just wants to stay in the background and stuff her face with the treats they provide.

Two black women come up to her and she starts feeling socially awkward and out of place. The shorter woman is wearing a pink dress and heels, while the taller one is wearing black dress pants, flats, and a pretty blue top. All Blanca has for shoes are flip flops and sneakers, and she chose the flip flops. She'd sold her heels for that fancy blouse.

"Hi, I don't think I've seen you at one of these before. I'm Layla Watson, and this is my friend, Lillian Hayes. Our husbands are chatting with the other men here."

"Oh, hi...I'm Blanca Flores. It's nice to meet you." They shake hands with Blanca.

"How long you been living here?" Layla wants to know.

"Not long, just a bit over a week," Blanca admits.

"How do you like Queens?" Lillian asks.

"It's pretty cool so far. Tough finding a job, though...luckily, Karla Córdova's helping me with that!"

"Oh that's good, she's a sweet lady. So, what's been your favorite activity here so far?" Layla wonders out loud.

"Just being with my girls. I have two kids, Maritza, who's sixteen, and Raiza, who's four."

"Sorry to butt in, but I have three kids as well, but they're all tweens and teens. One of them, Marisol, is friends with your daughter Maritza...mine is two years younger than yours. Marco and Pedro are eleven, almost twelve. I'm Theresa Gonzales...and you are?"

"Blanca Flores. Oh...Maritza never mentioned a Marisol."

"Probably because my daughter, for some reason or another, wants to be called Flaca by her friends," Theresa informs Blanca.

Blanca smiles at her and nods in understanding. "Hm, okay!"

"I've got four of 'em! One's a grown child, twenty-one years old and can't seem to get her life together, already got a five year old..." Lillian sighs and shakes her head. "Making me take care of little Monica, too while she goes out and parties every night! Then there's Joy, twenty-five, successful...so are my two boys, Thomas, twenty-seven and Bryan, twenty-three."

Blanca's stuck on the fact that Lillian's youngest daughter had a child at sixteen, and she wonders what the circumstances are behind that. She hopes it was nothing but stupid consenting teenagers-around the same age-fooling around and forgetting a condom and birth control. "Oh, I see." _I hope you kept her away from that boy forever._

"I've just got Janae, she's thirteen," Layla chimes in.

_I hope she never gets a boyfriend until she's old enough to know better who to pick_, Blanca wants to say, but she keeps her mouth shut and nods with a polite grin.

Karla pats her stomach happily as she comes over to them. "Hey, ladies!" She wraps an arm around Blanca and stays by her side while exchanging one-armed hugs with the others. Blanca feels so much more comfortable now.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" Lillian asks.

"Yeah, a boy! We were having trouble deciding on names, but we picked one...Abel!" Karla answers brightly.

"Aww," Layla and Lillian respond in unison while Blanca just grins. She's happy she already knows. She loves being in the loop, just as she should've been in high school.

They introduce Blanca to their husbands. Ramón, Lucas, and Bartholomew are polite and don't seem at all creepy-_yet_. After a few minutes of meaningless chitchat, she finds out Layla's daughter Janae goes to the school, too.

Blanca notices that neither of the African American women asked where or who her husband is. Maybe she just has that look that tells everyone she's single or not straight. If people do ask, she'll simply explain that he died. She'll use the word _passed away_ so she doesn't sound uncaring.

"Blanca?"

"Yeah?" She has to look around to see who's just spoken. It's Lillian.

"You lost us for a second there. We were trying to ask you if you wanted to go on a group date with us. It would be all of us and our husbands. Your man can come, too."

_Oh, great..._

"Um, I don't really have a man. He passed away and I'm not into romance." Blanca frowns.

Karla rolls her eyes. "Like I tried to tell you..."

"My gosh, I'm so sorry! You can still come with us as a seventh wheel..." Layla glances at her guiltily.

"It's okay, I don't mind."

"Hey, I don't have a man either! Welcome to the single moms club, I guess." Theresa shrugs at Blanca. "Though, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. I'm glad I'm not the only one. A girls night out would be fine, though."

"Cool, when are you free? Next Friday night? We usually go shopping," Lillian lets her know.

"Yeah, I can go then. Thanks for inviting me," Blanca replies.

"No problem! We love our new friends!" Theresa says excitedly.

"I enjoyed reconnecting with you, lady!" Karla tells Blanca, and the latter beams.

"Me too. Arizona is history!" Blanca says too loudly. "Here, it's more interesting."

Hours later, Blanca takes the train home and slips in the doorway. She expects her children to be sleeping, but they're conversing back and forth quietly. She strains her ears so she can eavesdrop. She can't believe what she's hearing.

"...and that's how the fairies got away! They realized they just could not vanquish that evil demon because he and the fairy queen were so bound to each other. Even though he hurt her, their marriage was too strong to be broken. With Queen Janie's ability to move things with her mind-"

"Like Matilda?"

"Yes, like Matilda. So with that special power, it grew stronger over the years, and she could now move him far away out the door and then they all had time to escape the dungeon. Now, you know he has no idea about their magical powers, so they had an advantage over him. The younger fairy princess Justina could freeze him if needed."

"Why couldn't she do that before?"

"She could, but time didn't stop for too long, only a few seconds. Then as the years went by, the time she was able to freeze grew longer and longer. Her baby sister Julie, could see the future and past, so she helped them to realize all their mistakes and if he was close to finding them or not. That's how we-I mean, they, ended up in the magical land of Queens. It was a happily ever after."

"What happened after that?"

Blanca chooses to tiptoe into the room at that exact moment. The girls jump slightly and they stare at her with wide eyes, like deer caught in headlights.

"Girls, what are we talking about?"

"It's nothing," Maritza grumbles quickly. "Raiza, time for bed, come on. How was the social mixer, Mom?"

"It was...fine. I met some nice women, bonded with Karla some more...er, Señora Córdova to you. Can we just talk? You and I?"

"About what?"

Blanca takes a seat next to Maritza on the bed. "That story you were telling Raiza."

"Oh, that." Maritza chuckles nervously. "That's a secret. We can't tell you."

"Yes you can, because I'm your mother, I've heard half of it, and I won't judge you wrongly for it."

Maritza sighs. "Okay, fine. When I was little, I made up stories in my head. You and I could fly away from Dean. When Raiza was born, I gave us three magical powers, like in _Charmed_. We have red spots on our hands that only we can see that shows that we have those powers. I fantasized that I was a time freezer, you were telekenetic, and Raiza was clairvoyant. I changed our names to keep it as an inside thing between Raiza and myself. Sometimes I called us good witches and other times I called us fairy princesses. We were vampires on Halloween and we bit Dean and drained him. He was the demon in all of my supernatural stories about us. It was how we coped, and I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would be upset."

Blanca removes her hand from her open mouth. She feels a lump in her throat and hugs her oldest baby. "No estoy enojada..."

**I'm not upset...**

"You're about to cry. I'm so sorry, Mamí..."

"No, no, I'm so happy that you helped Raiza and yourself stay strong through all we've been through. I was just surprised, although, I should have expected something like this to happen. Entonces, ¿moví las cosas con mi mente?" Blanca sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Did I ever make a chandelier fall on him?"

**So, I moved things with my mind?**

Maritza giggles. "You developed exploding powers and caused him to slam into walls and everything knocked him to the ground. When I was little, I froze him and you moved him into a manhole. When he realized what we did, he yelled and cried like a baby! It was so hilarious! His reactions to his downfalls made me feel a lot better about the situation."

Blanca chuckles along with Maritza. "Softens the harsh reality, huh?"

"Yes. I loved escaping the world! It's so fun to finally have someone else to share my stories with. Thanks for understanding, Mom."

"It's not a problem at all. I love how sweet you are with your sister. It's those moments that I realize you two are bonded." Blanca gives Maritza's nose a light tap.

"It's not complete without you."

Blanca's heart warms and she pats Maritza's cheek. "You're a doll. So are you, little one!" She pulls Raiza in her arms and tickles her belly. Raiza squeals happily and kicks her legs. Maritza pushes them both back down on the bed and they roll around and poke each other until they're all tired out. They're having fun with each other and knowing about the stories makes Blanca feel a lot closer to her daughters.

* * *

_"So, Blanca, I was wondering..." Diablo trails off._

_"¿Qué?"_

_"I really love being your friend. It's been amazing...talking with you...cracking up...sharing stories. I dunno, you'll think I'm stupid after saying this...but how would you feel if we took our relationship to the next level?"_

_"Diablo, what are you getting at?"_

_"__Quería invitarte a una cita."_

_**I wanted to ask you out on a date.**_

_Blanca raises her eyebrows. "I thought all the times we've hung out...have been dates."_

_"I've had the urge to kiss you ever since I laid my eyes on your beautiful face. I need to take you somewhere special...with soft music, candles, roses, and drinks." His hands close around hers and he pulls her into his arms. He lifts her chin, and her eyes leave the floor. They gaze into each other's eyes and he begins to slow dance with her. As their faces inch closer and closer together, Blanca's heart beats like a drum. Her lips are ready to touch his, and she can almost feel the stubble on his chin as it brushes her cheek. Their mouths are nearly aligned now._

This is always how the dream ends. She'd wake up, panting heavily, and whispering Diablo's name under her breath. It's better and less scary to have it now in the presence of her children, than while she'd been doing anything sexual with Dean. Maritza and Raiza don't ask questions, since they probably assume it's another fantasy. Blanca has explained to them before that she would space out during negative encounters with her ex husband, and even though times are better than before, she will never stop dreaming of her handsome, dark-haired angel. Raiza's too young to understand, but Maritza identifies with her mother. The night before, she'd confided in Blanca that she, too, immerses herself into many a dream world.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Ugh..." Blanca sighs as she rolls over and comes face to face with her alarm clock. The digital red numbers read that it's five in the morning. Tiredly, she slaps the alarm clock so many times that it falls off the nightstand and crashes to the floor.

_Beep. Bee-_

"Now you're dead and can't wake me up anymore, you stupid idiot-thing," she says under her breath while yawning and stumbling out of bed.

* * *

"What are you down about, sport?" Diablo asks Laronne when he sees his son sitting on his bed. Laronne looks so dejected.

"I hate school! Nobody likes third graders...the fifth graders are so nasty. Even the girls don't like me...they laugh at me...there's pretty girls, and they laugh at me!"

"Hey, son, listen to me. Kids are cruel."

He scoffs. "Yeah, that's pretty obvious."

"Don't pay any attention to them," Diablo advises the young boy. "Find someone who needs you. Maybe there's a nice person sitting all by themselves at lunch."

"If I sit with them, I look like a loser."

"Well, then you'll be two losers together, but neither of you will be loners. I wasn't that popular back in high school...until the biggest jerk there finally graduated. Idiot couldn't even pass one single class...too fixated on hurting the most darling girl there ever was."

Diablo would always tell Laronne about Blanca. Of course, he mentions Keighlyn, since that was Laronne's birth mother, but Blanca was the first girl he fell for. He found Blanca's soul in Keighlyn, but they aren't the same person. It'd been Blanca from the very beginning.

Laronne sighs. "What happened to you, Daddy?"

The memory of the first time he'd been physically attacked will be in his brain forever.

_Dean storms up to Diablo. He grabs the younger boy by his jacket collar and slams him against the wall._

_"You fucking asshole!" Diablo spits in his face._

_"Me? I'm not the one trying to take your girlfriend away from you!"_

_"What?"_

_"Asking my little bitch what happened to her. Smooth move, Zuniga, very smooth. I'll give you a hint. She's not into dorks, you stupid bastard."_

_"Don't call her that!" Diablo defends her._

_"I can call her whatever I want."_

_"I'm not even into Blanca," Diablo lies. "I love my girlfriend. Blanca is nice and all, but cheating isn't my thing."_

_"It's your unlucky day. The boys and I want to hit something. Since we can't hit girls, we'll hit you." Dean drives his fist into Diablo's mouth and kicks him in the balls. Carlos gives Diablo a wedgie and opens the door to the men's bathroom. They lift him up and force him into a urinal. The boys guffaw when he throws up from the blows to his stomach._

_"All right, he's had enough!" Dean yells. "Let's go before he calls the cops! Oh wait, our dads are cops, we don't need to worry about it!"_

_The bullying has gotten worse for Diablo after lunch. His mom has briefly told him about Blanca needing help in school, and he can only guess that Blanca has spoken to Dean about this. It isn't her fault, though. She doesn't know her boyfriend is an abusive monster. He looks at himself in the mirror and groans._

_"Fuck...another split lip and bruised jaw..."_

_He then realizes he's grasping the edge of the urinal. He lets go and falls to the ground, holding his groin and his stomach. He's used to violence, but it doesn't mean he likes it. _

_He picks himself up off the ground and walks home sluggishly._

"They were brutal! I hope those fuckers are in jail!" Laronne comments strongly.

"Hey, buddy, watch your language...but yeah, I hope so too, for Blanca's sake."

* * *

Their first weekend in Queens is fun, except for Blanca burning her skin. Their second week at school brings on new changes and challenges.

Maritza walks into the dark room and hears her most hated teacher lecturing about some dead chemist while pointing to a picture of him that's being shown on an overhead projector. The students look up at her and some of them scowl at her, like she'd committed murder.

"Maritza, you're late," her science teacher snaps. She rolls her eyes inwardly. "Where have you been?"

"I was helping my sister in her class. She's having a tough time adjusting to the change of moving to Queens."

"No excuses! Sit down!" Ms. Bell demands as she takes her seat. "You're getting a detention next time you're tardy."

Maritza bites her lip as she stares down at her desk. The teacher's annoying voice is going in one ear and out the other. She feels her phone vibrate in her pocket, so she takes it out quietly, dims the screen to eliminate the brightness, and scans her texts from Flaca, Daisy, and Elena.

_Let's start planning our weekend! How about we do a sleepover? xoxo, Flaca_

_Ma said Bush is at it again...she's protesting, and you can sign a petition to stop them from deporting immigrants, because no human being is illegal...and help out our people because we need to stop ICE. Here's the links. Haha we're taking turns texting you this...love Elena and Daisy P.S. We think Darius likes you. He wants to ask for your number, is that okay?_

Maritza smiles and taps the link. She puts in her information where it says to, and does the same thing for the other petition. She tells the girls, _done! _To Flaca, she texts her that she would love a sleepover, but will need to ask her mamí first.

Her phone buzzes again. _What about Darius?_

_Oh yeah, sorry, forgot...I'll give him my number if he wants it so bad. It'd be nice to have a decent guy friend..._

"Miss Flores, I'm going to have to confiscate this."

Maritza jumps at the loud voice and quickly presses the send button. Begrudgingly, she drops her phone into the teacher's hand and Ms. Bell walks back to the board.

"You should be taking notes, not messaging your friends." She shoves Maritza's phone into her pocket and continues talking. Her voice drones on and on. Maritza takes out a piece of paper and pencil, and begins to write.

"I fucking hate this class," she mumbles under her breath. She tries to concentrate, but she just can't. As the woman is rambling, her words blend into one another until they sound like a blur. Maritza's eyes start to droop and she rests her forehead on her folded arms. Besides being bored, she's so tired all the time, because she's either comforting her baby sister or talking to her mother through the night. She wishes Blanca could homeschool her and Raiza, but then, she never would have made friends.

_"Hola, sweetie," a man's voice calls out through the Flores apartment. It's a Spanish accent Maritza has never heard before. She sees her mother kiss someone, but she can't make out who the person is._

_"Hola, mi amor. __Maritza! Raiza! Papá's home from work!"_

_"Daddy, Daddy!" Raiza shouts and runs past Maritza. She's confused and she feels herself get hugged. Blanca is brave enough to speak Spanish to this man, too. __What?!_

_"¿Papá?" Maritza asks._

_"There's nobody here," Raiza says angrily and stomps her foot._

_"Then who did Ma kiss? Who was speaking?" Maritza asks, throughly perplexed now. "Someone put their arms around me."_

_"That was my husband and your father," Blanca tells them. "You two don't know him yet...but I do."_

"Maritza?"

Maritza wakes up to a loud bang. She sits up in her seat and tries to catch her breath. Ms. Bell stares at her coldly. "Why were you falling asleep in my class?"

"It's boring," she says flatly. "I...I need to leave." She begins to get up, but the teacher forces her back down into her seat.

"You're staying here and you're paying attention."

"Fuck this!" she exclaims.

"Excuse me?"

"Fuck this!" she repeats. "Being in school is so stupid and we should be out in the real world, helping those who need it, for example, innocent people are being forced back to their home country right now, as we speak...and there's families being ripped apart, children who are trapped in small cages or sex trafficking in general...they belong with those who love them, that's their natural environment! Also...all these missing girls..."

She's never talked to Blanca about this, but she and her friends are sometimes discussing the horribly upsetting issue. Many signs are posted on brick walls and telephone poles in the city and all around the boroughs, pretty much, about young women who have disappeared without a trace and desperate loved ones offering all sorts of money for them to be found. The names are endless and they're all between ages eighteen and thirty-five. Nicole Nichols. Shani Abboud. Brook Soso. Tiffany Doggett. Michelle Carreras. It's so sad.

Most of the class is laughing at her passionate, rage-filled speech by now. She hears their comments.

"Stupid idiot!"

"Moron!"

"She's so disrespectful!"

"She is a disgrace to society!"

"Shame on her."

"Go back to Mexico!"

Maritza shoots her middle finger up at the white supremacist. "Ay, callate la boca, Nazi puta, I ain't even from there!"

"Then speak English and go clean a house or something!"

Ignoring the Skinhead bitch, Maritza continues. "Families with abusive parents...husbands who hit their wives...these innocent human beings...these helpless women and children and men, running from torture or poverty, seeking asylum or a better life here in America...they are so much more important than a shitload of long gone scientists!" Maritza shouts over the students.

The teacher glares at her. "Miss Flores-"

"No, just shut up and let me have my freedom to speak! I'm expressing my feelings, isn't that what chemistry is all about? To see how two people connect and wear their hearts on their sleeves?"

"You don't even care about this course, why are you taking it?" a nosy girl asks her.

"I've got pictures that the students have been taking...of you on your phone."

"What are you, the goddamn paparazzi?" Maritza yells at her fellow classmates.

"They are so frustrated with you. You are distracting the class and making a fool out of yourself! I'll call your mother if you don't stop this immediately!"

"Good, see me giving any fucks?" She continues her rant. "You don't know how lucky you are! You stupid assholes and your white and Asian privileged lives!" She knows she has everyone's attention by now. "You think it's okay to violate my privacy like that? You don't know anything about me, so stay the fuck out of my life."

"That's it!" Ms. Bell exclaims. She goes to the big black telephone on her desk and starts dialing. Maritza's phone rings, and she takes it out of her pocket. "Why is the school calling you?"

"I could have told you, I accidentally took my mamí's phone...our home phone is still being connected...it's a long process."

Maritza thinks she catches a look of sympathy on her teacher's face, but it's just her imagination. "No excuses!" Ms. Bell barks. "Come to my office with your mother after school at three on the nose! Do you understand me?"

"I...I don't know where she is...she's out looking for jobs, and she's not available by cell," Maritza admits quietly. "I had no idea where mine was, and I thought I found it, but it was hers." Her face is burning with humiliation, and she wants to break down and cry right then and there. _Why can't Señora Córdova or Mrs. Ford teach science instead? They'd be so much more understanding. _"Give me my mom's phone," she says in a stronger voice, willing it not to crack. "She'll get here when she gets here...but she would never leave me stranded...and I promise, we can talk to you as soon as we can."

"When class is over, you'll get it back. I'm going to continue the lesson."

Maritza sniffles. "I'm not staying here. I need air."

She storms out of the room quickly, and a few students give her a high five. Someone comments, "You showed those idiots!" and she grins upon hearing that. Under her smile, though, she's sobbing. She runs to the first patch of shade she sees, and she sits there. She wraps her arms around her knees and buries her face in between them. After a few shaky breaths, she starts crying, and she feels like the tears and body convulsions will never stop.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, MsSchneeheide, Juliette45, and VeraRose19! **


	12. Tiny Flickers of Light

**Thank you for beta'ing, MsSchneeheide!**

**HEY...so i need to make this huge change and announcement! Equality Charter School? It's no more. Charter schools are complicated, it's like being homeschooled and you get one teacher, I just found out and Mari sounds like she's going to regular high school and Raiza in a pre/K class Karla teaches...because that is what I know! Never gone to a charter school in my life...just seen it in The Fosters and didn't notice they just get one teacher and don't go to school every day, but okay you do you boo.**

**What I did find out, is Martin Van Buren High (which is where i put Mari and co in TCNL) is a fifty-seven second walk to Parson's Preschool where Raiza, Eva, Lucy, and Benji would go. The slightly older small children-Gloria's boys, Christina, Emiliano, and Raiza the following year, would go to Jamaica Public School 135-just a short bus ride away (14 minutes) or 31 minute walk/six minute drive from the high school. Tricia goes to Marie Curie Middle with Mercy, but that doesn't much matter since they're not really mains. Blanca and her people, they went to all of those schools! I'm glad I just mentioned Equality Charter a few times lol, that is gone for good now! I know I made Janae 13, but she's almost fourteen so she's in high school too. Julio i would make smart for his age and in the same school as his brother, but just one grade behind.**

**Happy Valentine's Day! (Or Galentine's!)**

"Hey pipsqueak, what's wrong?" Flaca's heart goes out to Maritza, who's just sitting under a tree and sobbing like a damsel in distress. She's even wearing a white cotton dress with her hair disheveled, reminding Flaca of her heroine in the live action edition of _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_. "You really givin' me Salma Hayek as hella sad and scared Esmeralda vibes."

Maritza pauses long enough to take a few sharp gasps of air. She holds her hand up. "Yo, I don't need a man to save me, though."

"I totally never said that! You just seem real depressed."

"Nothin' too bad." Maritza snivels. "Ain't like I'm about to be hung in the town square for not returning some old creep's lustful affections. You skippin' class too?" Her breath catches and she whimpers.

"Nah, I had to use _el baño_, pero...I saw you here and got a little worried." Flaca informs her as she takes a spot next to the newest member of her squad. "So, what's with the cryin'?"

**the bathroom, but**

"I wanna s-stop, pero no puedo," Maritza says brokenly. She covers her eyes with her hand and keeps her other arm around her knees. "Ay dios mío..."

**but I can't**

"Deep breaths, okay? Like this..." Flaca inhales and exhales slowly and Maritza copies her while keeping her eyes closed. "Do that for ten seconds each, maybe ten times, or until you get it under control. Analyze the space around you and use all your senses. I'm right here, Mari. _Estoy aquí_. Estás bien."

**I'm here. You're okay.**

After a while, Maritza seems to be more calm as her rapid breathing slows to a normal pace. She opens her eyes and manages a smile, much to Flaca's relief. "Okay, I'm sitting on a patch of grass, and I smell some flowers, I see you and the school and random students milling around...I feel the warm sun on my face, and I...I hear silence, but the good kind...peaceful." Maritza squeezes Flaca's hand. "Muchas gracias, Flaca."

"Oh, good! Hey...that's just what my mom told me to do when I'd have mine."

"Your what?"

"Panic attacks."

"You get 'em, too?" Maritza wonders aloud.

Flaca nods. "Sometimes. May I ask, though, ¿qué pasó?"

**What happened?**

"Una larga historia..."

**A long story**

"You wanna talk about it?" Flaca asks.

"Maybe I will at lunch. What are yours about?"

Flaca pulls at a rip in her black stockings. "Nada importante. ¿Estás bien ahora?"

**Nothing important. You okay now?**

"For now, just..._por favor_...stay with me...unless you gotta go to the bathroom."

"Nah, I went, but I don't mind missing class for you."

Maritza leans her head on Flaca's shoulder and Flaca wraps her arm around the smaller girl. "You're such a good friend," she mumbles.

"Anytime, chiquita," Flaca murmurs and beams down at her. Maritza grins shyly as she stays close to Flaca.

* * *

Blanca sits across from the white brunette lady, whose nametag reads _Diane Ford_. She's glad her feet are under the table so Diane won't see her constantly wiggling them out of nervousness. She has finally gotten called in for an interview at Friendly's, after delivering her resume to about fifty other restaurants in New York. Diane peers over her resume.

"I'm impressed. Rose Court Senior Living in Phoenix?"

Blanca nods. "I worked there for, um, ten years...in food service. I would make the elderly folks meals and serve them."

"Why did you leave?"

_There it is, the big question, the one that's much worse than 'tell me about yourself'._

"I moved away...for personal reasons."

"When did you first learn to cook?"

"I was in cooking class in high school, and I was gonna major in Culinary Arts at New York University, but then I became a mother..." Blanca chuckles awkwardly. "Maybe I'll go to college when my youngest daughter gets to be the age she can stay home alone. I can't really afford a babysitter at the moment and my oldest is often busy with homework and I don't want to take away too much of her social life."

"I know how that is," Diane tells her sympathetically. "Can you describe your strengths and weaknesses?"

"I'm very friendly...patient...hard working...I do really well under stress. I'm also trilingual...Spanish is my native language, English my second, but I'm very good, and I know a little bit of French. I can understand some Russian, but that's it."

"Oh, wow, that's amazing!" Diane grins, probably delighted.

"I'm not the greatest at one-on-one communication, and it takes me a while to trust someone...but I can work on that."

"Do you want to own your own restaurant someday?"

"Yes."

"What are some exemplary recipes you have created?"

"I can remember one...it was my favorite soup to make. Sancocho."

"Why don't you cook that for me?"

"Okay...sure."

Dean worked at a bank, and for a few years, she was his accountant. He only let her switch to cooking for the elderly, because he thought it would turn her into a better cook-he was always demanding crazy things for her to make, that not even the ten best cooks can make, let alone one. The cranky old white people were so demanding that she wanted to quit, but she needed the money and she enjoyed cooking for herself, if not for them. Another part of it is that someone had overheard him yelling at her over something minor and she was asked about random injuries. Then he fired her, so he wouldn't get in trouble, and so he would have power over her. Firing people was one of his favorite things to do, other than hitting his wife or making the children feel stupid. She'd hugged and kissed him in gratitude, and he pushed her off of him and laughed at her for actually believing he was allowing her to be a chef because she wanted to become one. _She has to stop thinking about him, or she'll go crazy and not get the job at Friendly's_.

After Blanca finishes making the meal, Diane tastes it and says something in Italian. Blanca doesn't understand her, but it appears as if Diane likes her cooking.

"You like it?" she asks hopefully.

"Yes! _Muy delicioso_. When can you start?"

Blanca giggles softly. "Anytime."

"Great! See ya later, Blanca. I'll send you an email about when to come in."

"Okay! ¡Adiós!" Blanca and Diane exchange a handshake and then leave the interview room.

* * *

The bell rings, and Maritza gets up. After she and Flaca hug and separate, Maritza wipes away her tears and walks back to class. Ms. Bell returns her phone and she then goes to lunch. She tells her clique what happened and pretty soon, they're talking about other stupid teachers they have or have had in the past. When the conversation dies down, everyone quietly finishes their lunches.

"Hey, before I forget...slumber party at my house Friday night," Flaca announces. "You girls down?"

"Yeah! Let's practice our cheerleading routine!" Elena says excitedly.

"Oh, that'll be fun!" Cat squeals.

"For sure!" Sirena agrees.

"Totally," Daya chimes in.

"I'll go...I'll ask my Ma, like I said before on text," Maritza tells the girls.

"I have homework," Ceci lets them know.

"Me too," Ouija adds.

"I'm gonna be with Little Frank," Pidge mutters.

"Mm-hm, me and Yads are goin' on a double date with 'em!" Maria pipes up.

"Is it too late to join cheerleading?" Maritza asks.

"Tryouts are this week, so you're in luck," Daisy informs her.

"I don't think you'll make it, though...you have to be peppy, and to be honest, you're morose...you mope around. Like, ever since we met you, you have this sort of scowl on your face...you're terrible at hiding your emotions. You don't like it here," Zirconia says rudely in passing.

"Well, I'm sure cheerleaders have to be friendly, too, and you wouldn't be one, because you just insulted me without even knowing what the fuck my story is, _and _your grills are ugly as shit." Flaca forms her mouth in an O shape and glances away. The others just smirk. "You're judging me based on your own assumptions! Besides, you're one of the most stuck up people I've ever met! You don't want me on the squad, too bad, I'mma try out for cheerleading, and you ain't gonna stop me."

Zirconia makes a bitch face at Maritza and gets up. She leaves the table, and everyone starts cracking up. "You rock," Flaca comments. "Lo siento, that bitch just invited herself to our table..."

"Thanks," Maritza tells her proudly. "It's okay!"

* * *

"You might be good at basketball,

You might be good at track,

But when it comes to football,

You might as well step back!"

Blanca smiles as she watches her daughter cheer loudly and kick nice and high. She had no idea that Maritza's trying out for cheerleading, but she'll be happy if Maritza makes it. She just hopes the uniforms won't cost too much money.

"Look, Mama, sissy is dancing, I wanna dance too!" Raiza squeals cheerfully, and Blanca spins her little girl around.

"Great job, Maritza," a white woman with cropped blonde hair tells her. "You'll be an excellent addition to the varsity squad."

"I got in?"

"You sure did, and practice is Monday through Friday, from three to four."

"Sounds good, thanks, Ms. Jones." Maritza and the woman shake hands and then she goes to meet her mother.

"Oh, baby, I'm so proud of you!" Blanca squeals. She hugs Maritza, and then Raiza copies her. They're about to go on the bus, but Maritza stops them.

"We have to see my stupid science teacher first. Come on, she's furious at me, and I know where her office is."

Blanca's about to ask Maritza a question, but her daughter speeds up ahead of her. Raiza's shouting, "Wait for me!" and Blanca scoops her up while quickly following Maritza.

"Honey, slow down."

"No way, I want to get this over as fast as possible before we miss the last bus."

"Whatever you did, don't do it again," Blanca reprimands her. "You already got in enough trouble with Karla, you don't need an old gringa on your ass, too."

Maritza huffs as she opens her teacher's office door. "Hi, Ms. Bell, this is my mom...and my sister."

"Hi, my name is Blanca Flores." She politely shakes hands with the strict looking blonde woman who's more built like a sumo wrestler than anything. She still doesn't look as huge and scary as Ginger, which is what Blanca called her former health teacher from middle school.

"You can all sit down."

Blanca and Maritza take their spots in the chairs and Raiza climbs into Blanca's lap.

"What seems to be the matter?" Blanca asks.

"My students have taken photos of your daughter texting her friends in my class and she was tardy. She then proceeded to freak out in the middle of my class and then storm out, which I find completely rude. I don't want this kind of behavior around me at all."

Blanca puts her hand on top of her daughter's. "You do realize that's an invasion of her privacy, don't you? I'm sure Maritza didn't mean to be disrespectful. She's having trouble with all the changes...you know, of moving across the country-"

"She can get used to it."

A mix of Frida Kahlo and Minerva Miribal suddenly flow through Blanca and she feels a great amount of rage. The urge to protect her daughter grows even stronger and she feels like shouting angrily in Spanish, but she knows Ms. Bell won't understand it. "Look, I don't know who you think you are, but if you just assume you can get away with talking to me or her like this, you've got a whole other thing coming. She won't text in your class anymore, I'll make sure of it...and she has to take care of her sister at school, too, so expect her to be late sometimes. It is not her fault. If you got a problem with that, you can shove it and take it up with Karla, she's always on our side! Okay?" She doesn't wait for the teacher's response. "Come on, we're going." Blanca stands up and pulls her children out of the office. "¡Vámonos, tengo tal poca paciencia para gente como ella!"

**Let's go_,_ I have such little patience for people like her!**

"Me too. Thanks, Ma!" Maritza says brightly.

"You're welcome, but you cannot use your phone in that class anymore...in fact, that should be for me only. You can talk to your friends at school during lunch and in passing...and you can text your friends before or after school, or on holidays and weekends."

"Well, anyone who's anyone has a phone!" Maritza protests.

"You'll have to tell your friends that you have limited texting. I don't want you getting in trouble anymore, I don't want to deal with bitches, it's too much stress for both of us!"

"Mamí, we don't learn real life stuff in school...why are we in it if we're trying to make ends meet?"

Blanca rolls her eyes. "Children go to school, that's why. You'll never get a job if you're not educated. The law requires anyone under eighteen to attend escuela. Any more questions?"

"¿Qué tal si nos educas en casa y luego vemos a nuestros amigos durante el almuerzo?"

**How about you homeschool us and then we see our friends during lunch?**

"Honey, I have to work...I have no time to homeschool you girls. I got a job at Friendly's, by the way."

"Wow! Congratulations!" Maritza says happily.

"Yay!" Raiza cheers as they board the bus.

"Oh, Ma...can I go to Flaca's house for a slumber party on Friday night?"

Blanca feels guilty. "That's the day I'm going out with some new friends of mine that I've made, and we don't have money for someone to watch Raiza...I'm sorry, sweetie."

"Mama, I wanna see my friends too!"

"This works out," Maritza chirps in response to Raiza's statement. "Raiza can go to her friend's house, and you can get her when you're done with your ladies night out! Por cierto, are these friends of yours from school?"

**By the way**

"Sí...I met them at the social mixer."

Maritza nudges Blanca and grins. "See, I _told_ you, that was good for you to go to!"

Blanca smiles at her oldest girl. "I know, I'm very happy I went."

"So am I!"

* * *

"It's coming up," Flaca says with distaste. She sits down at the dinner table next to Pedro. Their mother and brother Marco are sitting across from them. The family knows what she's talking about. "It's been almost three years. Cheerleading is the only thing that keeps me from breaking into tiny pieces. At home, it's watching things with Salma in them, her voice is so calming, and listening to The Smiths over and over again. Being around Mari and the rest of the gang makes me feel better, too."

Flaca and her little brother Marco fight constantly, but about this issue, he seems serious and sympathetic. Pedro, eleven years old, but already as tall as her, puts down his fork that's full of the bite of tamale he's about to eat, and pulls her shaking form into his arms. "It'll all be okay, Flaca, you'll see," he soothes her.

Theresa comes around the table and hugs them from behind, and then Marco joins in. "Mi bebé, todos estamos aquí para ti," she soothes Flaca.

**My baby, we are all here for you**

Flaca gulps. "My birth dad would say I was too tall and not fit to be a cheerleader, let alone the captain...it's true...I'm too babyish to do anything for myself."

"That's not true at all. You are the best and strongest girl I know," Theresa reassures Flaca, and her brothers nod in agreement.

Flaca blinks back tears and beams. "Gracias, mi familia...pero, Papá left porque he didn't want a daughter."

"Well, he missed out on a great one," Theresa mutters. She kisses the top of Flaca's head and then her cheek. "Mi pobre querida, lo siento..."

**my poor dear, I'm sorry**

Flaca chews on her lip. "Do you think it would be a bad idea for me to have my slumber party that night?"

Pedro grins at his sister. "No, you'll have fun. If you have any panic attacks, we'll all be right here, and your friends will support you no matter what!"

Flaca beams. "Okay!"

* * *

Maritza is relieved that Blanca finally found a job, but being a waitress isn't the best job for a poor single mother of two, to have. She decides to start looking for a burger place to work at so she can help out with the income, but then she backs out of that plan since she might be serving people she knows from school. She will have to find a job that's far away from school. The fact that her friends now know she has limited texting, as she has told them, is embarrassing enough. In the school's library on Tuesday, she fills out some online job applications for cleaning houses and babysitting in all five boroughs, but mostly Queens. The pay won't be great, but it'll do. She goes straight to lunch with her friends and explains she was doing homework and that's why she was late to lunch. She can't believe she's already popular, being the new girl and all, but she is. Only the fact that she's truly poor will make it all come tumbling down. It'll ruin her, but she'll make sure to keep this secret hidden for the rest of her life.

* * *

_Diablo serenades Blanca with the song _Bésame Mucho_, and she just sits there with her chin in her hand and sways to the sound of his soothing voice. It's like he's Antonio Banderas and she's Salma Hayek in _Desperado_, but the other way around with him singing instead of her. She really wants to sing _Quédate Aquí _like Salma had in the movie, but she can't. She can dance, though, and he pulls her to her feet while singing and spinning her around and her long hair fans out behind her and some lands over her shoulders. He never gets out of breath, and she doesn't know why. They're under starlight on a grassy field and barefooted and teenagers._

Opening the yearbook she'd taken from Dean since he had burned hers and leafing through it, running her finger down the list of her classmates' names, and finding Diablo's, had conjured up that daydream in Blanca's mind. Tonight, she's decided to go to a bar with Karla for some relaxation while Maritza stays at home to take care of Raiza. Blanca has to force herself out of her fantasies and focus on her best friend and their surroundings.

"Should I feel bad I'm leaving 'em at home?"

"Nah...us mamas need to get our kicks, too!" Karla orders an orange soda while Blanca gets beer. They both share a plate of fries.

Blanca chuckles. "So true, chica." She inspects her short, bare fingernails and frowns. "Should I get these done before I start working? They look awful. Ugh!"

"You can if you want." Karla shows Blanca her fresh manicure. "Check it out! It's gel."

"What a pretty red color! Which salon do you recommend I go to?"

"Aleida's, for sure. She's muy buena."

Blanca scoffs and laughs. "Ay, tonta finally got her life together?" She dips a fry in ranch dressing and Karla does the same.

"Yeah! Almost, anyway." Karla chuckles. "She just needed a push in the right direction. Now, all she gotta do is get rid of Cesar and stick with Leon from now on. Anyway, if you wanna get hair and makeup done too, then Sophia's your girl for that."

"I don't remember her. Is she new or something?"

Karla shakes her head no. "She's Crystal's wife now, used to be Marcus Burset. We all thought he was gay, pero ahora, _el_ es una _ella_."

**but now, he is a she**

"Oh, yeah! Well, good that he-_carajo_, lo siento, _she_...finally feels comfortable in her own body."

"Yeah."

"How much do the ladies charge for their services?" Blanca asks worriedly.

"Um...twenty-five for gel, twenty for basic, and as for Sophia, a lot more." Karla sighs, appearing to be pained. "I could try to get 'em to do it for free, or I could just give you a makeover myself," she offers. "I'm not sure if I'd be any good..."

Suddenly, Blanca gasps. "Flaritza! It's what my daughter and Flaca call themselves because they're both so good at beauty and fashion and they've been making these silly little videos they post on YouTube. It's so cute...and I may ask them. Maritza's been dying to doll me up for the longest time now, but we just haven't had the opportunity."

"Hey, you go, girl!"

"However, I will take Aleida up on her twenty-dollar mani. Maybe even a pedi..."

"Es veinte mas dolares," Karla warns her.

**It's twenty more dollars.**

"Lo sé, pero...es una emergencia."

**I know, but it's an emergency**

"You wanna reconnect with her too, don't ya?"

Blanca nods and beams. "Me lees como un libro, mi mejor amiga." Karla grins while winking at her and swivels from side to side on her stool. Blanca gets off of hers and points to their food. "You want the rest of that? I'm getting full." Her head is buzzing and she's so glad Karla's pregnant and is automatically their designated driver.

**You read me like a book, my best friend**

"Comiendo por dos, ¿recuerdas?"

**Eating for two, remember?**

"Sí."

* * *

Aleida was just as wacky and foul-mouthed to the point of being crude as Blanca had remembered, but she still gave Blanca a beautiful pink mani-pedi and Flaritza have done a wonderful job on Blanca's makeup and hair for her first day on the job. It's going quite well, actually. She's taking orders like a pro and nobody is yelling at her to hurry up. She enjoys how smoothly Diane runs the place and the woman is so sweet to her employees and their customers alike. Maritza and Raiza are having a fast food dinner with Karla, Ramón, and little Benji that Wednesday night and of course, the Córdovas had treated her daughters. She's so happy she met Karla's son at last, and he's so adorable, too.

She's carrying a plate full of a cheeseburger and fries in one hand, practically cradling them to her chest and two milkshakes in the crook of her other arm, when precisely at seven-thirty in the evening, who should walk in but the smoldering-eyed, musclebound devil himself.

It's him.

Dario Zuniga.

Or as he prefers, _Diablo_.

Blanca gasps. She's so shocked and pleasantly surprised to see the man who stars in her vivid dreams; she doesn't even realize she's losing her grip on what she's holding. She is snapped out of her trance with the sound of disgruntled customers swearing at her clumsiness. The tower of food on the plate and drinks in the glasses she was carrying, slips from her fingers and crashes to the floor in a cacophony of shattered glass. She's standing in it and she feels it seeping into her shoes and socks, as well, and some had gotten on the bottoms of her nice black slacks. He looks just as stunned to see her.

"Diablo!" She kneels down and gathers up all the food into a pile. "¡Carajo! Lo siento..." she tells Diane apologetically. "I'm sorry," she repeats in English. "_Por favor_, don't fire me!" she whispers.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I would never do that! Let me get you a broom and a dustpan, all right?"

Blanca nods, still dumbfounded. Her heart is beating wildly against her ribcage and she wants to run into his arms right now and beg him to hold her forever, but she knows she can't. It'd be too awkward. Besides, she feels gross and sticky.

"Terrible fuckin' service," a patron mutters and starts to walk out with whoever they're with. "The manager isn't even that strict! You oughta be laid off! Mexicans, am I right?" Blanca glares in their direction and flips them off.

"Ay, _callate la boca_!" Karla hollers at them.

**Shut up**

"Yeah, she's not even Mexican, either!" Maritza adds. "She's _Dominican_!"

"Stupid spics stick together."

"Hey! I don't allow that racist language here," Diane scolds them as they leave. "Yeah, get outta here, loser Nazi wannabes."

"Don't you ever talk about her like that again!" Diablo shouts out the front door.

Maritza and Karla share an amused expression and Ramón exchanges a fist-bump with Diablo. "Uh oh, cheerio!" Raiza and Benji chorus. Karla and Diablo wave at each other as he goes to Blanca immediately and starts helping her clean up.

"Cuidado, don't use your hands with those broken shards, okay?" His gentle, caring voice has the ability to make her melt, and she does her best not to become a puddle of mush.

"Estoy bien," she murmurs, still blushing from embarrassment.

**I'm good**

It's not exactly the romantic reunion she's always imagined, but he's sweet with her as he assists her, and she can instantly recall everything about him. He hasn't changed much at all, although he looks slightly older.

She remembers that Diablo used to drive a navy blue pickup truck and she can hear in her head, what he sounds like when he laughs. His eyes are dark chocolates, like she'd never forgotten, and he has his lavish, curly hair, and a full beard, still, and of course, he has the same muscles and tattoos-his last one being a dragon on his neck. _Muy guapo_, the voice inside of her murmurs with pleasure. Then, she mentally wolf-whistles.

**Very handsome**

Blanca has sworn to herself she'll never fall in love with another man again, even if he _is _charming and suave and like a perfect gentleman-but Diablo may just have to be the exception to that rule.

_Damn those rom-coms, making her believe in love and hope with this particular man, even after everything that's happened to her. _


	13. All in a Tizzy

**Thank you for beta'ing, MsSchneeheide!**

**ingles-English**

**mi trabajo-my job**

She's on her hands and knees, wiping up the spill while he's sweeping the shattered pieces of the plate and all the food that had been on it, into a large dustpan. Her black locks are in a bun and loose strands hang down on either side of her face, the ends lightly touching her chin. Her curly tendrils of hair fall in front of her eyes as she leans further down, scrubbing away the mess of the milkshakes. Diablo wants to tuck them behind her ears so she can see what she's doing better, but he gives her the space she needs. He wonders where Dean is at the moment. It doesn't matter, as long as he's not here, or better yet, just plain dead or in jail for life. She's so pretty, though, and he can't take his eyes off her. She's in a navy blue Friendly's uniform, black slacks, and dress shoes. He's just wearing old gray jeans with rips in the knees and a ratty black shirt with the sleeves cut off in a messy fashion. He's just as stunned to see her as she appeared to be when he'd walked through the door. If he'd known she'd be here, he would've dressed a lot better. Maybe sprayed on some cologne, too, and washed his hair.

Blanca is of course just as lovely as she was when they were teenagers, but the woman in front of him seems more cautious, a little like she had been during their last conversation a decade and a half ago. When they're both finished cleaning, they stand up together.

"Gracias," she mumbles, barely looking at him. She glances up to meet his gaze for a second, but her eyes drop back down to the floor. Her shoulders are hunched and she doesn't look very confident, which breaks his heart, because she'd been so vibrant when he first met her. "Lo siento, soy torpe," she apologizes.

**Sorry, I'm clumsy**

"Está bien. I think we're even, don't you?" Diablo asks her.

**It's okay**

"¿Oh, sí? How so?"

"Derramé mi cerveza por ti en la secundaria, ¿recuerdas? I thought you were gonna fall! Justo ahora, dejaste todo eso bigot's shit as soon as you saw me."

**I spilled my beer for you back in high school, remember? Just now, you dropped all that**

Blanca chuckles and rolls her eyes. "That was different. You weren't working at that lame party. I have a job here."

"No, see, I was the cause of your clumsiness, just like you were for mine."

Blanca nods. "Okay, tienes razón. Qué extraña coincidencia. Um...so I gotta go back to mi trabajo. I-I'll wash up first." She hurries away to the bathroom and he takes a seat and thinks about what he'd like to get.

**You're right. What a weird coincidence.**

"Is that him?" Diablo overhears the Hispanic teenage girl across from Karla ask. Her eyes are glowing with interest and Karla nods, much to the girl's apparent delight. She turns around in her spot to face him. "Are you seriously that guy who liked my mom in high school?" Diablo nods and she frowns. "Well, you can forget your stupid crush on her. She's off-limits. I ain't letting nobody fuck her up again."

"Maritza, por favor-" Karla starts while shaking her head and putting a finger on her lips. She stops the two small Latino children from pounding on the table together by putting a hand on both of theirs.

"No, no, it's fine, Karla. I get where she's coming from." Diablo looks over at Maritza. "I promise, I would never do anything evil to your mother that would harm her. We were extremely good friends back then, that's all."

Maritza raises an eyebrow and purses her lips. "_Really_?"

"Sí."

"She dropped everything she was holding right when you walked in. She's never had that kind of reaction to anyone before...she didn't even seem afraid of you, which is _muy extraño_," Maritza lets him know.

**very weird**

"I told you, honey, he's not a threat," Karla assures her. "He's perfectly harmless."

"¡No tienes idea!" Maritza glares at him. "Sorry, dude, but I don't trust you. Stay away from my mother. Okay?"

**You got no idea!**

Diablo nods solemnly. "All right."

"You should go before she comes back. You obviously had a huge effect on her."

"No, _está bien_, he can eat here," Karla tells her. _Lo siento_, she mouths at Diablo. "She can have male friends, it doesn't mean it'll turn into anything more than that."

**It's okay**

Maritza taps her nails on the table and sighs through gritted teeth. Her eyes bore into his. "Fine. Just don't fall in love with her. You got it?"

"I won't do anything without her permission, I swear."

"Good."

He goes to sit at his own table to read the menu and Blanca comes up to him with a notepad in her hands. "What would you like to eat, sir?"

"You can just call me Diablo," he tells her with a grin.

"Gotta stay professional. My slip-up can't happen again. Um...so, I kinda gotta take your order," she says nervously.

He notices Maritza and Karla watching their interaction as the man next to Karla plays around with the little ones. "Right, so...the mini cheeseburgers, por favor, with fries. Gracias, señorita."

"De nada, señor." He hears her stifle a cute little giggle as she goes to the next customer.

He's there until the end of her shift, and then she goes up to him, holding a small girl most likely in preschool or kindergarten. Maritza trails behind her, probably reluctantly. "Maritza, Raiza, este es mi amigo I went to high school with. His name is Dario. Su apodo es Diablo."

**this is my friend. His nickname is Diablo.**

"We've met," Maritza grumbles.

Raiza waves at him for a second, but then hides her face in her mother's shirt. "Mommy, why did the food and milkshakes fall down?" she asks shyly.

"I wasn't concentrating," Blanca answers and then kisses the top of little Raiza's head.

"Hola muchachas, it was nice to meet you," he says politely.

**Hi girls**

"You too," Maritza responds icily. "We'd best be getting home now, Mom."

"Sí..."

"¿Está bien si les acompaño a su carro?" Diablo asks.

**Is it okay if I accompany you to your car? **

"Vinimos con Karla y Ramón, so no gracias, estamos bien." Blanca grins at him, her eyes bright with cheerfulness. "Pero, thank you for offering."

**We came with Karla and Ramón, so no thanks, we're fine.**

"De nada."

"Besides that, Mamá no puede conducir. Tomamos el aútobus," Maritza informs him.

**Mom can't drive. We take the bus.**

That makes sense, heart-wrenchingly so. _Of course _Dean wouldn't have let Blanca learn to drive, and she was extremely under his control ever since she was at the age that one can start taking lessons if they so desire.

"Maritza," Blanca hisses. "¿Puedes parar por favor?"

**Can you stop, please?**

"¿Realmente?" Karla wonders aloud. A guilty expression flashes across her face. "¡No lo sabia! Puedo llevarles a la escuela, niñas, y usted a su trabajo, Blanca."

**Really? I didn't know! I can take you to school, girls, and you to work, Blanca.**

"No, está es bien. Tu puedes llevar mis chicas a la escuela, pero por favor, don't make an extra trip for me."

**No, it's okay. You can take my girls to school, but please**

"Girl, please, ¡quiero ayudar!" Karla insists.

**I want to help.**

"Yo también. De todas las formas posibles," Diablo adds to Karla's statement.

**Me too. In all possible ways.**

"Mamá, por favor, acepta la oferta de Señora Córdova. ¡Ella es tu mejor amiga!"

**Mom, please, accept Mrs. Córdova's offer. She's your best friend!**

Blanca shakes her head no. "No es necesario, pero gracias. I don't wanna be a burden on anybody. Vamos, todos." She pulls Karla along and the rest follow her.

**It's not necessary. Let's go, everyone.**

"No eres una carga," Diablo tells her, and Karla and Maritza both nod in agreement. Blanca smiles and ducks her head. Her cheeks flush pink.

**You're not a burden.**

"Gracias, Diablo," Blanca mumbles. She twirls a strand of her hair around her delicate finger.

"I think that's the smartest thing you've said all night, tattooed giant," Maritza says. "Thought you was solo un_ cabrón_."

**just a dumbass**

Blanca elbows her. "Maritza Diana, no seas grosera."

**Don't be rude.**

"It's fine." Diablo waves Maritza's comment off. "I made you drop that entire meal. Soy estúpido."

**I'm stupid.**

"I was just startled to see you después de deiciseis años," Blanca admits over Maritza's snickering. "Adiós, Diablo. Ten una buena noche."

**after sixteen years**

**Goodbye. You have a good night.**

They part ways. "You, too!" he calls back over his shoulder.

* * *

Long after the girls have drifted off to their prospective dreamworlds, Blanca stands at the window, gazing out at the stars and the moonlight with her arms wrapped around herself. She's sick of staring blankly at the ceiling, trying to count sheep and failing at resting her mind and body. So, she'd quietly gotten out of bed and tiptoed to the view outside their apartment. It's nothing much, just a bunch of buildings and the occasional vehicle zooming down the street, but the lights in the night sky are so enchanting. They make her overthink things, but she doesn't mind. It's worth it to see the beauty at two in the morning.

Suddenly, she hears someone's feet shuffling toward her, so she whirls around, gasping in surprise with her hand pressed to her heart. "Maritza!" she hisses. "Regresa a la cama, nena. Tienes escuela mañana."

**Go back to bed. You have school tomorrow.**

"Quite the example you're setting...don't you got work bright and early?" Maritza stifles a yawn behind her hand and Blanca does, too. She puts her free arm around her daughter and holds her close. Maritza's eyes follow Blanca's to the wonderful sight of the great outdoors. "This is not helping." The girl closes the curtains and the room grows slightly darker. Blanca sighs in disappointment, but she's also relieved Maritza has taken away the distraction.

"Lo sè, pero...I can't sleep..." Blanca whispers.

**I know, but...**

"Yo tampoco puedo dormir...Mamá, do you like him?"

**I can't sleep either.**

"Who?" Blanca asks.

"Don't play dumb. He's gotta be the reason you're staying up so late."

"Being back in New York and seeing Diablo again..." Blanca shrugs. "Yeah...sí, I guess me gusta él, I mean, he's pretty nice...and handsome." She sighs. "I dunno...tal vez estoy pensando demasiado, pero, I just wanna scream at my fifteen-year-old self for letting him get away."

**I like him. ****maybe I'm overthinking, but**

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Maritza wonders quietly. "Quiero decir, Diablo could've turned into an abuser, too, though. His nickname is literally _El Diablo_. The devil en ingles."

**Why did you? I mean...**

"Oh, he's far from it. He isn't cruel like Dean!" Blanca insists strongly.

"Why didn't you break up with that _pendejo_ for Diablo, if he held such a strong candle for you? Debería superarlo ahora."

**He should kinda get over it now.**

"I was in love with both of them, I suppose. Or...at least very interested in Diablo. Feelings are complicated, Mari. Plus, even if I tried to leave Dean, he had already sunken his claws into me and wouldn't let me go. He was far too possessive, even when he wasn't...hurting me. When I was pregnant at first, I thought of suggesting us to be co-parents if I were to leave him for Diablo, pero la oportunidad nunca vine," Blanca explains sadly.

**The opportunity never came.**

"Ay, Mamí, lo siento." Maritza leans up to kiss Blanca's cheek and rests her head on Blanca's shoulder as they sluggishly walk back to bed. "At least Diablo graced you with his presence, right?"

**I'm sorry**

"I know that's usually said in a sarcastic manner, pero es la pura verdad." Blanca pecks the top of Maritza's head. "Está bien. Si no fuera por Dean, nunca las habría tenido chicas." She beams. "Mi vida."

**but it's the pure truth. It's okay. If it weren't for Dean, I would've never had you girls. My life.**

"Yo también te amo, Mamí," Maritza tells her.

**I love you too, Mom.**

* * *

"...y El Mariachi, Manito, he's _soooo _protective of Carolina, too! I swear to Dios, he loves her so much. He touches her gently and they kiss, and I swoon! Their story was just beautiful, but ended so tragically! ¿Por qué tuvo que morir con su pequeña hija? ¿Por qué?" Flaca asks the girls dramatically at her sleepover. "They was both fucking murdered, that's why. Don't even get me _started _on _Ask the Dust_, like _A Walk to Remember_, but in the nineteen-thirties and not so white. Salmita dies in too many movies! Why couldn't that white guy go? He was rude and racist as shit!"

**Why did she have to die with her little girl? Why?**

Maritza sighs and rolls her eyes. "Girl, I _still _don't know why your mom lets you watch R-rated films, pero soy celosa. _Once Upon a Time in Mexico _is the sequel to _Desperado_, right?"

**but I'm jealous**

Flaca nods and grins. "Sí. Pero...the first one's better, since Salma Hayek survives it."

"At least she's in flashbacks," Cat points out.

"Their first two scenes together were hella cool," Ceci says.

"Yeah, but she's in it very little," Flaca complains. She turns to Maritza. "It's okay, chiquita. None of the other girls are allowed to see these over-eighteen movies, either, pero mi madre simplemente me deja verlos con ella y me tapa los ojos ante las escenas súper sangrientas...y el sexo."

**but my mom just lets me watch them with her and she covers my eyes at the super gory scenes...and the sex.**

"A mi mamá también. Es molesto perder cosas, pero siempre podemos verlos cuando cumplimos dieciocho años," Maritza says.

**So does my mom. It's annoying to miss stuff, but we could always watch them when we turn eighteen.**

"Hey..." Daya points to herself. "Could we speak English, since I can't understand much Spanish."

"Ay dios mío," Daisy mutters while rolling her eyes, and Maritza copies her, followed by Flaca, Cat, Sirena, and Elena. "Okay..."

"The confessions of a coconut," Maritza grumbles and everyone cracks up, even Daya. "_Ohh_..." Maritza sighs and her light mood turns somber. "Hey, can I tell y'all somethin'?"

"Go ahead," Elena says, and they all lean toward her in anticipation.

"So, my mom is like, smitten for this dude she knew in high school...and I dunno, it's just kinda..." Maritza laughs awkwardly. "It's strange, seeing her super in love...she always dreams about him. It's cute, but...I don't feel comfortable with some other guy tryin' to get in her pants."

"Oh, shit, that's gotta be hard, your dad just died and everything," Flaca sympathizes with her.

_He's dead to me, at least_, Maritza wants to say. "Yeah...I guess she's trying her best to move on. People cope with death in a lot of different ways."

"Ain't she afraid of his ghost haunting her at Día de los Muertos?" Elena wonders aloud and everyone giggles except Maritza.

"Does she even put his picture up as part of the ofrenda?" Cat joins in.

"Bitches, I ain't even Mexican, we don't celebrate the dead! Like, we have a funeral for them, but that's it," Maritza clarifies. "I'm Colombian, but I don't really know my family traditions, except quinces when I turned fifteen last year, since I was raised Dominican. My parents adopted me when I was a baby. I was on their doorstep and my mom...she just took me in like it was no big deal."

"Really?" Sirena asks, and Maritza nods. "That was nice of your mom."

"Yeah." Maritza's eyes travel over her group of friends who are all sitting on their colorful sleeping bags. "Sometimes, I think about my birth mom, what she's doing, how she is...I hope she's okay...you know, safe. I know she wanted me, but she was just too poor. I wouldn't have had a good life in Colombia, so I'm glad she left me with my adoptive mom."

"Me too. Blanca seems great," Flaca comments. "You deserve an awesome mama."

Maritza grins widely. "Thanks. She is one."

"Yeah, just maybe tell her to lay off being like Aleida," Daya recommends. "Not saying your mom's a slut, but mine is. The woman seriously cannot pick _one man _to be with!"

"You _better_ not be callin' my mom a puta!" Maritza says defensively. "Or Imma call you one, too!"

"I never said-"

"Ladies, ¡cálmese!" Elena cuts in. "Quit raising your voices!"

**Calm down!**

"Sorry," they mumble.

"Gracias," Flaca responds.

"Honestly...I don't think a respectful man would ever try sleepin' with a widow until he knew for sure she was okay with it...and if she has kids, he'd wait to see if they were comfortable with him being around them at all," Daisy points out.

"Nah, not necessarily. Sometimes, he just sees her when the children are with a babysitter or relative...and usually, he doesn't even meet the cherubs until like, a month or two has passed of him dating their mother." Maritza counters her. "Diablo wasn't supposed to try getting to know us, but I interrogated him, trying to be protective, so I probably screwed that up, but my mom introduced us to him anyway..."

"When did this take place?" Flaca asks.

Maritza runs a hand through her hair. "Oh, god, um...yesterday. I got no idea if they're dating now or...doing the nasty." She shudders. "I hope not either. Maybe they're just flirty friends or somethin'."

"He's probably just like, her rock, bein' there for her in this tough time," Cat says. "Nothing actually romantic about it."

"I'm praying that's all it is," Maritza tells her.

"Real men go slow," Sirena chimes in.

"That's right. Now...let's raid the refrigerator for some midnight snacks!" Elena announces.

Flaca giggles. "I'll try to swipe some of my mom's wine!"

"Whoo-hoo!" Maritza cheers quietly and the others beam in excitement.

* * *

"Are you sure this looks good on me?" Blanca asks as she, Karla, Theresa, Aleida, Layla, and Lillian walk into the Sparrow Tavern in clubwear after a night of shopping. She poses in her flowing crimson-colored evening gown that has three-quarter length sleeves and sequins all over the material.

"Yeah, girl, that's why we recommended you get it and we all chipped in to buy it for you," Layla says sweetly as Karla and Aleida link arms with Blanca.

"¡Gracias!" They all take their seats at the bar and start ordering food and drinks.

"Mm-hm, you look hot!" Aleida compliments her.

"_Muy _caliente," Theresa stresses while fanning herself.

"Sí, y tan hermosa también," Karla puts in. "Besides, it's gonna be your birthday this coming Wednesday! As your homegirls for life, we gotta get you somethin'. Consider this an early present."

**Yes, and so beautiful too**

Blanca gulps down a lump rising in her throat and her eyes fill with happy tears. "Muchas gracias, señoras..." She rests her chin atop her fist and beams at her friends.

**Thank you so much, ladies.**

"Aw, you're welcome," they murmur in unison.

"It kinda looks like a mix of Esmeralda's dresses in both the nineteen-fifty-six live action and the nineteen-ninety-seven version with Salma Hayek," Theresa comments.

"You _would _say that," Lillian tells her.

Theresa rolls her eyes. "My daughter's the one obsessed, not me! She makes me watch them with her. It's her favorite Disney story...y princesa."

"You do it outta love," Lillian points out, and everyone nods in agreement.

"Esmeralda wasn't a princess, she was a gypsy...and I should've worn a red dress. That's why I was staring at this one so much," Blanca mutters. "It would've matched Diablo's costume perfectly, but _nooo_, I had to wear the stupid purple like..._him._" She says that last part about Dean in such a low voice that no one hears her.

"Do you mean at that Halloween party when Diablo had the hots for you?" Layla asks and the women smirk. Blanca fixes her gaze to the counter.

"How do you even remember that?" she wonders aloud.

Aleida wolf whistles. "Who could forget? Bitch, the chemistry you two had was...palpable!" she exclaims.

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo, so intense!" Karla gushes.

**Yes, I agree**

"Too bad I didn't realize that at the time," Blanca says darkly. _Dean would've never freed her anyway._

"Well, hey, it's never too late. You've already seen each other, and it was still there between you...the passion," Karla tells her. Blanca had already opened up to the ladies about her reaction to seeing Diablo and they'd teased her the whole time. It was just in lighthearted fun, though.

"Whatcha gonna do now that you're single? Get back in the saddle con Diablo, that's what!" Aleida cheers as she swigs her vodka orange soda. The others giggle hysterically.

"Ay, no..." Blanca shakes her head no while waving her hands at Aleida. "¡Cállate, mujer!" Her cheeks warm up and she covers them.

**Shut up, woman!**

"Come on, you're blushing at the mere thought of being with him," Karla whispers. "You can't deny that." She clears her throat. "Um, but her husband just died, so...I think she needs some time, okay?"

"Sí, pero, what if he asks you out on una cita?" Theresa wants to know.

**a date**

"Maybe I'll say yes," Blanca responds. She circles her finger around her glass of cold beer and sips it through a straw. "I've got my girls, though, so I gotta pensar en ellas. If I ever were to wade into the dating pool, I would need to take it extremely slow. Para mi y mis hijas."

**think about them. For me and my daughters.**

"Brilliant idea," Lillian says and they murmur their agreements.

Pretty soon, they're telling Blanca about their other friends and reminiscing the old days. The children and teenagers Blanca knew back then are all grown up and some of their lives have changed significantly. Blanca hadn't been too close to Tiffany, nor does she have any idea who Shani, Brook, or Michelle are. She briefly remembers Nicky-such a sassy little girl she was, but still so cute and she gave such good hugs. Blanca has seen the signs hung everywhere, saying the girls had vanished, but she never really wished to say anything about them. It's a hard topic to bring up. She can't bear to imagine Maritza or Raiza in their situations. Then, another name comes to her mind.

"You girls know what happened to Gloria? Is she okay?"

Karla pales. "Gloria..."

Aleida scoffs. "She was mi mejor amiga...so dumb!"

"Blanca, she left us around the time you did," Karla mumbles.

"We haven't seen her since," Theresa chimes in somberly.

"Why isn't her picture anywhere? Lourdes must be worried sick!" Blanca exclaims, feeling a little queasy herself. She doesn't know what's going on. "I hope she comes back eventually like me."

"There was nothing posted about you...we knew where you were. I assume that's the same in Lourdes' case. Gloria ran off with that Arturo," Lillian mutters.

"Gloria probably keeps in contact with her aunt," Layla assumes.

Blanca wants to ask them about her own mom, but when she starts to do just that, an awful feeling settles in the pit of her stomach. So, she clamps her mouth shut. "That's smart." _Good thing Arturo lets Gloria speak to Lourdes_. "I'll throw a birthday party! Um...can it be at the Monte Carlo Room? Ladies only!"

"Sure!" they chorus. The positive vibes come back as they cheer in excitement and clink their glasses together. "To your return, Blanca," Karla informs her.

"Yay!" Blanca shouts through a laugh.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, MsSchneeheide, Juliette45, and VeraRose19!**


	14. Hidden Trauma

**Warning: Mentions of molestation, unwanted verbal harassment, and abuse (not too graphic!)**

A bloodcurdling scream breaks through the dark and quiet room of sleeping girls, followed by a few short shrieks. "No! Por favor, no!" one of them cries and Maritza jolts awake when Flaca tosses and turns next to her, hands flying everywhere and accidentally hitting her and Cat, who's on the other side of Flaca. "No, no, no!" Flaca keeps wailing in her sleep. "¡No me toques! Por favor, ¡aléjate de mí!"

**Don't touch me! Please, get away from me!**

"Flaca, despierta, you're having a nightmare," Maritza tries to calm her as the others stir. She squeezes the taller girl's hand. "Flaquita...estás bien, estoy aquí, estamos todas aquí. It's not real, okay?"

**Wake up. You're okay, I'm here, we're all here.**

Someone turns on a light and Theresa rushes towards her daughter and kneels down. Cat moves over so Theresa can crawl to Flaca, whose whole body is shaking with sobs of anguish. Tears course down her cheeks and drip off her jaw. Theresa puts one hand on Flaca's upper arm and the other on her forehead, which is perspiring with sweat. She strokes Flaca's hair over and over again. "Oh cariño, estás a salvo, todo está bien..." she assures Flaca in a soothing murmur. "Marisolita, mi bebé, por favor despierta..."

**Oh sweetheart, you're safe, everything is alright...my baby, please wake up**

Maritza's heart cracks down the middle and shatters into pieces as she watches Flaca suffering through her panic attack. The poor girl appears to be so scared, as if danger were right in front of her, when it actually isn't. It's almost like she's having a night terror, rather than just a bad dream.

"Mamá..." Flaca whispers. "¿Mamá, Maritza? ¿Por qué escuché vuestras voces justo ahora? ¡No dejes que mi monstruo también os atrape!"

**Why did I hear your voices just now? Don't let my monster get you, too!**

"We're okay, Flaca, we're all okay," Maritza tells her gently and carefully runs her knuckles down the side of Flaca's moist face. "You're fine, you're fine." More tears leak out of her eyes as she whimpers and Maritza wipes them away. Flaca's lips tremble as she tries to press them together. The other girls look on sadly.

Flaca gasps in and out raggedly and rubs her eyes open. Maritza and Theresa help her sit up slowly while breathing sighs of relief. Her hair is a mess and she's as pale as a ghost as she takes a wary glance around the room. "¿Dónde...dónde estamos?"

**Where...where are we?**

"Tu cuarto. Estás teniendo una pijamada con todas tus amigas," Theresa responds.

**Your bedroom. You're having a sleepover with all your friends.**

Flaca blinks a few times and visibly relaxes. "Oh...that's good...pensé que estábamos secuestradas."

**I thought we were kidnapped.**

"Kidnapped?" Maritza asks. "By who?"

"No sé." Flaca shrugs. "Pero, gracias for waking me up, Mari and Mamá."

**I don't know, but thanks**

"You're welcome," Maritza says with a grin.

"De nada," Theresa echoes in Spanish while smiling softly.

Flaca hugs herself. "I'm sorry for freaking out and waking everyone up at three in the morning."

"Hey, don't apologize, you couldn't help it," Maritza informs her. "We're not mad at you. I promise."

Flaca presses her hand to her heart and beams, her eyes still shining with unshed tears. "Really?"

The girls and Theresa all nod in agreement to Maritza's statement. "Totally," Cat says.

Flaca's face is still glistening with sweat and her cheeks glow bright red. "Oh, thank goodness. I was worried I'm being a terrible host."

"No one would ever think that!" Elena insists.

"Yeah, we were more concerned about you," Daisy chimes in.

"Mm-hm, and it sounded like you were being...murdered," Daya points out.

"You must get hella bad night terrors," Maritza states solemnly. "Though, you didn't seem so...traumatized...the last time I slept over here."

"She's not, usually," Cat informs Maritza.

Flaca shakes her head and sniffles. She puts her hand over her eyes and squeaks as she inhales and exhales. She turns to Theresa and squeezes her mother's hand. "I...I think I owe y'all an explanation for my panic attack."

"Sweetie, no tienes que-"

**You don't have to-**

"I _wanna_ tell 'em, Mamí. They deserve to know," Flaca interrupts Theresa, and Maritza's curiosity only grows stronger. If Flaca hadn't wanted to share anything, though, Maritza would never press for details.

"Okay, if you're sure."

Flaca gulps and squeezes her eyes shut as she visibly shivers. "Exactly one year ago today...I was thirteen...and...and mi Tío Fernando was visiting. When Mamí y mis hermanos were sleeping, I-I stayed up to watch soc-soccer with h-him. All of a sudden, while I wa-was making us some dessert in the k-kitchen...h-he put his arms around my waist like he was giving me a hug from behind...a-and then he undid the button...on my jeans...and unzipped...he...he snaked his hands down there...called me a puta...m-my own uncle...he molested me!" At the end of her story, she starts bawling and Maritza is filled with dread at what she's just heard. "That's why I woke up in a cold sweat..." Flaca almost collapses back onto her sleeping bag, but Theresa gathers her daughter in her arms and rocks her back and forth. Maritza's eyes well up with tears and she covers her mouth. She can't speak for a second. The rest of the girls have the same reaction.

**Mom and my brothers**

"¡Ay dios mío, Flaca, lo siento mucho! He better be in jail!" Maritza finally says.

**Oh my god, I'm so sorry!**

"He is. Mamí nearly...killed him when she...found out. I had to...work up the courage to tell her," Flaca murmurs between a few sharp hiccups and snivels. "Just give me a hug too, Mari, and the rest of you chicas, ¡por favor, I need you!" Flaca begs, so all the girls put their arms around her in support. When her helpless weeping subsides, they release her as per her request. She kisses her mom's cheek and tells her to go back to bed.

"You gonna be alright now, princesa?" Theresa asks her.

Flaca nods and manages a smile up at her mother. "Sí."

"Okay. Buenas noches, bebé. Te amo." Theresa touches Flaca's nose fondly.

**Good night, baby. I love you.**

"Buenas noches, Mamá, yo tambíen te amo."

**Good night mom, I love you too.**

As soon as Theresa leaves the room, Flaca grabs ahold of Maritza's hand and then Cat's. "Do you girls all swear not to tell nobody my story?"

"Yes," they say collectively.

"Gracias, chicas."

They snuggle up to Flaca and fall asleep again within a couple minutes. Thankfully, the rest of the night is peaceful. She doesn't even seem to remember it the following morning.

* * *

Blanca and Maritza read _Black and Blue _together the next day so they can both try to heal. That Saturday night, Blanca lays in bed and closes her eyes. The thought of Dean hunting them down and finding them won't leave her mind. Her tears build up, creep out of the corners of her eyes, spill across her cheeks, and blend into her hair. Her mind travels to the first time she was really afraid of her ex-husband.

_Blanca pants heavily and keeps her eyes on him. He likes her watching him. Dean __thrusts harder and faster into her. "I'm gonna fuck you until lunch!"_

_She whimpers and bites her lip so she won't shriek. "Oh."_

_He comes inside of her again and groans. "That feels so fucking good! You're so tasty!"_

_Blanca wonders to herself if it's almost lunchtime yet. She hopes her orgasm sounds real. __She stays on the floor as he puts his clothes back on. When he's gone, she hurries to get herself dressed again. She runs to the girls' bathroom, sobbing all the way, and hides there._

_Blanca rushes back to the supply closet just minutes later, scared that he's come back and is expecting her to be in their special hiding spot. She peels off some of her clothes and almost screams when she's grabbed from behind._

_"Blanca, shhh, it's just me!" __Dean keeps her from collapsing on the floor. "We still have a few more hours...and I found out that I failed my Chemistry test." He flexes and relaxes his muscles. "I'm so disappointed in myself..."_

_Blanca massages his shoulders gently and presses a kiss to his back. "You'll do better next time. I believe in you."_

_Dean spins around angrily and knocks her to the ground with his fist. "It would have been better if you helped me, you bitch!" It's numb where he's hit her, but she guesses a bruise will form there. Dean grits his teeth and she shields herself. "Of course you didn't, though, because you're a dumbshit!"_

_He wraps his hands around her neck. She starts gagging._

_"Let me go..."_

_"I can't let you go! You belong to me! You're mine!"_

_He's choking her now; she can't speak. He finally regains his sanity and his wild expression goes back to normal. His hands leave her neck and she gasps deeply, trying to catch her breath. She's about to pass out._

_"Fuck, babe, I'm sorry..." She tucks her legs beneath her while coughing and holds herself for protection._

_"I know...you didn't mean it. You've had a rough time in school. I don't blame you. Being a fifth-year senior is hard." She wills herself not to cry. He helps her up and they go outside for lunch._

_Blanca sits down and tries not to look pained. "Did you have fun?" Dean whispers in her ear. He pulls her closer to him. The stinging sensation is still there, all over her mouth. She's afraid to see the damage, because she'd coughed up blood into a napkin._

_"Yes I did," Blanca responds. It hurts to talk._

_The next day, it happens all over again. Dean's foot collides into her side when she doesn't have a good enough orgasm._

She holds her girls closer to her and cries silent tears.

* * *

Karla and Ramón, Lila and James, Alison and her husband Hassan Abdullah, and Lida and Vasily are on a quadruple date at the Russian bakery on a Sunday evening. They're all discussing their kids, work, and the latest playdate that Alison's three-year-old daughter Farah just had with Karla's son, Benji. They were at the park with their moms practically all day.

"They're just a really cute pair of friends...I wouldn't be surprised if they're connected for life!" Alison points out.

"Aw, yeah, that would be great, Masha Allah," Hassan tells her.

The others nod while beaming.

"Well, let's see..." Galina comes up to them and points to each couple. "Married. Married. Married." She stops at Lida and Vasily and whacks the back of her son's head. "_Not_ married! What are you doing?! Put a ring on that girl's finger already!"

"Maaaaa!" Vasily whines. "Stop pressuring me, I'll do it when I'm good and ready! I'm only twenty-eight."

"So what?" Lida snaps. "That's no excuse! What, are you waiting around for someone better to come along? We've been dating for five years, Vasily!" She aggressively points to her ring finger. "I'm fucking waiting! I'll be thirty very soon! The clock is ticking."

"Listen to her, stupid," Galina reprimands him, and Alison stifles a giggle while sharing an amused look with her husband. "I want grandchildren as well." The other couples look on in astonishment and Vasily appears to be embarrassed. Lida smirks triumphantly.

"Hassan and I tied the knot and had our little girl when I turned twenty-three, right outta college, we knew we wanted to be together forever," Alison says, and Lida hi-fives her.

"Take a hint from me, buddy, pop the question!" Hassan claps Vasily on the back and grins at him.

"That's right, and we married as soon as we graduated in ninety-two!" Lila gestures to herself and James.

"It's not like any of us are getting any younger!" James puts in. He turns to Vasily. "Don't lose your girl over this, my brotha."

Lida glares at Vasily. "Yeah, homeboy!"

Karla exchanges a sorrowful glance with Ramón. "I wish we'd waited, so Blanca could've been my maid of honor." She didn't have one, since she would never replace Blanca. Flaca had been the flower girl when she was ten and Theresa, Aleida, Lila, Layla, Lida, and Alison her bridesmaids, but that's it.

He tenderly places his hand over hers. "Mi amor, you had no idea when or if she'd ever return. No one did. We had to go on with our lives."

Karla smiles at her husband and leans her cheek in her hand. "You always know what to say. It's comforting...but I just can't help but regret that she's missed out on so much."

"We can always renew our vows, mi corazón. She'll be a major part of it then."

Karla raises an eyebrow. "You'd really do that?"

"For you, I'd do anything." Ramón leans over the table and holds her face as they kiss passionately while moaning. She loves being in their little bubble and the fact that they've enjoyed each other since they were high school sweethearts.

"Oh my god, get a room!" Lila complains, breaking them from their romantic moment.

"Sorry about our public display of affection, but we barely get time to ourselves with a three-year-old son in the house," Karla insists. "It's great that Blanca and Maritza were able to watch him tonight...he likes to play with Raiza, too."

"Yeah, and besides that...I just saw you-know-who outta the corner of my eye," Ramón jerks his head in the direction of the counter that Nicky's father is walking to.

"Oh...that was so long ago, he doesn't bother me anymore," Karla mumbles. The truth is, she still gets a shiver down her spine just thinking his name. "I doubt he even remembers what went down."

"What?!" Galina hisses. "That pig fucker!" She storms up to him and pushes him hard. "Where is your daughter?! I haven't seen her in weeks!"

"Nicky fell off the wagon as soon as she finished senior year at New York University." Galina's eyes widen in horror and a shock goes to Karla's system. She can tell the others are dismayed by the news as well. Nicky had been such a great girl with lots of potential, she'd gotten herself into some trouble but was working hard to get back on track and she even majored in Psychology. It shouldn't have surprised Karla that Nicky's heroin addiction prevailed, though, because it's a sickness that no one, not even Galina, could've stopped.

"Well...do you have any idea of where she could be?" Galina asks in a panicked voice. "Please say rehab..."

"We wasted our hard-earned money on that! She's nowhere to be found. She must have partied hard all summer and by Halloween, she pretty much blasted off the face of the Earth!"

"Then send out a missing persons report like I've been doing!" Galina hisses. "Don't come back in here until that's finished."

"We did everything for that ungrateful brat. So whatever she's up to, is no longer our problem."

"You're giving up on your own daughter?" Karla slams her hands on the table while standing up. She's infuriated and even if just looking at him makes her shaky, she gives him an icy glare. "Fuck you, asshole."

"You could have about fifteen years ago, mamacita," he says cockily as he makes his speedy exit. She freezes in place and just watches Ramón growl and rush out of the bakery with his hands balled into fists.

"Karla, just ignore that creep, he's trying to get under your skin, okay? He and his wife failed their daughter, so he wants to make other people miserable..." Alison's voice trails off and others join in, but she can no longer hear them.

_A limousine pulls up next to twenty-year-old Karla as she's walking down the street and Les Nichols gets out. "I want to thank you again for taking care of our Nicky," he tells her while shaking her hand with both of his._

_"Oh, no problem! She's adorable and so well behaved!" Karla says. He brings her in for a hug, so she awkwardly returns the gesture, but her arms fall back to her sides a second or two later. His, however, are still around her and she feels uncomfortable. "Uh...I gotta go, Mr. Nichols. See ya later."_

_"Right, right..." He finally releases her and she steps back. "Would you maybe like to go out sometime?"_

_"You mean with your family to watch Nicky? I'd love to! She's in that talent show, right? She's got a great voice already..."_

_"No, I mean..." He licks his lips while staring at her. "Just the two of us...alone. I really like you, and I know you feel the same." Grasping her hand, he kisses it, but she pulls it away from him quickly._

_"Uh...no, um, that would be totally inappropriate! I'm only twenty and I work for your family, that's all. Plus, you're married, I've been dating Ramón since I was sixteen...and I wouldn't do that to Nicky." Even if Marka is a bitch, she will never go for Les, not in a million years. He's way too old for her and she already has a special someone. She would never want to be a home-wrecker. Her mother didn't raise her that way._

_"Married?" Les scoffs. "She's known about me going with other successful and attractive women for years. Why do you think I'm asking you for a date? Maybe if you didn't dress like a slut, I wouldn't get the wrong message! You're fucking hot, and I thought you were into me, considering how sexy you always look."_

_By now, Karla is so squeamish and feeling very angry, almost to tears. "You stay far away from me!" she yells, loud enough that people are looking in their direction. "I'm your child's babysitter! That's it! I'm not your damn prostitute!"_

_"Hey, now come on, don't get all worked up. I would hate to discuss it with Marka and then have us both fire you for incompetence. I was just flirting with you, no harm done." Karla quickly breaks into a sprint, leaving him standing there. He's so gross, she's considering quitting, but she enjoys sitting for Nicky. She wants to tell someone, but since it's not illegal to make perverted comments, he won't go to jail, unfortunately. She just wants to vent to her friends and Ramón, but the girl she really wishes were here, is Blanca. She gets tired from running so fast and her heart beats at a rapid pace as she breathes heavily. She begins sobbing as she collapses, down, down a brick wall, and then sits against it on the pavement, holding herself. "Please...I need you, Blanca. Por favor, te necesito..." she repeats in Spanish between cries of anguish._

Karla comes out of her flashback, panting hard. She's aware of someone's hands on her shoulders and looks up to see that they're Galina's. The rest of her friends come into focus and then Ramón jogs back in. "Oh, mi Karla, lo siento, I kicked his ass, but he puts up a good fight."

"¡Ay dios mío!" Karla sobs as he gets closer to her. She melts into his embrace. "Gracias...pero, you're developing a shiner there! Estúpido..."

"I'll get some ice in the back," Galina announces.

Ramón kisses her temple and then her cheek where a tear is falling. "Solo estoy tratando de protegerte, cariño. ¿Estás bien?"

**I'm just trying to protect you, darling. Are you okay?**

Karla nods feverently. She swoons at his protectiveness, but she's afraid it could get him into serious issues one day. "Sí, sí...do y'all think I should tell Blanca? I wouldn't know how to bring it up..."

"You can if you want to," Lida says.

"I just thought I healed from that," Karla mumbles brokenly. Galina returns with the ice and hands it to Ramón, who thanks her in Spanish and presses it to his eye while keeping his free arm securely wrapped around Karla.

"Oh, honey, the smallest things can trigger past negative experiences. Him making that snide comment was totally uncalled for!" Lila states.

"I'll get a restraining order against him coming in here," Galina says strongly.

"Yeah, and you won't ever be alone with him again, so he can't touch you," Ramón puts in.

"Blanca will not judge you in the slightest. Go ahead and open up to your bestie if you're comfortable," Alison recommends.

Karla sniffles and her cries die down. "Okay, I will."

She can't stop worrying about Nicky, though-or any of the young women who are missing. They're lost out there in the world, going through probably terrible things, wandering aimlessly without anyone's guidance, and the fact that three of them were some of the many little girls she used to babysit, makes it all the more frightening and upsetting. She would die before anything like that happened to her sons.

* * *

Blanca always wonders how and why Dean had become so cruel. _What had changed between them, what did she do wrong? Had she offended him and he never discussed it with her in a civilized manner?_ She has no idea, but she barely has time to concentrate on her past, what with Maritza already having problems in school and her starting her new job at Friendly's. She notices, that over the past few days, her hands have been shaky when handling plates, and she's stumbled quite a few times. One of the chefs quit, much to her annoyance, and the only open position is still a waitress job. She's careful about going in and out of the doors that are between the kitchen and the restaurant. She's afraid to bump into anyone, because someone might be cranky and blow a fuse if she accidentally hits them with the door.

"Flores! Customer at table nine wants his food...now!" a co-worker barks at her one Monday afternoon.

She jumps as someone comes through the backroom doors and she hears plates crashing. Muttered apologies are exchanged, and she cautiously steps over the broken shards. She uses her back to open the door and gives the customer his meal.

"Would you like anything else, sir?" she asks.

"Just you, nothin' else really."

Blanca leaves immediately, ignoring his excuse that he's just joking. She leans on the door and attempts catching her breath. Diane asks her if she's okay and she nods weakly.

_Blanca is woken up by a kick in the back. She gasps in pain and rubs her eyes._

_"Make breakfast," Dean grunts._

That used to be how all her mornings would start, but that's no longer the case. She focuses on taking people's orders instead of just standing there and freaking out. She fixes her bun so that no stray hairs are hanging around her face. She likes everything neat and tidy, which contradicts her life greatly.

**Thanks for reviewing, MsSchneeheide and Juliette45!**


	15. Birthday Girl

**So I meant to post this on my birthday, since it's Blanca's birthday here, too haha ;) but I posted the wrong one by accident, sorry! This is the right one and my birthday is the 9th!**

**Thank you for beta'ing, MsSchneeheide!**

**Espera-wait**

**ocho-eight**

"Heeeeeyyyyyy!" Flaca, Elena, Ceci, Daisy, and Cat chorus as an African American girl joins them at lunch. "Welcome back to the land of the living, freshman!" Maria tells her.

"Ahh, thanks," she murmurs through a chuckle.

"Maritza, this is our friend Ashley-Katherine Ford, or as she likes to be called, Katie or Ash. Pobrecita was out sick with the flu," Flaca introduces the girl. She looks at Katie and gestures to Maritza. "New chiquita here is Maritza Flores."

**Poor dear**

"Aw, that sucks," Maritza says while shaking Katie's hand. "Nice to meet you, though. I hope you're feeling better!"

"Thanks. I am!"

Maritza gives her a thumbs up.

"Hey, now that the peacekeeper between our two tribes is back, can we join you bitches for lunch? Or are y'all still just too fuckin' selfish?"

"Cindy, what the fuck, if you don't like the Spanish chicks and they're rude to us, why do you wanna eat with 'em?" Taystee asks.

"Newsflash bitch, none of us are from Spain!" Flaca snaps as she stands up quickly and furiously runs her hands through her hair. "You wanna go?"

"Back to Mexico with you, skinny bean?" Taystee shoots back. "No thanks."

"Ohhh!" Janae cackles at Taystee's retort. "_Buuurrrn!_"

"Shit, at least you got the nationality right...so that was okay," Flaca admits. "Pero, callate la boca, puta. You can't say that, unless you want me to tell you to get your fat mayate ass back to your own damn home country, wherever the fuck in Africa that is."

"That was a good one. Holy Jesus..." Elena comments. Maritza snickers under her breath and the others do the same. Beneath the table, Maritza high-fives Flaca.

"Damn, she smoked you. Sorry, T, but maybe just shut it down with the offensive language and try to get along for once?" Poussey suggests.

Taystee narrows her eyes at her best friend. "Oh, shut up, _Pussy_."

"Hey, no, I agree with P," Katie cuts in through a sigh. "I ain't sayin' have a giant sleepover, but...I don't understand the real issue here. A King Cone is a pretty ridiculous thing to argue about, and I'm glad P and Mrs. Córdova stopped you two from killing each other. Then fighting over a position in some fake job thing...my _god_! It's just all stupid drama."

"Yeah, Katie's right!" Maritza exclaims, and Flaca gasps while pressing her hand to her heart. "She _is_, okay? It don't gotta be a telenovela. We can watch it, but not live it. Can't you just bury the hatchet and move on? I say, the more at our table, the merrier."

"Plus, their men got big dicks, so we can giggle together about that all the time!" Maria points out and then they're soon laughing hysterically, wolf-whistling, and cheering in unison.

"As long as you're not fetishizing our dudes while hating on us and our fellow chicks, fine!" Janae says as they quiet down.

"Okay, we won't." Flaca shrugs and holds out her hand. "Truce?"

"Sure," Taystee says, and they shake on it.

"So, what's up, Emo Barbie?" Cindy asks Flaca. "You got any beauty tips for us?"

Flaca points to her face and gives the black girls a proud smile. "Four words. Liquid liner. Dark lipstick."

"Well, we can see that!" Poussey comments. "You got a cool style."

"Thanks." Flaca grins at her and Poussey returns it. "So do you. I dig the mohawk, but I could never part with my long hair."

"Oh, me neither!" Maritza says. She pokes at her Beef Wellington. "What the hell is this, by the way? It looks like caca."

"Don't let Red hear you say that!" Ceci hisses.

"Yeah, remember what I told you before?" Flaca asks rhetorically. "Don't complain about the food. Eight years ago, some blonde gringuita got a bloody tampon in her Egg McMuffin sandwich for insulting the chef."

"Ay dios mío, talk about _dramatic_!" Maritza hisses.

"It was funny, Zaza, she had it comin', you would've thought so, too!" Daisy insists.

"Stupid fuckin' brat was dumb enough to get herself in trouble with Red," Cat murmurs.

"How do you girls know this about a student who went here almost a decade ago?"

"She's the first who opened her big mouth about it and then screamed when she got her disgusting gift! She's pretty notorious around here...my mom talks about her whenever possible. Piper Chapman was her name," Daya informs Maritza. "Her parents are filthy rich, so of course, they gave Red a gigantic wad of cash to be nice to their precious little girl for the rest of the time she went here. I think Red just chose to be friendlier on her own."

"Oh, wow!"

"You _might _be the new her, though, because ooooh, you got _soooo _busticated en tu primer día de escuela!" Ouija chuckles and Pidge joins in.

**on your first day of school**

Maritza's cheeks burn in embarrassment. "Hey, could we _not _mention that fiasco? Señora Córdova and I are good now. Who even told you, anyway?" She sends an accusatory glance towards Elena.

"Not me!" Elena protests. "I wouldn't talk about you behind your back, I swear!"

"That's good to know," Maritza tells her.

"Zirconia's friends with me and O, so the rest is pretty self-explanatory," Pidge says. "She was in the same class."

"Aw, shit, well, I am in no way like this tonta _Piper Chapman_," Maritza insists. "First off, I don't even resemble her if she was blonde and white...and we don't have the same financial status. She seems a lot more rude, too."

"Oh, she was! She still is a pile of shit, just like her parents," Flaca mutters. "My mamí sewed dresses for her and her stuck-up mom once, and they were so demanding! She was getting married and her groom wasn't even that attractive either, so Mamí couldn't even flirt with him to get some sweet revenge. If I had been eighteen or older, I wouldn't have been able to either. Don't worry, Mari, you're _much _better than her. You're a thousand times the woman she is, and _waaaaay _prettier."

Maritza sighs with relief. "¡Gracias a Dios!"

* * *

"Why don't you try yoga class?"

Blanca wrinkles her nose and shakes her head. "No offense..." She looks at the short Italian woman's nametag. "Nurse Lorna...pero, it's for white people, which I am clearly not."

The lady purses her red lips, glares at Blanca, and plays with her forties movie star curls a little. "It was a suggestion! No need to be racist."

"Hey, sis, don't yell at the patients, okay?" a taller brunette scolds her in passing.

"Oh, can it, Franny!" Lorna rolls her eyes.

"Sorry...but weren't _you_ the one giving me judgey vibes when I told you I was fifteen years older than my daughter and said you weren't surprised since I'm _Mexican_, but I'm actually Dominican, and then you tried to make it sound like a joke, but it actually wasn't?"

"Uh..." Lorna stutters. "I didn't mean it like that..."

Blanca folds her arms across her chest. "Oh, so you're just ignorant. Good to know. Is it your first day or something?"

"Yeah. I apologize for being offensive," Lorna says, and it sounds sincere, probably because both Franny and Dr. Burset are staring her down. "I was a candy striper in high school, but only worked with white women, so-"

"Gracias," Blanca interrupts her, wanting to move forward into the professional part of their conversation. "So how was our checkup?"

"Ah, everything's peachy keen with y'all! I must say, for a poor lady with kids, you're doing pretty good. Franny's like that, too, but she lives with our parents. I do, as well."

"That's great for you chicas." Blanca gives her a polite smile. "Thanks for seeing us on such short notice."

"You're welcome!"

As Blanca leaves, Sophia grins at her apologetically. "Sorry about Ms. Morello," she whispers. "She's not mean on purpose. She just doesn't know everything."

"Yeah, she loca," a Hispanic nurse chimes in.

Blanca nods in understanding and leads Maritza and Raiza out the door. "I see."

"Someone tell that one to take her meds!" Maritza pipes up and Blanca shushes her. Once they're outside and no one can overhear them, she continues. "I honestly think she got the job, only 'cause her sister paid the boss and slept with him!"

Blanca chuckles. "Maybe...but you know, women shouldn't tear each other down with gossip and slut-shaming. So don't you start, okay? It ain't cool."

"Well...she insulted you! Don't you wanna take a swing at her? I did!"

"I was the bigger person because I stood up for myself without physically fighting her, and that's enough! I don't wanna dwell on it. Honestly. She seemed like a kid who didn't know better. At least she didn't call us spics, or I would've pulled out the big D word."

"Ehhh, which one is that?"

"_Dago_," Blanca responds in a hushed voice. "It's an insult to Italians, but don't ever repeat that. It's as awful as the S and N slurs."

"Ooooh, alright."

Raiza skips ahead of them and they're almost to the curb where their bus stop is, so Blanca pulls her youngest daughter back to her side. "Mamaaaa!"

"Not too close to the street, nena."

"Whyyy?" Raiza whines while tugging on Blanca's hand.

"It's dangerous! You could get very badly hurt by cars that don't see you because you're tiny. Stay by Mamí y tu hermana mayor."

**Mommy and your big sister**

"Okay," Raiza murmurs and kicks at the snow.

"So, you get what I'm saying, Mari?"

"Yeah, but...one has to wonder why she was hired if she's like that," Maritza states. "A child. I hope she's never stabbed anyone by mistake with a needle or whatever."

"I'm sure she's been trained...in the medical field, at least. Gotta give everyone a fair chance in life so they can succeed and get a good income to support themselves and their family, right?"

"Yeah..."

* * *

Ever since Flaca had told the girls what happened to her a year prior, nobody has mentioned it. They don't want to make her feel uncomfortable. Maritza really hopes Flaca is okay now, though. She seems it, but she could be screaming with pain inside. So as they're walking down the dark street to the bus stop after their _Teresa_ bingeing session at the Mendoza apartment on Tuesday night, Maritza pulls at a bangle around Flaca's wrist to get the taller girl's attention. "'Sup?" Flaca wants to know as she puts her arm around Maritza.

"Just wanted to check up on ya, make sure you're safe."

"That's totally sweet of you, pero whaddya mean? I'm perfectly fine, you don't gotta panic."

There's no beating around the bush, Maritza just needs to come out and ask her question. "He's not gonna escape and try to stalk you, right? I'm hella worried that something could happen to you. Lo siento for bringing it up..." Maritza looks down at the ground, feeling guilty.

"Gracias for being concerned, pero no tienes que preocuparte. He got deported, so he's truly gone for good!"

**You don't gotta worry.**

Maritza breathes a sigh of relief. "Oh, okay! I'm glad."

Flaca smiles at her under the street lamplight, her eyes twinkling with delight. "Me too."

Just then, a car pulls up to them and a ginormous bearded white man with thinning hair honks his horn. "Hey, girlies. You need a ride?" He licks his lips and waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

They link arms and huddle closer together than they had been before. "Gross. No thanks, gordo," Maritza grumbles. "We ain't even legal."

A young Caucasian woman with her straightened brown hair in pigtails, slightly resembling one of the missing ladies, is stretched out in the backseat, dressed as a hooker and resting in a creepy-looking gringo's arms while chugging down a can of Mountain Dew. Something is seriously wrong with this picture. A bald white guy with dark eyes and a twisted smirk on his face sits in the passenger seat. Bad vibes are radiating off everyone in that vehicle.

"Yeah, we'll find our own way home," Flaca mutters.

"Suit yourselves, hotties," the thinner asshole says. "Brown señoritas earn more than they would if they were maids, like I know you both are."

The couple in the backseat start swapping spit and an involuntary shudder comes over Maritza as the car drives off.

"Carajo, what the fuck..." Flaca starts.

"Ugh! I know," Maritza says. "I'm just happy they didn't kidnap us."

"Same here."

"I'm not telling my mom."

"Me neither," Flaca agrees. "I'm just proud of us for staying away from potentially dangerous situations like sex trafficking."

"The girl didn't seem bad off, and it ain't like they forced us to join them." Maritza shrugs. "It was a little scary at first, but all's we gotta do is be smart and not go anywhere with strangers. Prostitution is just a way some chicks make a living. It's a choice. She probably knows them well. It's up to her if she wants to leave, I guess."

"Mm-hm."

* * *

"One chocolate, one vanilla." Blanca finds herself serving Diablo at Friendly's again. This time, he's accompanied by a short dark-skinned boy, who must either be Diablo's son from a black lady or just some random child he's babysitting.

"¿Tienes un hijo?" she wonders aloud with a huge grin as she gives him and the kid a milkshake.

**You have a son?**

Diablo nods. "Sí." He messes up the boy's hair and then fixes it again. "Este es Laronne. Su madre, mi esposa, murío cuando él era un bebé, y le he estado cuidando desde entonces."

**His mother, my wife, died when he was a baby, and I've been taking care of him ever since.**

"Hola, Laronne, soy Blanca," she introduces herself and he gives her a head nod. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks. I already knew your name, Daddy talks about you all the time. He said you were working here and he wanted me to meet you before taking you out on a date. So, hey."

Diablo mutters a curse in Spanish. "Smooth!" Blanca comments and then giggles behind her hand.

"So much for keeping a secret," Diablo mumbles and smears some whipped cream on Laronne's nose.

"Aw, man," Laronne groans and wipes it off. He licks his finger. "You know I suck at that!"

"We pinky swore!" Diablo protests. "_Dude_!"

"Sorry!"

Blanca chuckles at their exchange. "Sure, I can go out with you, Diablo, but can it be like a group thing? I was gonna do a girls outing for my birthday tomorrow night, but we can include guys, si tú quieres venir."

**If you wanna come.**

Diablo sips his vanilla milkshake. "Of course! I'm down with whatever, as long as you're comfortable."

She beams at him. "¡Perfecto!" She glances over at Laronne. "Does your papá teach you Spanish?"

"I know some stuff."

"Ah, ¡bueno!" She gives Diablo a thumbs up and he winks at her in response. "Hey, I'll ask my daughter to watch your son, if that's alright."

"No way! I don't need that, I'm nine!"

"You're ocho," Diablo corrects him.

"Well, she's looking after Karla's son, who is way younger than you, so maybe you can help her and get a little dinero?" Blanca suggests.

"Okay, fine," Laronne agrees.

"You really don't have to pay him," Diablo tells her. "I'll give Maritza cash to look after him while we're both out tomorrow."

"Alright," Blanca says. "Gracias."

"De nada."

* * *

Blanca's thirty-second birthday is on Wednesday and with Raiza's assistance, Maritza makes her mother breakfast in bed. They wake her up when it's ready and they've eaten. "Felíz cumpleaños a tí, felíz cumpleaños a tí, felíz cumpleaños a Mamí, felíz cumpleaños a tí!" they sing in unison while presenting her with her meal.

"Oh, chilaquiles, ¡mi favorita!" Blanca exclaims. "¡Gracias, mis preciosas niñas!" She sets her food on the nightstand and gathers her girls in her arms. "I love you so much," she murmurs tearfully as she kisses the tops of their heads and their cheeks.

**Thank you, my precious girls!**

"I love you too, Mamí," Raiza tells her.

"Yeah, también te amo, Mamí," Maritza repeats in Spanish. She feels bad that she hasn't even thought or spoken about Blanca's birthday until now. It was never really celebrated since she was fifteen, apparently. Dean saw her quinces as the last birthday party she really needed. He'd always say that she owed him for taking her out once a year on her special day and that the kids should be grateful they get to join their parents at such a nice joint. The only "family friends" they had were Carlos, Linda, and Biff Stratman. Maritza could tell that Blanca was never happy on her own birthdays. She wanted to spend them with just her girls. So, today, Maritza's going to make her a cake and buy her something at the mall, probably those earrings Blanca had been eyeing. She'd told Blanca to hang out with her peeps that evening and then have dessert and open presents with her daughters after.

"You don't need to get me anything," Blanca tells her just before Karla picks them up. She puts her hands on either side of Maritza's face. "Tenerlas a vosotras chicas en mi vida es suficiente regalo."

**Having you girls in my life is enough of a gift.**

Maritza beams up at her. "Gracias, Mamá, pero yo quiero conseguirte algo."

**Thanks Mom, but I wanna get you something.**

Blanca touches her jaw fondly and pecks her temple. "You're sweet, niñita. Okay, pero no mucho. No estás rica."

**Okay, but not much. You're not rich.**

"¡Lo sé!"

* * *

"So, how's Maritza?" is the first question that pops out of Aleida's mouth after telling Blanca _felíz cumpleaños_ that night. From the first time Blanca had brought her oldest into Aleida's nail salon, the crass woman had taken a serious shine to her. It's probably because they have similar attitudes, although Maritza is a little more respectful in the way she words things when speaking to others. However, Blanca often needs to correct her on how she talks to her elders and people Blanca's age. The whole time Aleida did Maritza's French manicure, they were laughing and gossiping about who-knows-what together. Maritza has said Aleida is super cool and already like a tía to her.

"She's great, doing well in school and making tons of friends. Gracias for asking. My precious girl insisted on getting me something for mi cumpleaños."

"Wow, if Daya showed that much appreciation for me, we'd get along a hell of a lot better!" Aleida mutters.

Blanca smiles at her sympathetically. "Lo siento."

"Hey, Diablo, my main dude!" Leon greets the curly-haired guy as he strides through the doors of the Monte Carlo Room. They fist bump and then hug, and then Ramón and Hassan join them.

"They all work for Leon at his construction site," Karla informs Blanca.

"Oh, I see! That's neat."

"Yeah, I'm kinda the odd man out." James shrugs. He stands up and greets Diablo in the same way the other guys had.

"James is my soldier boy," Lila explains with a smile. "He's a general in the military." She and the rest of the women hug Diablo hello and then Blanca goes up to him last.

"Hola," she murmurs while embracing him.

"Felíz cumpleaños," he tells her sweetly as he wraps his strong arms around her. It's the first time they've ever had any physical contact, besides exchanging hi-fives here and there when they'd been teenagers. Of course, there was that one time he'd iced one of her many fat lips. His touch is so warm and comforting, and she feels like she's at home, being this close to him. She sighs at the gentle beat of his heart against her cheek and how protected he makes her feel. She never wants him to let her go, and this shocks her to her core. His kisses and caresses are probably so soft and romantic-_wait, why is her mind going there?! Stop it_, she scolds herself. "Me encanta tu vestido. You look glamorous and enchanting," he compliments her.

**I love your dress.**

"Mm, gracias," she mumbles while blushing. She wants to squeeze his muscles so badly right now. _Bésame, señor...sólo en mis sueños._

_**Kiss me, sir, only in my dreams.**_

Blanca had decided to wear her new red dress this evening for her small adult fiesta. She would have even if Diablo wasn't there, but she enjoyed the fact that he's now seen her looking nice after so long. She'd curled her hair, put on high heels, makeup, and jewelry, too, and a pretty hat and scarf, but the only thing she forgot in her haste, was a jacket. She hopes her black cardigan will keep her warm enough. The room's plentiful heating combined with her dancing, should do the trick. She's amazed that Diablo's black suit and red tie go so well with her outfit, but she assumes maybe her ladies had something to do with that. They're all in dresses, too. Karla's is blue, Alison's yellow, Aleida's purple, and Lila's green. Their men are also in elegant evening wear.

Blanca and Diablo separate and sit at the table together between two of their couple friends. On Blanca's side is Karla and Ramón, and on Diablo's, is Hassan and Alison. The group chats through dinner, and Blanca's never had so much fun with people her own age before-at least not since the start of her sophomore year in high school.

"Weevil and me got out early for good behavior," Diablo is saying of his prison experience. "We were model inmates, in fact. The warden said we were so bueno at construction in woodshop, that he got in touch with Leon and recommended us for the job once we were released!"

Leon beams proudly. "It's true."

"Wow!" Blanca exclaims and the others appear to be impressed as well. "Why'd you do it in the first place, though, D?" she asks him. "Get yourself arrested, I mean...if you don't mind me asking?"

Diablo sighs. "I honestly didn't know what else to do with myself."

"Shit, you were _that_ bored?" Alison wonders aloud and shakes her head. "Jeez, man..."

"Yo sé, I was a stupid kid, pero...I'll never do that again!"

"Well, good!" Hassan says.

After the dinner and small dessert, the couples-including Blanca and Diablo-dance the salsa and tango for about an hour before they all need to go home.

"I really enjoyed myself!" Blanca tells her friends.

"I could tell, you were really letting loose!" Karla says. "You deserved every bit of it, though, chica."

"Aw, gracias." Blanca grins at her best friend. "Well, now I'm just gonna go home and relax with my girls and eat some yellow cake with chocolate frosting and rainbow sprinkles, open a present or two." She doesn't expect anything from any of her crew, because the ladies have already gotten her the expensive dress and she isn't all that close to the men.

"Yum. Hey, that reminds me!" Diablo pulls a small silver box out of his pocket and opens it. Blanca gasps in shock when he pulls out the necklace. It's gold, shimmery, and has a few red rose-shaped pendants hanging down in a decorative pattern.

"¡Oh, es muy bonito! Muchas gracias!" she cries. A lump threatens to crawl into her throat. It's been too long since a guy was kind to her. She isn't used to it, even though it's the same sweet boy from her youth who's now a grown man.

**Oh, it's very beautiful!**

"¡De nada! Would you like me to put it on for you?"

She nods eagerly. "¡Sí!"

So he does and she moves her hair out of the way. His fingers are nimble and delicate as he brings it around her and fastens the clasp at the back of her neck. She beams and has to will herself not to melt at his skin on hers.

Blanca can't resist teasing him, though. She turns around to face him and stares him dead in the eyes. "Espera, bad boy, you didn't steal this, ¿verdad?" She tries hard to appear serious, but she knows she looks anything but. She goes for a flirty smile at him instead.

**Did you?**

"No!" he answers and then chuckles. "For real!"

"Okay," she murmurs, pressing her lips together, but failing to stop her giggle. "Eso es bueno."

**That's good.**

Blanca wants to kiss Diablo so much at this moment, but she knows she really shouldn't, not until she gets permission from Maritza. She thinks they should take their kids out for bowling or something at one point maybe next week, so her girls can see that he's not only a charming and suave gentleman to their mother, but also a loving papá to his son, and he would be a wonderful father figure to them, as well. Maritza and Raiza have never seen that kind of thing before. Blanca's poor children don't know one single man with a pure soul, and that breaks her heart so much. It tears her up inside. Now she misses them more than ever. She hopes they're doing okay at this moment. They hadn't met Laronne tonight after all, as he made plans to stay with a friend at the last minute, but that's alright.

They can later.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, MsSchneeheide and Juliette45!**


	16. Sticking Together

**Thank you for beta'ing, MsSchneeheide!**

**triste-sad**

"Hola, my girls!" Blanca calls out. "I'm home!"

"Hola, Mamí, why do you look so giddy?" Maritza asks as soon as Blanca steps through the door with a huge smile on her face. "Who gave you that necklace? It's real pretty."

"Mamaaaaa!" Raiza shouts with glee and runs to Blanca. She scoops up the little girl and gives her a few kisses on her tiny cheek.

"You made a rhyme, Mari," Blanca points out. She jiggles Raiza in her arms.

"I know! So cool. I could write a song or something! Oooh, I might become famous!"

"Go for it, girl!" Blanca exclaims. She turns to Raiza. "Did you hear that, sweetie pie? Sissy could make us rich someday!"

"I hope to! Are you seriously dodging mi pregunta, though, Mamá?"

**my question**

"No, I just got into the house."

"You must have had a magical time!" Maritza exclaims.

Blanca chuckles as they all sit on the bed where a couple of presents are. "I did, honey. Okay, ¿quién quiere que abra su regalo primero?"

**Who wants me to open their present first?**

Raiza and Maritza raise their hands. "Meeeee!" they chorus. "You're not gonna give me any details?" Maritza asks. "Por favor, Mamí..."

"Alright, I'll open them at the same time," Blanca decides aloud. "I'll tell ya later, okay, Maritza?"

"Sí," Maritza grumbles, but then she brightens up when Blanca reaches into the pink gift bag and pulls out a pair of fancy fake-gold hoop earrings.

"¡Ah, mis pendientes favoritos!" Blanca squeals. "Gracias, mija, te amo..." She kisses Maritza's temple.

"De nada, Mamá, pero...estos son de Raiza. I got you this." Maritza gestures to the purple present that's well-wrapped and tied up with a silver ribbon.

**You're welcome, Mom, but these are from Raiza.**

"Oh..." Blanca laughs and hugs Raiza to her side and pecks the top of her head while poking her nose to make the child giggle. "Gracias, mi niñita. Te amo."

"De nada, Mamí."

She then opens Maritza's gift and holds the black shirt with fishnet sleeves up to herself. "Ohh, this is nice! Muy bien, ¡qué linda! ¡Gracias, nena! I'll try these on with my leather jacket and a pair of jeans!"

**Very good, how beautiful!**

So she does, and the girls watch her with interest. The shirt is her exact size and the earrings complete the outfit, and she's quite pleased with her appearance when she looks in the mirror. It's not every day she feels that way, but her new jewelry, dress, and top being added to her treasured articles of clothing she already owns, make her more refreshed. "¡Usaré esto la próxima vez que salga!" It does cover up her bruises and scars better, after all. Although she loved her dress she got from her friends, she always has to wear a cardigan and a few bracelets with it to hide injuries that never healed completely, and if she's hot, she would just have to hope the room is dark enough.

**I'll wear this next time I go out!**

"Buena idea. Ahora...spill, Mamá. Your girls wanna know. We're aware that Karla and the other women got you the dress, but you haven't said anything about tu otra joyería...y you're still wearing it! The shirt looks cute with it!"

**your other jewelry**

"Gracias...y es de Diablo," Blanca admits.

**it's from Diablo**

Maritza's jaw drops in astonishment. "That's flirty! ¡Le dije que no se enamorara de ti!"

**I told him not to fall in love with you!**

Blanca rolls her eyes. "He was just being nice...¡es mi cumpleaños!"

**It's my birthday!**

"Alright, you win this round, that makes sense, and I don't wanna fight on your birthday. I just hope that you don't fall too hard for another dude again and get hurt."

"I won't, ahora sé que necesito tomar las relaciones románticas futuras lentamente, y prometo que siempre hablaré contigo y tu hermana primero, ¿de acuerdo? Vosotras venís primero, antes que nadie."

**I know now that I need to take any future romantic relationships slow, and I promise that I will always talk to you and your sister first, okay? You come first, before anybody.**

Maritza grins. "¡Oh bien, me alegro!"

**Oh good, I'm glad!**

* * *

_"Dude!" his little sister screeches. "Get up! Don't make me late, I have to get to cheer practice! I'm hitching a ride with you like always!"_

_"In five minutes, Maritza!" Dario yawns, pulling the sheets over his head. She yanks his pillow out from under his head and hits him over and over again with that damn thing until he finally gives up and pushes her off his bed._

_"God, for a pixie, you sure are strong," he groans, swaying a little as he gets out of bed. He's still half asleep as he mumbles, "Why can't you just get a driver's license?"_

_"Stupid panic attacks leave me unable to drive, remember?"_

_"Okay, I'll take you to your girly dancing," he says teasingly._

_Maritza rolls her eyes. "The whole squad is like a dance team. It's not that girly! Shut up and get your lazy ass downstairs."_

_"Be careful out there!" their mother tells their father as he kisses her and the kids goodbye._

_"Like you always tell me, Blanca. Adiós, everyone!"_

_"Hurry, kids, don't be late," Blanca says._

_"Talk to him," Maritza mutters and points in her slightly older brother's direction._

_Dario eats his breakfast of Cocoa Puffs slowly, just to annoy her, and then she hops into his Jeep after hugging and kissing their mother and baby sister Raiza goodbye. He gets in on the other side and starts driving to school. Five minutes later, they get out and walk through the doors. Everybody is there already, but they're exactly on time._

Maritza wakes up with a start and tears cloud her vision. She and Raiza never had a brother, at least, not in their lifetime. However, she had heard a few stories from Blanca about how at fifteen, she used to be almost six months pregnant with a boy, whom she would've called Dario, no matter how much Dean objected. Once again, Maritza couldn't quite see Blanca's husband in her dream, but she doubted that it was Dean. The man spoke some Spanish.

She wonders what it would've been like to live with an older brother. Maybe he could've helped their mother a lot better than Maritza and Raiza were able to all those years. Maybe he'd have grown up tall and strong and could get between Blanca and Dean and even punch his good-for-nothing father out and kill him, too. He'd gather his mother and his little sisters in his arms and take them away to safety.

Maritza felt so weak when Dean was hitting and kicking their mom. She was tiny and she could easily be pushed away by her brutal beast of a dad if she tried to stop him. She'd even gotten slapped in the face herself so he could get at Blanca instead. That would have never happened to teenage Dario, not in a million years. She'd screamed at them to stop fighting and she was so scared when she saw Dean pulling Blanca's hair for the first time, yanking her down, and then tossing her down the steps like a bowling ball. She'd run to her mother, knelt down beside her and cried, and then she'd glared up at Dean who was smirking at the top of the stairs. She was thirteen and had just gotten baby Raiza down for her nap when all the commotion started up again.

"I think you're old enough to know what happens to Mom when she doesn't behave herself," he'd said, and only that time, did she believe him. She thought maybe Blanca could've done something to deserve it. He was mad at her, and there had to have been a reason. She'd been confused too, though, because she never noticed her mom being a bitch or anything towards him. So, she'd gotten her mother some ice, helped her up and assisted her to the couch. _Blanca has been limping and Maritza feels bad, but she can't help but wonder why her father would do this. None of her friends' parents fight like that. She doesn't even hear yelling when she goes to their houses, nor sees anyone's mothers sporting sunglasses when they go out on sunless days or wearing long-sleeved shirts and jeans in the hot weather. _

Maritza lays on the bed next to her mamí and tears roll down her cheeks. She's convulsing and trying to keep her sobs quiet, but they burst out of her and she has to sit up, she's crying so hard.

"Oh, baby, what's wrong?" Blanca asks, bringing Maritza in for a hug. She kisses Maritza's wet cheek and wipes away the moisture, but the gentle affection makes Maritza even more upset. She doesn't deserve her mother's love, not after what she'd let her suffer through.

"Why sissy triste?" Raiza wants to know. She lightly touches Maritza's hand and snuggles into them.

"¡Lo siento mucho, Mamí!" Maritza wails. "Lo si...siento..."

**I'm so sorry, Mom!**

**"**¿Por qué, dulce niña?"

**Why, sweet girl?**

"¡Te torturó durante tanto tiempo y no lo detuve! Debería haberlo detenido y...I should've been born a boy so I'd be more of a badass and could protect you better! Instead, you got this...tiny little shrimp of a girl!" Maritza chokes on her sobs of anguish and lets Blanca hold and rock her while stroking her hair and humming a soft tune. "Why did you keep me if I was so useless? Why?!" Raiza keeps her small arms around Maritza's waist. It's what she does when Maritza is so sad.

**He tortured you for so long and I didn't stop him! I should have stopped him and**

"No eres inútil. Eres fuerte y valiente, mi ángel. Tú y Raiza sois las razones por las que le dejé. I love you both more than anything in the whole wide world. You girls gave me the courage to leave him, ¿entiendes?"

**You're not useless. ****You're strong and brave, my angel. You and Raiza are the reasons I left him.**

"No te protegí, podría haberle dicho algo a alguien, pero no lo hice...I could've whacked him over the head with a frying pan while standing on the counter for leverage, but I didn't! I'm sorry, I was too afraid of him and he'd blame my being 'aggressive' on you and hurt you even more...y ¡la primera vez, le creí cuando dijo que era tu culpa por hacerlo enojar!" Her voice is so shaky and it had taken all of her power to tell Blanca this.

**I didn't protect you, I could've told someone, but I didn't...and the first time, I believed him when he said it was your fault for making him angry!  
**

"Oh, está bien, bebé, no era tu trabajo. You were only thirteen when you found out his true colors. Any child would be confused. Yo era la adulta y debería haberme ido mucho antes. Sin embargo, primero tuve que idear un plan. Sabes qué, though, estamos todas aquí y we're safe." Blanca kisses the tops of both girls' heads and wipes away some of her own tears. "Eso es todo lo que importa. Now, please, just try to breathe slowly, inhale, then exhale, and let all the self-hatred melt away. You're a strong, beautiful, young woman, Maritza..." Blanca glances over at Raiza. "Y tú, my littlest one, you're pretty and smart, and I just love you both to pieces, okay?"

**Oh, it's okay, baby, it wasn't your job. I was the grownup and should've left a lot sooner. I had to come up with a plan first, though. You know what, though, we're all here...****That's all that matters**

Maritza nods and sniffles. "Okay," she squeaks. She hiccups and gasps for air as she tries to relax and she looks up at Blanca while whimpering. She's still trembling, even when wrapped in Blanca's loving arms. Her mother gives her a reassuring smile and touches her nose fondly. Blanca does the same thing to Raiza.

"Mi amor por vosotras nunca se irá. That is a promise," Blanca tells them.

**My love for you will never go away.**

Raiza grins up at Blanca in response, while Maritza bites her lip to keep from making any more noise and not allowing them to sleep. She squeezes Blanca's hand and pecks her mother's cheek.

"Gracias, también te amo, Mamí." Maritza whispers.

"Me too!" Raiza chimes in.

They fall asleep to the sound of Blanca singing them a lullaby in Spanish. It's the shortened version of _A La Nanita Nana _from the _Cheetah Girls _movie, and it's so lovely, especially coming from Blanca.

* * *

_While opening Maritza's bedroom door to check up on her daughter, Blanca finds a topless teenage boy making out with her twelve-year-old on top of the girl's bed. He has a light mustache and she wonders if he's closer to twenty. Maritza's barely dressed herself, just in short-shorts and a pink tank top. He's creeping his hands up and down her back, dangerously close to touching her butt. One of the straps of her cami had fallen off her shoulder, revealing part of her bra. Blanca sees red as history repeats itself and her shriek is ear-shatteringly loud. She grabs the first blunt object she finds-a broom-and hits him with it, but she misses. It's enough to scare him away, so she's satisfied. She's about to call the cops very soon. "Pendejo,_ _stay away from my daughter or I will put you through the worst hell imaginable!"_

_"Shit! Angry pregnant lady on the loose." He's trying to put his shirt on and dodge Blanca's weapon at the same time. "I gotta skedaddle. 'Til next time, delicious lumps."_

_"Hey, I'll throw you in jail, cabrón!" Blanca shouts. She points at Maritza. "You wear some more clothes, young lady. No eres una prostituta."_

**_You're not a hooker._**

_"No, wait, Biff, don't go!" Maritza begs, adjusting her shirt that had ridden up and throwing on a light white cardigan. "Biff Stratman, you get back here!" He disappears out the door anyway and Maritza pouts. "Mo-om!" she whines. "The fuck did you do that for?! We were just kissing!"_

_"Yeah, okay. I know what that turns into, and you're twelve! He's what, nineteen?"_

_"He's only eighteen! Six years, that's the age difference between you and Dad, right?"_

_"I'll never let you become me, is that clear?" Blanca growls."He's an adult...dating a child! That's disgusting!"_

_Maritza frowns. "Dad said he's okay with it and that I don't need to ask your permission for shit. Hmph!" She gets off her bed, but Blanca stops her in her tracks. "He's right downstairs, I'll tell him everything!"_

_"Hey! I'm protecting you," Blanca hisses, her hands curled tightly around Maritza's upper arms, but not enough to hurt her or leave marks. She'd never do that to her baby. "You're not to speak to me in that tone. _Ever_. Do you understand?"_

_"Sure, Mom," she says sarcastically. "Just burn all the romance novels in the world while you're at it too, alright?" Maritza blows her hair out of her eyes._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Ruining love. You're trying to take away my freedom, and I won't stand for it!"_

_"No, honey, I'm not. It's awesome that you're wanting to go out with boys, but just make sure that they're between eleven and thirteen. High school or older is an absolute no. There's only one reason why an eighteen-year-old boy wants to be with a twelve-year-old girl. It's so he can take advantage of her. You seriously looked like you were gonna go all the way."_

_"So what if we did? He understands I'm not really ready, but...what harm could it do?"_

_"A lot, sweetheart. So much pain can come from one little mistake. Please...do me and yourself a favor and stay away from Biff Stratman and other assholes like him. Stay in your own lane. You're young and inexperienced...find someone like that. Then you can both learn about things together. Explore each other when you get older...a little holding hands and light pecks are appropriate for middle schoolers," Blanca advises her daughter. "Then later, more suitors will come and they'll be older when you are." Her grip on Maritza softens and she cups Maritza's chin in her hand. "You will be glad you listened to your mother in a few years from now. Break up with that loser."_

Dean had heard that whole exchange from outside the door. Blanca was so frightened he would beat her to death, but instead, while Maritza went to camp for an entire week that summer, he allowed Stratman to force Blanca to stand on the table, starve, and piss herself twice for three whole days-until she started to stink up the kitchen. They were both sniggering at her and Stratman had said it was the perfect punishment for trying to take Maritza away from him and effectively cockblocking him.

Luckily though, Blanca's words had sunken into Maritza, and Stratman joined the army and seemed to forget about Maritza over time.

She just never wanted to see her little girl in the same position she was at age thirteen ever again.

* * *

Maritza is at a loss in the job department. She hates being a maid for the uptight Chapmans and Nicholses, she doesn't think of herself as any good with children except Raiza-they never listen to her and they're bossy and run away from her whenever she asks them to do something. She doesn't want to work anywhere that her friends-or worse, snotty classmates-could venture to. She doesn't know what to do. She can't just sit there and make her mom earn all the money for their family-it's simply not enough to cover everything.

It's not even been a month that they've lived in their apartment, and already, Blanca's panicking about them getting evicted. The horrible storm that day makes it a lot worse, the winds are howling, trees blowing, rain flooding the streets, almost. Their electricity goes out and they have to use candles and flashlights to see. Raiza's scared and crying and Blanca can't pay the bill. She hasn't gotten enough income, and she won't dare to express that to Diane since it sounds like complaining, Blanca says.

"You could ask for a raise," Maritza suggests.

"No, I can't...I should be grateful I even have this waitressing job."

"We cannot stay here! Could we just go to your bestie's house and figure shit out tomorrow? ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Toda la comida está fría! The cereal's gone...so is the yogurt and fruit...even the stupid salad."

**I'm hungry! All the food is cold.**

"Okay, let's admit defeat and go," Blanca grumbles. "We won't be able to live there for too long though, you know that, right?" She lifts up Raiza and they leave their apartment.

Maritza's heart sinks in disappointment. "Why not? What, you wanna live in a women's shelter? I don't! That's awful! Get a second job! Hell, maybe even a third! I heard that Diane had four in her years of poverty. Don't give up!"

"Sometimes, we have to. I'll look around for more places to work. We can't risk Dean finding us at Karla's casa and put her in danger, so we gotta stay on the move, my girl."

"Mama, where we goin'?" Raiza asks as they trudge through the water.

"Auntie Karla's house."

Maritza doesn't break down this time. She's known all along their life would never be easy while on the run. She wants to assist her mother, though. The problem is that she despises responsibility for anyone except her family and she wants to make easy money by just sitting there, but she knows that's impossible. Even children nestled under their covers with their eyes shut get up and need to be soothed back to sleep. The only kid she'd ever had experience with is Raiza, a traumatized little girl who had nightmares of real things that happened in front of them. All of her charges seemed fine emotionally compared to Raiza. They were not easy, though. Some were brats, some parents were rude or incompetent and didn't give her clear instructions, and one of them wet her pants and Maritza stayed up all night with her, but that was just one time. The family moved almost right away. While she slaved away at the rich, white blonde families' homes, Les was a sleaze, Marka a total cunt, Bill, Carol, Piper, and Danny never even acknowledged her, and there was nothing exactly wrong with Piper's younger brother Cal, but he liked rats and putting gross things in places that Maritza had to clean up, and it was so disgusting, but typical of a twenty-year-old punk boy.

Blanca knocks on Karla's door while still carrying Raiza and Maritza rings the doorbell a few times. Almost right away, Ramón opens the door and a concerned look crosses his features. Maritza can't help but notice that he has a black eye, but she doesn't say anything. She and Blanca just exchange a confused glance and shrug in unison.

"Oye...¿qué te pasó en el ojo?" Blanca asks.

**Hey, what happened to your eye?**

"Nada, estoy bien. Hola..." He glances over his shoulder. "¡Karla, mi amor, por favor, ven aquí!" Ramón turns back to them. "You can come in. Estamos a punto de cenar."

**Nothing, I'm fine. Please, come here! We're just about to eat dinner.**

Karla practically runs to him. Her hair is frazzled and she appears to be so tired. A small cat follows her and curls around her feet while meowing. "Oh, Blanca, niñas," she murmurs as she puts her arms around Blanca and Maritza and kisses Raiza's cheek. "I'm so happy you dropped by! Hope you're hungry, porque I'm cooking up some enchilada casserole!"

"Mmm, ¡deliciosa!" Blanca exclaims. "Sí, our stomachs are growling. We're about to pass out. Muchas gracias, mi amiga."

"Wanna see my Pokémon cards?" Benji asks as he waves at them while jumping up and down.

"Sure, but later, kid, we're starved," Maritza responds and ruffles his hair.

"Nada de cartas Pokémon en la mesa," Karla instructs her son on their way to the dining room and he begrudgingly drops them on the coffee table beside their living room couch.

**No Pokémon cards at the table.**

They're soon sitting at the table and eating dinner and Blanca tells Karla and Ramón about what happened. The couple is of course very sympathetic and Karla has tears in her eyes as she squeezes both Blanca's and Maritza's hands.

"Lo siento mucho por ti, y sabes que puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que necesites," Karla says sincerely.

**I'm so sorry for you, and you know you can stay here as long as you need to**

"Muchas gracias, Karla, pero no podemos...no por mucho tiempo. He knows we're best friends and your house could be the first place he hunts for me. No puedo ponerte a ti ni a tu familia en peligro."

**Thank you so much, Karla, but we can't...not for too long. I can't put you and your family in danger.**

Karla smiles at Blanca sadly. "Podríamos comprar un arma para protección...pero no podemos permitir que mi hijo o tu hija lo encuentren. I really wish there was something else we could do, querida..."

**We could buy a gun for protection, but we can't have my son or your daughter finding it**

"We're about to lose our apartment," Maritza informs the Córdovas somberly. "Mamí's officially poor. Like, no más dinero. She got a job, pero...she can't pay for nada no more."

"Te ayudaremos a buscar refugios para mujeres in our area...y mientras tanto, sigue trabajando en Friendly's, solicita turnos más largos y pregunta a Diane si tiene recomendaciones for other jobs," Ramón advises Blanca.

**We'll help you look for some women's shelters...and meanwhile, keep working at Friendly's, ask for longer shifts, and ask Diane if she has recommendations**

"Ay coño, tengo que trabajar para los viejos otra vez," Blanca grumbles.

**Oh fuck, I gotta work for old people again**

"Can I work at your jobs too, Mamí?" Maritza wonders aloud. "Quiero ayudar."

**I wanna help.**

"No te van a gustar," Blanca warns her.

**You won't like them.**

Suddenly, Maritza has an idea. She's seen _El Callejon de los Milagros_ with Flaca, and Almita had made a stupid decision, not even having been poor as an acceptable excuse, but Maritza is desperate. It's a movie and things can't be all that bad. She would get so rich that they'd be able to live in a mansion within a few short months-or at least be able to make ends meet with very cheap housing.

"That's okay, Mamí. I'll look around for some other options," she hears herself say. "I don't even care how far away it is from wherever we end up. I'll do anything to help, and I'll stay out of dangerous areas, too. I'm hella street smart and I'll come home before dark unless I'm sleeping at a friend's house."

Blanca beams at her and pats her cheek. "Gracias, sweetie."

"De nada," Maritza says and swallows her fear for what she's about to do. She fakes a smile instead.

She won't tell a soul about her upcoming profession.

Not even Flaca.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, Juliette45!**


	17. Innocence Gone

**Thank you for beta'ing, MsSchneehiede**!

Sitting up side by side, Blanca and Karla rest against the headboard on the latter's bed with their arms wrapped snugly around their knees. "Lo siento if this is too personal, but what happened to Ramón?"

"Oh..." Karla laughs gently while shaking her head. "As always, he was trying to be my knight in shining armor. He, um...went after Les Nichols, you know, Nicky's father?"

Blanca nods with a grimace. "The pompous ass cabrón, sí."

"He's a creep, too. He...he hit on me when I was twenty, he gave me too long of a hug and asked me out. When I turned him down, he basically said I shouldn't dress like a slut because that would give him the wrong message. I was wearing a crop top and a short skirt, but that was my style back in the day. I wasn't trying to attract male attention!" Karla appears to be so distressed while telling her story, and her breath hitches as she leans on Blanca's shoulder. "I ran away from him, _gracias a Dios_ he didn't follow me, and I had a panic attack on the pavement and threw up!"

**thank God**

Blanca gasps and her stomach churns. "¡Qué patán!" She feels so horrible for her best friend and she releases her legs so she can stretch them out. Karla practically falls on her lap, the smaller woman's head resting on Blanca's thighs.

**What a creep!**

Karla sniffles a few times. "I would've told you, but you weren't here..."

Blanca threads her fingers through Karla's curls in a calming motion. "I wish I was, querida."

"I quit watching Nicky after that, but I felt awful. I had stopped babysitting Lorna and Piper a long time after the incident with Les, since their half-assed fathers would often flirt with me or talk to each other about me-with me in the room," Karla mumbles.

"That's gross! Lo siento no estuve aquí," Blanca apologizes.

**I'm sorry I wasn't here**

"I know you wanted to be." Karla squeezes Blanca's knee.

"I did."

"Then a while ago, Les came into Red's bakery and I told him 'fuck you, asshole' because he gave up on finding his daughter y dijo que lo habría hecho quince años atrás...and he called me..._mamacita_."

**he said he would have fifteen years ago**

Blanca wrinkles her nose. "Gross! Are you serious?"

"Sí, muy seria. So...Ramón chased him outside as he was leaving and then...I guess, physically defended my honor, and Les punched him in retaliation!"

**dead serious**

"Wow, you got a real man! I'm really happy for you, Karlita. I hope Les doesn't sue, though..."

"That's what I was also afraid of, because he's in a position of power and my husband works in construction...still a good job, but doesn't make as much as a lawyer. Les is also rich and white, while we're not."

"God, I hope he gets sick with some disease one day in his old age," Blanca hisses, a familiar feeling of defensiveness for Karla surging through her whole body. She can remember Karla's small, broken voice that she'd heard for the first time when they were only thirteen and fifteen years old at a high school party gone wrong. Karla went to watch over Blanca, but things turned around in an instant when they both got trashed.

Karla chuckles. "El ya es viejo."

**He's already old.**

"Oh yeah, you're probably right. Well, I ain't gonna take care of him. I'm afraid I might give him laxatives," Blanca murmurs, smirking. "Or poison his tea," she jokes.

Karla covers her mouth as she giggles. "Ay, ¡niña mala!" Sighing, she continues. "Pero...he's not worth our time or energy. I try to tell myself that every day. No fue lo peor."

**Oh, you bad girl! He wasn't the worst.**

"I know, but we can still hate his guts," Blanca points out.

"Les just made it worse, I was finally on my way to being okay again and his comment hit way too close to home. I couldn't stop crying," Karla says somberly. "I felt so powerless..." She chokes up and now Blanca doesn't think she can talk anymore at this moment.

"Hey, you're not alone, sis," Blanca soothes her.

Karla squeezes her eyes shut and tears leak out and onto Blanca's jeans. She's sobbing and hyperventilating and the only thing Blanca can do to make her feel better for the moment, is to gently run her hand down her best friend's hair and rub her back in calming circles while humming a soothing melody.

_The girls are at their first high school party together with Dean. Although Karla is in her sophomore year, she has never wanted to attend such a wild fiesta as this, but she'd only come because Blanca's going and she wants to make sure nothing bad happens. Unfortunately, they both have way too much to drink and they're swaying as they dance and finally, they sink onto the couch next to Dean. Blanca crawls into his lap and he carries her into the bathroom so she can puke in the sink. Then, they have water and a snack of cheese and crackers. When they come back into the party room, Karla is dozing off on the couch. Yuri Reznikov puts a blanket on her and Blanca smiles at the sight._

_Blanca later finds Carlos Litvack on top of Karla and she's laughing through her high. "Get off me! Stop it," she begs, but she really sounds like she's having fun. Her words, however, tell a different story. Karla screeches suddenly when Carlos lifts her over his shoulder. _

_"Carlos and Karla, we make a good match, huh?" That's always his pick-up line when he comes onto her. She's never been into him, she thinks he's a jerk, and Blanca agrees. "It turns me on how light on your feet you are."_

_"Dean..." Blanca's head is pounding and she's feeling faint as her boyfriend continues making out with her on the kitchen table. "I need...I need to stop him from doing something to her...she thinks he's a pig and I don't want this to be her first time. It...it should be special...and he's so big, and she's little...he could crush her..."  
_

_"Ah, who cares? She's shitfaced, she won't remember this in the morning. The worst anyone here will get is a bad hangover, which can easily be fixed with water. Litvack is our designated driver, he knows what he's doing. He can hold himself up above her, he's strong."_

_"No...you don't understand..." Blanca struggles to get out from under him, but she is unable to. "Dean, please...let me go so I can help her..." She moans softly as he starts rubbing her crotch over her panties. From the corner of her eye, she watches Carlos take her best friend upstairs. Karla's completely wasted and practically sleeping. _

_"Yeah, that's it, gorgeous, let Karla and ol' Litvack have their fun while we have ours," Dean says as Blanca lets out a series of excited sounds. "I like it when you slur your words." The best feeling flows through her and she's soaring, and maybe, just maybe, Litvack will treat Karla just as good and surprise them both. It's a possibility he's just putting her to bed and tucking her in. That would be sweet._

_About five minutes later, Litvack brings Karla back downstairs and throws her on the couch. __Karla just cracks up at the impact. "Ahaha-haha-ooowwww!" she wails. "Blanca…help me…he keeps calling me tiny tits and making fun of me!" She sounds like she's about to cry. "¡Por favor, ayúdame!"_

**_Please, help me._**

_"Okay, off, Dean. Come on, my best friend needs me, she came here for me," Blanca states in a strong voice._

_"She can take care of herself."_

_"Not right now she can't." Blanca shoves him away, but he keeps fondling her. "I mean it! I swear to God I'll break up with your dumb ass if you don't allow me to be with her."_

_"Fine," he grumbles._

_Blanca races to the couch, only stumbles once, and tries to get Karla into a standing position, but Karla just pulls them both down. Blanca is drunk herself, but not as much as Karla, apparently. She's just feeling more of a light buzz-giggly and sociable, but not too out of it. In fact, Blanca is very aware of what's going on around her. The girls are holding hands, locking their fingers together, and then Blanca wraps her arms around her small best friend, practically cradling her like she would an infant. She fiercely pushes away Litvack's hand that's trying to crawl up Karla's skirt and then covers her with the blanket. "No! No la toques nunca más, never again," she growls defensively. This is-is my best, best friend. Do not paw at her. Don't, don't…she doesn't like it!" Blanca's eyes water looking at the state of her friend and the jeers from Carlos and Lee Dixon aren't making it much better._

**_Do not! Don't touch her anymore._**

_"You can barely talk, let alone speak English, you fuckin' immigrant bitch," Lee sneers, and Litvack snickers._

_Karla grips her shirt while breathing raggedly. "Don't let go of me, Blanca," she pleads. "I'm serious, don't let him touch me again…I-I hate it…" Tears trickle down Karla's cheeks. Her eye makeup and lipstick is all smeared and Blanca sniffles. There's soon a mess on Blanca's shirt, but she doesn't care._

_"Ay, Karlita, I know, mi hermana, I know…I'll get Dean and tell him to take us home, okay? You can stay at my house tonight and we'll just tell my mom you're sick. Hey…throw up on Litvack if you need to, that'll make him leave you alone." Dean comes up to them as Blanca is rocking her and humming._

_"I did already in the toilet…" Karla whispers loudly._

_"Hm, the little baby lesbos…I'm envious." Dean kneels down and strokes Karla's curls while sniffing her. At the same time, he kisses Blanca's cheek and then her lips._

_Karla whimpers softly and buries herself further into the blanket, with only part of her mouth, her nose, her bloodshot, teary eyes and the top of her curly head of hair peeking out. "¡Déjame en paz, por favor!" she shrieks._

**_Leave me alone, please!_**

_It shatters Blanca's heart to smithereens to see Karla at her most vulnerable point. She's a lightweight and Blanca really had thought Karla wouldn't have so much alcohol. __"I'm not in the mood at this moment, Dean, I'm taking care of her, and we need to leave. Now, please."_

_"Aww, does somebody wanna go back to El Salvador?" Litvack taunts her and he, Lee, and Dean burst out laughing while chewing on toothpicks. Litvack takes his out. "I can rip up her green card since she has it on her...it's in her dumb purse. I've gone through it twice, but I didn't steal shit. Señorita can't handle American liquor? Maybe she needs a little tickle to get her feisty side going again!" He wiggles his fingers towards her, but Blanca kicks them away._

_"Don't, that's not funny! You all need to stop!" Blanca slaps Dean's hand off Karla's shaking form and keeps a protective hold on her. "Give her space! She only wants me right now."_

_"Yeah, in her bed!" Litvack hollers and he pulls at a strand of her hair, causing her to yelp. So, Blanca just covers Karla's hair completely with her hand and shifts her girl away from this monster. Dean and Lee wolf-whistle and howl while beating their chests like gorillas. "It was the chick's first time, too. I could tell she was a virgin, all clumsy and shit to begin with, but she got better. She's really good, Blanca, trust me!" Litvack insists and chills creep up and down her spine. "All the guys were waiting, we had her up there. We fucked like animals. Maaaan, Joe Morello is gonna be so envious he'll never have a chance because he's such an old timer and not in our age range! He always talks about how sexy she is and how he feels like Claude Frollo whenever he's around her because she tempts him so and he's so stinkin' religious…he says she's like his Esmeralda."_

_"Ugh!" Blanca stomps on his foot, she's so angry at him. He finally stops talking and then he groans. "You make me sick! Cállate, you disgusting pendejo! Forever! Dean, would you punch him or something?"_

_"Well, he's my best friend and it's just locker room talk. You love Esmeralda and you're just jealous that Mr. Morello is comparing that character to Karla instead of you. Let it go, señorita."_

_"You're fucking smashed, too!" Blanca yells. "Just call us a cab, would ya? This noise is too much for her…and me, too, in fact…I got a bad headache. We need water."_

_"Sure…" _

_Blanca needs assistance to carry Karla to the cab and she doesn't want any of the sleazebags touching her best friend. By some miracle, four slightly older girls-three Hispanic and one African American-come on the scene and push through the assholes while glaring at them. "Yo, I'm Gloria, this my crew...Aleida, Theresa, and Lila." Gloria nods at Karla and gestures to each of her friends as she says their name. They link arms, effectively creating a human shield around Blanca and Karla. "Your homie alright? She looks hella pale..." Gloria frowns, her features glowing with concern._

_"These mothafuckas bothering you?" Aleida wants to know._

_"Sí...queremos ir a casa," Karla says. _

**_Yeah, we wanna go home._**

_"Karlita's too weak and I can't get her outta here by myself," Blanca adds. "She'll collapse on me like she did before."_

_"Alright, we'll get a taxi for you. Venid, follow us outside." Theresa directs them and beckons them forward._

**_Come on_**

_"I'll help you get her up, since I'm the tallest here," Lila tells Blanca. It's true-not only is she big-boned unlike her crowd, she has at least seven inches on Karla, who's just five feet._

_"Okay, thanks," Blanca murmurs. "Sweetie, we're gonna go y Lila me ayudará a llevarte afuera."_

_**Lila's gonna help me take you outside.**_

_Karla nods silently, gazing up at Blanca through glassy eyes. "Thank you," she chokes out when Lila approaches them._

_"You're welcome. Come on, honey." Lila takes hold of one of Karla's arms and Blanca supports Karla on her other side. As Karla gets to her feet slowly, the blanket slides off of her, revealing her outfit. She kicks off her high heels and Blanca picks them up for her._

_"Yeah, sugar!" Litvack cheers, causing Lee and Dean to hoot and holler while grabbing their crotches. Karla squeaks in terror and lets her hair fall forward like a curtain on each side of her face. Blanca can't believe she's seeing this behavior from her own boyfriend. She'll be giving him the lecture of a lifetime when he's back to himself tomorrow._

_Aleida knees them in the balls and Gloria throws punch in their faces. "Fuck off!" Aleida shouts while giving them the finger on both her hands._

_"Go home and take a cold shower, cerdos! Or better yet, pudríos en el infierno!" Gloria yells at them, also flipping them off. The girls leave the losers dripping from the sticky liquid and groaning loudly._

**_pigs, rot in hell_**

_"That's it, baby, you're safe with us," Blanca assures Karla as she takes one wobbly step after another. _

_"__Está bien, ya casi estamos fuera de aquí," Theresa chimes in._

**_It's okay, we're almost outta here._**

_"Oye, lo siento por ellos," Gloria apologizes. "They're wicked. If you chicas ever wanna come to another high school fiesta, we'll be with you, alright? You deserve to have fun and not have horny assholes terrorizing you."_**_  
_**

**_Hey, I'm sorry about them_**

_"Gracias," Blanca and Karla say in unison. "We'll be forever grateful to you," Blanca adds._

_"Sí, lo estaremos," Karla murmurs. "Pero...no quiero volver a estar cerca de ellos."_

**_Yes we will be, but I don't wanna be around them again._**

_"Entiendo," Aleida says and the others nod in agreement. "You can throw a party with just girls, si tú quieres."_

**_I understand. If you want_**

_"Okay..."_

It would've been a perfect time to cut ties with Dean completely, but he had Blanca under his spell once again when he told them he was sincerely sorry the second he sobered up and he explained he can be an asshole when drunk and doesn't mean half the things he says.

"I barely knew what I was so upset about, but I just remember being cold and violated while I was passed out…because when I woke up, my skirt was down to my ankles, my undies ripped apart, my shirt and bra completely off and on the floor...it was so spooky…and I went to the hospital with you, and they told me I'd been...raped…" Karla recollects sadly after her short panic attack. "I was so comfortable with you, though…you never left my side, mi hermana. Until that fateful day…but I don't wanna talk about that."

Blanca presses her hand to her heart. "Oh, Karlita, I never will again, I promise."

"I lost my virginity that night…but I only really count Ramón as the first and only gentle lover I ever had. I was scared to be alone with him, though, so we went on group dates for about six months before it could be just the two of us."

"Did you ever tell him about what happened?" Blanca starts playing with Karla's hair and ends up braiding pieces of it.

"Oh no, he would've killed...Carlos...and the others. I was embarrassed of myself for being so vulnerable and choosing to get totally hammered. I know Ramón wouldn't have blamed me, but I hated myself for it all the time. Thank you for being there for me. You made things a lot better."

"You're welcome. I think we're in the same boat…"

Karla wipes at her moist cheeks. "Yeah…"

"Do you get flashbacks?" Blanca wonders aloud.

"Sometimes, even if it wasn't a violent rape or anything..."

"Sorry, that was a dumb question...um, you remember when we were just little girls, holding hands and spinning around in circles and laughing, we were eleven and thirteen, and I was shorter than you?"

Karla nods and giggles through her tears. "That didn't last long!"

"We both had single moms and there was no dad for us to scare away those monsters under our beds, and we promised to protect each other from anything scary!" Blanca continues.

"Sí, you spat on your hand and tried to shake mine! Ew." They both chuckle.

"Eh, then I wiped it off on my pants and we hugged like crazy!"

"You held up your end of the deal, but I didn't...I couldn't save you from Dean," Karla mumbles.

"You tried your hardest," Blanca assures her. "I'm the _cabrona_ who didn't listen to her older and wiser best friend."

"I can see why, after what I pulled at nuestra primera fiesta de secundaria. Seriously, how did you keep it together? You were buzzed, too, if I remember correctly."

**our first high school party**

Blanca nods. "You had a lot more than I did. I think Litvack may have spiked your drink after you said you were finished for the night...and we were new to those kinds of things...so we didn't know to watch our beverages."

"I'm so glad we've learned many things since then," Karla murmurs.

"Sí...do you go to therapy for this? Or did you in the past?"

"Not too often. Why, do you want to come with me soon? It might be a good idea..."

"Yeah, okay."

Maritza and Raiza suddenly walk in on the two women on Karla's bed together. Karla sniffles and wipes her eyes as she sits up. "Oh, I'm sorry..."

"That's okay. Um, do you have pajamas we can borrow?" Maritza asks as Raiza climbs on the bed and squeezes in between Blanca and Karla.

"Yeah, of course!" Karla exclaims. "Look in all my dresser drawers and the closet!"

"Ooh, can I try this on?" Maritza eagerly holds up a green plaid miniskirt that Karla had on frequently when she was younger. "It's so cute!"

"Sure, you can have it, in fact! I haven't worn it in years!"

"Awesome! Thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, Karla takes Blanca, Maritza, and Raiza back to their apartment so they can gather their things and clean out before getting evicted. As they're collecting the items they own and clearing out the fridge, Karla takes out a wad of cash and shows it to Blanca. "For the electricity until you can find a shelter."

"Oh, no, put your money away, Karla. We'll stay with you for a week and figure out what to do after that. Unless you don't want us..."

"No, of course we do! You don't always gotta be stubborn, okay?"

"Alright..."

Maritza's stomach is churning as Karla drives them closer to school. There are a wide range of guys she can choose from, and she has to make sure they don't know any of her friends. Maybe she can start with Darius-he's cute enough and he's her age. She's never had sex and she doesn't want some gross man to be her first customer.

"Honey, ¿estás bien?" Blanca adjusts her rearview mirror from where she's sitting in the passenger's seat. Maritza tries to calm her rapidly beating heart and wipes her sweaty forehead.

"Sí, Mamí."

Maritza starts talking to Darius at lunch. Her friends probably just figure she's trying to hit him up. At first, she's conversational and they're getting to know each other. He's planning to be a basketball star in the NBA. Maritza has watched him play many times and she thinks he's pretty handsome.

"So, what made you wanna chill with me? I thought you weren't interested, so that's why I peaced out," he says after a while. "I'm cool with just being friends. If you were shy, I get it. You must be freezing..."

She gives him a sensual smile and rests her chin in her hand while leaning in slowly and pressing her breasts together with her arms, making her cleavage appear larger. She skims her tongue across her bottom lip and bites it gently. "I'm totally interested in you. I think you're sexy...and I was playing hard to get by not responding to your moves. I was hoping you'd take me in a broom closet somewhere and start bangin' me right then and there. I need warmth and romance."

"Really?" he asks, and she nods while giving him a wink. "I had no idea. Well, you're very beautiful, but I don't just fuck a girl I've never spoken to, especially if she hasn't given me the time of day."

"I'm interacting with you right now. I bet you got a real big cock..." She puts her hand on his chin and starts running her thumb along his faint beard. "Sexy stubble, too. Mm, and you'd make a girl rich one day. It sounds like you're the perfect package." She lowers her voice and fiddles with the strap of her dress until finally flicking it off her shoulder. "You wanna see my tits?"

Darius' eyes widen with surprise. "Uh...right now?"

"Quickie in the empty auditorium for...let's say, thirty bucks? Please...I'm about to be homeless and I wanna help my mom and my baby sister. Also, you're smokin' hot and I quit my maid jobs because I got tired of those old rich geezers barking at me."

"Okay, I'll help you out," he agrees. "I've got a boner..."

Maritza beams. "Perfect. Thanks, dude."

They walk out of the room together after their session and she's slightly dazed as she crushes the bills in her hand and stuffs them into her pocket. Her orgasm washing over her and his mouth touching and sucking every part of her skin was amazing and it was the best sex she could've ever imagined. He had even cuddled her for a few minutes. She's always dreamed of this moment and she's so giddy inside that she'd finally fulfilled her fantasies to make love with a decent guy.

She wishes she could accept an actual date with him and bring him home to Blanca, but she knows she can't. She has to support her family, and he won't stick around only to be one of her sugar daddies while she's out screwing other guys. Even if she doesn't ask for more money from him specifically, it's cheating. Life doesn't work that way, she'd never do something so cruel to him. So, after a long French kiss, they go their separate ways. Even if they've barely interacted, she feels like she's known him forever, and she hopes she'll get over him soon. She's shocked at how strong their connection was. She wants to marry him now, but that's impossible. They're not even old enough and she doesn't want to be considered a golddigger.

"Hey, you've been missing for a while! Where'd you and Darius go off to?" Flaca asks, and the other girls stare at Maritza curiously.

"Es un secreto," Maritza tells them.

**It's a secret**

"You know we'll keep hounding you if you don't tell us!" Daisy mutters.

"Did you even eat your lunch?" Elena asks.

"Yes." Maritza sighs and fans herself as she sits next to Flaca. "Fine," she murmurs. "I...I'm finally not una virgen." They gasp and start giggling altogether.

**a virgin**

"Nice!" Ceci high-fives her.

"Oh my god, was he huge? Sorry, I just gotta ask," Maria says.

"He was large and very ready for me," Maritza responds proudly. "I licked every inch of him."

"Wow, demasiada información, tonta," Ouija mutters.

**too much information**

"You're just jealous," Maritza tells her. "Anyway, yeah...and he massaged my boobs and I told him they were real. Then after, he spooned me...I wish it could've been all night long, but...I didn't realize being fucked felt so damn magical! Ay, and his hands...so strong and calloused...it didn't even hurt, he was so careful with me."

"You got all that from playin' Seven Minutes in Heaven?"

Maritza rolls her eyes at Cat's question. "It was a lot more than that. It didn't feel like a game to me, is what I'm sayin'. He even called me his Salma Hayek."

Flaca's jaw drops. "He did not! That's _my _line!"

"Bien, entonces no lo hizo, pero desearía que lo hubiera hecho. Maybe he was thinking it. Every dude is into her, after all." Maritza raises an eyebrow. "You say that to girls? Not judging you or nothin', but are you batting for the other team?"

**Okay, so he didn't, but I wish he did**

"Nah...I got a boyfriend. I was saying like, I'm a huge fan of Salma, right? She's super pretty, and not in like a sexual way or anything, but I can see why men and boys alike...and lesbians and bi girls would think she's hot. So, when I tell a chick she resembles Salma or is as lovely as my fave, that's me giving her a compliment." Flaca looks around at them. "You're _all_ my Salmitas, okay?"

"Yeah!" they chorus. Maritza grins as she exchanges an enthusiastic glance with Flaca. "Aw, gracias!" Maritza exclaims.

"De nada, chiquita," Flaca replies.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, Juliette45 and MsSchneehiede!**


	18. There for Her

**Thank you for betaing, MsSchneehiede!**

"Can I talk to you both about something private?" Maritza asks shyly. She's accompanying Karla to get their toenails done at Aleida's salon while Blanca's working at Friendly's and Raiza is at Farah's house, playing with her and Alison. Before they all left for their respective destinations, Maritza had snuck the cash she made into her mother's purse.

"Sure!" Karla says pleasantly.

"Go ahead, nena," Aleida chimes in. She starts giving Karla a pedicure while Maritza's feet soak in the tub. Maritza's so relieved the salon is empty. She had asked to come along with Karla at a slow time on purpose.

"Um...so, I didn't wanna tell Mamí, so por favor, no se lo digas a ella, pero tuve sexo por primera vez." Maritza chuckles and feels herself blushing. Karla smiles gently and Aleida beams.

**don't tell her, but I had sex for the first time**

"Oh...we won't, but...you were safe, right?" Karla wonders aloud, and Maritza nods slightly, staring at the black pentagrams she'd drawn on her hands.

"_Dime_, how was it?" Aleida asks eagerly.

**Tell me**

"Mind blowing!" Maritza gushes, and the women squeal in excitement for her. "I had an amazing orgasm. He even used a condom he got from the school nurse! He was hella careful about that. Also because I'm tiny...and he was like, holy fuck, gigantic, his cock, at least."

"Um, you were just a little too graphic in your wording, but that's excellent, he was good to you, sounds like! I'm just surprised...I didn't know you had a boyfriend," Karla murmurs. "Surely your mamá would've mentioned it..."

"Oh! Uh, well..." Maritza isn't sure how to respond to this. "He was a good friend that I hadn't spent a lot of time with...and just today, we discovered we were equally into the other...and we wanted to try...making love. Neither one of us had done it, we were dying to know what it was like. I knew it would be magical with him, though, ¡lo sabía!"

**I knew it!**

"That certainly is special," Aleida comments. "It's better than mine. You can blame my no-good motha for that, though. I was forced into prostitution to support us when I was your age. A little younger, actually, maybe fourteen."

Maritza's relieved she isn't eating or drinking anything, or she surely would've choked on it. "Wow...I'm sorry to hear that, Aleida. I don't exactly blame my mamí for us being poor, though..."

"Well, that's because she didn't make you sell yourself to creepy pedophiles."

"Yeah," Maritza agrees. "She'd never do that. Your mom sounds like a fuckin' bitch."

"She was. Too bad she never got arrested."

Maritza gives Aleida a sympathetic smile. "Mm-hm."

"I'm just happy she ain't around no more." Aleida focuses on brushing turquoise blue paint on Karla's toenails.

"That's good." Maritza glances over at Karla. "How was yours? If you don't mind me asking...?"

Karla sighs loudly and a flash of darkness crosses her face as she grimaces. "It sucked. I had no idea what was going on," she mumbles.

Maritza frowns. "Lo siento. Being a small girl's gotta be difficult when it comes to having sex. I'm totally with you on that one. I'm just glad my guy was muy amable. It barely stung."

**very gentle**

"I'm even littler than you...so it _did_ hurt." The woman in the other chair brightens up again. "However, my husband was the best I'd ever had. I consider him my first, even if he technically wasn't."

"Aww...how did you meet him?" Maritza wants to know.

Karla gets a faraway look in her eyes and she smiles dreamily. "Ramón and I met in English class sophomore year. Diane Vause-now Ford-was our teacher, and she seated us in alphabetical order. Our last names were very similar...my maiden name is Córdon. I was next to him." Karla gazes up at the ceiling and giggles. "He was always making me laugh, I remember. He had the most awesome jokes. His sense of humor still hasn't gone away. I was so timid at first, even flinching when he passed me things our teacher was handing out...but he somehow got me to open up and talk to him. He was from El Salvador, too...he had just moved to America. That man's got a way of making me feel calm and special...ever since we were fifteen. After being friends for maybe six months or so, he got me flowers and we started dating when we turned sixteen, he was willing to wait until I was ready. I'd honestly never seen a dude take a relationship so slowly."

Karla's story is so cute and it makes Maritza swoon. She hopes she finds someone like that someday. "Mmm, that's so romantic! He sounds totally sweet," Maritza says enthusiastically. "How long you guys been married?"

"Since a year before Benji was born. We wanted to be sure we were meant to be together forever before having a child. I'd never want to be pregnant and have el hombre leave me. Too many women I know have gone through that."

Aleida nods. "Mm-hm, including me and Gloria, like, maybe twice, and Diane and Theresa, once. Stupid ass motherfuckers!"

"That's so great for you, Karla! Ugh, yeah, how horrible that they left the rest of y'all in the dust like that. Theresa...Flaca's mom, you mean?" Maritza had always been curious about Flaca's dad, but she has an idea now.

"Yep. Total mysoginist...knocks up a chick and ditches her 'cause she had a girl. Of course, el cabrón visits his sons...but never his daughter. He came back to Theresa a while after they had Flaca in hopes she'd give him a boy this time, he apologized, he, at least, pretended he loved Flaca until he couldn't take it no more, I guess. Theresa finally put her foot down when Flaca was three and a half and demanded he pay equal attention to all their children, and he admitted he just did not want a little girl around because he wouldn't be able to do manly things with her as she grew. She told him to do whatever the fuck he wanted, but to quit making Flaca think her papá actually cared about her, so in response, the cold-as-ice pendejo left," Aleida reports while painting purple polish on Maritza's toenails.

Maritza's heart cracks for her friend and her eyes well up with tears as she presses her hand to her heart. "Poor Flaquita," she murmurs.

"I know," Karla agrees. "I can't imagine anyone holding their precious little one and thinking anything negative. Unless Flaca's told you, though, pretend you didn't just hear that, I'm sure she wants to keep it to herself."

"Okay, I won't mention it unless she says something," Maritza says. "She seems fine without him. Like, she doesn't talk about wanting a father figure or nothin'."

"It's 'cause she don't need that asshole," Aleida mutters. "Probably forgot all about him..."

"I could maybe help her find her mom a Prince Charming like you got, Karla. I want them both to be happy."

"You don't need a man for that, sweetheart, trust me," Karla points out. "It's just a bonus if one happens to come along. I love Ramón and I feel lucky to have him!"

"You should, you're living every straight and bi woman's dream," Aleida murmurs.

"You would too, if you would just choose Leon instead of always vacillating between him and that loser Cesar!" Karla exclaims and Maritza snickers behind her palm until Aleida swats her foot.

"Bitch, it's a hard decision, por favor cállate," Aleida snaps, but Karla gives her the hand while rolling her eyes. Maritza presses her lips together and shakes her head at their drama.

"So, can I have some advice, Karla?" Maritza asks as Aleida works on inserting Kleenex between each of their toes to keep them separate and then sliding flip-flops on their feet.

"On what?"

"Being a short girl in a tall guy world. Like...doin' it with a dude twice your size and much heavier. You know how that is."

"Ramón and I are actually close in height...he's only five seven, so I go up to his eyes if I'm not wearing high heels. He is a lot stronger than me, though, he usually lifts me up on the counter and we kiss. He says he doesn't want me to get kinks in my neck!" Karla beams, as does Maritza. "Basically, though...you mostly would wanna be on top, but if you're on the bottom, make damn well sure he's not laying on you! Don't worry if you bleed during consensual sex...that's normal and he'll stop if he's a decent person. It just means he got too into his hard thrusting and you can tell him to take it down a few notches. Uh, what else? Oh yeah, it's okay if you can't get...all the way...around him while doing oral." Maritza giggles awkwardly. "Just go as much as you're able to... simply your tongue swirling around the tip could get him-"

"Okay, ¡basta!" Maritza shouts, her cheeks burning in embarrassment. "Mamí already gave me that part of the talk. That was humiliating enough when I was eleven. Seriously, tu amiga should be a porn author or somethin'. Her dreams turn really weird when she talks to herself about what she and her partner wanna do to each other. One time, I had to wake her up 'cause she was moaning loudly about him being a unicorn and her a sprite...somebody in her head was givin' her a damn good orgasm."

Aleida cracks up. "She wanna fuck Diablo, no doubt!"

"Ay, coño, that's nasty, though! Luckily her naughty words are in Spanish, so Raiza can't understand it yet...mi hermanita ain't fluent like I almost am, pero...I'd just watch a dirty movie if I wanted to hear that shit!"

**my little sister**

Karla groans and covers her face. "Lo siento, Maritza. You're only sixteen, I probably shouldn't have said that much...I wasn't sure how far you went, and I don't want you to gag, that's all. Your...passionate...experiences, all of them, ought to be amazing. Everyone deserves that. I know Blanca can't help what she does in her sleep...pero, I didn't need to know that. I get where she's coming from, though. The poor woman hasn't ever had a nice person in her bed."

"Yeah, Blanca gotta get laid," Aleida mutters.

"Aleida, not in front of her daughter," Karla hisses. "Maritza's not even ready for Blanca to have a boyfriend."

Maritza points at Karla. "What she said. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, quiero que ella sea felíz."

**At the same time, though, I want her to be happy.**

"Ah, querida, so do I," Karla says as they both pay Aleida.

"Same here," Aleida murmurs.

"Well, gracias!" Maritza chirps.

"De nada."

"Yeah, thanks, you did a great job!" Karla puts in.

"Yo, ¡no hay problema!"

"¡Me encanta esto!" Karla says happily.

**I love this!**

"Me, too!" Maritza concurs. "I can't wait to wear open-toed shoes! I hear guys _love _seeing pretty toes in sandals or five-inch heels."

"Yeah, especially ones with foot fetishes," Aleida grumbles, making Maritza shudder involuntarily. She would hate anyone touching her in places that aren't meant to be erogenous zones. "My bestie Gloria had somebody like that. She gave him-"

"Aleida!" Karla snaps, shaking her head no. "Basta."

"No, dime sobre Gloria," Maritza practically begs. Karla raises an eyebrow up at her. "What? I'm interested, this sounds hilarious." It could also help her in her job later on, but she of course isn't going to mention that.

**tell me about**

"Ella masajeó su pene con los pies," Aleida responds and Karla imitates retching.

**She massaged his penis with her feet.**

"Wouldn't that give m-_her_, foot cramps?" Maritza hopes nobody noticed her almost slipping up. She'd disguised it as clearing her throat.

"Yeah...it did, pero it also strengthened her calf muscles, makin' em look like those of a speed skater's." Aleida lifts her shoulders up and down and Maritza grins while nodding.

"Pero, young lady, muchachos con fetiches extraños are pretty gross and raise red flags sometimes. The wrong ones can get awfully violent if you don't give into their disgusting demands," Karla warns her. "So, stay away from them, ¿entiendes?"

**boys with strange fetishes**

Maritza nods. "Okay. I will."

"Besides that, you don't need to think about all this too much...you're just a high school girl. You got your whole life ahead of you, and you don't need to rush to have as much action as you can before you graduate," Karla continues, pursing her lips as she side-eyes Aleida, not looking at all pleased. "You don't need to know every little thing at once. Learn as you grow."

"Alright, got it." Maritza says. "Gracias por el consejo, las dos. It was greatly appreciated."

**Thank you for the advice, both of you.**

"De nada," the women say in unison and put their arms around her as they leave Aleida's salon. "Don't choke on big black cocks," Aleida adds in a hushed voice for only Maritza to hear, and the latter giggles hysterically.

Karla gasps. "¿Qué? What did you say to her?"

"Oh, nothin'," Maritza tells her, trying to hide her smirk. She's glad when Karla doesn't press her on the matter, because it's not important.

* * *

"How much do I owe ya?" Blanca wants to know. She and the girls had been making their apartment look nice for the next tenants and she'd had to ask Diablo to replace one of the broken windows that freezing Saturday afternoon.

"It's on the house," he assures her, probably noticing the frantic look on her face as she's breathing heavily and counting the few ten dollar bills she has. "Seriamente, don't worry about the cost. No es tu culpa que un rayo rompiera tu ventana."

**Seriously. It's not your fault that lightning exploded your glass window.**

"Oh, gracias a Diós," Blanca mumbles, sighing with relief and blinking a few times to hold back her tears. She swallows a lump threatening to crawl up her throat. She puts her cash back into her wallet and he places his hand on her shoulder. She leans into his touch and he puts his arm fully around her, hugging her to his side for a second or two. "Lo siento that I don't have insurance, though, you did all this work for nada..." Blanca stares at the floor, mortified. She'd never wanted to be a damsel in distress needing the prince to save her, and yet here she is.

"Está bien, Blanca, I promise. Me alegro de que tú y tus hijas estéis seguras."

**It's okay. I'm just glad you and your daughters are safe.**

She wonders if there's a double meaning behind his words. He's obviously referring to them not having been harmed from the exploding glass window since they weren't home, but he could also be talking about their escape from the monster who haunts their nightmares. There's no way he could know for sure, though.

"Oh, same here. Muchas gracias." Blanca grins at Diablo in his red and black flannel top and jeans, and she's suddenly delighted to be alone with him, as she doesn't want her girls to see them chatting so amiably just yet. She'd let Maritza hang out with Flaca for a few hours while Karla took Raiza back to the Córdova home, since her daughters didn't need to be there while Diablo was doing his handyman stuff. She'd just wanted them to help her vacuum and dust surfaces and wash the mirrors and countertop. Raiza was all too eager to wipe down the low coffee table in front of the couch and dust chairs, while Maritza seemed in too much of a hurry to get her own chores done. Blanca had told her to do an excellent job, as it's common courtesy, so Maritza did the best she could, in Blanca's opinion.

His shirt looks so sexy on him, the way it's ripped at the armholes, as if he'd torn his sleeves off. His jeans fit him just right and she couldn't quit staring at him as he worked. She can't stop thinking about how he's as handsome as he is kind, and she's weak in the knees just taking in his appearance.

**Same here. Thank you so much.**

He holds her icy hands in his warm, calloused ones and it's so comforting. "De nada. Díos mío, these feel like ice cubes," he points out.

"Sí, I don't own gloves, at least no useful ones. Karla got stuck in traffic while taking me here and I was just a little ways away from my apartment. I saw your truck and I didn't wanna keep you waiting...so as I salí de su auto, I was about to put my gloves back on when they dropped in slush, almost fell through the gutter, so they're wet and dirty at the moment. Karla's gonna wash 'em. It saves money to put my hands in my pockets and this is just temporary..." Blanca's teeth chatter and she bounces on the balls of her feet to keep the blood flowing. Even in her many layers of clothing, including leggings under her jeans, a scarf around her neck, and a beanie on her head, she's frozen. She wants UGG boots like she's seen women and girls wearing in Queens, but they're too expensive, and her puffy jacket is still soaked from the flood to wear. It's hanging up on Karla's shower rack, drip-drying. She has on Karla's outside jacket, but the sleeves are a little too short, so the frosty air just goes right through the material. She didn't have the heart to tell her best friend this, though. Also, to be fair, most of her clothing is very thin and the sweaters have holes in them.

**got out of her car**

"I'll buy you some pairs, heat goes out of the extremities first. There's still a deathly chill in here, no wonder you've kept yourself bundled up. The damn heater must not be working." For a second, she's shocked that he's now just noticed that it's quite cold in the apartment, but then again, he'd just been doing hard manual labor. Of course he'd be sweating.

"Sí...lo siento," she apologizes. "We have blankets...but they're at Karla's. We slept over there last night."

"It's okay, I'll fix the heater." He doesn't even seem mad. "I can make you some nice hot tea as well, if you'd like. What's your favorite flavor?" He heads towards the kitchen where she knows nothing will work. She'd been hoping just to keep the apartment looking like they still live there, so that's why she hasn't sold any of the furniture yet.

"Gracias. Peppermint, pero..."

"Hm?"

"Our electricity got shut off," she admits. "Nada funciona aquí, y...it's gonna be a fortune."

**Nothing works in here.**

He digs his wallet out of his pocket, but she stops him. "Blanca, déjame ayudarte con esto. Por favor. I care too much about you."

**let me help you with this. Please.**

"No necesito tu dinero. I didn't let Karla help me either. Sólo tengo que trabajar más. I got some jobs lined up already...trabajando con personas mayores, working in the school cafeteria...and you know Friendly's."

**I don't need your money. I just have to work more...working with old people**

Diablo puts on his leather jacket and leads her to the couch. They sit down together, their knees touching. "You can't live without electricity. Necesitas ducharte, necesitas comer, necesitas refugio y no puedes vivir sólo de agua."

**You need to shower, you need to eat, you need shelter, and you can't just live on water.**

"I'm getting my paycheck from Diane very soon, and I'm working longer hours there, too, like on weekends. I'll probably have to stay over at the old farts' houses, too... and get more money. It'll be okay, Diablo. I'm fine. Honest. I'll probably get that electricity bill paid within the next week, but in the meantime, we're rooming with the Córdovas. We'll be alright." She's assuring herself of that as much as she is Diablo.

"De acuerdo, pero si necesitas mi ayuda para algo, cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme. Hell, I don't care if you're pounding on my door at three in the morning, I'll answer and let you and your girls in."

**Okay, but if you need my help for something, anything, don't hesitate to call me.**

Blanca nods, beaming. She hugs herself and leans into him. "Gracias. ¡Es bueno saber que siempre puedo contar contigo!"

**Good to know I can always count on you!**

"Of course, Blanca."

She inhales and lets out a frigid, shaky breath. "Can you hold me? Just for a minute."

"Por supuesto." He embraces her and she sighs with content. She buries her face into his chest so he can't see the anguish on her features. She smiles through her distress and falls more and more in love with him as the seconds pass.

**Of course.**

* * *

"I wasn't too nervous, given that was my first time," Maritza says as she ambles the streets with Flaca. "It was total bliss, like a dream where I don't wanna wake up."

"Ay, no wonder you're so flushed…" Flaca grins. "When are you gonna see him again?" The taller girl gasps excitedly. "You two wanna go on a double date with me and Ian tonight? We're goin' to Dave and Busters and he's driving! Unless your hottie wants to? You can totally ask him. I don't give a shit, I just wanna go out with my chiquita and our boys."

It takes Maritza a second to figure out that Flaca thinks she's still with Darius. "Um...él no es mi novio. No lo hicimos oficial. No voy a volver con él, it pains me to say."

**He's not my boyfriend. We didn't make it official. I'm not going back to him**

"Why ain't you going back to him? Era desmiado grande for your petite body?"

**Was he too large**

"Sí," Maritza confesses. "Unfortunately, I can't give a blowjob to a nine inch dick. I gagged a couple of times and gave up. Plus…he couldn't go all the way in me, which was fine, but I felt bad that I was so pequeña!"

Flaca sighs. "Lo siento, pero you don't gotta fuck your boyfriend, ¿ya sabes? Ambos pueden hablar, besarse, abrazarse, bailar...yadda yadda."

**you know? You both can just talk, kiss, hug, dance...**

"Nah...he's nice, encantador y todo, él es super caliente, pero, no quiero un novio," Maritza states. She wills herself not to cry, because she really does want someone to call her own so badly, and he seemed like such a perfect match for her.

**charming and all, he's super hot, but I don't want a boyfriend**

"Okay, that's fine. Whatever you're cool with." Flaca puts her hands up in surrender. "I just wanted you to find love like I did and meet my special guy. Everyone knows him except you, and I don't want you to feel left out."

"I could third wheel..."

Flaca's phone buzzes and she checks it. "Shit, we had this planned for weeks," she growls under her breath. "Idiot gringo canceled on me."

A sharp pang of sadness hits Maritza. "Lo siento, Flaca. ¿Por qué?"

She purses her dark red lips and shrugs. "Mierda, no lo sé."

**Shit, I don't know**

Maritza loops her arm through Flaca's. "Well, how about after we chill at Dave and Busters, a sleepover and my favorite movie, _Stepmom_? It'd be at Karla's house, though, so I'd have to ask if you can join us and if she can give us a ride."

"Hmm...sounds good! Does it have Salma? Or at least music by The Smiths? _There Is A Light that Never Goes Out..._"

"No, Susan Sarandon y Julia Roberts, pero es excelente. ¡Créeme!" Maritza insists.

**but it's excellent. Trust me!**

Flaca smiles. "Okay. Gracias para la invitación."

**Thanks for the invitation.**

Maritza beams back at her. "Anytime. Girl, I always got your back."

"Yo también guardaré tus espaldas," Flaca murmurs.

**I got yours too.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing: A Star in my Universe, MsSchneehiede, Juliette45, and VeraRose19!**


	19. Fun Had By All

**Thank you for beta'ing, MsSchneeheide!**

Being in the passenger's seat of Diablo's warm pickup truck, Blanca has to admit, is so much more pleasant than riding back to Karla's house via the bus. He'd offered to bring her back there even though it's out of his way. The only reason Blanca had accepted, was so her best friend didn't have to leave the comfort of her own home and take Raiza out into the cold, too, in order to pick her up.

She can't stop staring at the dark red leather gloves Diablo had bought for her at the corner store by her apartment. They have a soft interior, making her hands feel cozy inside them. She could've done fine with just these, but he splurged and got about five. They weren't too expensive, either, and she made sure he got them on sale. Blanca would never want him to spend too much on her when he didn't have to. "¿Te gustan tus guantes?" he asks.

**You like your gloves?**

Clasping her hands together, she beams. "Me encantan. I can't thank you enough."

**I love them.**

"You're so welcome, I had no problem buying them para ti."

A light feeling bubbles up inside her and she just sighs dreamily while still smiling giddily. As he drives down the snowy streets, he plays Spanish rock music and they sing along together to the lyrics while pausing to laugh a few times. It's only when he stops at a stop sign or red light, that he looks over at her and beams, which makes her return it automatically. She's so impressed that he can concentrate on the road and make her feel safe. The only other man in her life was never able to do that.

"¡Gracias por tener cuidado en el camino!" Blanca tells him with a grateful smile.

**Thank you for being careful on the road!**

"De nada, pero...why wouldn't I be? I don't wanna be a danger to myself or others! No sabría qué hacer conmigo si nos metiera en un accidente."

**I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I got us into an accident.**

"Lo sé. You'd be devastated y te quedarías conmigo. Right?"

**I know. and you'd stay with me. **

"Of course I would." Diablo holds her gaze for a second while they're waiting for the light to turn green. "Always."

Blanca grins. "You sound so reassuring."

"I mean it."

"I'm glad."

* * *

"You gots pretty hair," Raiza comments as she snuggles in Karla's lap. They're watching _Pingu_ and eating some Christmas cookies with icing and sprinkles that Blanca's youngest daughter helped her make. Benji is out with his father at _Bring Your Children to Work __Day_. "Can I play with it? Mommy and Mari let me do theirs in braids and piggy-tails!" She holds up her Barbie hairbrush and multicolored pony holders.

"Gracias, sure, niñita!" Karla responds with a smile and Raiza gives her a hug. So, Karla wraps her arms fully around the little girl and kisses her cheek, making her giggle with glee. She sits in front of the chair Raiza is on and tries not to wince when the child pulls at her curls and winds them tight when making her high Pippi Longstocking-esque braids-uneven as well. Karla probably looks ridiculous, but it's worth it to see Blanca's tiny human happy and having fun as much as she can.

Raiza then takes Karla's lipstick from the coffee table and puts some on herself before Karla can stop her. She makes a mess of her face, getting it on her cheeks and chin and it's a miracle that some actually ends up on her mouth. "Look, I'm _bootiful_ like you, Mrs. Córdova!"

"Oh, sweetie, sí, eres bonita," Karla murmurs while gently taking the lipstick from her. She scoops Raiza back into her lap. "You know what, though...you can call me Karla when you're not at school. Or Tía Karla. I'm your teacher, but I'm also your mamí's bestest friend in the whole wide world!"

**Yes, you are pretty**

Raiza's eyes widen adorably and her mouth forms an O shape. "Really?!"

Karla nods her head yes. "Absolutely, Raizita." She plucks a HandiWipe from its container and begins cleaning Raiza's face. "You y tu mamí y tu hermana are like familia." She pokes Raiza's button nose and bounces the four-year-old on her knees. Raiza beams and pats Karla's cheeks. Then, Karla tears up a little because of the kinds of things Raiza's innocent brown eyes have seen. She fixes her own hairdo a little and then turns Raiza around. "Hey...do you wanna play in the snow? Señor Ramón y Benji will be home soon, and we can all build snowmen-or snow women, and make snow angels and even have a snowball fight!" She tickles Raiza for a second or two, making the little kid let out a cheerful belly laugh. "I can bundle you up in your big warm purple jacket and your pink hat, yellow scarf, and blue gloves! Would you like that?"

"Okay!"

* * *

Once Blanca and Diablo reach their destination, they see Karla, Ramón, and the little children laughing and having fun together on the blanket of snow that covers the Córdovas' lawn. Blanca's happy that her daughter is out there too and actually enjoying herself; she's never experienced the snow as a positive thing before.

Diablo parks at the curb in front of their house and they both unbuckle their seatbelts. He hops out first and comes around his truck. Blanca is about to leave the vehicle too, but she hasn't ever been in this kind of thing before and she doesn't want to misjudge the distance to the ground. She's afraid she could land on her feet too hard and slip on the icy road. He appears in front of her and extends his hands out. It doesn't surprise her in the least, since he'd helped her get in. "Está bien, I got you." He beckons her forward and she grabs his hands while jumping down. Diablo doesn't let go of Blanca until she's steady on her feet.

"Whoa...gracias."

"De nada. You okay?"

Blanca nods and they walk together through the snow. "Sí. Simplemente nunca antes había subido a una camioneta y salido de una."

**Just never ridden in a pickup truck before and gotten out of one.**

Diablo grins at her. "Entiendo."

**I get it**

"Look at me, Mama, I'm making a snow angel!" Raiza exclaims cheerfully as Blanca comes up to her and kneels down beside her.

"I see that, bebé!"

Raiza sits up and throws her arms around Blanca. "Mommy, I missed you!"

"Aw, sweetie, I missed you too." Blanca returns her daughter's hug and gives her a noisy kiss on her cheek. "I told you I'd come back, though, ¿verdad?"

"Sí." Raiza bobs her head up and down.

Blanca waves at the Córdovas. "¡Hola!"

"Hola," Karla and Ramón greet her back. "You showin' off your new gloves too, lady?" Karla asks teasingly.

"Sí, courtesy of that dude right there." Blanca points up at Diablo.

"Mmm! So thoughtful of you...mine won't fit her and hers are in the dryer currently."

"Well, I thought some backups would be necessary in case this happens again," Diablo says.

"Hi!" Benji jumps in. "Look at our snow man and woman!" He points to the pair made of snow and Blanca just has to grin.

"Hey, sport! Awesome job!" Blanca responds. "Did tu mamá y papá help you and Raiza build those?"

"Yep!" Benji nods. "Horsey, Mamí! ¡Caballo!" he calls out, toddling towards Karla.

**Horse!**

"Okay, you got it, mijo," Karla tells him through a laugh. She gets on her hands and knees and the little boy climbs on his mother's back.

"Giddy-up, cowgirl!" Benji says happily.

"Yippie-yi-yay-kiyay!" Raiza joins in.

Blanca, Diablo, and Ramón have a small chuckle at Karla making horse noises to entertain the little ones. When she's finished, she pelts them all with snowballs, and it starts a playful war, which lasts until it's time to eat. They have macaroni and cheese and carrots for lunch. Even though it's probably because her smallest girl is surrounded by her and Karla, Blanca is pleased that Raiza seems content with Diablo joining them, and she hopes that Maritza will soon warm up to him, too.

* * *

"No creo que su padre esté realmente muerto," Flaca murmurs as she takes over the sewing for Theresa as her mother folds laundry. "Maritza's, I mean."

**I don't think her dad's really dead.**

"Oh, sí, why do you say that?" Theresa asks. She puts her fists to her hips and frowns. "Blanca said he was. La muerte es bastante grave...¿por qué alguien mentiría al respecto?"

**Death is pretty serious...why would anyone lie about it?  
**

Flaca shrugs. "I dunno. Yo, it's like she doesn't miss him at all...so weird! She barely talks about him. ¡Tampoco menciono a mi papá, pero no digo que está muerto! Most teenagers I know would be angry if their mamí was interested in another hombre right after losing their papá. She don't seem enojada o nada...it's more like, calm and collected about her mom finding love after he died."

**I don't mention my dad either, but I don't say he's dead! angry or nothin'...**

"Es difícil hablar de eso. Sin embargo, también me has puesto un poco curiosa. She just lost su esposo...¿por qué tan rápido para seguir adelante?"

**It's a hard thing to talk about. However, you've made me a little curious, too. her husband...why so quick to move on?**

"Possibly it happened a long time ago?" Flaca wonders aloud.

"Maybe."

* * *

"What, _noooo_!" Maritza whines. "I already invited Flaca...and I was gonna ask Karla if my girl can sleep over 'cause she's hosting us and everything."

"You can bring Flaca along, I've never met her really," Blanca assures her oldest child. They're relaxing on the guest room bed together when Maritza's back home. "I hope she likes bowling y lo sé she probably loves Mexican for dinner! There ain't a soul alive who doesn't."

"Dean hated it," Maritza reminds her.

"Exactly, fucking asshole," Blanca hisses. "Era un monstruo, no creo que tuviera alma."

**He was such a monster, I don't think he had a soul.**

"He didn't." Maritza sighs sharply. "Okay, so I really gotta accompany you and Diablo on your date tonight...gracias a Dios tendré Flaca conmigo. He's really treating us?"

**Thank god I'll have Flaca with me.**

"Yes he is. No es una cita, y Raiza y el hijo de Diablo, Laronne, también vendrán," Blanca reminds her.

**It's not a date, and Raiza and Diablo's son Laronne are coming, too.**

"Why are you doing this?" Maritza wonders aloud. She folds her arms across her chest and pouts.

"I want you girls to see that he's a good man in general. Plus, I think it'll be nice to get to know him and Laronne a little better, y maybe ustedes niñas can start getting used to having him around, too, as mi amigo, at least!"

**you girls**

"Lo sé que es un buen hombre por lo que nos has dicho...pero, why ain't you scared of him, like not even a little bit?"

**I know he's a good man from what you've told us...**

"I trust him...he's never given me a reason para tener miedo." Blanca grows concerned for Maritza and squeezes her hand. "Are _you _afraid of him?"

**to have fear. **

"All the time...for you. He's huge, he's got tattoos, his nickname is the Devil..." Maritza ticks off what she thinks are his negative traits with her fingers.

"Pero he's mushy and sweet like candy on the inside. I do agree, he could look frightening to anyone who doesn't know him from Adam, but you can't judge a book by its cover. He has _never_ hurt me. He wouldn't dream of it. A gentleman would use his size to protect you, but an evil motherfucker usaría su tamaño para intimidarte y abusar de ti. Diablo nos protegería si estuviéramos en peligro, I know he would."

**would use his size to intimidate and abuse you. Diablo would protect us if we were in any danger.**

"Nunca ha estado en una relación contigo," Maritza points out. "I don't want you to be manipulated into another trap. I know you like him...but look what happened with the other sleazebag who you crushed on when you were thirteen."

**He's never been in a relationship with you.**

"I understand that, baby girl...but not all men are like Dean. I'm smarter now, too...I can catch red flags so much easier, and Diablo hasn't raised any." Blanca doesn't bother to tell Maritza about Diablo being a jewelry thief in his youth, since that'll make her worry when she doesn't need to. Even during that time, he didn't harm a hair on anyone's head. He may have just scared some old rich asshole CEO into giving him what he wanted, but that doesn't matter to Blanca.

"¿Cómo lo conociste?" Maritza wants to know.

**How did you meet him?**

So Blanca tells Maritza the whole story-how Diablo was in the car that Dean hit in the accident when she was fourteen, and how she and Diablo had become so close that Dean got jealous, and anything else she can think of. Maritza seems very interested as she listens.

"Wow, that's actually pretty genuine. They say girls pick Mr. Wrong and nice guys finish last, which was obviously true in your case. Why is that like, the thing?"

"It's because we crave excitement. Not just us...pero dudes, too. You see 'em goin' after the nasty chicks porque they got charisma, boys thrive on the attention, they don't care that the girl could fuck 'em over the next day...y it's the same for us, too. Them not calling us back or whatever jerk move they wanna do, it makes us want them more. I know it's stupid, and I don't go for hombres así anymore."

**men like that**

"No quiero someone like that."

**I don't want**

"Bueno, that means you're intelligent," Blanca tells Maritza and both mother and daughter share a smile.

"Since Flaca y yo were planning on Dave and Busters, could we do that instead? Those bowling balls are probably too heavy for Raiza anyway, and I already went bowling with my crew."

**Flaca and I**

"Okay, I'll talk to Diablo about it!"

"Gracias, Mamí. Did you have to do anything to make him pay for all of us?"

Blanca shakes her head no. "The outing was my idea, pero se ofreció a pagar por nosotros out of the goodness of his heart!"

**he offered to pay for us.**

"Oh, fantastic!" Maritza says pleasantly. The daydream she'd had of Blanca and a Hispanic guy dating seems all too real to her now, like she has foresight or something.

Or maybe it's just a weird coincidence.

* * *

"So, ladies...anyone wanna try to solve this mystery? Blanca doesn't seem affected by her husband's _muerte_ in the least..." Theresa starts out, but trails off. They're at their usual hangout spot, The Sparrow Tavern.

"Yo, I noticed that, too," Alison says.

"Same," Aleida murmurs.

"Mm-hm," Lila chimes in.

"Marisol mentioned that it might have happened way in the past, pero Karla, you said su esposo acaba de morir, right? As in, recently." Theresa narrows her eyes in confusion. "Then she wants to be with Diablo and she isn't mourning her spouse. What's up with that?"

**her husband just died**

"Maybe he left them like losers do and she came here with her daughters to forget all about him and pronounced him dead because she was so heartbroken by his betrayal," Alison guesses. "Perhaps he didn't respect the girls enough and couldn't form a proper bond with them, and that's why they don't care much about him."

"Or it was the other way around," Layla mutters. "She filed for divorce and ditched his ass with the children in tow for whatever reason such as cheating, got custody of her girls and he didn't exactly fight for them in court. He sulked about it and she walked out. Probably a hella nasty fight, too."

"_Boom_! That sounds a little more right, the last guy most of us saw her with was Dean, and we all know what a scumbag he was. So, she finally realized it and...yeah, she called it quits. Good for her," Lila says. "She a real badass bitch."

Karla beams with pride for her right-hand woman. "That she is."

Aleida scoffs. "Yeah, there ain't no way he's dead, unless she killed the bastard. Like they say in the song 'Cell Block Tango' from the musical _Chicago_, he had it comin', I'm pretty sure. Most pendejos do. I bet it was that fucking cabrón Dean."

"Hey, don't say that!" Karla scolds her. "My best friend is not a murderer!" she continues in defense of Blanca. "Great song, by the way, though. Everyone's innocent until proven guilty. People react to their spouses dying in all different ways...maybe forgetting him and going on with her life was how she could try to heal herself. I know her, she wouldn't...ever do something like that." Secretly though, Karla wonders about it and begins to think that she doesn't really know what happened with Dean. All along, she had an inkling he would turn abusive. She just assumes Blanca and the girls ran away from him because of it. "Unless it was self-defense..." _Maybe Blanca _did_ try to kill him, but she only was able to maim him or at least finally found a way to send him to jail or Dean was gone long enough for Blanca, Maritza, and Raiza to escape, at last. _Of course, she doesn't want to tell Blanca's story-it's not hers to talk about. "We shouldn't discuss this, okay? It's not our business. I don't even know hace cuanto murió anyway. I was just saying that, because y'all were pressuring her to go after Diablo."

**how long ago he died**

"So were you, pequeña, don't lie!" Aleida nudges Karla and gives her a knowing smile.

**little one**

"Ay, pero..." Karla begins to argue, but then realizes she can't, because she, too, wishes Blanca would just give into her feelings for Diablo. However, she understands why Blanca needs to take it slow. "Her kids have to approve, she's gotta know if she can have faith in him a hundred percent."

"Well, you're gonna like this scoop, Blanca and Diablo took their children out for an evening at Dave and Busters, Marisol told me! She's with them now," Theresa reports.

Karla points at her. "Now I know where Flaca's gossipy gene comes from!" The other women stare at them with interest. "Pero ladies, no teasing Blanca about it when you see her, por favor. This is not anything romantic, it's more like-"

"The Brady Bunch? Yeah, I ain't estúpida, they tryin' to see what it's like if they was one big blended familia," Aleida cuts Karla off.

"Sounds like dat to me," Lila muses.

"I second that," Alison puts in.

Layla purses her lips. "It _does_ make sense!"

"¡Ay, cállalos, todas!" Karla interrupts her friends. "It's too early for them to get married and raise each other's kids as their own. Sed serias."

**Oh, shut up, everyone! Be real.**

"We know that, K...pero they acted so much like a couple before, y the spark between them never went away after sixteen years, apparently," Theresa says. "I remember her gushing about their first encounter after all that time."

"Yeah, that's why they're so close...and they probably will be together eventually," Karla predicts. "I'd give it six months, that's how long it took Ramón to charm me and sweep me off my feet and into heaven." She sighs. "I just want mi mejor amiga y sus hijas to be happy."

"Me too," the others murmur in unison.

* * *

"Aww, Raiza looks so much like a mini-you, Mamí!" Maritza squeals as they walk to Diablo's truck that evening. He's going to pick up Flaca on their way to Dave and Busters. It's a good thing his vehicle has enough room for them all; Laronne is sitting in a seat between Blanca and his father.

"I know!" Blanca exclaims. She'd curled her youngest daughter's hair and put her in a cute outfit so Raiza resembles any darling little girl, but for some reason, Blanca can really see herself in Raiza tonight. She assists Maritza into the backseat of the truck and sets up Raiza in the carseat she'd borrowed from Karla. Until they reach Flaca's apartment, her kids are silent after saying a polite but shy hello to Diablo and his son. Blanca can tell Laronne is a tiny bit awkward around them, too.

"Girl, I'm so happy to see you!" Maritza squeals as Flaca gets in beside her. "I love your purple lipstick and how it goes so well with the matching stripe in your hair!" They share a tight hug.

"Gracias, Mari. Nice meeting you, Señorita Flores y Señor...Diablo? Is that seriously your name?" The goth girl shakes hands with Blanca and Diablo and then straps herself in.

Blanca overhears Maritza stifle a giggle. She doesn't blame her daughter; she'd thought it was weird at first, too. When she was Flaca's age, she had no idea why anyone would name themselves the devil if they're not one in reality.

He just answers Flaca's question without expressing impatience or anger. "No, soy Dario, pero llámame Diablo o Señor Zuniga. Soy satanista, eso es todo. También estoy en una banda de rock y what I admire about the Devil, is he punishes the horrible people in Hell."

**I'm Dario, but call me Diablo or Mr. Zuniga. I'm a Satanist, that's all. I'm also in a rock band**

"Oye, I thought you were an atheist!" Blanca exclaims.

"That was what I thought back in high school, but the two beliefs aren't the same, I found out later! If I were un ateo, I wouldn't believe in God _or _Satan," Diablo clarifies.

"Trust me, it's awesome having a daddy who hates boring old church. I never have to go!" Laronne exclaims. "Not even on Christmas or Easter!"

"Dude, lucky!" Flaca tells him.

"Mamí despises it, too. She doesn't believe in God, says it's all just a bunch of bullshit," Maritza lets him know. "However, mi papá used to be a major religious freak, we had to go all the time until he...murió. I won't miss that part."

Blanca nods. "It's true!" She's thankful that Laronne is there; it seems to be easier for Maritza to speak to him rather than Diablo, but Blanca's fully aware that Diablo is listening to every word. She's also grateful Flaca had asked Diablo a question about himself, since this has helped Maritza to join in.

"Ugh, try telling my mom that." Through the rearview mirror, Blanca sees Flaca rolling her made-up eyes. "She makes us go almost every freakin' domingo, y...eh, it's like, enough already!"

**Sunday, and**

"You? Really? Your emo-ness must set off an alarm en la iglesia every time you walk in!" Maritza teases her friend. At that, everyone laughs, even Flaca. "I know, she's silly, huh?" Maritza's probably asking Raiza rhetorically.

**at church**

"Yeah!" Raiza answers anyway.

"Nah, they accept everyone. I just gotta look somewhat presentable. Like...not Satan's girlfriend or somethin'. What'd they think when _you_ went to church con tus pentagramas?"

"I didn't have 'em on mis manos until a while ago!"

"Ah, okay. Well, they're ultra cool!" Flaca compliments her.

"Gracias...I'm proud of being a Wiccan."

"Too bad I still gotta go, despite the fact that I'm una bruja at heart with an Ouija board and everything..."

"Girl, same!"

"Flaca, try to get through it as best you can. I used to play rock songs inside my head when I was forced to go," Blanca murmurs. She tries to make it out like not a big deal; many people's parents make their kids attend religious services. Diablo and Laronne don't have to know Dean had been the dictator of that.

"Mm! I do too, sometimes," Flaca comments.

"I'd think of makeup tips I could give my friends," Maritza adds. "Y...Raiza would draw on paper that our parents gave her."

"Aw, sweet!" Diablo says. "Well, it looks like we're here!"

"Yay!" Blanca and Maritza shout eagerly as everyone exits the vehicle.

Flaca cheers. "My favorite place in the universe!"

"One of mine, too," Laronne agrees.

Maritza beams as she walks between Flaca and Blanca. "Yeah, the games are so much fun...oh, and the food and prizes are awesome!"

"Ladies and my little man first!" Diablo says as he opens the door for them.

"Pretty lights!" Raiza pipes up as they step inside the building.

"Yeah...it's like the teen and adult version of Chuckee Cheese!" Diablo points out.

Blanca giggles. "Mm, you're right..." She glances down at Raiza. "No mouse to scare you, at least!"

Raiza jumps up and down. "Hooray!"

"Poussey? What you doin' aquí, chica?" Flaca asks.

"I work here, duh!" Poussey points to her uniform and name tag.

"One of our school friends," Maritza explains to Blanca. She turns her attention back to the African American girl behind the counter. "Ah, rollin' in the big bucks, I see!"

"Yep!"

The games are very entertaining and they win fabulous prizes such as disco balls, lava lamps, blankets, basketballs, cups, and music players. It's good luck all around.

Then, it's dinner time. "So, I guess he's gonna tell us what we're having since he's the big hombre in charge," Maritza tells Blanca quietly.

"He's a better man than that," Blanca assures her. "You're having fun, right?"

Maritza nods silently and smiles. "It's not bad."

"Alright, menus!" Diablo announces and he passes them out. They're at a circle table and he takes a spot between Blanca and his son. She's next to Raiza, and Maritza is in the middle of her younger sister and Flaca.

"Gracias," everyone tells him in unison.

When the waiter takes their order, Blanca ignores him out of habit. She knows Diablo won't explode in a jealous rage, but she's used to focusing on the man she's with.

"Blanca? You okay?" Diablo sounds concerned and she's jolted out of her thoughts.

"Hola, Señorita Flores..." Flaca waves at her.

"Mamí, let him know what you want," Maritza whispers. "Diablo's actually letting us do that."

"Oh, sí." So she asks for a burrito with cheese, rice, meat, beans, hot sauce, sour cream, and guacamole and she flinches when he beams at them.

"It'll be ready very soon!"

"Gracias," Diablo says.

Blanca and Diablo sip strawberry margaritas while the kids have sodas. "Mamí, can I try some of your drink?" Maritza wonders aloud. "It looks delish!"

"Okay, soló un poco."

**just a little**

Maritza beams. "¡Gracias!"

"De nada."

"Yum, this is good!" Maritza exclaims after having a bit.

"I bet," Flaca says, her tone wistful. "My ma would never let me do that, probably 'cause I'm fourteen."

"That sucks," Maritza tells her.

"So, what's your favorite subject in school, Maritza?" Diablo asks.

"Oooh, that's a tough one. I enjoy Spanish class, Karla makes it entertaining! Same with English, I got Mrs. Ford. I know this ain't a high school course, pero I enjoy hanging out with my crew at lunch!"

"Cool, I'm glad to hear! What about you, Raiza, what do you love to do for fun?"

Raiza sucks her thumb and glances up at Blanca with wide, questioning eyes. "It's okay, honey, you can tell him if you'd like to," Blanca encourages her.

"Playing with my Barbies and dollies and pretending I'm Powerpuff Girl and Dora," Raiza mumbles, scooting into Blanca's lap. She doesn't really look at Diablo. "Also my ball."

"Oh, cool!"

"Neat, kiddo, who's your fave Powerpuff Girl?" Flaca wants to know.

Raiza turns to her. "Bubbles...but Dora's better. She looks like me."

"She has this plushie of Dora that she carries around all the time, it's adorable," Blanca puts in. She doesn't mention that it's also Raiza's comfort toy since that's personal.

Diablo smiles softly. "Aww, cute." He ruffles Laronne's hair. "Hey, buddy, why don't you let the girls know what you did for your science fair project!" He turns to the rest of them and a proud grin stretches across his face. "Mijo got an A."

Maritza and Flaca give Laronne a thumbs up and Raiza copies them. "Wow, nice!" Blanca holds her hand up and he gives her a high-five.

"I made a killer volcano!" Laronne informs them. "With my papí's help, of course."

"Whoa, that must've looked rad," Blanca comments.

"I wish I could've seen it, those things are amazing," Maritza chimes in.

"Yeah, I bet you had a blast!" Flaca exclaims. "Pun intended."

They all chuckle at that. "I did!" Laronne says. "Science is so awesome, language arts, too. I won the spelling bee contest at my school as well! They call me a teacher's pet, but I don't care."

"Ah, bien, pero we're not as brilliant in school as you are," Maritza admits sheepishly, gesturing to herself and Flaca.

"Yeah, I get C's, but that's just 'cause school gets harder in like, seventh or eighth grade," Flaca mutters.

"Flaca, don't scare him!" Diablo lightly scolds her, but he doesn't sound that strict.

"Lo siento," Maritza says straightaway, narrowing her eyes at Flaca while shaking her head no.

"Yeah, just enjoy life in the here and now," Flaca suggests.

"I agree," Blanca murmurs. "So, did anyone know that Maritza and Raiza have the same middle names as Karla's, Diana and Adilene?"

"Mine's Diana, in case you were wondering. Maritza Diana Ramos Flores. My little sister is Raiza Adilene Rosalia. Ramos honors my birth mom's last name, and Raiza is Mamí's only middle name."

"No, I had no clue. That's very interesting!" Diablo comments.

"It really is, whoa," Laronne agrees.

"I would've named my eldest Raiza, but since Maritza already had a name, I gave the name Raiza to my youngest baby."

"I just think it's super cool that you've both taken in children who ain't yours biologically and still love them as if they're your flesh and blood," Flaca says after a while. Blanca and Diablo exchange a smile.

"Oh yeah, me and Laronne got that in common," Maritza realizes aloud. "I was a baby when Mamí took me in." She squeezes Blanca's hand lovingly.

"We've been tight ever since," Blanca adds. "Then came Raiza, and the three of us became even more inseparable."

"How precious! So have Laronne and I," Diablo tells her.

"Aww, that's really sweet!" Blanca states.

"Yeah," the others concur.

Their conversation continues until they have to go home.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, Juliette45 and MsSchneeheide!**


	20. Dark Times At Work

**Thank you for beta'ing, MsSchneeheide!**

**Warning: several flashbacks containing domestic violence and abuse in present time**

Out of everyone Blanca works for, Millie is definitely the worst and the most demanding. She's grouchy often and keeps calling Blanca by the wrong name. She's seventy-five years old and racist. Her blue eyes are cold and domineering and her lips are thin. The only reason Blanca is caring for her, is because Millie is wealthy. Her daughter Margaret had actually wanted her in a home, and Blanca can understand why. The bitch is a lot to deal with.

"Bianca!" she hollers one afternoon.

Rolling her eyes inwardly, Blanca sighs and pauses in the middle of folding Millie's laundry. "Yes?"

"Heat the soup up on the stove! Make that two, actually, my church friend Patty is coming over!"

"Okay." Blanca reluctantly walks to the kitchen. She pours chicken noodle soup into a pan and turns on the burner.

"Not the microwave like you tried to do last time!" Millie adds condescendingly. "Don't be a lazy Mexican."

"I know, ma'am. I remember now. I'm actually from-"

"Clean and dust my wheelchair!"

"Alright, I will after I make your dinner and serve it to you."

"Hurry it up, I'm starved!"

"So am I," Blanca hisses through gritted teeth so Millie can't hear her.

"Tomorrow, we're doing a jigsaw puzzle on my balcony! You better be available."

"I am."

"Finish my laundry!"

"Can I do it while you and Patty eat together?"

"Yes. Make it snappy!"

It's on and on with this stuffy old codger, but Blanca has to power through it, as she's making lots of money and trying to get back on her feet.

* * *

While her mother is working and her sister is at Karla's place, Maritza takes a stroll around the more barren areas of Queens. She's trying to pick up customers in a spot where nobody would find her. She sees a young white woman in a red bustier, matching tight skirt, and black fishnet stockings walking up and down the street. At once, she has an idea. She hates men, but when it comes to her family, she'll do anything she can. She's desperate, and it's the only job she'd get that doesn't require neat clothing. She'll have to keep it hidden from her mother and Raiza, because she doesn't want to shame them. A cab stops near the woman, and Maritza runs to it with her thumb up. The woman getting inside holds the door open for her.

"Thanks," Maritza says, out of breath. "Where are you headed? I need to go to a strip club or something."

"Indigo Club. They call me Pennsatucky."

"Yessica Spencer," Maritza lies. "I think I've seen you before." She doesn't want any of her co-workers knowing her true name. They shake hands and then Pennsatucky slams the door closed. The cab begins driving towards their destination and the butterflies flitting about in Maritza's belly won't stop.

"Is that so? From where?" Pennsatucky twirls one of her brown pigtails. "You don't know me. So don't act like you do, alright?"

"Sorry," Maritza apologizes. "You just look familiar."

"Why the fuck are you even here?"

"I'm on a mission to support my mom and sister. They're in a homeless shelter right now." They actually aren't yet, but Maritza needs the sympathy and financial assistance in advance.

"They should go into prostitution, too. Make some money."

"My mom's afraid of men, and my sister's only four. That just leaves me."

"I hope you're eighteen or over. I'm thirty-three. It's illegal if you're a minor, but I won't tell."

Maritza doesn't trust Pennsatucky to keep a secret. "I'm eighteen," she fibs.

The woman raises a skeptical eyebrow. "You told my buddy Dixon you were younger than that."

"Oh, I was seventeen at the time he offered his services, but I just had a birthday, so..." Maritza shrugs, trying not to appear nervous. "Besides, um, who are you to judge? You're a year older than my mom, yet you look eighteen."

Pennsatucky sighs. "Okay, then, ya got me there. First Spanish chick I've seen in a while."

"So?"

"So, means you're gonna be with a pimp who knows his _español_."

Maritza is quiet after that; she doesn't know what else to say. The rest of the ride is somewhat awkward and then they reach the place.

As Maritza and Pennsatucky walk through a back door of the Indigo Club moments later, Maritza can right away see that this brothel is disguised as a very fancy hotel. They approach a tall, middle-aged African American lady. "This is Vee, she's our Madam," Pennsatucky introduces the older woman. Standing next to her, is Papí from school, and Maritza feels a jolt shoot through her. The girl winks at her with a smirk.

"No digas nada en la escuela sobre mí aquí, ¿de acuerdo?" she pleads Daddy.

**Don't say nothin' in school about me bein' here, okay?**

Daddy gives Maritza a head nod. "I got you. I wouldn't wanna get myself in trouble for my secret life anyway."

"Gracias."

"What'd you say?" Vee asks roughly.

"I know her from school, that's all."

Pennsatucky gestures to Maritza. "Vee, this is Yessica Spencer, our newest courtesan."

"Hello, ma'am-um, should I call you Madam?" Maritza asks.

"Madam Vee. Are you sure you would like to work here?"

Before Maritza can answer, Pennsatucky butts in. "She wants to support her family. They're bums."

Vee studies Maritza very carefully and feels her face and hands. "Your skin is a little rough and blotchy, but a shower and lotion can fix that. You have the potential to be a hooker. How long have you been living on the streets?"

"Only a week, Madam Vee. I'm sorry if I smell like a sewer." She'd recently rubbed fish oil all over herself to keep up the stink so people would believe she's a dumpster diver and presumably, homeless. She will be in a very short time after Thanksgiving, anyway, so it's not too much of a lie.

"Nothing a shower can't fix. Your long black hair and chocolate brown eyes will make you more appealing, and your figure is that of a supermodel. You're in."

"Thank you," Maritza whispers and glances down at her dirty fingernails. "This is probably a stupid question, but is there a brothel that makes the women higher than the men?"

Pennsatucky laughs. "You must be dreaming!"

"I'm dreaming of a better life," Maritza says pathetically.

"The men who come here love dumb blondes, exotic beauties such as yourself, and white girls with black or brown hair. You'll fit right in." The madam pinches her cheek.

Maritza glares at the ground.

When Vee is finished with Maritza, she uncovers the mirror. Maritza can't even recognize herself anymore. She has on pale face powder, bright blue eyeshadow, thick, black eyeliner and mascara, and dark red lips. Her nails are filed and polished black, and she's wearing a too-tight pink and yellow halter crop top with what looks like a green thong. Completing her outfit are purple fishnet stockings and gold high heels. She can barely move in them.

"I look like a fucking slut!"

"That's the point!" Pennsatucky says. "We're prostitutes, not sluts!"

"It's the same thing."

"Look, do you want money for your family, or not?" Vee asks harshly while leading her into a bedroom. A guy who resembles a mailman smirks at Maritza and then rubs himself. Shuddering, she averts her gaze. "Answer me!" Vee snaps, giving Maritza a little shake.

"Yes..."

"Good. Here's your pimp, Humps. He'll show you around to all the men, but at the end of the night, you're his only and he gets half your income. Got that?"

Maritza nods. She hears the mental click of the lock go off in her head, and the way Humps is looking at her makes her feel like she's trapped in an animal cage. He's so ugly, too. "Ew, he's literally masturbating in front of me. Aren't they supposed to be hot?" Maritza asks. "Could I get someone better looking...and a lot less horny?"

"I'm sorry, did I say you had a choice?" Vee snarls. "You wanted this profession, your wish was granted, and this is how you thank us? I work hard every day to make this place a fine establishment and Humps is a very nice gentleman who you just insulted." Vee stares her down and Maritza backs away. "Apologize to your master."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Good job. Next time, you'll be punished."

Maritza gulps and nods slowly. "Okay."

"Alright, pussycat, your name is now Lolita Candy, since you're so sweet, mouthwatering, and young-looking," Humps informs her. Maritza cringes. She doesn't even like too much candy.

"My name's Yessica, actually..."

Humps grabs her wrist and yanks her to him. "Don't get cocky with me, Lolita. It's been decided."

"Ow," Maritza says softly. His grip hurts like hell and his boner is starting to press painfully into her belly. "What about Karina...or even Almita? Por favor...I want a regular name like in _El Callejón de los Milagros_. Why it gotta be trashy?"

"Stop trying to bargain with me, you cunt!" he yells with his hand raised in the air, ready to strike. She jumps sharply. "It'll never work! Get down on your hands and knees and beg for my forgiveness, puta. My hand can't stop twitching, and I really don't feel like hitting you on your first night, but I will."

Maritza does what he says and starts sobbing while pleading with him to accept her apology. He only pays her and lets her go home once she chokes down a live baby mouse while he aims his gun at her head. It's so terrifying and gross. She feels degraded and filthy, but she's now four hundred dollars richer and she'll only have to go back one more time.

Then never again.

She can't stop shaking and throwing up, though, so she'll blame it on food poisoning. She's so sick that she stays home from school the next day. Her friends will miss her, but they get it.

* * *

When Blanca had seen Red for the first time in over a decade, she had been instantly reminded of Red's warning about Dean at the restaurant. She'd thrown her arms around the chef and apologized in tearful Spanglish that Red was right all along.

"Oh, you naïve girl, I'm glad you've come to your senses now," Red had told her, and then directed her to the task of helping Norma and Gina put food on trays. Although they're very nice ladies, Blanca feels slightly out of place being the only Hispanic woman. She just tries to make the best of it and she's used to it anyway. At Friendly's, most of the staff is white, too. She just thanks her lucky stars that none of her co-workers or bosses with the exception of Millie, don't forbid her from speaking her native tongue at times. Red seems to understand her on some level, and the older lady is an immigrant too, from Russia. For some reason, Blanca gets what Red is saying in Russian every once in a while, and she responds in Spanish. She loves that connection they have.

"Why would you starve someone out again?" Blanca wants to know as she's winding her hair up and putting it into a hairnet. "¿Qué pasa si ya están muriendo de hambre?"

**What if they're already starving?**

Red shrugs. "If they're stupid enough to insult my food or my girls, they deserve it. Then they take me seriously."

"Do I have to do this?" Blanca slides her hands into plastic gloves and cuts into an avocado.

"You can if you want," Gina cuts in, and Norma nods in agreement.

"O net, etot porosenok," Red mutters as a beast of a man lumbers into the cafeteria, scowling. By the worried look on her face as well as Norma's and Gina's, Blanca knows this giant bearded man is up to no good. He eyes the women and shakes his head.

**Oh no, that pig fucker.**

"So you replaced that shit for brains cunt with another one who looks exactly like her?" He steps closer to Red, who is standing in front of Blanca and her co-workers.

"How did you know-"

"I saw her walking out of here. Answer my question!" he barks, and everyone jumps.

"Their appearances completely differ. Mr. Caputo hired her, yes. Aleida no longer works here, as she now owns a salon. She got her cosmetology degree-"

"I don't give a flying fuck, Reznikov!" he bellows, making Blanca drop the knife and shrink back. She can't continue what she's doing now-her hands are trembling. "I've had enough of these filthy Mexicans, they're already filling up the student body and even some of the staff...and they don't know anything! You're aware of the reason Córdova only teaches Spanish and kindergarten, right? That's easy to do when you're an illegal alien!"

"Don't you fucking say that about my best friend, cabrón!" Blanca snaps before thinking clearly. "You just assume you can come in here and-"

He pushes past Red and before anyone can stop him-not like they could, anyway-he yanks Blanca to him by her hair and swings his fist right into her face, knocking her down. The other women shriek as her body hits the floor. She lets out a cry of pain as she covers her left eye where she's most injured and they gather around her. She curls into a ball and whimpers as Norma strokes her hair comfortingly. Red glares at him as she pulls Blanca into her arms. Gina shushes her gently, but she can't help herself. She just starts sobbing.

"Yeah, shut up, spic." He kicks her in the side and then leaves the room. She can barely breathe now.

"Oooowww...oooowww..." What this stranger had done to her is triggering so many flashbacks, one after the other.

_It's finally time for Blanca to stop having to use a wheelchair. She has some trouble walking, but she's relieved to use her legs again. Dean still wants her in high pigtails daily and they have sex before homeroom every day._

_He's getting more and more possessive with her. He'd gotten in trouble with the art teacher for yelling at her because she assigned him a group that didn't include Blanca. He kicked a desk over on the floor and things toppled off it. He threw a fit just because Blanca was working with Diablo and some other boys and girls in her group._

_Blanca comes face to face with Dean a while later after he had yelled at her for trying to help him understand what their Latino carpenter was saying. She's petrified of what he's going to do to her next. She mentally prepares herself for the worst._

_"So nice to see you again," he says in such a menacing tone that makes chills run up and down her spine._

_Blanca looks down at her feet, unsure of what to say next._

_"There's my little Mexican maid. Talk in Spanish for me, slut," Dean commands her._

_"I-I thought you don't like it?" she whispers._

_"When you dress the part, it makes me horny when you speak it."_

_"Soy Dominicana, n-no M-mexicana," Blanca corrects him in a soft, shaky voice as she draws her knees to her chest and rests against the headboard. She flinches sharply when he comes closer to her and he draws his hand back, as if he's going to slap her. She's so scared and cold in her maid costume that she's shivering. "Te-te amo, mi a-amor." She doesn't dare take her eyes off him. She can sense tears trickling down her cheeks and she wipes them away with her gloved hands. "Lo siento por llorar…" She sniffles and lets out a tiny whimper as she lays face down on their bed. She enjoys speaking her first language, but she's terrified that she doesn't know when she'll have to stop and he'll hit her for not using English. She presses her lips together and squeaks when his hand comes down harshly on her butt._

**_I'm Dominican, not Mexican. I love you, my love. I'm sorry for crying..._**

_"A dirty Dominican, huh? I bet you'd rather fuck your own kind, huh?" He spits at her and she feels it. "What, white guys don't have big enough dicks for you?'"_

_"No, eres muy bueno…" she lies._

**_You're very good..._**

_"Oh yeah." He groans while masturbating in front of her and then he jumps on top of her suddenly. He pulls down her skirt and stockings. Grabbing a pair of scissors from his nightstand, he cuts away her underwear and plunges himself into her from behind. She can't speak since her chest and belly are being crushed under him. He yanks at her hair. "I didn't say stop talking, bitch!"_

_She gasps. "No puedo respirar..." _

**_I can't breathe..._**

_"Oh fuck, say that again!" he commands and digs his fingernails into her sides._

_"No puedo...respirar..." she repeats. "Lo siento..."_

_Then she passes out._

"Oh, Blanca, my dear, I'm so sorry about that nasty Piscatella, he has no respect for anyone here and we don't know why Caputo rehired that pig fucker," Red is saying as she slowly comes out of her panic attack. "He scares us all too, sweetheart. You're okay now, I promise. We'll make sure he doesn't touch you again."

Blanca sniffles as she takes ice from Norma and holds it to her eye. She winces as she sits up. "Can't you call the cops? That was a hate crime!"

"I tried that once...and ended up kidnapped by him and his evil minions. One of the women gave me this!" Red points to a faint red line on her cheek, maybe hidden by concealer. "Piscatella scalped me, too...I had to wear a blonde wig for a while."

She stares at Red in horror. "Ay coño, ¿por qué? When was this that they allowed this monster to work here? Why hasn't anyone warned my babies about him...not even Karla spoke a damn word..."

"When I started here when you and Karla were _kroshechnyye deti_, probably around two and four years old, so did he, thanks to the former principal Jack Pearson. Piscatella was a very mean and violent gym instructor...and I was a foreign exchange student who lived with his family before that. He's always had it out for me. Once our vice principal Fig heard my story and many others', she talked to Jack. He did not want to get rid of Piscatella, but these officers, Charles Ford and Wade Donaldson, took action and he was quickly fired and arrested when he tortured me, and I guess they let him come back...thirty years later. He hates women, especially those in power."

**tiny children**

"I can't allow him to harm my children, I have to do something," Blanca mumbles. "It's a good thing Maritza stayed home, but I'm still so worried about Raiza. Lo siento for what happened to you, Red."

"Oh, spasibo."

**Thank you.**

She stands up with the ladies' help and rushes out, prepared to make her way to the principal's office. She nearly runs into the vice-principal, a Hispanic woman not much taller than herself. "Louise, lo siento, pero...it's about...Piscatella. He's a new teacher, I guess. I need to tell Mr. Caputo he attacked me! He is an abuser of women! Red said he's a misogynist, too."

"Blanca, is it?"

"Sí," Blanca murmurs, nodding fervently. She blinks away more tears, but it stings so much and brings back the most agonizing memories.

"I'm so sorry, I have no idea who that is-"

"Him!" she hisses, subtly tilting her head toward the asshole resembling Bigfoot.

"Okay, he must have gotten in using a visitor's pass, or he's being interviewed for a job...we gotta stop this from happening! Good thing I'm married to a cop."

"That's not always...wait, who is he?"

"You familiar with the captain of the force, Donaldson?" Blanca shakes her head no. "Well, that's him."

"Wow, your husband and his partner, I guess, put him behind bars three decades ago...I wonder how he got out."

Louise scoffs as they walk to Mr. Caputo's office together. "His sentence was probably up. White losers like him always get second and third chances. We get fired? We're dunzo."

"Yup...it's the sad truth," Blanca mutters.

* * *

"Mamí, ¿que pasó?" Maritza asks worriedly as Blanca walks into Karla's house, followed by Flaca holding Raiza's hand, Daisy, and Karla carrying Benji. She fears that Dean has returned, but she doesn't want to mention it in front of anyone. Blanca had done her best to cover up her black eye with eyeshadow, but Maritza can still see redness and swelling as her mother gets closer to her.

"Never mind me, are you feeling any better?" Blanca rests the back of her hand against Maritza's forehead. "Sin fiebre."

**No fever.**

"Sí, I ain't vomiting as much. Estoy realmente preocupada por ti en este momento."

**I'm just really worried about you right now.**

"Sissy!" Raiza shouts and races to Maritza. The little girl jumps into her lap and Maritza winds her arms around her baby sister. She kisses Raiza's cheek a few times.

"Hola, hermanita..." She gently eases Raiza off of her, as she's still feeling very weak. "Mamí, por favor...dime."

**Mom, please, tell me.**

"Some jerk who tried to conseguir otro trabajo en tu escuela. Aparentemente, trabajó allí hace treinta años," Blanca answers Maritza.

**get another job at your school. Apparently, he worked there thirty years ago.**

"Oh, that's just wrong!" Maritza exclaims. She gets up with a stagger to her step. She hugs Blanca and then her friends. "Lo siento..."

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine now. He's far away from us." Blanca sits next to Maritza, puts an arm around her shoulders, and kisses her temple. Maritza hums and leans into her mom's embrace as Karla gives her some ice and then starts making snacks. Raiza and Benji begin playing with soft blocks on the floor. They make a tower and sit Raiza's Dora plushie and Benji's Pokémon on top, but are disappointed when their building falls apart.

"Sí, he got taken to jail on the spot!" Flaca adds to Blanca's statement and joins them on the couch. She smiles. "Yo, chiquita, I don't have homework to give you like Señora Córdova and Daisy do aquí, pero, I just wanted to see how you're doing. Were you really okay here by yourself?"

Maritza nods. "¡Sí**,** gracias! As much as I love seeing y'all in school, watching reality television with a bowl of soup and crackers and a glass of water was hella relaxing! I even got a puke bucket for myself, which I had no problem emptying. I don't really feel it anymore."

"Oh, good, so you should be back tomorrow?" Daisy asks.

"Mm-hm. ¡Gracias por las tareas!"

**Thank you for the homework.**

"¡De nada!"

While Benji plays with his kitten, Raiza climbs into Blanca's lap and kisses where her injury is.

"I make your owie all better."

"Aw, gracias, bebé," Blanca murmurs with a grin.

Maritza watches their interaction and beams. She isn't sure what she should do with her money since Blanca would be suspicious as of why so much cash suddenly landed in her purse. Maritza has it hidden in a zippered jacket pocket and makes sure she's always wearing it so it doesn't get laundered.

* * *

Standing in front of the full-length mirror only clad in a bra and jeans, staring at her black eye from Piscatella, the bruises that his shoe had made and the marks Dean had inflicted on her that had never healed, Blanca reflects on when she first met her ex. He saved her from drowning at the beach since he was a lifeguard and she went out too far in the water. She loved him right away, but she doesn't have those feelings anymore. As she reads _Black and Blue_, she cries at some parts, because Frances' story became hers almost sixteen years down the road because she hadn't rapidly gotten out of this relationship with _him_.

_Dean stands up in his seat and orders his wife, who's just a young woman of eighteen, "Get in here, you ugly piece of shit!" He hates when he can't see her. It makes him think she's running away. Blanca quickly scurries into the kitchen._

_"Yes, Dean?" she answers. "I just put Maritza down for her nap-"_

_He grabs her by the arm roughly, drags her up to the attic, the farthest room in the house, and shoves her through the doorway. "Stay there and don't come out til I call you! You understand me?" he hisses._

_She stumbles into boxes and hits her head on the baseboards jutting out from the ceiling. A cry of pain escapes her lips. Before she can answer her wicked husband, he slaps her, and she falls again._

_"Stop that crying! You will be silent as a church mouse while I tell this asshole he's fired!" He slams the door and walks away. She pounds on the door with her fists as hard as she can, multiple times. "Let me out of here! Please!" she begs. "I can't breathe in here!"_

_The door quickly opens and she gasps in surprise. The angry face of her husband appears, and she crawls back as far as she can, so he won't touch her._

_"One more word out of your mouth, and you die," he threatens her coldly._

_The door closes and once again, she's enveloped in the blackness and heat of the attic. Blanca leans back against the wall and closes her eyes to prevent more tears from pouring down her face._

_Thirty minutes later, the attic door opens with a creak, and cold air whooshes in as he lets Blanca out. She's crying softly, until he shuts her up by throwing the young woman in his bedroom. Blanca stares at the purplish handprint on her arm, and suddenly, he's heavily on top of her, so much that she can barely breathe. With a grunt, he thrusts himself into her, and she lets out a shriek of agony. He laughs at her under him, weak under his power._

_She needs to escape before it's too late._

It was a shame that she didn't, though, because it was the perfect moment. Maritza was so little at the time, and she could have given her an entirely different life-although she wouldn't have ever had Raiza. Maritza would have never known Dean. As soon as she finished high school, Dean proposed and Blanca said yes, just to please him. She thought married life might make him happier and friendlier, but it didn't. He never changed, from the moment she was fifteen and a half. She gave herself another chance to get out when Raiza was one, and Maritza was thirteen, but that was shot down.

"Blanquita, why don't you get some ice and take the night off work? You've had a hard day," Karla points out.

"I can't, you know that...I need the moolah." Blanca inhales and exhales slowly as she sits at Karla's vanity with her head in her hands. "Ay, this is excruciating," she mumbles under her breath. "Was he tryin' to break my ribs or somethin', or knock me out just for sticking up for you?"

"Looks like it. He's a savage, no doubt...it really hurts to see you suffering, querida." Karla sets her hands on Blanca's shoulders and gives her a soothing massage.

"My first time, I wasn't raped...I was fourteen...I felt special...you don't need to feel bad for me, you've had it worse..." Blanca trails off and glances over her shoulder at Karla with tears swimming in her eyes, blurring her vision. "I should've stayed home to take care of my daughter."

"Your trauma is completely valid," Karla assures her. "I'm sure Maritza understands why you couldn't, she said she didn't even need you this morning."

"She _does_ seem capable of handling herself," Blanca admits. "She's proven to me over and over again that she's responsible...it's just that she shouldn't have had to take all of that on. No child should ever have to deal with such violence in their own home. No wonder she got so worn down. She rarely, if ever, gets sick. She takes Advil for her period once she feels it coming and she eats breakfast right away in the mornings...and I know she doesn't drink too much. It's not like she has money to eat out, unless someone pays for her."

"What did I serve that was so horrible?" Karla asks. "I don't keep old food, I promise...does she have any allergies?"

"Lo sé. No, I would've told you if she did. I know she's not pregnant..."

"Maybe she just wanted to be cozy in her pajamas and have a day to herself," Karla suggests. "I get it if she skipped for that reason. It's not like she's out causing trouble while playing hooky."

"You think she was faking it? Karla, I saw the bowl in the dishwasher...and she looked hella pale."

"Oh yeah...I'd talk to her about this if I were you. I dunno, something in my gut tells me she's ill from something else entirely."

"¿Como qué, violación? No, no..."

**Like what, rape?**

"Or something she had at McDonalds. They have the worst crap!"

Blanca exhales a sigh of relief. "That seems more likely."

**Thank you for reading and reviewing: Juliette45, MsSchneeheide, and VeraRose19!**


	21. On The Job

**Thank you for beta'ing, MsSchneeheide!**

**Warning: Abuse in flashbacks and present time, racist slurs, and mentions of female genital mutilation.**

"Nuh-uh. No way is this bitch eighteen!" one sex worker comments to another as Maritza passes them.

"Mm-hm, she lyin'."

Maritza flips them off and walks away. She heads to where two girls are sitting at the piano, taking turns playing it, probably to create a romantic and peaceful atmosphere. The white one has her blonde hair straightened and she's wearing a blue crop top paired with a leather miniskirt while the Asian sits next to her, dressed in a schoolgirl outfit with pigtails sitting high on her head. They don't look much taller than her, and she feels like they might be less judgemental.

"You believe I'm eighteen, right?"

The golden-haired chick takes her fingers off the keys. "Well, I dunno. Are you?"

"Yeah...but some of the putas are gossiping about me. Sayin' I'm probably just here to lure in the pedophiles."

"Right, you're the new whore...well, you look young and you're incredibly tiny, so that's probably why."

"Your point is?" Maritza asks her quickly. "Lots of people look younger than their real age...like Salma Hayek is forty, but at thirty-five or so, she was able to play a twenty-something college student in both _Frida _and _In the Time of the Butterflies_. She's my height, too. So there."

"I don't even know who that is," Pennsatucky states in passing.

"Of course you don't, because you're white and don't need the representation of Hispanic actresses because most Caucasians got their starts in the media as babies, but Salma looks a lot like_...her_." Maritza points at the Arabian hooker who's resting beside them, but not really looking in their direction. She's in a gold, sparkly dress and has her hair in a tight bun. A few small tattoos of butterflies, hearts, and flowers are scattered on her arms and cleavage.

"Oh, I see," Pennsatucky says and then strides away from them.

"Ignorant dumbass," the blonde mutters. "Yeah, you got a point there...uh, Salma's lovely, no doubt! She was my celeb crush. So maybe you really _do _have the same anti-aging genes as her."

Maritza nods eagerly. "Mm-hm! I was blessed with beauty and youth. May I stay that way for all eternity!"

"Hear, hear!" the girls agree and raise invisible glasses.

"Hey, up and at 'em, Queen Nefertitty!" a bald guy commands her. He gives her a light kick and Maritza jumps. She knows she's seen him before. "Get your Cleopatra wig brushed immediately! Client's coming in fifteen minutes! We can't have lazy cunts here."

"Mmm, what...oh, I'm sorry, Hellman..." she mumbles in an Egyptian accent as she sits up.

"Keep playing, Melanie, give Eri a short break here." He leans down to Maritza's ear and places his hand on the back of her head. "Tonight, my sexy little maid, we're gonna play cop and prisoner, we'll see if my baton fits in your mouth or in that tight little pussy of yours." Maritza forces down a gag and nods. "Maybe even some sodomy if I'm up to it, which I always am."

"Yes, sir."

"Ah, good girl." He slithers his fingers through her hair and kisses her neck while squeezing one of her butt cheeks with his free hand. She tries not to squirm, and then he's gone. She's afraid to fight back since she feels so tiny in his presence.

"God, he's a creep. You alright?" the Salma look-alike asks. "It's a stupid question, I know, but I was concerned for you. What's your name?"

Maritza shrugs. "I'll be okay, I suppose. I won't be here for long...just until we're out of the shelter and off the streets for good. I'm Yessica, pero, they call me Lolita."

Melanie groans. "Ew, you're gonna get all the child rapists."

"Everyone here is a gross weirdo, there's not much of a difference," Eri says. "I'm really Brook, but they gave me the name Eri because it means _blessing_ in Japanese."

"Yeah, they never use our actual names. It's how they demean us. We call each other by the names we were given at birth in secret. Do you want to guess mine?" Queen Nefertitty asks.

"Alma?" Maritza asks almost right away.

"Not even close," she says through a dry chuckle. "Shani."

"Oh, sorry, you just remind me a lot of Salma Hayek. She's half Mexican, half Lebanese."

"Is she pretty?"

"Very!" Maritza exclaims.

"Oh, that's good then, thank you. Did Vee put your hair in dreadlocks?" Shani wants to know. "You look cute like that."

"Yeah. Thanks!"

"You're welcome!"

"Who did your tattoos? They're neat."

"Melanie," Shani answers as the madam passes them. They all nod at Vee, acknowledging her. She sends them a sly grin back. "She loves drawing on my skin with Sharpie, so it's not like permanent or anything, and it didn't hurt."

"Cool!"

Melanie pauses in her piano playing and Brook takes over. "You can stick with us, Yessica."

"Gracias. So I suppose you ain't Melanie?"

"Nah, it's Nicky."

"Oh, they should've let you keep that! Like, I'm sayin' that about all of your names, but N-I-K-K-I sounds like this ho I knew in high school."

Nicky scoffs. "I'm a lesbian. I don't spell it like that. N-I-C-K-Y."

"Seriously, the boy way? No offense...but are you trans?"

"No, I am one hundred percent woman. Kind of a soft butch, though. I hate the K-K-I, I prefer C-K-Y, got a problem with that?"

"Not at all, I've just never heard of a girl with the dude version of it. Sorry."

"It's cool."

"I swear I've seen y'all on missing persons posters," Maritza blurts out suddenly. "It ain't like you're kidnapped. You're free to leave anytime, I heard. Seriously, just go home...your parents must be worried sick about you!"

Nicky starts laughing hysterically and Shani joins in. "That was a good one," Shani mutters.

"You are totally one hundred percent wrong," Brook comments.

"Yeah, you got any other jokes for us?" Nicky asks through a few giggles. "This one is a riot, Michelle!" she comments as a Hispanic girl in nothing but a blue vest, a pink thong, and a beanie comes up to them. "Oops, I mean Julieta..." she mumbles when a pimp glares in their direction.

"Oh, sí, what'd she say?"

"That's what I wanna know too," Maritza says.

"None of us had good parents growing up," Nicky responds to both of them. She gestures to Maritza. "Yessica here thought we did, and that they'd actually care that we're not out in regular society." Nicky focuses her attention on Maritza. "We can't go back to the lives we once had! It would be way too shameful to face the one woman who actually gave a shit about me, she was like my mom...and I used to have a thing for my babysitter when I was a kid, but she left the position because my father couldn't keep his dick out of his brain when talking to her. So...it's not her fault for feeling uncomfortable around him, but she _did_ walk away from me. I'm twenty-three and it still stings fourteen years later. Also my other favorite babysitter who was also a lesbian and taught me everything I needed to know about pleasuring chicks when I was fifteen. I dunno what happened to her, but she is long gone. Probably became a drug dealer. Anyways, she forgot about me."

"Yeah, and I came to the United States homeless just before my twenty-first birthday and that's how I met Nicky," Shani chimes in. "I didn't know what else to do for money...and I went through female genital mutilation when I was twelve. My whole family allowed it...then my cousin caught me kissing a girl and tattled on me a few years later. I had to leave Egypt forever. I visited Queens before at age seven, stayed with some people for a while until they turned awful, and I had to be sent back when I started 'disobeying'."

"As for me, I was in college and kinda got conned into being an escort," Brook adds. "My boyfriend made it sound enticing, he got off on me fucking other people...they take away any shred of humanity you have left, they strip you of both your clothes and your dignity."

"Mm-hm, and my mom kicked me out because I missed curfew one night in high school. I was hanging out with a bad crowd at the time, too...my friend Alison and I cut ties, then we lost touch, and now I'm here," Michelle explains.

"That's horrible, I'm so sorry," Maritza tells them sympathetically. She feels queasy about the thought of Shani being tortured in her most sensitive area.

"Dalilah, you stupid sharmoota, get over here! You know I'm calling you a bitch!" the fat man called Dixon growls. "I didn't say to stop your music, Melanie and Eri!"

After sharing a long, passionate kiss with Nicky, Shani does what he says. "Ooh, I hope she's not gonna get in trouble for that public display of affection," Maritza says as Nicky begins playing the piano again.

"Oh, she won't, men love lesbian activity here," Michelle assures her. "It probably gave him a huge-ass boner watching them. It's a better alternative than having to suck off one of these sick perverts."

"What does her made-up name mean?"

"_Weak_ in Arabic...she was more terrified than anyone to receive pleasure. She's a virgin, you know, because of her..." Brook gestures to her own crotch. "Nobody wants to make her bleed during sex, since that's gross...maybe just Humps is into it, though."

"Oh, and Donuts would be as well." Nicky points to a guy who Pennsatucky is giving a blow job to out in the open. "Disgusting motherfuckers, I'll do my best to keep 'em away from my girl."

Maritza makes a face and turns away. "Ugh..."

"I didn't wanna say this before in front of Shani, but I had this unrequited love in high school. See, we were friends with benefits and I let her cheat on her boyfriend with me. I actually thought she was gonna be my companion for life, but nope! She was straight as uncooked spaghetti noodles. She fuckin' broke my heart!" A flash of hurt goes through Nicky's eyes, but it doesn't last for long. "Then, someone else came along to mend it. My love, the beautiful lady who completes me. Shani." Nicky sighs dreamily and Maritza grins at her.

"Aw, I'm sorry about that girl when you were younger, but at least you got Shani!" Maritza tells Nicky.

"Yep!" Nicky glances down at the pentagrams sketched in black on Maritza's hands and arms. "You a Wiccan?"

"I am...is that okay here?"

"Of course! They accept all religions! Just don't start speaking in foreign tongues and levitating and shit, or one of these Evangelical pimps is gonna try to perform an exorcism on you...because they'll think you're trying to curse 'em or hex the customers."

Maritza rolls her eyes. "Ha, ha."

She'd almost told Nicky it wasn't really funny, but she doesn't.

_ "I'll beat the devil out of ya, stupid whore!" Dean yells at Blanca. She shrieks as he grabs her up off the couch and wrestles her to the ground. "You wanna be my little temptation, that's fine! You wanna sin and go against God? That's cool, too, but don't you fucking _dare _let Raiza watch that Mexican garbage again!"_

_"Stop it, Daddy, I can't hear Dora and you're hurting Mommy! Please, I'll be good so you don't get mad!" Raiza sobs as Maritza takes her out of the room and goes back in to try protecting their mother._

"Lolita!" Humps snaps his fingers and she blinks back budding tears. "Come!" He makes the sign for oral sex, with his tongue wiggling between his index and middle finger. "Time to give Lee Burley a BJ and massage his dick! Maybe a lap dance too, but that's up to him. You should offer. He's the drummer for Death Maiden, so you better please him good."

"Alex's cocksucker dad, shit," Nicky grumbles. "Last I heard, he was a flat broke, washed-up musician. Hope he's making bank now."

"Melanie, shut your trap if you know what's good for you!" Humps snaps at her. "Fuckin' dumb blonde dyke. You're not even hot enough for me to rape."

"Gotta go," Maritza says somberly. Her heart cracks at his nasty words toward Nicky, but she knows better than to stick up for her new friend. He could give her a horrible beating that she may not recover from. "Hasta luego, chicas."

**See you later, girls**

They wave goodbye at her as Humps drags her out. Her hands are stiff and shaky at this point and she doesn't know how she can give any of the customers hand jobs. She flexes her fingers to loosen them up and then braces herself.

* * *

"Take those sunglasses off, Bianca, you're not a hoodlum!" Millie reprimands her as soon as she gets through the door and greets the old woman with a polite hello.

Blanca exhales sharply. "Okay, sorry." She does as Millie has demanded of her and then starts washing the floors while whistling a merry tune to herself. It had hurt to put her eyeliner on over her injury this morning, so she ended up just sticking with eyeshadow and mascara. She dips a sponge in a bucket of soapy water, wrings it out, and scrubs in circles until her arms get weak and she has to take a break.

Through a window, Blanca sees a man with a leaf blower in the yard. He turns around to reveal a tattoo of a red devil on his upper left shoulder. Diablo looks over at Blanca, and she averts her gaze bashfully. An excited shock vibrates through her whole body. She can't believe he works here too, of all places, but this will definitely make her job a hundred times easier. Sneaking another look, Blanca finds him staring at her. He gives her a nod with a faint smile. She wraps her arms around her waist and grins back at him.

"Well, don't quit! I'm not paying you to just sit there. What are you looking at?"

She stops herself from giggling out loud. "Nothin'...just being on my hands and knees can get tiring. I don't think this spot will ever come out."

"Then move onto something else. Enough dawdling. I need you to run an errand for me. Fetch some bread at the market. I want it with my soup. I'll go with you. I need to make sure you get the right kind."

"I'm sorry...I can't drive," Blanca confesses. "We'd have to take the bus."

Millie throws her a stern look. "You never mentioned that. It's one of the requirements to have a license."

"Your daughter said you had round-the-clock nurses and that I was to only make you soup from the pantry."

"Oh, Margaret doesn't know squat about what I want. She thinks I like the Wheel of Fortune show, but I don't. Well, I'll get bread from one of my more capable caregivers." Millie scoffs. "No way am I taking dirty public transport. Ugh!"

"It's not too bad, I promise," Blanca mumbles. "Or we could ask my buddy out there to take us?" She tilts her head toward where Diablo is doing some gardening in the yard.

"Dario is your friend?"

"Yeah. He'll do anything for me."

"I can't stand his tattoos, but Patty recommended him because of the splendid job he did on trimming her shrubs. Hm...I guess we ought to request this favor of him. You positive he isn't a gangster, though?"

"Yes. He's a good boy." Blanca can't hide her beam this time. "Er, man, I should say. He's never hurt anyone. We've been pretty much tight since we were teenagers."

Millie sighs. "Alright. Help me into my wheelchair, Bianca, make it quick. I don't have all day."

"Yes, ma'am."

Moments later, Blanca wheels Millie out of the house and onto the porch. She shakes her head at the sight of there being no ramp. "Dario, could you help me take her to the car?" She doesn't want to use his nickname in front of her boss since it won't sound professional. "Ella quiere un poco de pan. Do you mind driving us, too?"

**She wants some bread.**

"Por supuesto que sí." Diablo stops his work and ambles over to them. "I'll get you there."

**Of course, yeah.**

"Gracias."

"Espera, ¿trabajas aquí?" he wonders aloud.

**Wait, you work here? **

"Sí, como su criada."

**Yes, as her maid.**

"Y yo soy el jardinero. ¿Qué pasó aquí?" He points to his own eye with deep concern clouding his face.

**And I'm the gardener. What happened here?**

"Ayer, un ex empleado de Martin Van Buren High School irrumpió en la cocina y comenzó a vomitar insultos raciales sobre Karla, así que la defendí y él me golpeó. Antes de preguntar, sí, le puse hielo para mantener la hinchazón baja."

**Yesterday, an ex-employee at Martin Van Buren High School stormed into the kitchen and started spewing racial slurs about Karla, so I stood up for her and he punched me. Before you ask, yes, I put ice on it to keep the swelling down.**

"¿Qué demonios le pasa a la gente?" he asks rhetorically. "Lo siento mucho. Me alegra que le hayas puesto hielo. ¿Todavía duele?"

**What the fuck is wrong with people? I'm so sorry. I'm glad you put ice on it. Does it still hurt?**

"Un poco, pero no demasiado."

**A little, but not too bad.**

"Speak English! It's incredibly disrespectful when you're conversing in a different language around me." Millie scolds them as Diablo takes her out of her wheelchair and carries her to her dark red car. She doesn't even thank him. Blanca follows, pushing the wheelchair ahead of her down the path to Millie's vehicle.

She opens the backseat door and Diablo helps the old woman in. He closes the door and then he and Blanca take the wheelchair to the trunk. She unlocks it with Millie's keys and Diablo lifts the wheelchair into the trunk.

"Ugh, ella es muy quisquillosa," Blanca complains. "Quiero esto, quiero eso. Bianca, dame sopa, caliéntala en una sartén, no en un microondas. Bianca, vísteme de otra cosa que no sea rosa, báñame y haz el agua a la perfección, cambia mis pañales apestosos...Bianca esto y Bianca aquello. La perra ni siquiera puede decir mi nombre correctamente. Botches it up every time."

**Ugh, she's so nitpicky. I want this, I want that. Bianca, feed me soup, heat it in a pan, not a microwave. Bianca, dress me in anything but pink, bathe me and make the water just right, change my stinky diapers...Bianca this and Bianca that. The bitch can't even get my name right. **

"Oh, Dios, lo siento," Diablo tells her. "Eso es tan estúpido. _Bianca_, really?"

**Oh jeez, I'm sorry. That's so stupid.**

Blanca nods with a scowl. "Sí. Lo leyó mal y prefiere llamarme Bianca."

**She read it wrong and prefers to call me Bianca. **

Diablo chuckles while rolling his eyes. "Wow."

Blanca shrugs. "Not like I give a fuck. Los blancos han estado jodiendo nuestros nombres desde el principio de los tiempos. Además, ella es vieja."

**White people been fucking up our names since the beginning of time. Besides, she's old.**

Diablo points at her. "Verdad."

**True.**

They laugh in harmony. "Ohh...quiero ir a Nueva York," Blanca says randomly. "La ciudad. Eso sería divertido, viajar."

**I wanna go to New York. The city. That would be fun, traveling.**

"Sí," he agrees. "Tal vez podríamos traer a los niños por un fin de semana."

**Maybe we could bring the kids for one weekend.**

Blanca smiles at him. "Sounds like a plan." They're still gazing at each other when Millie raps on the window that's facing them.

"What are you two doing? Come on! No time to waste."

With a dark look, Blanca closes the trunk and Diablo snickers. He opens the passenger door for her and she gets in. He goes around the car to sit behind the wheel and then steps on the gas pedal.

"Quiero aprender a conducir," Blanca murmurs.

**I wanna learn how to drive.**

**"**Te daré lecciones," Diablo says kindly and pats her hand that's resting on the seat divider.

**I'll give you lessons.**

"No more of that foreign talk! Stop it immediately," Millie reprimands them.

"He was just offering me driving lessons," Blanca informs her without glancing over her shoulder. "Thanks, D."

"No problem, B."

She presses her lips together to keep from cackling, and he seems to be doing this as well. There's so much chemistry between them and she loves speaking Spanish with him.

* * *

"Hello, sugar," Lee Burley greets Maritza as she saunters into his dark, messy basement with Humps. Lee wolf-whistles while leering at her. He's middle-aged, already sporting gray hair that sticks out of his skull and crossbones patterned bandanna and matches his mustache. He's dressed entirely in leather and he smells like heroin. She has to keep reassuring herself that no one has any idea that she's only sixteen and these men aren't really pedophiles, they think she's eighteen. "You've got a rack as big as my daughter's. Fuck yeah, I've got a boner already." Humps sniggers and Lee leans back in his chair, spreading his legs out. He leans down and pats the floor. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get down to the floor and crawl to me on your hands and knees, I'm hard!" Along with her nightmares about the baby mouse she had to eat, his disgusting wrinkled white dick will be in them too. She can't bear to even look at it.

Humps pushes her forward and she nearly trips on air. "You ready for me to make your wildest fantasies come true?" Maritza asks as seductively as she can without sounding too frightened. She watches Humps make his exit.

"Oh, yeah, Lolita." He takes off his pants and slides on a condom. Maritza breathes out a trembling sigh of relief. "Mm, I bet you taste good. I haven't had young teen pussy in a long time. You still in high school?" He licks his lips and she keeps herself moving toward him.

Maritza shakes her head no. "Graduated this summer," she answers him quickly.

"Nice. Alright, suck my meat and balls, señorita. Then I want you to sing in Spanish for me while rubbing yourself all over my cock, got it? I need to feel your tits while you're doing that."

"Okay." Her voice seems to be getting softer by the second.

When she closes her eyes, it's a little better. She gags a few times when he shoves himself in her mouth and keeps his hand firmly on the back of her head. "You like it rough, huh? Yeah, sexy, keep that tongue going." He groans. "Oh, that's right. I love your mouth, especially with slut lipstick on it...can't wait to hear you sing."

He's sweaty and gross as he fondles her later and she feels just as dirty as him afterward. For all of this, she only gets twenty dollars.

"Thank you," she mumbles as she stuffs the cash in her bra.

"Sorry it ain't much, but my concerts aren't as huge as they used to be. You sing better than I do."

"Gracias. That's...thanks...in Spanish."

"You can sleep in my bed, señorita. We'll have a good ol' time." He grips her hand and kisses it. She squirms inside, but does her best to not show too much discomfort.

"Um...I apologize, but I don't do nothin' here for free. I've got other clients to visit..."

"Right, probably the best idea, since I had a one-night-stand with this chick and got her pregnant after my band played. Can't deal with that bullshit again."

"You should be making millions with that hot little voice of yours. I heard it from upstairs."

Maritza turns around to face a white boy not much older than herself. He doesn't look half bad. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you, but I'm kinda shy."

"What's up, I'm Ian, his son." He gestures to Lee, who's getting dressed again.

"It's nice to meet you." They shake hands. "I'm Lolita."

"Oooh, sexy. I wanna fuck you." Ian pushes Maritza against the wall and starts making out with her.

"Wait, wait, do you got _dinero_?"

"Of course, much more than my dad here. I'm a goddamn drug dealer. Now shut up, I wanna get busy." She lets him take off her undergarments and tries not to think about the fact that his father is watching them while masturbating. Ian rolls a condom on his penis.

It's only then, when he's hovering over her, ramming deep inside her, that she realizes this may be Flaca's boyfriend. She hasn't mentioned him much, but through the dim lighting, Maritza thinks she recognizes him from the pictures on Flaca's desk. "Stop!" she tells him strongly through her pants and gasps for air. "Stop, you got a girlfriend? I don't do cheating, lying assholes."

"It's just sex. You're a whore, this is your job. I don't feel anything for you except lust."

"You need to break up with her if you wanna screw around. Or at least let her get some sweet revenge."

"We're in an open relationship. She's cool with it." Ian continues having his way with her and she fakes her orgasm. He's not really that good and she wants to push him off her, but she needs the money. He may not even be Flaca's boyfriend-Ian is a common name for a guy. He could have a twin. She just hopes that Flaca will never find out and that they'd broken up if he was actually her significant other at one time.

* * *

"Look, there's Proof of Evolution," a teenaged blonde girl snottily points out in a bad Boston accent as Blanca walks by her table with a tray full of food and milkshakes at Friendly's where she's sitting with a bunch of kids. "She looks even uglier with that hairnet at school." Her group bursts into raucous laughter and one of the other blonde girls hi-fives her.

"Oh, man, Badison, good one," a boy next to her compliments her.

"Yeah, you're so funny!" an Asian girl chimes in.

"Thanks, Charlene, Anders. I do my best." Badison puts her hand between a white Skinhead couple's faces, stopping them from kissing. "Brandy, Brent, get a room if you ain't gonna join in on this."

"No way, I wanna see this cunt go down right here, right now," Brandy says.

"Me too," Brent agrees. "Lousy clumsy idiot dropped my parents' order."

"You know I can hear you, right?" Blanca asks them in a loud voice, trying to embarrass them, but they ignore her. "I apologized to them, young man. It was an accident, okay? I didn't mean-"

"Oh for the love of Hitler, shut up!"

"Thank you, Helen!"

The bald girl grins at the brunette who has just spoken. "You're very welcome, Jennifer!"

"Excuse me, you all should be ashamed of yourselves!" Blanca snaps.

"Lady, nobody here has any respect for you. It's because you're like a monkey playing dress-up with human makeup and clothes. Go back to the jungle where you belong, Mexicunt freakazoid."

"Yeah, tell her, Miss Kasey Sankey!" Badison says and she and her friends clap and cheer. Kasey flips her hair and bats her eyes.

Blanca frowns. Their hurtful language is slicing into her heart, but she wills herself not to let it show on her face. "I'm not gonna put up with this bullshit. You can take it up with my boss if you've got issues with me. You need to learn some respect for adults and stop being racist." She continues on her way, but instantly stumbles over Kasey's stuck-out foot and then Jennifer's. She again, drops everything as she lands on her hands and knees to prevent herself from having a bad fall. She winces in pain as she feels the broken shards cutting into her palms and scraping her skin, making her bleed. A lump crawls up her throat and her chest feels constricted. She sniffles as tears cloud her vision.

"Ohhh!" they all shout and then start guffawing. "Well, someone had to do it," Badison adds. "That'll teach you not to tattle!"

"What the hell, woman? You dropped our whole meal!" Anders hollers.

Blanca wipes her eyes free of moisture and gets herself up. "Good. You can thank your friends." She speedily walks all the way across the restaurant to the backroom where Diane is elbows deep in paperwork. Blanca shuts the door behind her. "I'm quitting. I'm fucking done. I'm sorry, but it's just too much." She buries her face in her hands and whimpers as she sinks down to the ground.

"You can't quit, hon, you need this job. You said it yourself, you're strapped for cash. We're also short-staffed. You were the only one who actually showed up tonight, even though it's Thanksgiving in literally twenty-seven minutes from now." Diane joins her on the floor. "Brenda and the others said they needed to prep their family dinners and dining room tables tomorrow morning and get a good night's sleep."

"Well, Karla and Ramón are doing just about everything for the holiday, I'm only supplying wine and Maritza's making pumpkin pie." Blanca starts crying and curls up closer to Diane. "I'm-I'm so stressed!" Blanca chokes out.

The older lady simply hugs her and strokes her hair. "It's gonna be all right, sweet girl. You're doing so good, mama."

Blanca rests her head in Diane's lap. "No, I'm not, I can't even ignore a crowd of bigoted kids who were bullying me, I tried standing up for myself, but..." Blanca sniffles as tears rain down her cheeks. "Two of the girls jutted their feet out and tripped me on purpose!"

"What the hell?" Diane asks through gritted teeth. "The nerve of those rotten bastards! I'm so sorry, I truly am."

"They...they all hurled out such awful hate speech...I suppose I _am _hideous with all my scars...and now my latest wound!" She hadn't meant to mention her scars, so she hopes Diane won't ask for more information.

"I have scars of my own, too," Diane informs her gently. "When I was sixteen, I was forced into an arranged marriage. My parents set me up with this Nazi who...it doesn't matter anymore, he's dead now, has been for a long time, but...just because you've been beaten, it doesn't mean you're frail or repulsive. It's more like you're a survivor. You're beautiful and strong, Blanca. I want you to commit that to memory, okay?"

Blanca nods. "Gracias. Okay..."

"Now, wait here while I kick these idiots out of my restaurant for the rest of their miserable lives after making them clean what they made you spill off the tray."

"Alright. Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome."

Blanca watches Diane make her way toward the horrible punks. "You'll neaten up this area and you'll do it now!"

"It was your waitress's fault!" Charlene shouts, and her voice echoes through the empty place.

"Yeah, she's a brainless klutz!" Badison adds.

"She said two of you tripped her. You've got until I close at midnight to make this table and floor spotless, and then you'll be banned from this place forever. I don't let this sort of shit happen in my restaurant! Now, my husband is a police officer and I know you'll do as I say, otherwise I'll have you arrested for violence and disrupting the peace."

Blanca smiles as she gets herself some Band-Aids from the first aid kit. Even though racism exists and she'd been attacked, she's pretty satisfied in all of her jobs now. Diane and Red have her back in foodservice and she has the best co-worker in Diablo at old Millie's residence.

She can get through anything with people on her side.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, Juliette45 and MsSchneeheide!**


	22. Let's Talk About Life and Love

**Thank you for beta'ing, MsSchneeheide!**

After brushing her teeth, stuffing cash into her purse, and changing into her jeans, white sweater, light blue sweatshirt, matching scarf, black beanie, white gloves, and gray sneakers, Maritza hands her maid outfit, black heels, and light blue lingerie to Vee. Then, with her purse in hand, she walks confidently through the club to wait outside on the curb. She was glad she'd gotten to have dinner there. In her other jobs, she would've had to eat before or wait until after and possibly starve. Besides the disgusting acts she has to perform and gross comments about her body-all of which she can ignore-it's really not too bad. She gets paid a hefty sum, she's allowed to go home if she so desires, and the girls she'd gotten to know are so kind. She wishes she could find a way to get them out of the business, though, because it's clear that they aren't too happy there or proud of what they do. It's such a shame because sex work shouldn't be embarrassing. Women of all shapes and sizes ought to be proud of their bodies, she thinks.

Unfortunately, nobody except Nicky has anyone looking for them, really. Maritza has a strong suspicion that those girls were connected in some way before they started at the brothel and Nicky's mother figure had made all of the missing person signs. Maritza wishes she knew who this woman was, so she could give her a hint of where they could be. Or just a straight answer. At the same time, she knows prostitution is illegal, and she wouldn't want to get them or herself in trouble.

She flags down a taxi and tells the female driver Karla's address. She has no idea of the time, but it's incredibly dark. She's afraid to look at her phone. Her plan was to make it home before her mother. She'd just tell Karla she was out with Darius and he had dropped her off. Karla's probably busy with her husband at this moment, anyway. Raiza and Benji are most likely snuggled in their beds, all cozy and warm. Maritza will try to sneak into the house with the keys Ramón had made for her and Blanca. She doesn't want Blanca making a fuss about her going out on a date and looking all fancied up and coming home too late. She can recall the last time she had a boyfriend and it hadn't worked out, understandably so. Blanca had hated Biff Stratman with good reason. However, she could've very well been hanging out with friends, too.

_Please don't be midnight. Please don't be midnight. Please don't-_

Although she's not too cold, she's shivering with nerves as she pulls her phone out of her purse and checks the time. It's only eleven-forty-five, so she breathes a huge sigh of relief. However, there are a few texts and several missed calls from Blanca she needs to answer, pronto.

_11:30PM-Okay nena, I'll be home in exactly one hour. You make sure to get into the house quietly so you don't wake the kids. Try getting home by eleven-forty-five, no quiero Karla to have to stay up too late waiting for not only Ramón and me, but you, too. Get right into bed after doing your nightly routine. I love you my girl. Besos y abrazos._

**_I don't want_**

"Too late for that," Maritza grumbles under her breath and then reads the second message. _11:35PM-Maritza? __Por favor respóndeme, I'm getting worried._

_11:40PM-What are you doing?! I'm about to call Karla to see if she can pick you up. Where are you? Dame la dirección._

**_Give me the address._**

_11:44PM-? Answer!_

Maritza's heart lurches and falls into her stomach as she rushes to respond. "Lo siento, Mamí, salí con amigas y I lost track del tiempo, I'm coming home in a cab right now," she mumbles to herself as she types it and sends.

**Sorry, Mom, I was out with friends. of time**

Karla's house comes into view. "Okay, right here, I'm gonna get out now." Maritza counts her money and gives the necessary amount to the driver just before leaving the cab. "Thank you!"

"Have a good night, ma'am." The woman salutes her as she drives off. Maritza beams proudly at being called _ma'am_. She must look at least twenty with all her makeup. She'd never felt so grown up.

Karla lets her inside as soon as Maritza calls her mother's best friend to say that she's arrived and is on the front porch waiting. "Whoa, girl, you usually don't get _this _dolled up for an evening out."

"Yeah, I just felt like it tonight," Maritza tells her anxiously. "I gotta take a shower..."

"Why do you smell like cheap perfume? I didn't think you or your friends wore that..."

_Oh shit. Obviously, Blanca would've told Karla what Maritza said she'd been up to. So, she has to keep her story straight and not tangle herself in a web of lies. _"Um...we don't, but we wanted to try some samples at the mall and we also got free makeovers. It was a cool experience."

Karla folds her arms over her chest, still not looking convinced. She narrows her eyes in skepticism. "What about that strong, overwhelming scent of cologne?"

"We ran into my new boyfriend, and so I hung out with him and he took me here afterward. The other girls got rides home from their parents."

"He didn't walk you to the door?" Karla asks, her voice dripping with concern. "I didn't notice anyone's car leaving when I saw you out the window."

"He doesn't have the best sense, I just didn't want you to freak out and tell Mamí. I'm sure he didn't do it to be cruel or nothin'..."

"Tell him he needs to wait with you next time when it's dark out, otherwise it's incredibly dangerous!"

Maritza nods quickly. "I will! I was going to get it taken care of anyway. After that, I'll get into the shower. Please, keep this between us that I have a boyfriend. Mamí doesn't need to know just yet, but I promise, I'll always go to you for advice if I'm havin' problems with him. Besides Aleida, you're the only one who knows that we...went all the way. So, I trust you on this."

"Okay. Well, don't ever be afraid to tell me the truth...about anything. You don't have to make me coax it out of you and ask a million questions. Just give me full, honest answers when I ask you something, and that goes for your mother, too." Karla yawns and plays with her curly hair, bunching it up and then fanning it out over her shoulders.

"I got it."

"Cool, that's all I wanted to say. Now you may darte una ducha."

**take a shower**

"Alright, bye!" Maritza tells her merrily and then runs off to do just that.

* * *

"Anyone ever tell you that you look just like Catherine Zeta-Jones?" Blanca asks as Diane takes her to Karla's place. She relaxes slowly as Maritza's reply comes in at last. _Okay, felíz you're safe, pero don't let it happen again. I'll let Karla know, I'm borrowing Diane's phone!_

Diane beams. "Maybe just my daughters and my husband did. We saw _The Haunting_ together recently with her."

"Oh...because you do. Especially in that movie." Diane's phone buzzes and she glances down at Maritza's answer with a grin. _No dejaré que vuelva a suceder. I'm at Karla's now. _"Also the two Zorro films. There was a Blanca in the second one. I loved hearing my name!"

**_I won't let it happen again._**

"I know, so cool! Wow, thank you! You're my best employee anyways, though, so you didn't need to say that!"

"I guess I'm just a people-pleaser. Sorry." If there's one thing Blanca specializes in, it's making others feel good. For men, she goes for their libido, but for women, it's compliments about their looks.

"Oh, don't apologize. Please."

"Isn't Antonio Banderas dreamy in his Zorro movies?" Blanca asks, and the women giggle together.

"Oh yes, my heart melted at all of his scenes with Catherine! Especially the dancing and their playful sword fights with each other...and how they battled their enemies side-by-side."

"A power couple...it reminded me of him with Salma Hayek in _Desperado_ and _Once Upon a Time in Mexico_. He has great chemistry with both actresses," Blanca points out.

"Agreed! Hey...you resemble Rosario Dawson from _Josie and the Pussycats_."

"Really? My daughter told me Salma Hayek."

"You got her hair, but your face is Rosario's, you're kind of a mix of both!"

Blanca smiles at her boss. "¡Gracias! Some have told me Frida Kahlo, too...even if I waxed my unibrow. I promise, I always keep myself groomed."

"Oh, she was great! You have the same facial features."

Blanca feels pride flow through her. "Sometimes, I feel like I have her strength, too. She was a fighter, a survivor, and so am I."

"Aren't we all?" Diane asks rhetorically.

"Yeah. How are your daughters, by the way? They doin' okay?"

Diane nods with a proud beam. "Alex is my world traveler...she's in Paris right now, but she's coming home for Thanksgiving! We can't wait to see her, it's been so long! Katie's great, too, she's getting As and Bs in school, scoring baskets left and right, and she's such a nice person in general. She helps out Charles and I, she's an awesome friend to everyone, and she respects the staff. She's never caused us any trouble."

"Terrific!" Blanca comments. "Wow, I can't believe it, I haven't seen Katie since she was just a tiny infant! Maritza has mentioned she's friends with her, so I assume they're around the same age. I know Alex is just a year older than me."

"Mm-hm, they grow up so fast! Katie just had her sweet sixteen, her first co-ed party, too. However, no kissing has happened yet."

"Aw, well, maybe it did, but she's keeping it to herself. I know Mari doesn't tell me everything, it's typical of a teenager."

"Oh yeah, I remember, I've been there and done that."

"Same here."

"Alex has a girlfriend she's in Paris with, and she's bringing her home...however, I don't get good vibes from this one." Diane sighs. "Of course, I never liked the chicks she chose. I knew before she did, that they would become bad news. Sylvie was highly controlling, Digger left Alex for a water skiier, and Piper..." Diane scoffs and shakes her head. "She seems like a WASP from how Alex speaks about her. Besides, I remember she's part of the Chapman family, who I don't respect at all. Except the teenage boy Cal, he's the class clown, but he's polite and doesn't treat poor and middle-class people as less than him, even if he _is_ rich. I guess Alex gets it from me...falling for the wrong motherfucker."

"Well, who can blame her? That first one sounded hella manipulative..." Blanca mutters.

"Oh, she was. The second was just like Alex's father. It was dumb of me to have a one-night-stand with a goddamn band member who I'd never see again, but forgetting the condom was probably one of the best things I've ever agreed to, as well. Alex isn't a mistake at all, I was blessed to have her. I just thought for a second, that Lee would stick around and at least date me in between tours. I woke up to him not there, even though he spent the entire night telling me how much he loved me. I bet he's homeless now and fuckin' all kinds of hos out there, probably getting every sexually transmitted disease known to man."

"Serves his dumb ass right! Hope he's not giving any to them, though."

"Yeah, me neither. Poor girls. Hey, I least I got my Charlie," Diane murmurs, smiling again. "He's an amazing man."

"Aw, yeah, how many years you been married again?"

"It'll be our eighteenth anniversary in a few months."

"Oh, wow!" Blanca says through a laugh. "Well, um...I guess since you've told me your girls' accomplishments, I should let you know about mine. Maritza's doing pretty well in school, her best subjects are English, as you know since you teach it, and Spanish! She has a wonderful circle of friends and she's ever so eager to help her mamí and little sister. She's trying to get another job at the moment...she doesn't want to work for the Chapmans or Nicholses anymore, but someplace in Manhattan or the city. She says she'll take the bus or the subway, and I really hope she's being careful. She's usually home before dark unless she's with a friend, and I trust her. Raiza loves learning how to spell and she enjoys bouncing and kicking balls, acting out stories with her dolls, and playing with her friends! She and Maritza are both my precious angels. I couldn't ask for better children."

"Me neither! Yours are absolutely lovely. I already knew Maritza was, it's a pleasure having her in class, and Raiza, I've just seen a few times in the restaurant, but she never fails to melt my heart with her happy giggles. Four is _such_ a cute age."

"It is!" Blanca agrees. "I used to not have a clue on how you raised your daughter all by yourself for fifteen years until Charles came along, but now I get it."

"Dean left a year after Maritza was born?" Diane scoffs. "Stupid punk, I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm sure you're all better off without him."

"Well, not exactly." Blanca figures she should fill Diane in on the story she'd been feeding the younger women and if Red ever brings up her ex, she'd tell the older Russian lady the same thing. "He...passed on, just before the girls and I came back to Queens." She twiddles her thumbs and squeezes her clasped hands in between her knees. "I was just sayin' that I'm starting to get used to being a single mom, like you were."

"Ohhh..." Diane nods. "I understand. I apologize that you lost him...and that I jumped to conclusions and assumed he was a scumbag."

"Thank you for your condolences," Blanca murmurs. "Hey, don't worry about it. You had no idea. You experienced a loser and my wording sounded like he had left a decade and a half ago like your ex did. My bad."

"Yeah, just because Lee turned out to be a sleazeball, doesn't mean every other man would be, too, I mean, look at how well Ramón treats Karla, and James with Lila...those two couples have been together for as long as I can remember, since they were all in my sophomore and senior English classes! I never knew of teens being that crazy about each other and never actually separating!"

"Mm-hm, it's not often a sixteen-year-old girl finds her future life partner in freakin' high school. Most breakups happen around graduation...people drift apart and all because of the distance between their colleges or different interests as they grow up. You don't even know who the hell you are when you're that young...but I suppose they did. Or, the right guys just so happened to come into Karla's and Lila's lives at that time. It's amazing, really." Blanca smiles, despite feeling a tiny bit choked up that she missed the details of her friends' love stories. "I bet their weddings must've been beautiful. I'm just glad I didn't miss yours..."

"They were," Diane confirms. She puts a comforting hand on Blanca's arm. "I'm happy you attended mine, but I would've understood. They do, too. When you move away, you miss things. That's just how it is...but we're all so pleased to have you back!"

_I couldn't help it! _Blanca wants to scream. _He fucking made me and Maritza leave our whole life behind! _Instead, though, she just grins and forces her sadness away. "I'm gonna stay here, I promise. Leaving New York was a mistake, and I'll never do it again."

"Good, because your absence absolutely killed us all!" Diane exclaims as she pulls up to the Córdovas' driveway.

"Aw, I'm sorry..." Blanca unbuckles her seatbelt and unlocks the car door to let herself out. "I bet everyone felt abandoned..."

"Please don't apologize." Diane hugs her and Blanca returns it. "I shouldn't be making you feel guilty...you have the right to your own choices. Have a happy Thanksgiving tomorrow, and good night!"

"Thanks, you too!" Blanca exits the vehicle and shuts the door behind her. They wave at each other. She then goes up to Karla's house and knocks while texting her eldest daughter and her best friend that she's outside.

Karla opens the door right away with a bright smile on her face. "Hola, chica, ¿cómo te fué en el trabajo?"

**Hey girl, how was work?**

"¡Excelente! Diane me llevó a casa."

**Great! Diane drove me home.**

"That was sweet of her!" Karla comments as they embrace. "As I told Maritza before, Ramón is at his job site, hanging out with his pals, which I totally understand!"

"Sí...pero ¿dónde está Maritza?"

**where is Maritza?**

"Justo aquí, mamá!" Maritza calls out. Blanca is pleased that she appears to be all ready for bed and she's taken a shower.

**Right here, Mom!**

"Aw, there's my well-behaved little girl!" Blanca exclaims and gathers Maritza in her arms. She pecks Maritza's temple a few times and then her cheek. "You promise you won't scare your mamí like that again, though?"

Maritza nods. "Sí. Lo prometo."

"¡Genial, me alegra oir esto!"

**Great, I'm happy to hear it!**

* * *

"Hey, man, necesito tu consejo," Diablo tells Ramón as they walk into an industrial hall after a strenuous four hours of work.

**I need your advice.**

"¿Sí?"

"Blanca seems like she's been through some cosas malas, even before ese horrible hombre gave her that black eye. No sé, algo en sus ojos me lo dice, y cómo ella habla a veces. Y my feelings are burning strong for her still, almost sixteen years later. Tal vez porque nunca tuve la oportunidad de amarla como ella se merecía. I'd love to ask her out on a one-on-one date, but I don't wanna make her feel uncomfortable." Ramón can relate to this. He remembers trying to say hi to Karla on the way to his desk, but she had ignored him, her face turning red her only response. He'd glanced at her paper, at her neatly scrawled name. Karlita. Sometimes, she'd sign her work with _Karli_. She would dot her I's with hearts and he'd thought it was quite endearing. He could also sense some vulnerability in her, almost like something awful had happened to her. He never wanted to ask since he respected her privacy, but he simply made a silent vow to himself to always protect her, just be her friend, and never come on too strong-no matter how much he was attracted to her. That's what Diablo should do too, with Blanca.

**bad things I dunno, something in her eyes tells me, and how she talks sometimes. Maybe because I never got a chance to love her in the way she deserved.**

"I let Karla take the reins y pedirme una cita primero. She, too, seemed a little jumpy when we first met."

**and ask me out on a date first**

"Who?" Leon asks as the men approach him, Weevil, and Hassan. They're all going to relax and unwind until around midnight.

"My wife. Diablo needed some advice about kickin' back with Blanca...on a deeper level than friendship," Ramón answers.

"Oooh, damn, Señor Romántico!" Weevil teases him, and Diablo jabs his bandmate in the ribs with his elbow. "Get it, ese."

"It ain't like that," Diablo tells him. "She's amazing, sí, pero...I don't know if she likes me the same way. According to Ramón, I should allow her to start the relationship if she wants one with me. I can't just push her into a wall and start making out with her."

"Yeah, you gotta wait til it's mutual between y'all before that happens," Hassan says.

"Come on, grow some balls and tell her how you feel!" Weevil says. The men cheer Diablo on in unison.

"Alright, I will!" he yells over them.

Leon claps Ramón on the back. "Dude, tell our brotha how you wooed your lady in the first place. Maybe it'll give him some ideas. I'm no help, since I got no clue if Aleida truly loves me. We're dating and all, but she's also going out with Cesar. I think she uses me to make him jealous since he might have a lady on the side, she says."

"Damn that sucks, jefe, maybe ask her straight up," Ramón advises their boss. He turns to Diablo. "So, I met mi corazón in high school. The first time I saw her in class, she had her head down over her homework. I introduced myself and said hi and good morning to her for a month until she finally stopped blushing and gave me a small smile in return. It also probably helped that I cracked some funny one-liners and got a few sweet giggles out of her and talked to her about moving from El Salvador. Turned out, she lived there too, until she was twelve.

"I noticed a change in her as time passed and she was more comfortable with being called her full name, Karla. Before, it was Karlita or Karli. She seemed a lot less shy and skittish than she was when we first met. She was soon okay with having full-on conversations with me, and then she became my friend. She later chatted me up and then we made plans to go out on a group date. We found that we were compatible and tried out going to the movies by ourselves. I asked her permission to put my arm around her and hold her hand. She was fine with it. Now she's my special lady forever." It had taken a lot of time and effort for him and Karla to build the bond between them, but in the end, it'd been so worth it.

"Nice!" Diablo sits on a platform truck with Ramón and Hassan. Leon grabs beers from the mini fridge and throws them each a can. "So, as you know, I also started working in that vieja's garden, and who should be there this afternoon, but Blanca! I saw her just...gazing at me with these love-struck eyes...through the window. Turns out she's the maid. I feel like it's a sign that we're meant to be close, you know? I click with her so much...she's the first girl I fell in love with. She and I tell each other everything. I'd do anything for her. She's my best female friend and whether our relationship turns romantic and sexy or not, I think we'll be in each other's lives forever. I've already met her daughters, they're darling angels, and she's become acquainted with Laronne. I want to take us all to New York City one day. That'd be a fun family vacation. I already took them all out to Dave and Busters, we had a grand old time!" Ramón is happy for his friend that things with Blanca are going pretty well.

"It's safe to say you're whipped!" Hassan points out and the other men nod in agreement. Diablo downs his beer. "I mean that in a positive way, though. I'm the same as you about my Alison. I treasure her and our baby girl."

"My beautiful Karla, our upcoming son, and our little Benji, are the most important people en mi vida," Ramón chimes in.

**in my life**

They turn to their boss and stare at him questioningly. "I'm that way about Aleida and her children," Leon says. "I only hope she can drop Cesar soon...even if she doesn't, I adore those kids of hers, so I wouldn't stop seeing them often or spoiling them. Eva's got me wrapped around her little finger, Christina and Emiliano are adjusting, but they're more comfortable with me around rather than Cesar, and Lucy's actually my daughter with Aleida, so there's that. Daya has actually expressed that she hopes her mom will come around and choose me over that slimy, slithery son of a bitch...in her words exactly. I couldn't agree more, though, he _is_ a snake! Aleida's _way_ too good for him...it's just unfortunate that she doesn't see it."

"Aw, sweet, those kids are lucky to have you around! I feel you on that last point. Blanca had rose-colored glasses on when it came to that brutal piece of shit Dean," Diablo mutters. "At least she didn't play around with my heart, though. She was loyal to that bastard, no matter how jealous he got. He hated me so much, dudes. He'd kick my ass and...I really think he despised me more than he loved her. Fuck, I'm glad she's back and away from him. She seems happier without him. Still has a somewhat haunted look in her eyes at times, but she's more relaxed. When we're together, it's like old times. We act like teenagers around each other, laughin' and shit...she truly is the best." He's slurring his words now, probably buzzed. "God, she's so pretty...smart...funny...great at what she does...and she's a wonderful mother and human being in general. Her voice is music to my ears."

Weevil claps his back a few times and they chuckle in unison. "Yeah, you got it bad, man. You oughta snatch her up before some other guy does. This is your second chance, so don't waste it!"

"Nah, I get it about him not wanting to force Blanca into a relationship," Ramón counters Diablo's bandmate. "He shouldn't. I have faith that she'd choose him if she decided to date." He looks over at Diablo. "Really, I do! Women can be hard to read...but I could tell from our high school years, that you and Blanca were falling in love. It was obvious. She had mad vibes for you...still does. I could see her checking you out while you were dancing together!"

Weevil appears to be stunned. "Whoa, you didn't tell me _that_!" he says, sounding slightly offended. "When was this?"

"Her birthday dinner at the Monte Carlo Room last week," Diablo informs him. "She wasn't gonna have men in the first place, but I asked her to chill and she invited me and her friends' significant others. I was really not expecting that! It was the first party of hers that I'd ever been to. She said she had the time of her life, basically."

"It seemed like you were a real couple right there as you spun around the dance floor, also, when she hugged you," Hassan comments.

Leon snickers. "Oh, she's definitely into you, bro."

"Daaaamn, maybe we oughta throw a concert and ask her to come!" Weevil says.

"Yeah, I was just about to say we would! We'll make it kid-friendly, too...so she can bring her daughters along and Raiza can sit on her shoulders. Maritza will probably enjoy the music, too! I know Blanca loves it."

"Awesome, dude! Go for it!" Ramón tells him. Leon and Hassan murmur their agreements. They all give him high fives.

* * *

Their encouragement is really helping and just talking about Blanca makes Diablo want to gather her in his arms and kiss her until they're both gasping and breathless, stumbling into walls and counters and knocking over everything in their path. He'd hoist her up and her legs would straddle his waist while she laced her fingers against the back of his neck. Then, he would carry her to his bed-or hers-for some passionate lovemaking. Her lips are probably soft like her skin, and he can only imagine how it would feel to run his hands through her hair and down her back and shoulders and around her curves. He'd give her the most amazing kisses across her cheeks, down her neck, and all over her supple body and cause her to moan in pleasure, begging him not to stop, and he wouldn't-because he wants her to experience sex and love with a real gentleman who knows what the hell he's doing.

Diablo groans under his breath as his erection starts to strain against his jeans. He's relieved that it's not showing in front of all his buddies since it's hidden under his long dark red T-shirt. Without explanation, he races to the men's room and curses himself as he masturbates in a stall. He hadn't meant for his mind to go there, but it did. He feels awful that he's lusting after her when she's had hardships before and is still struggling now. She probably doesn't cream all over herself whenever his name comes up. She has other things to deal with.

He decides he'll need to take a cold shower when he gets back home.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, Juliette45 and MsSchneehiede!**


	23. At Last, She Returns

**Thank you for beta'ing, MsSchneeheide!**

**Happy Halloween! And now, the moment you've all been waiting for…one of them, at least!**

"So, why are we going to this guy's house who we don't even know again?" Maritza asks as she slides her pies into the oven, one by one, being careful not to spill the mixture or burn herself.

"Many of us wanted to get together for Thanksgiving, and there isn't enough room here. Fahri is rich, so, therefore, has a large house and dining room table. Y sé que tú y Raiza no lo conocen, pero yo sí. He went to school with Karla, Ramón, Diablo, and I. He's pretty nice," Blanca informs her. "Now, I wasn't really the best of friends with him, but I'm getting close to Diane and he's like a son to her. She asked if we all could come along, and he was cool with it."

**And I know you and Raiza don't know him, but I do.**

Maritza nods in understanding. "Oh, okay, entiendo."

**I understand.**

"I was thinking we could also go look at shelters today, if you wanted to?" Karla wonders aloud. "It could help you prepare, and we're not going to Fahri's until three. Ramón would stay home with Benji while Raiza's with us."

"Yeah, sure!" Blanca says with a grateful smile. "Diane says she feeds the homeless on Thanksgiving, so we may see her around."

"Oh, that's nice!" Maritza shrugs. "I don't mind."

Raiza and Benji suddenly start yelling at the top of their lungs while running into the kitchen, holding hands. "What, what, what?" the women and Maritza question them in unison.

"¡Usa tus voces internas, por favor!" Karla instructs them in a kind but firm voice. She ruffles their hair. "¿Qué pasó?"

**Use your inside voices, please!**

They both giggle while looking at each other. "We smell punkin pie!" Benji explains.

"Yeah, when can we eat it, tía? ¿Cuándo, cuándo, cuándo?" Raiza asks excitedly, jumping up and down along with Benji.

**When, when, when?**

The ladies and Maritza beam at their cuteness. "After dinner, niños, it's for dessert!" Karla lets them know.

"You have to be very patient, okay?" Blanca chimes in.

"Aw, but Mamí..." Raiza pouts, tugging on Blanca's jeans. "I want it _noooow_."

"Me too!" Benji agrees.

"Hey, you two...the good news is, pumpkin pie isn't the only yummy thing we're having today, so it's not like you'll have to wait forever for something delicious to eat," Maritza assures them. "There's also cut up turkey with gravy, sweet potatoes, cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes with no skin, and stuffing! I know you think the green beans are yucky, so I didn't mention that. You can eat your vegetables with mashed potatoes to maybe hide the flavor if you'd like!"

"Yaaaay!" the children cheer.

"Can I bring my dolly, Mamí?" Raiza wonders aloud. "I wanna hold her en la cena."

**at dinner**

"Of course, nena," Blanca responds sweetly. She runs her knuckles down Raiza's cheek and cups the little girl's chin. Maritza is aware that it's probably because they're going to be around more than a few men Raiza doesn't know, and she needs her lovey to comfort her.

"If she has Dora, can I have Pikachu?" Benji asks his mother, referring to his favorite Pokémon plushie. "_Pweeeeeease_?"

Karla kneels down to Benji's level. "Mijo, you remember when I told you Raiza gets scared around boy strangers?" He nods. "That's why she asked for her lovey. We don't want yours to get dirty or sticky, and we don't want you to be distracted and play with it instead of eating...but I guess it would okay for one night, I want to play fair."

"Whoo-hoo!" Benji shouts and throws his arms around Karla's neck. "I love you, Mommy!"

"I love you too, little man." Karla wraps him in a hug and kisses the top of his head. She looks up at Blanca and Maritza. "It's okay that I'm spoiling him once in a while, right?"

"Definitely!" they reply at the same time.

"Hola, mi amor," Ramón greets Karla once she stands up. They share a cute peck on the lips.

"Ew, cooties!" the kids interrupt them and everyone chuckles.

"Te ayudaré a preparar el desayuno si quieres," Ramón continues. He leans down to press a quick kiss to her belly and stands back up, embracing her. Maritza has to admit to herself that they're adorable together. She wishes her own parents had been like that, but it's all Dean's fault they weren't. She looks over at her mamí, who appears to be delighted at their interaction.

**I'll help you make breakfast if you want.**

Karla grins at him. "Gracias, we're having huevos rancheros con jugo de naranja."

**with orange juice**

Ramón lifts her hand to his lips and kisses it. "Eso suena maravilloso, sweetie."

**That sounds wonderful**

Benji puts his hands to his hips and frowns. "Daddy, you're lazy! You didn't wake up when Mommy did!"

He turns around and lifts up his son while covering him in good morning kisses. "Well, I'm up now, mijo!" He sets the tiny boy on his shoulders and runs to the couch as Benji laughs out loud. Ramón brings his son back into his arms and starts tickling him. Karla smiles as she watches them, and then they come back to the kitchen.

The giggles coming out of the little guy warm Maritza's heart, but it also aches because this should've been her own father with her and Raiza. Instead, they had a useless asshole to fill that position. He was just a sperm donor that helped create Raiza and a terrible person in Maritza's house as she was growing up with her mother.

"You must be the cutest and most loving family on earth," Blanca tells them with a beam.

"Well, I don't know about that, but we are certainly very happy together!" Karla says pleasantly. "Hey...you and your girls are lovely, too, never forget that!" The four of them share a group hug, with Raiza squeezed in the center of the circle, her minuscule arms around one of Maritza's legs and another of Blanca's.

"Gracias," Maritza, Blanca, and Raiza say in unison.

* * *

The women's shelters they've been to so far are desolate, indeed. Blanca hadn't expected anything more than this. The beds are very close together and all in a row, two on each side, resembling an orphanage. The lighting is dim, but it's fine during the day and at night, people would want their sleep anyway, so it doesn't matter. Children play cards and board games while their mothers read or rock babies to sleep. There's very little chatter, as everyone is probably quite depressed and a little lonely. Blanca can see evidence of physical and emotional abuse on many of the people in the room. Still though, there are signs of love and joy in here, such as a woman quietly singing to some kids, two ladies bent over a magazine and giggling, and a pair of twins-a boy and girl-skipping around the room and wishing everyone a Happy Thanksgiving. They're all excited to receive the plentiful food Diane and others provide for them. Maritza, Blanca, Karla, and Raiza help her out, while secretly seeing what goes on in this room.

Raiza had asked before why they're going to these sad places, and Blanca explained the situation as best she could. They didn't want Papá to find them if they stayed too long with Tía Karla, and Raiza had then agreed that would be too scary.

"Can we still see Tía?" Raiza asks.

"Of course we can," Blanca answers her softly, too low for Diane to hear. "We just can't live there."

They follow Diane to a Hispanic woman lying face down on a bed, her short, stringy black hair splayed all around her. A multicolored headband is dangling from her fingers and she's dressed in tattered brown jeans, worn-out boots, and a dingy jacket that was probably once pink. "Excuse me, ma'am...would you like something to eat?"

"Mmm..." The lady rolls over and Blanca gasps in shock to see Gloria's face blotchy and marred with bruises and scars. A nasty cut is on her bottom lip and it looks halfway healed. "Nah, pero you got a piña colada?"

Diane smiles at her gently and then her jaw drops in astonishment. "Gloria Mendoza? Oh, honey..."

"Yeah, what about it? Por favor, answer my question, I don't need your pity," Gloria snaps.

"Sorry, we can't give out alcoholic beverages..."

"It's cool, I know that, just messin' with you! I'd love one of those hot meals you got, no shit!" Blanca had covered Raiza's ears as soon as the curse word started coming out of Gloria's mouth. Diane hands the woman a plate of mashed potatoes and turkey covered with gravy, green beans, and sweet potatoes, and then a water bottle. "Gracias."

"De nada."

"Gloria?" Blanca asks, stunned. She flips her sunglasses up to the top of her head, forgetting momentarily about her injury. "We...we haven't seen you in so long..."

"We missed you so much!" Karla adds.

"That's what happens when you got a piece of shit for a boyfriend," Gloria mutters. She turns to Blanca. "Ay dios mío, that's really you...wow, he did a good job, so you're a battered woman, too, huh?"

"Oh, this is from some monster who used to work at Martin Van Buren High, not Dean," Blanca states, referring to her black eye. "My husband is dead." She rests her hands on Maritza's and Raiza's shoulders. "These are my daughters, you may remember Maritza...and then Raiza."

"Damn, lo siento. Nice to meet you girls, though." Gloria shakes hands with them. "Yo, I got kids of my own, too. I left 'em all with my mamí for Thanksgiving...mi tía Lourdes is going over there as well..."

"You should be with 'em, Glo," Diane murmurs. "They're your family..."

"I love my babies, I don't want 'em stuck here on Thanksgiving! What the fuck motha you think I am?"

"I mean, you join your children and have a good dinner at your mom's house, catch up," Diane clarifies.

Gloria scoffs and shakes her head. "Look, I haven't seen Lourdes in years, probably over a decade ago. I just know my mamí thinks I'm a loser, even though she invited me to live with her. She tries to guilt me into doing it by saying she moved all the way to New York from Puerto Rico for me. I was twenty-one when I last saw her for a visit. The boys suffer here with me sometimes, but mostly if they're sad, I send them to Mamí's with the girls. I don't want to see my aunt or my mom. It's humiliating and then they'll say they told me so because they hated Arturo from the start. My own daughters don't even like me either...Elena is nice enough to visit, but I can tell she's uncomfortable. She found me digging through the trash for food, humiliatingly enough, and then recommended shelters like this one. Ceci just took one look at me and stormed off."

"If they really love you, they won't pull that crap on you," Karla assures Gloria. "Maybe if you go and see your daughters more often, they'll come around. It ain't like you're in jail...you can go home."

"Estoy muy avergonzada," Gloria says glumly.

"Don't be ashamed...it's Arturo's fault that he was an abuser, _not _yours, no matter how much he tried to tell you it was," Blanca puts in sympathetically.

"Yeah, and how about this...I'm friends with Elena and Ceci, I can invite them and the rest of your familia to Fahri's big mansion, where we're all going," Maritza starts, gesturing toward herself, Blanca, Karla, Raiza, and Diane. "You gotta come with. Maybe y'all can try to reconnect like Mamí did with Karla."

"Fahri..." Gloria mutters. "I bet he forgot all about me. We were tight back in high school, but...so much has changed. I'm broken, for one. Why would he wanna see me like this?" She points to her face and sniffles. "Look at me, I'm an embarrassment! Half my kids disrespect me. Benny and Julio only love me because they're small." She lets out a sob and buries her face in her hands. Blanca immediately sits down next to her and massages her back in soothing circles. "At least you didn't put yourself in danger..."

"En realidad lo hice," Blanca corrects her. "Oye, hablemos en español para que no entienda, no sabe por lo que he pasado y no tengo ganas de decirle." She subtly tilts her head toward Diane, and Gloria nods. Luckily, Karla gets the hint and leads Diane, Maritza, and Raiza away so Blanca and Gloria can talk in private. "También soy una sobreviviente de violencia doméstica...Dean era un monstruo, así que tuve que irme con mis hijas. No murió, desafortunadamente."

**Actually, I did. Hey, let's talk in Spanish so she won't understand, she doesn't know what I've been through and I don't feel like telling her. I'm a domestic violence survivor, too...Dean was a monster, so I had to leave with my children. He didn't die, unfortunately.**

"Oh, shit...I called it from the beginning. Nunca pareció un buen novio para ti," Gloria mumbles into her folded arms.

**He never seemed like a good boyfriend for you.**

Sighing and rolling her eyes, Blanca continues. "Sé lo que es huir con mis hijas y no poder quedarme con un amigo o familiar, porque temes que él te encuentre y te ponga a ti y a todos a tu alrededor en peligro, por lo que debes moverte de un lugar a otro lugar como un nómada. Solo que...mis hijas y yo nos estamos quedando con Karla y Ramón en este momento, hemos estado durante una semana, así que tenemos que irnos después del Día de Acción de Gracias. Nos mudamos aquí unos días antes de Jalowín, alquilé un departamento para nosotras, pero la tormenta lo destruyó y no pude pagar más facturas."

**I know what it's like, running away with my kids and not being able to stay with a friend or relative, because you're afraid he'll find you and put you and everyone around you in danger, so you gotta move from place to place like a nomad. Only...my daughters and I are staying with Karla and Ramón right now, we have been for a week, so we need to leave after Thanksgiving. We moved back here a few days before Halloween, I rented an apartment for us, but it got pretty much destroyed in the storm and I couldn't pay more bills. **

"Oh, lo siento." Gloria turns to one side to glance up at Blanca. "Podrías unirte a mí aquí. Me vendría bien una amiga."

**You could join me here. I could use a friend.**

"Probablemente lo haremos. Y sabes, estamos en el mismo barco de no estar seguros de que nuestros hijos nos aman y culparnos a nosotras mismos por el comportamiento de nuestros ex. Sin embargo, ¿sabes lo que he aprendido? No tenemos la culpa, y nuestros hijos nos aman, incluso si no lo demuestran, lo hacen. Maritza tiene dieciséis años y su amor por mí nunca se ha ido. Elena quería ayudar...ahora al menos podría haberte llevado a casa con ella..."

**We probably will. And you know, we're in the same boat of not being certain our kids love us and blaming ourselves for our exes' behavior. However, do you know what I have learned? We are not to blame, and our children love us, even if they don't show it, they do. Maritza is sixteen years old and her love for me has never gone away. Elena wanted to help...now at least she could have taken you home with her...**

"Soy una extraña para ella y Ceci. Las dejé cuando ambos eran pequeñas. Con su abuela, pero aún así...solo me conocen por las fotos."

**I'm a stranger to her and Ceci. I gave them away when they were both little. To their grandmother, but still...they only know me from pictures.**

**"**Al menos sabía y confiaba en quien se los estaba dando. La madre biológica de Maritza no tenía idea de quién iba a tener a su bebé, simplemente dejó a Maritza en nuestro porche y tocó el timbre como si estuviera entregando un paquete. Ella dejó una nota, era demasiado pobre para cuidar a su hija, bueno, tampoco es que yo fuera tan rica...y sólo tenía quince años y medio y me obligaron a vivir con mi novio abusivo en ese momento. Era uno de los peores lugares para que creciera un niño, pero mi chica lo desafió todo. Ella me protegió lo mejor que pudo y se ocupó de su hermanita."

**At least you knew and trusted who you were giving them to. Maritza's birth mom had no idea who was getting her baby, she just dropped Maritza off on our porch and rang the doorbell like she was delivering a package. She left a note, she was too poor to take care of her daughter, well it's not like I was that rich either...and I was only fifteen and a half and forced to live with my abusive boyfriend at the time. It was one of the worst places for a kid to grow up in, but my girl braved it all. She protected me as best she could and she took care of her little sister.**

"Aww, sé que hiciste lo mejor que pudiste con ella y Raiza. Mi hijo también me protegió, pero sólo tiene seis...los niños ni siquiera deberían tener que pensar en este tipo de mierda. Son tan inocentes...se supone que su vida está por delante de ellos, y sus pesadillas no deberían ser recuerdos de que papá empujó a mamá por las escaleras y le dio una maldita paliza. Él siempre decía que quería matarme."

**Aww, I know you did your best with her and Raiza, though. My son protected me too, but he's only six...children shouldn't have to even think about this kind of shit. They're so innocent...their life is supposed to be ahead of them, and their nightmares shouldn't be flashbacks about Daddy pushing Mommy down the stairs and giving her a damn beating. He would always say he wanted to kill me.**

Blanca's heart breaks at the sight of a downtrodden Gloria and hearing the slightly older woman's story that's so eerily similar to her own. Gloria used to be so enthusiastic about everything, always taking risks, and she had much longer hair back then, making it look like she was a free spirit, which she was. "Dean me diría lo mismo. Siempre me asustaba muchísimo. Me prohibió hablar español, a menos que estuviera actuando una de sus fantasías de mucama en español. Estoy de acuerdo...los niños no deberían presenciar tanta toxicidad en el hogar. Justo esta mañana, estaba pensando qué afortunado es el hijo de Karla y Ramón, Benji, de tener padres que se aman tanto que lo único por lo que debe preocuparse es ver una pequeña muestra pública de afecto, nada más que lindos picotazos en los labios y largos abrazos y susurros de dulces cosas entre los dos."

**Dean would say the same thing to me. He would always scare the fuck out of me. He forbade me to speak Spanish, unless I was acting out one of his Spanish maid fantasies.** **I agree...kids shouldn't witness such toxicity in the home. Just this morning, I was thinking how lucky Karla and Ramón's son Benji is to have parents who love each other so much that the only thing he's gotta worry about is seeing a little public display of affection, nothing more than cute pecks on the lips and long hugs and whispers of sweet nothings between the two.**

**"**Toda esa familia tiene mucha suerte," Gloria points out.

**That whole family is fucking lucky.**

"¿Lo se, verdad? Pero aparte de eso, Gloria, te lo ruego...por favor, únete a nosotros para el Día de Acción de Gracias." Blanca puts her hands together in a prayer motion. "No te arrepentirás. Puedes ver a todos con quienes perdiste el contacto, ponerte al día...confía en mí, es una gran sensación. Realmente espero que alguien sea lo suficientemente amable como para llevarte y puedas surfear en el sofá."

**I know, right? But aside from that, Gloria, I'm begging you...please just come join us for Thanksgiving. You won't regret it. You can see everyone you lost touch with, catch up...trust me, it's a great feeling. I really hope someone is nice enough to take you in and you can couch surf.**

"Sí, y déjame ayudarte como lo hiciste por mí hace tantos años. Tú y tus hijos son más que bienvenidos a quedarse con nosotros," Karla lets Gloria know as she rejoins them.

**Yes, and let me help you like you did for me all those years ago. You and your kids are more than welcome to stay with us.**

"Alright, I guess so," Gloria murmurs.

"Yay, that's great!" Blanca exclaims and she and Karla high-five. Diane, Maritza, and Raiza come over to them after going fully around the room. "She's coming to Thanksgiving dinner with us!" Maritza stares at Blanca with a far-off look in her eye. "Nena, ¿me has oído?"

**did you hear me?**

"Hm? Lo siento, I must've spaced out..."

"I said Gloria's joining us for Thanksgiving!"

"Awesome, I'll let Elena and Ceci know to join us and bring their hermanitos y abuela y Lourdes."

"Pero, don't force them, just invite them, okay?" Gloria tells Maritza, who nods.

"You got it! I could give you a makeover if you want."

"Gracias. I...I probably need a shower too first," Gloria admits sheepishly. "I wanna clean up. I smell like garbage and my hair's greasy...I'm grimy all over! I got these ugly clothes from Goodwill...been wearing 'em since I became homeless...like about a couple weeks ago."

"No problem, you can use our shower and we'll take you shopping!" Karla assures her.

"Oh, muchas gracias..."

"De nada."

* * *

Taking a shower does wonders to Gloria. It makes her feel refreshed and a lot younger. The warm water soothes her skin and as she massages shampoo and conditioner into her scalp, she can almost feel the debris coming out of her hair. With a loofah, she scrubs her whole body free of dirt from being out in the elements. She and her sons have been in and out of shelters, but mostly wandering around the cold, bitter streets of New York, looking for a safe place to stay that would keep them well heated and dry. She always tries to make sure she gets the short end of the stick out of all of them and simply has them stay with their abuela, but they normally want to be with her-even in a homeless shelter.

The upside of going to Thanksgiving is spending a nice day with her little ones for the first time in their lives. Arturo made every day miserable, especially holidays. He would force Gloria to do all the cooking and cleaning while he sat there and watched television. He got off on her slaving away. Every night ended with a beating that her boys never saw. The problem, though, is that she's mortified to face her mamí and her tía and everyone she once was friends or acquainted with in high school. Those who knew her as a strong, positive, capable-of-anything young woman would now see a shell of who she used to be. Her lively spirit is crushed, her high self-esteem has long diminished, and she's not even that hot anymore. She's so gross that she can't get her job back at the bodega.

When that ugly loser had molested her at the last sleepover she'd ever gone to, she felt tainted. She never told anyone and it wasn't obvious, though, so it hadn't affected her so badly that she dropped those who loved her. This abuse by her ex was a whole lot different. At least Dixon had left her alone afterward. However, she never wanted to be near him again. He's been a trigger for her ever since that incident.

Gloria was brave when she led her girl group through a throng of rowdy imbeciles who were sexually harassing Karla instead of listening to Blanca telling them to stay away from her best friend. She'd been sixteen at the time.

She had the best moves out of Diane's whole hip-hop class and could dance the salsa so well that she was labeled the most popular girl in her senior class. Every girl wanted to be her and all the guys and some chicks would ask her on dates. Gloria always complimented Red on her food and would sometimes help her in the kitchen. She was like a little sister to the Russian lady.

She passed every class with flying colors, making her tía proud-okay, so she cheated in math, but no one would ever have to know. It's not like she needed it in her daily life before. She never will.

She tried pot and smoked cigarettes with Fahri and Aleida on one of their patios or at parties. Tiffany would sometimes join them. Blanca did one time, but decided it wasn't really for her. Karla, Lila, Theresa, and Leon flat-out refused.

There was that close call when Lourdes came home from church early and Gloria shoved her boyfriend into her closet when she thought her tía was coming into her room. He'd somehow managed to escape through the window without Lourdes noticing. She was eighteen, but Lourdes had a rule about not having sex before marriage and there were no boys allowed in the house when Gloria was home alone, period. The result of her not listening to her aunt was that she got pregnant at age nineteen and then twenty-one.

She'd been in her prime in high school; sixteen through eighteen were her best years. Arturo stomped into her life when she was pregnant with Elena and they'd had an on-off relationship for eleven years before Arturo finally started taking anger management classes, or so he'd said. When she wasn't with him, she dated Joe Caputo and gave birth to her two sons. She left him when she'd found out about his foot fetish. She knew there wouldn't be therapy to stop that. Besides, she didn't want to keep stringing him along while waiting for Arturo to fix his evil behavior.

Thinking of all this brings Gloria to tears and she muffles her sobs as she washes herself. It takes a while for her to finish and then dry off with a towel. She puts on the bathrobe Karla had provided for her and brushes her hair, curling the ends under. Showering in peace without Arturo barging in on her had been so nice. At the shelters, it doesn't really count as pleasant, because she has to share with others and the water is usually cold. She had never imagined her life to go this far downhill. Prison was some people's rock bottom, but being homeless is hers.

She lathers herself with lotion and then changes into black pants and a pretty dark purple blouse Karla had bought for her today. She then goes into Karla's room, where the ladies and Maritza are sitting on the host's bed and Raiza is playing with a Dora plushie on the floor. "Alright, I'm dressed!" she announces. "Now what?"

"I can totally do your makeup," Maritza tells her enthusiastically, waving eyeliner and mascara at her. "You okay with liquid liner?"

"Yeah..."

"I can give you some eye shadow from my MacPro Palette, too. Purple cool?"

"Alright, gracias."

Blanca and Karla beam in the background as Maritza leads Gloria to the vanity. She sits in the chair and side-eyes her reflection in the mirror. Maritza carefully applies contour to Gloria's face and does her eye makeup and then inspects her work. "Perfect. Now..." She smiles and picks up a tube of lipstick. "A nice dark red is gonna double your stunning look. It'll be like you were never homeless. You can put that behind you."

"Maritza!" Karla and Blanca say suddenly at the same time in a scolding tone.

"No, it's fine, I can't wait to be beautiful again," Gloria murmurs. She's bubbling with excitement. "Maybe it'll make them remember the old me."

"Nobody forgot you!" Blanca fires back. "It ain't like you're _fea_."

"Well not anymore, the ugliness came off of me en la ducha."

**in the shower**

"You weren't before, we all love you," Karla insists.

"Sorry if I was offensive," Maritza tells Gloria.

"Just don't go too hard over this cut. You're doing great, honey. I appreciate this." She looks over at her old friends with a grin. "Gracias, chicas, for trying to boost my autoestima."

**self-esteem**

"De nada," they say in unison.

She winces when Maritza spreads the red color around her lips and then she turns around fully to face the mirror. Right away, she's blessed at her appearance and stands up. "Wow, I feel like a brand new woman!" she gushes while spinning around in the mirror.

"Aw, really?" Maritza asks, beaming with what is probably pride.

Gloria nods and hugs the girl. "Yes, sí, oui, all the words that mean a confirmation, yes in all different languages!"

"That's wonderful!" Blanca exclaims.

"It truly is," Karla agrees. "So, you ready to go out and face the world with that can-do attitude that I know you've still got?"

"Well..." Gloria's face falls. "Not entirely. My stomach is swarming with butterflies and I'm sweating..." She wrings her hands.

"Hey, I felt the same way when Maritza gave me a gentle push to make more friends other than Karla," Blanca sympathizes. "Or rather, reconnect with the former gang that I was never that close to 'cause of Dean. ¿Y adivina qué? It was a little awkward at first. Pero lo atravesé y got myself a little clique, including Karla, of course!"

**And guess what? But I powered through it and **

"¿Qué hay de tu madre? ¿O con alguno de los miembros de tu familia?"

**What about with your mom? Or with any of your family members?**

"Family never leaves you, unless they're really fucked up. Probablemente estarán muy felices de verte, y if they give you attitude, you got us. Always. I promise," Karla says sincerely.

**They'll probably be really happy to see you.**

"Me, too," Blanca chimes in.

"Same here," Maritza adds. Gloria is soon surrounded by them and they start to hug her, but then they hesitate. "Um, is it okay if we-"

Gloria waves them forward even more. "Bring it in, come on."

"Yay!" Raiza pipes up as they share a group embrace.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, Ms. Schneeheide, VeraRose19, and Juliette45!**


	24. Arrivals

**Thank you for beta'ing, MsSchneeheide!**

**I am so happy that Trump the Orange Dump Truck is out of office and we have a WOC Vice President! An inspiration to little girls everywhere. Both Kamala and Joe made great speeches last night (November 7th)! Actually sounded presidential and mature, and their families looked so real instead of the fake Trumps who looked so stiff lmao**

**malyshka-baby**

**nietas-granddaughters**

While sighing exasperatedly, Maritza stares up at the ceiling in annoyance. "What do you mean you can't find it, Katie? I swear, I left it at your house!"

"All this over a scarf, _really_? Don't you have others?"

"My lucky blue one is missing!" Maritza protests. "I need it...or real bad things can happen in the winter."

"Okay, drama queen, I searched for it everywhere, and it ain't here. You wanna come over and check? I have worse vision than my sister, except I wear contacts instead of glasses."

"Didn't you ask your mom and dad to help you look? It's bigger than life!"

"They haven't had much time, honestly...my father just got back from being away on business and my mother's so busy during this time of year. I wanted to try helping you out myself," Ashley-Katherine says.

"Oh, well gracias, but I can quickly see if it's at your place. Y'all left for Fahri's yet?"

"Nah...we still got thirty minutes, but hurry!"

"Alright, bye!" Maritza hangs up before her friend can respond.

Fortunately, her mother understands her situation and asks Gloria to take them to the Ford home. "I'm more than happy to drive, finally, I haven't been allowed to in such a long time!" Gloria squeals as she gets behind the wheel of Karla's car. Blanca sits in the passenger seat with the pies and bottled wine while in the backseat, Maritza situates the kids in their car seats and straps herself in.

"Oh, that's awful, it's great that you have your freedom now, though!" Blanca tells her.

Gloria starts the vehicle and steps on the gas pedal."Yep! Hey...Benji doesn't have ansiedad de separación," she points out. "Julio doesn't either, but Benny's got it big time. How about your Raiza?"

**separation anxiety**

"Not as much as she used to...mi angelita knows Mamí will always come back," Blanca answers. "She's taken the cross-country move pretty well."

**little angel**

"Yeah!" Raiza pipes up. "I'm a big girl!"

"Sí, you are!" Blanca agrees.

"That's fantastic! Alright, Maritza, dame las instrucciones."

**give me the instructions**

"Okay, turn here," Maritza directs her. "Take a right...then a left...and it's just down the street. It's a white house with a dark red door."

"Gracias." Gloria does as she says and they're at the Fords' driveway in ten minutes. Maritza is glad they're on the way to Fahri's, so it's convenient.

Maritza climbs out and practically runs to their door where a dark-haired white woman, probably in her thirties or late twenties, is ringing the bell. She's wearing a red top with black fishnet sleeves, blue jeans, and stilettos, many bangles are around her wrists, and she has a large violet suitcase next to her, signaling that she's just gotten home from a trip. She's resting her elbow on the handle of her bag and then she rubs her red-rimmed eyes under her glasses, smearing her winged eyeliner.

Maritza knocks a few times. "Long flight?" she asks conversationally. "Totally dig your whole edgy look, makeup, tattoos, clothes, and blue tips in your hair and all, by the way."

"Mm-hm. Thanks," the lady says shortly and sniffles. She rubs her ruby-colored lips together and the door opens. "Hey, Mom..."

"Oh, my baby!" Diane puts her hands on either side of the woman's face and beams at her daughter. "Alex, you must be tired..."

"I am..."

"Diane, hi, lo siento for interrupting, but I just need to grab something! Is Katie in her room? She's expecting me."

"Yes, darling, go on up." Diane turns her attention to Alex. "Where's Piper? I thought she was coming home with you?"

"She's not here, we broke up," Alex says stiffly. Maritza can tell she's on the verge of tears. Diane just holds her and strokes her hair while rocking her from side to side. The crying starts when Maritza is halfway up the stairs.

"Oh Allie, I'm so sorry..."

Maritza rolls her eyes at the mention of Piper. If that's the same idiot who verbally crapped on Red's food and completely ignored her last week, then Alex isn't missing much. There are probably tons of girls who would love her. Alex is way too pretty for Piper. Suddenly, Maritza wonders if this Alex is the same one Nicky had mentioned at the brothel. There aren't a lot of ladies she's heard of that go by Alex. _Then that would mean she fooled around with the father of the woman in close proximity to her. Ugh,_ Maritza thinks with a shudder.

"Your sister's home," Maritza lets Katie know as the slightly younger girl lets her in. They exchange a one-armed hug and then Maritza begins to hunt for her scarf, rummaging around Katie's tornado of a room.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she got here when I did. Dude, your clothes are tossed like, everywhere. No wonder you haven't found-here it is!" she exclaims triumphantly, holding up her favorite winter accessory.

"Wow, you're amazing! Hey, at least I made an effort, though."

"Eh, you could've cleaned up first, missy, that's how we find things," Maritza tells her teasingly while wagging her finger at Katie.

Katie puts her hands on her hips and purses her lips. "Yo, I get lazy! I apologize!"

"Hey, nerd bomber," Alex greets Katie.

"What's up, bitch, holla at me!" The sisters fist-bump and share a sweet hug, with the older one picking the younger one up a little. They look nothing alike, so Alex must be from Diane's first marriage to a white guy.

"You gotta neaten up your fuckin' room before Mom and Dad yell at ya, squirt," Alex tells Katie affectionately.

Katie crosses her eyes and sticks out her tongue. "Aw, shut yo ass up, mind yo beeswax! Maritza told me most of that just now. Ain't you the one who arrived just minutes before we gotta go to Fahri's? So damn last minute, homes."

Alex throws her a dirty look as she almost trips over a pair of brown leather boots. "My flight was late, punk. I'm ready, just had to touch up my face."

"Yeah, we should all skedaddle!" Maritza cuts in as she wraps the scarf around her neck and lets the rest of it hang down in a fashionable manner. She links arms with Katie and they go downstairs, followed by Alex.

* * *

"Glo? Where the fuck you been all this time, bitch?" Aleida nearly hollers as they hug and squeeze each other tight on Fahri's curb where all of their cars are parked in a long row. It brings tears to Blanca's eyes since it reminds her of when she and Karla had reunited.

"I lost my way, puta...lo siento for never reaching out," Gloria apologizes as they go up Fahri's steep walkway.

"Well, I'm glad you finished bein' stupid and left that cabrón. Nice to have you back, girl!"

"Es muy lindo estar de vuelta."

**It's so nice to be back.**

"Check it out, bitches, this my bestie from high school, Gloria!" Aleida announces to her children, a teenage boy standing next to her eldest daughter, and Leon. "Gloria, Blanca, Maritza...the mini Diaz crew, Daya's novio Adarsh, and my man for the occasion, Leon," she introduces them. "Of course you know that dude..."

"Hell yeah!" Gloria exclaims. "¡Hola, chico!" she greets Leon happily and they wrap their arms around each other while beaming. "Pleased to meet y'all," she says a few moments later as she shakes each of the kids' hands. Blanca does the same thing. Leon quickly scoops up Aleida's toddler before she runs off.

"You too," the teenage girl tells her kindly and her companion gives her a polite nod of acknowledgement.

"Hi," the younger Diazes mumble shyly.

"Heyyy," Maritza and Daya murmur in unison while embracing and smiling. They have the littlest of Aleida's cherubs in between them, as Daya is holding her. "This is Lucy, she's six months old...and we got Christina, who's six, Emiliano's five, and Eva is two." Daya gestures to each of her siblings as she mentions them. "I also brought my boyfriend."

"Cool! I've never seen you guys together, though," Maritza comments.

"We eat lunch in a different part of the school sometimes," Adarsh informs her.

"Yeah, we often double date with Claire and Paolo, our couple friends. He has lunch with his own buddies while I'm with you and the other girls," Daya explains.

"Oh, okay!"

"Hello!" Raiza shouts joyfully as she runs to Eva and Farah, linking arms with them. It's so cute. They're friends in school already.

"Hello!" the other tiny humans echo, and then Benji lets go of both of his parents' hands and joins Raiza and her mini clique. Everyone goes up to Fahri's front door and Gloria rings the doorbell, but quickly ducks behind Aleida and Leon, who are holding hands.

"¡Oh, no te escondas!" Blanca playfully scolds Gloria.

**Oh, don't hide!**

Fahri opens up and lets them all in. He quickly catches sight of Gloria and astonishment clouds his face. "Oh my god!" he exclaims. "Gloria, I-I'm so relieved to see you again, I thought we lost you for good!" The two join hands.

"Nah. You look good, dude," Gloria compliments him.

"So do you, wow."

"Really?"

"Yes, you're beautiful, you always have been," Fahri assures her, and she reaches out for him, as if she's silently asking him to hug her. Taking the unspoken message, he draws her into his arms. "I can't imagine life without you. The past fourteen years have been unbearable."

"You seem to have survived." They separate after a few seconds and the guests follow him into the kitchen where he says that Red is busy cooking because she loves doing it-no surprise there. Her husband Pavel is making green beans. They pass the living room where two of her three now full-grown sons are using their phones on the couch and sitting near them is a small blonde girl with two French plaits on either side of her head. Vasily, Red's middle child, is making out with Lida. Blanca is amazed they're together as an actual couple, based on how much they'd squabbled in their teenage years.

"Mm-hm, but I went down a really bad path and am just now trying my best to get out of it. I guess you could call it self-destruction because I didn't know what to do with you gone. I'm not blaming you, this is all on me."

"I'm still sorry I fucked up," Gloria mutters.

Red is switching between mashing potatoes in a pot and chopping sweet potatoes, but she turns around when she hears them all come in. "Oh my, it must be twenty-three now," she points out as her blue eyes pass over the group. "Hold on a second, Gloria?!" With widened eyes and her jaw hanging open, she speedwalks towards Gloria and the two ladies lean in with their arms holding one another. "This is a total surprise! Nobody told me you were coming, or that you were back..."

"I didn't know I'd show up either, Blanca and Karla invited me! I ran into 'em shopping." Blanca keeps silent about the last part, which is obviously a lie, to prevent the Diazes, Adarsh, Leon, and Red from knowing that Gloria had been found in a homeless shelter. She knows Gloria probably wants to keep that private.

"Well, I'm happy you're here now, malyshka."

"Me, too."

Red then introduces twelve-year-old Tricia Miller to everyone as her new adopted daughter and then they say hi to Lida and the Reznikov brothers, Vasily, Maxism, and Yuri. Red's youngest, Maxsim, has returned from college for the holidays. Apparently, he's staying with her, Pavel, and Tricia until January, and she's more than pleased about this.

"So Sparkle Tits didn't make it this year, huh?" Aleida asks, probably referring to Yuri's girlfriend. "I was looking forward to her crazy-ass outfit of the day."

Red shakes her head no. "She's visiting her family in Sheepshead Bay...even took their kids and the guinea pig with her."

The doorbell chimes and Fahri gets it while Gloria, Aleida, Daya, Maritza, and Blanca help Red cook.

"¡Mamá, Mamá!" Two small boys come running over to Gloria and she quickly bends down and envelops them in her embrace.

"Oh, mis bebés, come here," she murmurs as she kisses the tops of their heads and then their cheeks. "Mamí missed you tons." She wipes her knuckles under her eyes.

"We missed you too, a lot."

"Were you telling Santa Claus what we want for Christmas? We wrote him a letter last year, but ol' Saint Nick didn't give me SpiderMan and Julio asked for a Zorro superhero action figure, but he never got it!" Benny frowns. "Whyyyy?"

"Sí, I had to go all the way to the North Pole and remind him again. He's been very forgetful lately, hm?"

"Yeah, maybe _he_ should be on the naughty list!" Julio mumbles and the boys giggle along with Gloria.

Blanca, Red, Karla, and Ramón share a smile at their exchange. It's obvious that they love their mother and she adores them just the same.

"Gloria!" Lourdes, another older woman, and two teenage girls come up to her and her sons. She stands to her feet once her name is called.

"Tía Lourdes, Mamá, Elena, y Ceci, hola, ¡os extrañé mucho!"

**I missed you so much!**

"Nietas, say hola to your mamá. Ay dios mío, niña." Her mother tsks and shakes her head, but she still embraces Gloria with tears shining in her eyes. "You're all in one piece, eso es todo lo que importa."

**that's all that matters.**

Lourdes joins them on Gloria's other side. "Gracias al señor estas bien," she murmurs emotionally while repeatedly pecking her niece's temple. "I love you, Florecita...mi sobrina..."

**Thank the Lord you're okay. Little flower...my niece...**

"Yo también te quiero..."

**I love you too...**

"Hey, Mom," Elena and Ceci say together in a reluctant tone.

"Hi, girls!" Gloria says cheerfully. She extends her hands out to them, beckoning them forward to join her and their abuela and tía abuela, but to no avail. They practically run to Maritza instead and put their arms around her. She's in the middle.

"What's good in the hood, my chicas?" Maritza asks them.

"Sit with us, ¡por favor!" Elena begs. "You can be between me and Flaca, I know we're your favorites."

"We won't be able to survive this without you, porque you're the one who brought us here," Ceci puts in. "I don't even mind being next to mi hermanita con mi abuela al otro lado."

**my little sister with my grandma on my other side**

"Of course!" Maritza tells them amiably. "Hey, good español, Ceci!"

"Gracias. I get it from mi abuela."

"I ain't _that_ bad..." Gloria mutters, probably overhearing the girls.

"I know you're not, you just gotta do your best to show it and make up for your past mistakes," Lourdes soothes her.

"I will." Gloria turns to Fahri and taps him on the shoulder. "Yo, this is my family…I don't think you met any of them except Tía Lourdes." She sets her hands on her sons' heads. "These are my little boys, Benny and Julio." She gestures to her mother and her girls simultaneously. "That's Mamí and my daughters, Elena and Ceci." At the mentions of their names, Gloria's eldest child makes a sound of displeasure and her younger sister looks over her shoulder and throws Gloria a quizzical glance, but still ignores her.

"It's been a while, hope you're doing well," Fahri tells Lourdes while shaking her hand.

"I am. Are you?"

"Yes."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Milagros says as she and Fahri exchange a handshake.

"Glad to meet you as well."

Julio and Benny gaze up at Fahri bashfully. "It's alright, guys, you can say hi if you want." Gloria assures them. "Fahri is my friend from school."

"Hey little guys!" Fahri greets them warmly.

They wave at him, but no words come out of their mouths. They're probably nervous around men, too. Blanca can fully understand why.

"Abuela, do we gotta say hi to him?" Elena asks once Fahri isn't able to catch what she's saying. "We got no clue of who he is."

"Yeah, we don't even know _Mamí_ that good," Ceci grumbles.

"It would be polite, as he's the host of this dinner," their grandmother says. "You don't need to think of him as being associated with your mamí, and she's not forcing you, is she?" They shake their heads no. "You should be respectful to her, though. It's not like she's a stranger."

"She begs for scraps on the streets. It's embarrassing and the weather gets bad," Elena hisses. "That's why I told her to find shelter, so no one from school would see her and so she's safe from the inclement temperatures."

"I thought she was picking through the garbage for something to eat, which is so much worse because it's gross!" Ceci whispers loudly.

"Girls, you need to think about it from her perspective," Blanca interrupts them. "She's down on her luck…so how about helping her get a job, Milagros? You're her mamí…simply asking her to live with you won't work, you have to prove it to her that you won't give up on her, she told me herself she thought it was just a pity invite. She doesn't want to burden you or put you in danger. I-" Blanca cuts herself off, not wanting to say the next few words. _I've been through the same thing._

Milagros sets her mouth in a thin line. "You're telling me how to parent my own child? That girl got herself into this! She was practically an adult, but still didn't realize that fool was an abuser. She didn't see any red flags."

"Many people blinded by love aren't able to see the truth until it's too late," Blanca mutters.

"She's choosing not to live with us. What do you want us to do, tie her to a chair and make her stay?" Elena questions helplessly.

"Have a long talk with her. She's rooming with Karla for a while, so maybe visit when you get the time," Maritza suggests.

Ceci folds her arms across her chest and frowns. "How did Señora Córdova get her off the streets? Why was it easier for her to listen to a friend rather than her own damn family?"

"Language," Milagros scolds her granddaughter.

"I honestly don't mind cursing, it's not the worst a person could do," Blanca murmurs. Her eyes travel back to the girls. "I'm not sure…it took some convincing, we had a long discussion…we were helping Diane feed the homeless in shelters, that's when we saw her, Karla gave her reasons why she wants Gloria and her sons to stay with her for a while…so maybe do that."

"Okay, but we just feel replaced by our brothers," Elena admits quietly.

"I'm sure she didn't have that intention, she seems pretty nice. Why don't you get the story from her?" Maritza recommends in a gentle tone, her fixed stare on them. Blanca somehow feels a change in the air because of their sudden attitude shifts. Their postures get more relaxed, too.

Her friends nod in agreement. "We will," Ceci says halfheartedly.

Blanca and Maritza beam at them. "Good!"

It's so strange how well it worked for Maritza to encourage the girls to get closer to Gloria, like magic.

When Alison and Hassan arrive with their little Farah, Blanca and Gloria enthusiastically reunite with them and are ecstatic to meet their daughter. Raiza gets attached to Farah pretty quickly and Blanca fawns over her, even giving her a squeeze when Farah pokes her nose. She immediately asks if she can babysit the small girl. Alison thanks her and says she'll let Blanca know.

"I'm sure your tiny human would love to play with our Noodle, so we can arrange something," Alison states positively.

"Of course, yeah!" Blanca concurs. "So, you're not celebrating with either of your sets of parents?"

"My mom and dad don't really follow American traditions," Alison responds.

"My dad has six wives, so he's having it with all of them. Too awkward to attend _that _celebration," Hassan chimes in. "I'm glad they all know about each other and he's not a player. A lot of our friends are into polygamy."

Blanca raises an eyebrow as she processes this strange information. "Wow, okay, I did not know that." She has weird fantasies herself, so she doesn't really judge Hassan's father.

Wild cheering is heard from outside and Blanca rushes to see who it is. She unlocks the door and Alex gives Flaca a piggyback ride into Fahri's mansion. Their mothers, Charles, and Ashley-Katherine aren't far behind. Flaca laughs out loud after her screaming session and Alex puts her down when they approach the kitchen. "Gracias, my ultra-cool friend!"

"You're welcome!" Alex rolls her eyes, but not so Flaca can see her. "Even though you basically just jumped on me and I had no other choice but to carry you..."

Flaca scoffs. "What? We're both skinny and light, who cares? You're like my non-celebrity fashion icon and role model ever since you first babysat me. Also, I gave you some makeovers over the past few years. I'm the one who suggested shorter hair when I was eleven, and you ended up lovin' the job I did. De nada."

"I was being nice! I grew it out and never cut it again for a specific reason!" Alex protests.

"You love me!" Flaca sings over her shoulder as she skips away from Alex and to Maritza. Katie runs after Flaca.

"Don't you have jet lag?" Diane asks her daughter worriedly. She yawns. "I'm exhausted from just thinking about what you've been through."

"I'm sorry," Theresa chimes in. "My daughter is just that way..."

"Nah, I'm fine. I washed my hair last night and took a nice nap before I went to the airport, so I'm clean, groomed, and well-rested," Alex responds. "Sure, Flaca's a little crazy, but we have fun together. We have the same style and everything. She even copied my Morticia look for Halloween, she said. I'm proud of myself that she admires me just like Katie does."

"Well, imitation is the sincerest form of flattery," Charles tells her wisely. Diane and Theresa nod their heads yes in agreement.

"¿Dónde están tus hijos?" Blanca wants to know as she guides them into the large kitchen.

**Where are your sons?**

"Con su padre, celebrando el día," Theresa replies.

**With their father, celebrating today.**

Blanca then watches Maritza, Flaca, and Katie share a long hug. "Yo, Flaca, where's your Tía Mariana?" Maritza asks. "I thought she was comin'!"

Flaca groans. "My baby cousin got a bad case of worms crawling out of his butt, so she had to take him to the hospital."

Maritza wrinkles her nose. "Ew! Lo siento, I hope he gets better soon!"

"He should!"

Blanca beams when the taller Latina lifts her daughter in the air. Maritza cackles as she swings her legs off the crook of Flaca's arm. She almost sounds like a witch.

"I remember when that was you, Karlita," she tells her best friend with a wink and a nudge. "The shortie of the bunch."

Karla grins. "It still _is_ me," she murmurs. "Except that if anyone but my husband tries to pick me up, I will demand to be put back down!"

Blanca cracks up. "I know."

"Oh, well in that case, if you don't mind..." Ramón hugs his wife around her middle and lifts her up off the floor, making her giggle and squeal while kicking her legs. He quickly sets her down again and steals a kiss. "I can't help it, sweetie, you're just so dainty! My small and pretty girl..."

"Aww..." Karla blushes and smacks his chest with the back of her hand. "Stop, ¡callate! You'll make me breathless from swooning."

"I love giving you compliments, querida. You deserve all the praise en el mundo."

**in the world**

"¡Lo sé! You always make me feel like melting into a puddle as if I were a giddy schoolgirl."

**I know!**

"The romance emanating off of you two is amazing, I'm living vicariously through you, Karla! So keep it up, bein' cute," Blanca says. Through the large kitchen window, a blue pickup truck comes into view. Blanca gasps when she notices Diablo inside of it. "Fuckin' finally!" she whispers to herself and opens the window to wave at him. He returns the gesture. She bounces on the balls of her feet, her excitement mounting from merely seeing his face. "Should I go to him or wait for him to come to me? Hold up...I don't wanna look desperate..."

"¡Vete a él!" Ramón insists anyway.

**Go to him!**

"Espera a que venga aquí," Karla suggests. "You can answer the door and let him in, go."

**Wait for him to come here.**

"Homeboys!" Ramón waves Diablo and his son over and points to those making dinner. "Here's where the party's at!"

"Well, hey, it's about time!" Karla adds. "Blanca's dyin' over here!"

"Karla!" Blanca hisses, shocked. "She's joking, no estoy _tan _desesperada," she tells Diablo in a louder voice.

**I'm not _that _desperate**

**"**¡Bueno, estamos aquí ahora!" Diablo grins broadly. "Lo siento that I'm late!" He lets Laronne scamper ahead of him and then he trudges through the snow until he disappears. She runs to where he would ring the doorbell, swings open the door, and watches him walk toward her with Laronne tagging along. After saying a quick hello to Blanca, the boy rushes past them into Fahri's home. "May I hug you?" Diablo asks cautiously as he reaches her.

**Well, I'm here now!**

"Sí, por favor," Blanca permits him, so he does. "You didn't have to ask," she murmurs while cuddled in his arms for a few moments, completely unaware of anyone around them. Being held close, she's aware of each heartbeat and this brings her more comfort and solace than she has known for a long while. Of course, she's felt this same emotion with her daughters and her female friends, but she's never experienced it with a man this many times within just one and a half weeks.

"I wanted to, porque I care about you and I want to make sure you're comfortable with me abrazándote. ¿Cómo estás?"

**giving you hugs. How are you?**

"¿Estoy bien, y tú?

**I'm fine, and you?**

"Bien. I always feel safe with you, Diablo. Me encantan tus abrazos, son tan cálidos," Blanca confesses.

**I love your hugs, they're so warm**

"Me alegro, porque esa es siempre mi intención."

**I'm glad, because that's always my intention.**

They stare longingly into each other's eyes and then her gaze flickers to his lips. He starts to lift his hand to her cheek until someone clears their throat nice and excessively loud.

"Cierra la puerta, you're letting all the heat out!" Gloria complains. "Hey, Diablo." They share a short but sweet hug while Blanca shuts the door. "What took you so long to grace us with your presence? I didn't even know you were out of the clink! Felicidades."

**Close the door**

"Gracias, I was released early for good behavior! I was stuck in traffic, is all!"

"Okay, looks like the whole gang is here, forty of us, whoa!" Blanca points out as the three of them go into the kitchen where the turkey is sitting on the counter, ready to be cut.

"Wow, that's a lot!" Maritza comments.

"Yes...now the only one missing is Nicky. I wish she was here," Red murmurs.

Pavel wraps his arm around his wife and gives her a sympathetic smile. "I know, Galina, lyubov' moya."

**my love**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, A Star in my Universe, Juliette45, and MsScheehieide (congratulations for being my 80th reviewer!**


End file.
